Mukade
by TamaeKurogane
Summary: He's the leader. He's the monster. He's the avenger. He's The Centipede. He lives for his revenge, and nothing can ever stop him. (AU) (Contains lemon)
1. Chapter 1: Morning Coffee

Chapter 1

Morning Coffee

_No... Stop... Don't...!_

_'Stop it...'_

_Give me more... GIVE ME MORE, KAAAANEKI KEEEEN~!_

_'You fucking monster...'_

_NO- AAAAARRGGHH!_

"...neki..."

_'Who...'_

"..Kaneki, wake up..."

_'Rize...?'_

"Wake up!"

His tightly shut eyes opened up in panic, revealing two different colors of his irises. One grey on the right, and one red on the left. They were nervously looking straight to the ceiling. His mind was still half-blank, and his body was paralyzed because of the aftershock.

His face was filled with cold sweat. His bare chest was going up and down. The nervous man gulped down and slowly glanced towards the one who saved him from the nightmare.

"Rize..." his deep, husky, tired voiced made the woman who woke him up smiled.

His eyes softened when he saw her. The eye who once red now turned to match its pair. She was only wearing an oversized white shirt and underwear, revealing her long smooth fair legs. Her long violet straight hair was unraveled and a little bit messy, but it didn't make her any less beautiful. The young woman smiled at him and bent down.

"Good morning. Did you have a bad dream again?" asked Rize. Her voice was soothing in his ears. He already felt secured just by hearing her talk.

"Yeah...," he muttered. His black nailed thumb caressed her cheek, "thank you for waking me up." he said as he smiled softly.

Rize squeezed Kaneki's caressing cold hand and leaned her face closer towards him, "You're welcome." The violet haired woman kissed his soft lips for a brief moment, just to let him know that someone still loved him and would never leave his side.

Kaneki closed his eyes, feeling the relaxing sensation. He soon opened them after their lips were apart.

"Come on, your morning coffee will get cold." Rize invited. She stood up and walked away to the kitchen counter.

Kaneki slowly sat up with a groan. His rough hand ruffled his white hair, making it messier. He glanced towards the large window behind his back, where the southern part of the landscape of Tokyo was shown. The sunlight was very bright that he wondered, why on earth he didn't manage to wake up. But Kaneki didn't keep that thought and just let it slide.

The white haired young man got up from his king sized bed only with his short pants. He dragged his black nailed feet towards the counter, where his lover had already waited with his share of black coffee.

She was sitting on the high red leathered stool. Kaneki approached her, his 178 cm tall body looming over. He put his arms around her slender waist, hugging her from the back. He snuggled his head on the crook of her neck, smelling the sweet scent coming from her fair skin.

Rize only chuckled. She touched the strong arm that was hugging her softly.

"What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

Kaneki shook his head. His messy white hair was brushing against her cheek.

"Nothing." He cooed. His lips grazing against his lover's skin. He placed some butterfly kisses on top of her neck, making Rize moan a little bit.

"It seems like you really like to wear my shirt every morning after we did it." He teased as he rested his chin on top of the wearer's shoulder.

Rize didn't feel shy at all even though she remembered all too well about what they did last night, "Well, I find it comforting. It smells like you," Rize shifted her gaze to her lover, "Why? You don't like it? You're feeling cold?" She asked back nonchalantly.

"Haha, no at all. I like it when I see you wearing my shirt. I don't mind getting cold for that. Besides," Kaneki pecked Rize's cheek and smiled, "I know you like what you see." Kaneki teased jokingly as he released Rize from his embrace. He walked to the other side of the counter and sat in front of Rize.

"What kind of woman that doesn't like your kind of body? You definitely know I know I like what I see, darling." She admitted as she sipped her coffee. Sometimes Kaneki was taken aback by her boldness.

"I'm flattered to hear that." Kaneki then laughed deeply. Even his lover's boldness was something that he liked. He thought of it as something they called 'bravery'.

He took the black cup and sipped the warm coffee, his mind was immediately refreshed. It seemed like the coffee had really woken him up from his tension that was caused by the nightmare.

Having finished half of his coffee, he put his cup back on the saucer. He took a glance onto the wide window, staring at the skyscrapers of Tokyo. From his penthouse on the 50th floor, it was a great spot for a grand view.

After a minute of staring, Kaneki descended from his stool, feeling the need to change after being topless for a while.

"I'm going to the bathroom." The young 23 years old young man said simply to Rize. She didn't reply back but rested her chin on top of her palm. Her eyes followed him walking away until she saw his broad back. Her attention was focused on the red centipede tattoo with number '0' that was drawn on his upper left side. Rize automatically thought about her own that was located on her right waist. She was keeping her gaze on him until Kaneki disappeared to the left corridor. A click sound was heard soon after.

Feeling a little bit bored, she looked at the digital clock that was attached on the fridge.

"7:57... That idiot's still not coming yet, tch."

Rize tapped her finger several times on the concrete counter, making her own beat. She hummed slowly, remembering a classic jazz song that was played last night. The humming woman heard the sound of running water. She imagined her dear one might be washing his face and brushing his teeth.

Suddenly, the bell was ringing.

"About time..." Rize muttered lazily. Her tone sounded like she wasn't very interested.

The young woman descended from her seat and fixed her hair. She went to the same direction where Kaneki was gone because the front door was located near the bathroom, right at the end of the corridor.

All of a sudden, the ebony door on her left was opened, revealing Kaneki with wet messy hair and small towel on his shoulder. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt.

"I'll open it. Must be him." He said as he dried up his face with the towel. Rize only sighed and waved her hand. Didn't feel the mood to see the expected guest, she walked away to the living room.

His black nailed hand rotated the door's knob. A short digital tune was played as the door opened. Beyond the door, a big built man with pale yellow spiky hair swept back was standing tall and looking down on him.

"Was your morning sex fun?" He greeted with a wide grin.

"Well, good morning to you too, Yamori." Kaneki replied, "We did not do any morning sex." He added.

"Too bad... I was delaying my arrival for that purpose, heh." Chuckled the big man.

"Whatever. Get in." Yamori then came in with both of his hands stuffed inside his black pants' pockets.

Yamori went to the living room, followed by Kaneki. There were black and white sofas with a rectangular glass coffee table in front of it, and red flokati rug as the base. The living room was in the middle of the kitchen and the bed. All of them were in a single area surrounded by the big windows.

Yamori then saw an all so familiar woman sitting on the white sofa, reading a magazine.

"How was your night, woman?" He asked as he grinned widely again.

Rize lifted up her face, she was wearing a red framed glasses. Behind the frame, her violet eyes gave Yamori the most annoyed glare, "It's so amazing that even your twisted pleasure can't compare with it." She taunted with a smirk.

Yamori only gave her a loud laugh. He took a seat on the black sofa and stretched his arms on top of the back pillow.

"I don't need any romance nor sex. Torturing people is already enough to satisfy my needs. There's nothing more pleasurable and fun compared to it." Said the big man as he cracked a finger. It's a part of his habit. "Why don't you try, woman? It's seriously fun."

Rather than interest, Rize gave Yamori a displeased expression. She actually didn't like him at all. She couldn't fully trust the guy, even after these 4 years.

"I don't have enough patience to torture. I would just eat them right away." Rize retorted as she closed the magazine, "So you better stop talking about that before I shut you up. Kaneki had the nightmare."

"Again? He really needs to accept it already."

Before Rize could yell, she heard footsteps coming from her right, "It's alright, Rize. I'm not that sensitive..."

Kaneki came with a cup of espresso for Yamori and he put it on the coffee table, "Also, I plan to accept it as a part of my past, not something that's supposedly happened in my life." Added Kaneki in monotone. Yamori only smirked and nodded. He didn't care much, but he found it amusing.

"Suit yourself." Yamori leaned forwards and brought the cup to his face, inhaling the familiar aroma, "Mm... Espresso. Just what I need. Thanks, leader." Said the guest and he sipped his share.

Kaneki sat beside of Rize and stretched his right arm over the back pillow. Rize saw the invitation so she snuggled her head onto Kaneki's shoulder and her hair was brushing against Kaneki's neck. She crossed her arms, also ready to take a part of the meeting.

"So well, here's my decision..." The young man started.

* * *

**A/N:**

**What's up guys. It's Takuro and her new TG fanfic. For those of you who's wondering, Mukade means centipede. **

**I'm so excited to write this and it's not going to be a one shot so wish me luck again! I feel like I'm improving here than before, so tell me what you think. Which writing is better? This one or Two Different Worlds?**

**My only ship in TG is KaneRize because I seriously like Rize's personality even though Touka is my type. But it's just that she's a tsundere so I can't really click with that pairing.**

**This story is totally not canon. It's an AU where Kaneki is 23 years old, Rize's lover, Yamori's friend, and the three of them are rich. Want to know why? Follow the story!**

**Oh yeah and lastly... **

**I fucking hate Ishida. I hate him. Fuck that ending. Both anime and manga. That guy is just way too cruel towards his readers. I hope Kaneki's still alive... not becoming a quinque for Arima. (I hate that four eyes as well) The anime's 2nd season was supposed to be on January 2015 but it was delisted *sigh***

**I dont know about the manga. I hope Ishida will make sequel since he gave us hints and everything on the last chapter... and fucking explain everything.**

**Disclaimer: TG is belonged to that guy I just mentioned. If it was mine, I wouldn't make Kaneki's fate to be THAT tragic.**


	2. Chapter 2: Patience

Chapter 2

Patience

"No. I don't agree with you," Yamori raised up his hand disagreeing, "at least not yet."

Kaneki raised his eyebrow, confused by what his friend's meant.

"Why? I think it's the right time. Mukade is big enough for me to finally reveal myself. Don't you think so, Rize?" asked Kaneki, resorted to the woman beside of him.

"No." Rize shook her head which made Kaneki also questioned why.

"I agree with him. It's not the time for you to reveal yourself, Kaneki. We know you're strong, but your being needs to be the grand opening of Mukade to Tokyo. Right now is not the right time." Rize shifted her body away from Kaneki's side. She began to explain her reason.

"We are a ghoul organization that's liven up our name by rumors. Even though you are the leader, you are also a rumor among the ghouls. Only the ghouls in our territories truly know about you. We gathered our members by giving them our goal so they want to cooperate. In the end, lots of them came to Mukade without we're asking them." Rize cupped Kaneki's cheek and rubbed it with her thumb, "Why? Because of you, darling. They admire you, yet at the same time, they fear you. They will do anything you want as long as your goal is still the same."

Yamori nodded in agreement, "We're still expanding our territory, no? We have gained control over 6 wards. 7, 11, 13, 10, 6, and 12. Didn't you say that we still need the power from 20th ward?"

After hearing what his companions said to him, Kaneki began to think. Yamori was right, Mukade still needed to expand their territory to the 20th ward. The 20th ward was quite hard to take over since the ghouls there didn't like to find any problems. Fighting the CCG head on was one of it. But despite that, that place was said to be exactly where a lot of strong veteran ghouls stayed. Kaneki needed to take the advantage of that.

The leader began to think over his decision. To reveal himself that was. He was thinking maybe he was too hasty. But it couldn't be help, it had been 4 years since Kaneki, Rize, and Yamori built the organization. It's been quite a long time of waiting, hiding in the back.

Kaneki raised from his seat and slowly walked his way to the window. He touched the glass as he stared off to particularly nothing. His mind began to remember about his organization's goal, "Mukade... is an organization that is built solely to destroy the CCG."

Yamori and Rize put their attention to the tall figure that was standing alone in front of them.

"It was only for that purpose but... Honestly, never once I thought I would be able to live in luxury because of it. I wouldn't be able to stand here if not because of you both. I really thank you." said the young ghoul with sincerity. He put a faint smile, and it was a rare sight. You can say that the other two ghouls there were the privileged.

Rize smiled as she softened her eyes, "Anything for our revenge, Kaneki."

Yamori smirked without giving any comment. The squinted eyes man picked up the black cup in front of him and sipped it again, this time until it was empty. Silence began to embrace the atmosphere.

Kaneki was still standing there near the glass, his shoulder was rested against the glass. He bent his left knee, propping himself with the other leg as his left hand was stuffed inside his pocket. He used the comforting silence for thinking. Thinking over his decision.

Kaneki felt an itching sensation inside his heart. He wanted to come out. He really wanted the world to see him. To see the man behind the centipede's terrors. He couldn't wait to see the faces that were filled with horror and shock, especially from the faces of the Doves.

He was really eager to let them know that the monster would bite back.

But a long wait would surely give more satisfying result. Holding on that thought, Kaneki sighed after he saw some random helicopter news flying around quite far from his place.

_"Right... I'm too hasty. Be patient, Kaneki. You surely don't want to ruin your 4 years of progress." _scolded the white haired ghoul to himself. Kaneki turned his head away and leaned his back on the window. "I suppose I will wait longer. At least until we have allied the 20th ward." Stated the leader finally with his decision as he broke the silence.

"That's what I'm talking about." Yamori grinned, satisfied with the outcome.

Rize chuckled as she put away her glasses and put it on the table. "That's right. Don't worry, the right time will come sooner than you think, Kaneki," Rize stood up from her seat and fixed her rumpled shirt, "I'm going to take a bath. We have to get ready to go to the base, right?"

Kaneki nodded, "Yeah," Kaneki turned his attention to the blonde man after Rize walked away from them, "Yamori, you can go ahead if you want to?"

"Oh? Could it be that you want to join her? Am I disturbing you?" The big nosed man grinned widely again with a dirty look. Kaneki gave him an annoyed glare in return. It wasn't rare for Yamori to tease him with dirty jokes, but sometimes it could be really getting on Kaneki's nerves.

"Of course not, stupid. If you want to stay then you can stay." said Kaneki curtly. He walked away from his spot, letting the sunlight that was blocked by his back pierced through the room again. He went to pick up the remote to turn on the TV.

"Hahaha! That was a joke, leader. You're really uptight sometimes, you know that?" Kaneki ignored the blonde man and didn't say anything until he came back to the white sofa with the remote in his hand. He turned on the TV, skipping all the food channels.

Yamori stuffed his big hand inside his pocket to pick up his phone. He checked the time on his lock screen. It was 8:15 AM.

"Ah... it's past 8:10 already..."

Kaneki's eyes shifted their attention towards the psycho. He saw the expression that he knew too well. The face of a twisted man. It was like they had found something to prey on and couldn't wait to rip it apart. The leader knew what he was up to.

Having stuffed his phone inside of his pocket, Yamori stood up from the sofa. "Well, I should go. He's waiting for me." Kaneki thought his guess was true after he heard the nasty tone coming from the big ghoul.

"When are you going to finish your toy, Yamori?" Kaneki asked with a bored expression.

Yamori smirked, "When I found a new one." he replied and followed with his laugh. "Thanks for the coffee. See you later." Yamori waved his hand after he turned his back away from Kaneki. The leader only watched the man leave without bothering to see him out. The short digital tune was played and the front door was closed back.

"You surely are twisted, Jason." Kaneki whispered to himself as he continued tapping the remote with his black nailed thumb.

Suddenly, Kaneki heard the bathroom room door was opened. He had already anticipated the sound of his lover's footsteps, but he didn't hear anything. So the curious man looked to his behind and saw that Rize was pointing out her head.

"What's wrong, Rize?" Kaneki questioned.

"Want to join me?" Rize put a lovely smirk. The water beads were falling down flowlessly from the strands of her hair.

Kaneki stared at her for awhile. A startled stare that was. Well, even though they had done it a countless time, it still put the young man in daze whenever Rize asked him for it. Especially like this.

"Geez... Rize. We need to go to the base, you know? I need to shower too!" said Kaneki, showing his soft spot in his tone.

Rize pouted in response, which made Kaneki taken aback, "You perv. Let's make it faster by showering together!"

"I-I'm not!" Kaneki defended himself when he was accused as a pervert. "You planned this didn't you?"

"Oh come on... Does that even matter? Hurry up it's cold here!"

Realizing that he wouldn't get away with her demand, the young man sighed. "Can't be help..." Kaneki stood up from his seat even though he only just got comfortable.

Rize felt victorious and she giggled, "You're really sweet you know that, Kaneki~." She really loved it whenever the he surrendered to her. The Binge Eater was quite a sadist, indeed.

* * *

**A/N**

**THANK YOUUUU FOOOR FOLLOWIIIING AAAAND REVIEWIIIING!**

**I hope I can post the next chapter next week but I can't promise! :3**

**REUPLOADED AFTER FIXING SOME GRAMMAR ERRORS. I STILL SUCK WHEN I POSTED THIS HAHA :'(**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Newbie, The Spiral Beard, and The Artist

The blue cloudless sky of the 11th ward was painted with flying crows and pearly white clouds. The air temperature was hot, making certain two ghouls whining in complain.

"Damn... It's really hot today..." complained a big ghoul with spiral beard as he fanned his face with his big rough hand.

"Yes it is..." a shorter, younger ghoul with light voice agreed. He had a bottle of cold water in his hand and gulped a fair amount of it. After the shorter ghoul had drink a half of it, he offered the bottle towards his companion, "Here you go, Banjou-san."

"Thanks, Zen." Banjou received the bottle and gulped it down.

Zen was feeling tired because of the long walking. Adding the hot temperature, he was getting even impatient. "Banjou-san... where exactly is the Mukade's base? I see that we have been walking to a deserted place. You're not intended to eat me where no one can see us, are you?" Zen's eyes squinted in suspicion.

Startled because of what he heard, Banjou immediately choked out his water. The big ghoul put away the bottle and pounded his chest as he coughed. He snapped his head towards the prejudiced ghoul.

"No I'm not! I'm not a canibal!" yelled Banjou, "...Mukade's base is located under an abandoned construction. We're almost there, so hang in there, kid." said Banjou nonchalantly when he phrased the 'kid' as Zen's nickname.

"Don't call me a kid! I'm a healthy 18 years old ghoul!" Zen retorted. He really hated it when someone called him a kid just because of his 168 cm height. "...Does that mean, the base is underground?" rather than rage, curiosity took over Zen the best.

"Yeah. You'll see when we've arrived." answered Banjou simply. Zen couldn't help but get even more curious because this would be the first time he ever saw the real self of Mukade.

Zen had a reason to go with a member of Mukade. The CCG killed his twin sister four days ago. It happened when he was in the 19th ward. He lived there only with his sister, and both of them didn't attend school. They had always supported each other, until two first-class investigators found his sister when she was hunting for food. So she was killed on the spot, and Zen just realized her death the next day.

Since then, Zen has harboured a deep hatred towards the CCG. He also have heard about the rumoured Mukade, a ghoul organization that was said existed to destroy the CCG. He also heard that the leader was super strong. Then again, Zen never really paid attention to it. At first he didn't want to get involved as long as he had his sister. But now the table has turned down.

Suddenly Zen remembered something that he has always been curious about. The hazelnut haired ghoul turned his head up to the ghoul that has been whining just how hot the temperature was.

"By the way, Banjou-san. Back then I met you in Onikisu..."

Banjou turned his attention towards Zen, "Yeah. What's wrong?"

"Well, Onikisu is a popular coffee shop. It has 20 branches all over Tokyo. And you said... Mukade is the one who actually owns them." Zen scratched his cheek, it was his habit as the sign of his ignorance, "What exactly is it for?"

"Ah... that..." Banjou began to recalled his memory, "well, there are actually two reasons. One, it was made to become a place where we recruit members. Of course every ghouls who ever visited Onikisu know that Onikisu is a ghoul cafe just by judging the smell of the workers there. Everytime ghoul customers came, they would always give them an invitation letter along with the coffee. You have also experienced it before right?"

Zen nodded. He remembered the first time he came with his sister a year ago. He only went there thrice because Onikisu's price was pretty expensive for what he could effort. The waiter did gave them a letter to join Mukade. It was written with yes or no options. If he chose no, he was instructed to give the letter back to the waiter later when he left the cafe. If he chose yes, then he had to give the letter to the barista. Then there would be a member who came to talk to the ghoul customer. In Zen's case, it was Banjou who came. To avoid suspicion from the humans, the waiter also gave them a letter but it was written with a customer's feedback. Because of this system, Onikisu has been successfully keeping their true identity a secret.

Seeing that Zen was still all ears, Banjou continued with a big smile, "Two, it was for our organization's income. It's hard for a big organization like Mukade to run without money. Starting from weapons, services, facility, and gears. Our leaders are rich because of the profit they have gained!" there was no hint of enviness in his voice. In fact, it was something close as a feeling of proud. When Zen saw that face full of pride, he began to imagine just how admirable the leader of Mukade could be.

Suddenly, Banjou stopped his feet. "Ah look, we have arrived, kid."

"I'm not a kid-" Zen's snarl wasn't finish because he finally saw the place that Banjou had told him. An abandoned construction. There were only red rusty giant steel bars standing on top of the dry soil and some traces of bricks and solidified cement. Also there were steel pipes lying around, some were stacked over the steel bars. Zen concluded that maybe they were running out of funds while building this.

"Let's go." Banjou continued to walk. Zen followed closely from behind. He was getting kind of nervous.

The two ghouls were walking into the middle of the construction. Zen was browsing around his surroundings. He began to wonder just how long this construction was abandoned. But feeling it wasn't really important, Zen kept his mouth shut and followed Banjou silently by his side.

Soon later, the brunette ghoul saw two tall man who were sitting on top of the steel bars and sipping a canned coffee. They were wearing black leather jackets with jeans, making them looked like a gang of badass man who liked to pick a fight in bars. Because of that, their appeareance were kind of intimidating in Zen's eyes.

"Relax, they are just guards." said Banjou when he realized that the newbie beside of him was getting tensed.

"I-I'm not nervous at all!" Zen retorted but his voice didn't match what he said.

Realizing that there were two ghouls who came approaching them, the two guards stood up. Banjou and Zen closer their distance and now they were standing face to face.

"Good morning, Banjou." greeted the man with bald head and a red centipede tattoo drawn on his scalp. His other friend was just keep on silent with his canned coffee in his grasp.

"Good morning, Giro-san," Banjou glanced towards the guard with black sleek hair after he bowed to Giro, "and Kazu-san."

Rather than the one who greeted him, Kazu put his attention to Zen who has been keeping his mouth shut. "Where's your tattoo?" he asked with an intimidating aura and glared down. Added the the head of the centipede tattoo that was visible on top of his hand, Zen felt even more nervous.

Not knowing what the guard was talking about, Zen panically looked towards Banjou, "T-Tattoo? What tattoo? B-Banjou-san?"

Realized that he forgot to introduced Zen, Banjou quickly reasoned before the sleek haired guard killed the poor guy, "Ah, K-Kazu-san! This ghoul is a new member!"

"Oh, a new member? I see," Giro said in understanding, "Then you can enter. Banjou will explain everything in there." despite his wild appeareance, he was actually more easygoing than his partner. His characteristic made the panic ghoul relaxed a little bit. At least Giro wasn't as scary as the other one.

Giro walked away to the place near where they were seating. Zen observed closely what the big ghoul was doing. He then saw him was pulling out something rectangular from his pocket. Looked like it was a card.

There was a card swipe machine attached on one of the standing steel bars. Giro swiped his black card on it and suddenly, the ground was shaking lightly.

"Wh-what's happening...?" Zen worriedly asked to everyone, hoping for an immediate answer.

Then his question was answered with a black steel door that was appearing slowly from under the ground. It was shaped like a big box and it looked very sturdy.

Kazu and Giro pulled out the door together. There was actually a stair that went down with neon lights on the walls, luminating the way.

Zen gaped his mouth in awe. He only have see anything like it in movies. But to saw it in real life, he only needed to get used to it fast.

"That's amazing..." Zen muttered. Banjou heard him even though he was speaking lowly, afraid to get mocked as a dork.

"Let's go." Banjou began to continue his escort. He stepped into the stairs and was followed by the nervous newbie. "Watch your step, kid." Banjou added the friendly advice.

"I know, dammit!" Zen snapped because of the third time Banjou called him a 'kid' today. Even though he heard Banjou to watched his steps, he didn't really get too careful because the light was bright enough to helped his vision. The air was also cool even though he wore a jacket. He thought it was going to be hot since it was underground.

As he walked further down, Zen could hear some noises coming from ahead.

_"This is... People talking?"_

Soon later, Zen could already see the light from another room. He figured that it must have been the main area.

At the mouth of the gate, Banjou stopped himself. He glanced back towards the ghoul behind him. "We're here." Banjou said with a proud smile. The brunette ghoul widened his eyes.

He saw a big room where there were a lot of ghouls chatting and playing. The walls were made from silver colored steel and they were looking strong and clean, unlike the abandoned steel bars from above. There was also a bar with one bartender and some female ghouls sipping a glass of red liquid. From that, Zen already could guess what they served that isn't an alcohol.

There were also some sofas and cushions for the members to seat comfortably. The steel floor was also covered with black rugs. That place was neat and very crowded, like it was in a club.

The astonished ghoul imagined the base of Mukade would be scary and full of ghouls with scars and monster eyes. But he was wrong. A lot of the ghouls here were still young, but some of them were as old as the two guards above. He also had never imagined that there was this party of ghouls under the deserted 11th ward. Who was he kidding? That's the rumored Mukade for ya.

The young ghoul's moment of shocked was interrupted by Banjou's tapping on his head, "Does it really amazed you that much to see that the organization that's supposed to destroy the CCG was just like a random hidden night club?" Banjou asked with a grin, "We don't have a disco ball though. Kaneki-san is against it, haha!"

"'Kaneki-san'?" Zen questioned after he heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Oh that's right, Kaneki Ken is the name of our leader!" Banjou raised up his thumb and grinned, "And he is absolutely super strong!" Banjou paused for a moment, "But... sometimes he's ruthless though... ahaha..."

Once again curiosity took over Zen. Just how was this 'Kaneki-san' looked like? Just how charismatic that leader was to made Banjou mentioned his name proudfully and without shame?

"Well, kid. It's time to continue to the next procedure. I'm going to take you to Uta-san. Let's go, this way." Banjou said as he tapped Zen's shoulder.

"What are we going to do there?" asked Zen, this time, the shorty ghoul didn't yelled back.

Banjou smirked, "Make your tattoo."

* * *

"Um... this one, I guess." Zen chose timidly. His index finger was pointing on one of the tattoos style that was displayed on a book.

"Ahahaha. You have a good choice, Zen-kun. That one is actually also my favorite." praised the topless skinny man with his body full of tattoos. One of those many tattoos, the centipede one was on the side of his waist. It was embedded with number '10'. His voice was surprisingly light and friendly.

"Th-thanks, Uta-san." replied Zen sheepishly. Meanwhile Banjou was seen sitting on a black chair near Uta's work desk that was stuffed with stains of inks, pencils, and sketches.

The ghouls were in the studio of Mukade's most talented artist, Uta. The room was a little dark because of the low lights and the walls were decorated with masks and paintings. When Zen entered the artistic studio, Uta already explained that he was the one who made everything here.

"So where do you want it?" Uta began to prepared his tools and wore the tight gloves.

"Uh... I don't know. Where do you think is good?"

"Hm..." Uta was observing his client's tanned topless body and also his legs. Then considering the tattoo that his client picked, Uta made his decision, "Your right calf will do." said Uta with a confident soft smile.

"Ah, okay." Zen wore his lion printed green t-shirt back.

The artist instructed the soon to be member to lay on his stomach on the thin bed that was prepared for the clients. After that, he prepared the tattoo machine and alcohol.

Before he began, Uta just remembered something that's important. The artist looked to his behind to see the other ghoul who was currently picking his nose. "Banjou-kun, what is Zen-kun's number?"

"Oh? Uuh... wait let me check," Banjou picked up a document from the desk and flipped it until the last page, "899." It seemed like it was a document of members. The latest number was 898 so that made Zen as the 899th member.

Uta nodded and began to rub Zen's calf with alcohol. Zen shuddered because of the sudden cold sensation. Uta turned on the tattoo machine and the clemorous sound was coming from it. The teen ghoul began to get worried about his calf now because the noise sounded scary and manacing. The tool itself looked so scary and he thought it might put a clean hole in his calf.

"Uh... Will it hurt...?" Zen asked in anticipation. He wanted to get ready first but he knew it was too late. He had never get a tattoo in his life. He got no choice but to have one because the newbie just learned that having a centipede tattoo with your member number was one of the regulation. It was for your identity as a Mukade, and an oath of loyalty.

Knowing that his client was scared, Uta only smiled kindly in return, "Don't worry. Just a little bit. You're a ghoul, so it won't hurt that much." Zen didn't get too convinced but he tried to steady his fast beating heart.

Before he knew it, the brunette ghoul felt something sharp piercing his calf's skin.

"Aw!" he winched.

"Relax, Zen-kun... This will be over in half an hour." Calmed Uta as he put off the tattoo machine and rubbed Zen's calf with the cool alcohol. The chilling sensation eased the pain somehow.

When Banjou watched his friend's working on the newbie, he was thinking about the time. Uta said he would finished in half of an hour. The waiting ghoul checked the black square framed clock in the studio. It was 8:30 AM sharp. Suddenly a question popped up in his head.

"Uta-san, has Kaneki-san arrived yet?"

"I don't think so. But Jason-kun arrived 14 minutes ago. Well, you know why he's always early." replied Uta without shifting his attention to the ghoul he was answering. The tool machine in his hand continued to draw the tattoo. What Uta said made Banjou's expression turned dejected. He knew exactly what the artist was talking about. Honestly Banjou didn't like the leader's right hand man. But who was he to tell what's right and wrong to that guy?

"WHAT!?" after hearing the 'Jason' name, Zen loudly gasped. He couldn't hold in his shock so he tried to sat back. But it didn't work out because Uta easily grabbed his ankle like he already predicted it would happened. He stopped the tattooing process beforehand, though.

"Calm down, kid. You don't wanna ruin your tattoo." Warned Banjou from his seat. Zen calmed himself a bit and he laid down his stomach again.

"B-But... 'J-Jason'? You mean _Jason_ of the 13th ward? He's also a member? That SS rated ghoul?" Questioned Zen to convinced himself without pause. Uta chuckled and put away the tattoo machine again, doing the same procedure as before by rubbing the alcohol on the tattooed calf.

"Every new members were also shocked when they knew. But Jason-kun is more than a member," Uta gave the astonished ghoul a teasing smile, "he's the leader of Mukade, along with Kaneki-san and The Binge Eater."

"EEH!? LEADER!? AND WITH THE BINGE EATER TOO!?" Zen finally yelled in disbelieve. He just couldn't believe what he heard. He knew those two famous verocious ghouls. They were rated highly not for nothing. "Wh-what kind of a plot twist is this..."

Uta chuckled again hearing his customer's comment. He found it funny to see his reaction. The artist continued to draw carefully.

"Well... it's too late to turn back now. I'm sure you've already been warned by Banjou-kun. Once you're joined, you're not allowed to quit." his hand colored the centipede's body parts, "Because Kaneki-kun won't let you breath another air." The end of the light-voiced man sentence also accompanied with the finishing of the centipede's legs.

Uta's words sent shudder to the teen ghoul's skin. He already knew about the warning. Banjou did told him to really make sure about his decision but the spiral beard guy didn't say exactly why. He only said Zen just had to put his life on the line and be loyal, in exchange of Mukade's service and protection. Zen believed he was prepared, he would do anything for the sake of his one and only family. But now that he knew exactly what would happened to him if he quit, Zen felt somehow burdened with it. The responsibility to put your life on the line, he wasn't quite sure he's ready. Zen dared to say himself as a weak ghoul. As an ukaku type, Zen only depended on speed. And that speed... he mainly used it to run away, or attack the enemy with his back facing him.

The newbie's shameful thought was interrupted with the sound of the studio's door's opening. Automatically, Zen shifted his head towards the door. And there, he saw a very unfamiliar tall, white haired man who was wearing a white eyepatch that covered his left eye and neatly wore a black suit with loose black tie.

"Ah, a new member?" said the man with a monotone voice.

Banjou immediately stood up and bowed 45 degree with a very strong force, "GOOD MORNING, KANEKI-SAN!" greeted the big ghoul with full of spirit.

Uta also stood up and bowed to show his respect, "Good morning, leader."

Zen who just realized that it was his soon to be leader who was currently standing charismatically before him abruptly sat up and descended from the bed.

"G-Good morning, K-Kaneki-san! A-ah... I-I...!"

Kaneki glanced the nervous ghoul from head to toe. His sharp onyx eye pierced through him, searching for potential. Zen gulped down his guts, didn't dare to continue speaking. For some reason he was sweating even though the studio was cool. Then he realized just how powerful the being that was standing in front of his weakself.

After observing, Kaneki only said without a smile, "Your name?" rather than question, it sounded more like a command.

"H-Hakuren Zen, sir!" the lighter voice stuttered once again. He was feeling like he was questioned by a very strict admiral.

Kaneki didn't say anything until he turned himself away from the studio's door. "Welcome to Mukade, Hakuren." then the leader turned on his loafers and walked away.

Zen's mind got blank. He was speechless because he got welcomed by the leader himself, "Th... thank... you..." quickly the new member turned his head towards the other two ghouls who seemed astonished, "I-I'm not the only one who got welcomed by the leader himself, right?"

In respond, Uta only shrugged and Banjou shook his head. They honestly didn't know.

"Well, if Kaneki-kun smiled to you, that would be even weirder. Thank heaven he didn't." Uta made his way to his seat near the bed again. "Come on, let's continue."

"Wh-what's that supposed to mean..." Zen scowled as he got back to the bed.

Banjou smiled and walked back to Uta's desk, "Kaneki-san rarely smiles. He's cold and only shows his soft spot for Rize-san and Yamori, but mainly to Rize-san though." Banjou picked up the members document and prepared to leave, "I should get going to the meeting room. You just stay here until the meeting's done. Okay, kid?"

"Dammit stop calling me a kid!"

Ignoring the short ghoul's protest, Banjou left the studio, leaving Uta and Zen alone. Only the sound of the tattoo machine and Uta's hum accompanied them. But hearing that Banjou had a meeting, Zen got curious about what was the meeting about.

"Uta-san, you're not going to the meeting?"

"Well, I should have go but right now I have to finish this. I'll just ask Banjou what did the leader talked about in the meeting." replied Uta nonchalantly.

"Does everyone go to the meeting?"

The artistic ghoul chuckled, "Nope. Every Sunday morning the strongest members of Mukade will do a meeting. You can say... Executive members. There are 11 of us, including Kaneki-kun, Rize-chan, and Jason-kun." he put away the tattoo machine and rubbed the newbie's calf with alcohol again, "And that also includes me, the two guards you met above, and Banjou-kun."

Zen widened his eyes for a countless time now. He didn't expect that. He underestimated that spiral bearded man. He thought Banjou as an ordinary ghoul whose job is to escort every new members to the base but...

"...Okay, that will be the last surprise I can take today. I won't ask anything anymore." Zen also promised to himself, he would have to call Banjou with full of respect. Or else, he wouldn't know what Banjou could ever do to him if he's pissed.

Uta now really laughed out loud because of what his client said. The newbie got too speechless that even the energy to shout 'WHAT!?' was not enough. The artist could only just pat his client's back and continued the tattooing process.

"You might not believe it, but Banjou-kun was very weak. He couldn't even release his kagune. That was 4 years ago, though. He trained like a madman, until eventually defeating 2 third-class investigators alone is just a piece of cake."

"Wow, that's amazing... But, why would he go that far..."

Uta shrugged his shoulder and rubbed Zen's calf with alcohol again, "I don't know but... Banjou-kun said he owed Kaneki-kun."

There were still a lot of things that Zen didn't know about Mukade. Starting from Banjou, until about the leader itself. His curiosity was very overwhelming, and he was also nervous for what he could possibly do for the organization. Being a greeny was hard, but Zen just had to adapt quickly. After all, Mukade was a place for him to return now.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Over 3000 words bitches. Damn. **

**I seriously want to write where Banjou is really strong! I think it's going to be fun to see him in real action! XD**

**Reuploaded: changed "until eventually defeating 2 second-class investigators alone is just a piece of cake." to "third-class" (don't wanna make him too OP), and fix some errors**

**Disclaimer: Zen, Giro, and Kazu are my OCs**


	4. Chapter 4: The Meeting of The Strongests

Chapter 4

The Meeting of The Strongests

8:45 AM

"Dammit idiot Nishiki, we're going to late!"

"Bitch that's your fault for making me wait for you!"

Two ghouls were quarreling while running like they were being chased by lions. The female one with short dark blue hair snapped her head towards her friend who was also running beside of her.

"What did you say!? Who told you to wait for me anyway!?"

The brunette haired man with glasses gaped his mouth in disbelieve.

"WHA- IT WAS YOU, KIRISHIMA TOUKA! You told me to wait for you because you didn't want to go alone which is one hell of a very stupid reason!"

"I NEVER SAID THAT, YOU FUCKING FOUR EYES!"

"ARE YOU HAVING SOME SORT OF BRAIN DAMAGE!? YOU SAID THAT TO ME CLEARLY YESTERDAY ON FUCKING DAMN PHONE!"

The energy that was used to lashed out seemed not slowing them both for reaching their destination. Not long after, their fast feet finally made it to the base's location.

Giro and Kazu weren't there, indicating that they were absolutely late.

"Shit, we're really late!" cursed Touka as she curtly clicked her tounge. "Oi, Nishiki. You bring your card?"

When Touka turned her head around, Nishiki was already swiping his card on the card machine that was attached on one of the steel bars. Suddenly the ground was shaking lightly and the steel door appeared from under.

"I always bring this with me, unlike you." without anymore talking, Nishiki ran down the stairs, followed by the scowling Touka.

Their arrival at the lounge invited the attention from all the remaining members there. Then suddenly, one of the members with blonde spiky hair who was wearing a shade shouted from his sofa.

"Yer meeting just started 5 minutes ago, tardies! Ya can still make it if ya quickly run ahead!" shouted the punk styled ghoul with a joking tone. He made the other ghouls in the room laugh. He seemed like the funniest guy here.

"Who are you calling 'tardies', huh!?" snapped Touka letting her bad tempered recurrented again. Before somebody got killed this morning, Nishiki smacked the indigo haired ghoul's head from behind.

"Ignore him, idiot! If you wanna get angry over something obvious then I'm leaving you behind!" Nishiki ran ahead towards the big two doors ahead. Feeling embarrassed yet still annoyed, Touka also quickly followed her friend to the meeting room. She was hoping that the leader would somehow forgive them both.

* * *

"Those lovebirds sure are late." thought Rize with a bored expression. There was a novel on her lap, and she was thinking of reading it while waiting. It was a 388 pages psychological novel that both her and Kaneki like. The cover was black with a picture of half eaten apple.

"Oh come on, Rize-chan~ You and Kaneki-kun also just got here awhile ago~" said Itori with a teasing tone. Hearing that made Rize get annoyed, even though the brunette woman was right.

Yamori who was seating on the black sofa along with Kazu laughed out loud, making the man beside of him felt irritated. "Gahahahaha! I bet you were waiting until I was gone and asked Kaneki to go inside the bathroom! Gahahaha!"

Kaneki only sighed and put his cheek over his palm with his elbow rested on the sofa's arm. He couldn't say that Yamori was wrong, because it was the truth, and also the reason why they got late. But the leader didn't want to get teased anymore, especially in front of the others. He already had enough of it this morning. Well, even though everyone in Mukade already knew about the leader and the Binge Eater's relationship, still it was something he would like not to show off too much.

"Now... now... Don't make the boss upset, will ya?" said the man with the centipede number 34 tattoo on his scalp. It looked like he had experienced the leader's wrath.

A tall man with purple hair that matched the color of his suit spoke up in french,_"Vous plaisantez_, Giro-san! Kaneki-kun wouldn't get upset over something _trivial_, wouldn't he?" he said as he stressed the 'trivial' in english.

"What are you talking about? Kaneki-san would probably get sick of it if you tease him too much, Tsukiyama!" countered Banjou who was standing near the unamused Kaneki. Then all the ghouls inside the room were busy with their argument, besides Kaneki, Rize, and the silent ghoul, Kazu.

Midst of the ruckus, the white haired leader only kept his mouth shut, letting his patience took over. There was no point in joining the silly argument anyway. This always happened, every Sunday. So often that Kaneki almost began to get sick of it. But the leader just tried to focus on waiting another two ghouls.

"Kaneki."

The white haired man heard he was being called by the lavender haired woman beside of him.

"Yeah?"

Without warning, Rize suddenly pulled Kaneki closer by pulling his tie and kissed Kaneki on his lips. Everyone didn't notice except Kazu who didn't give a damn. Between the lustful kiss, Kaneki closed his eyes and went along. Sometimes it really occured. One of them would suddenly 'attack' one another whenever there was a slipped chance. Like this time, the glassessed woman taking the advantage of the others who were busy with themselves.

Not long after, Kaneki broke the kiss and grinned, "You and your sneaky habit, woman." Rize smiled and wetted her pink healthy lips with her tounge.

Suddenly, the doors were harshly opened from outside, making everyone who were busy bickering inside shifted their attention towards the arriving ghouls.

"Sorry we're late!" shouted both of them in unison. All the ghouls inside figured out the late ghouls were running because they were panting heavily and covered in sweat.

Touka immediately bowed 90 degrees, indicating her sincere apology, "I'm deeply sorry. I overslept and it's also my fault that Nishiki's also late. I asked him to wait for me." when he heard that, Nishiki got startled.

"Oi! What are you saying!?" whispered Nishiki outloud. But Touka ignored him without even giving any glare.

"I'm prepared to take any sort of puni-" before Touka got to finished, Kaneki already cut her sentence off.

"Forget it, I don't really care about your reasons. It's alright. I also just got here with Rize, so take a seat. You too, Nishiki." ordered the leader stoically. He separated himself from Rize's clutch and leaned his back on the checker patterned sofa.

"R-roger..." Touka awkwardly moved herself towards a red couch where Itori was seating nicely with her crimson red sleeveless gown. The grown up woman winked and patted the free spot beside of her, indicating where she wanted the short haired ghoul to sit.

Nishiki went to sit on the black armchair. As he sat, he glanced around the room and saw that there was one ghoul who didn't present. The glasses wearing man whispered to the nearest ghoul beside of him.

"Giro-san, where's Uta?"

The baldy haired aged ghoul shifted his attention towards the younger, "Uta is busy with a new member said the boss and Banjou."

"Oh..." Nishiki then began to focused his attention towards the white haired leader who was waiting for everyone's attention.

After Kaneki was sured that everyone was ready and remained seated, he began with the usual greeting.

"Morning, everyone. Let's begin our meeting for this week." he said charismatically. The other 9 were all ears.

"Well, as you know, Mukade has been running for 4 years. We have gained control over 6 wards and the coffee shop business is still running smoothly. Some new members come once in a month, or not at all. But it doesn't matter, though. We already have a lot." before he continued, his onyx eye glanced towards Banjou. Immediately the big ghoul understood. He gave the document politely with his two hands. Kaneki took the document and opened it.

"What is that, Kaneki-chan?" asked Itori after she saw a paper in Kaneki's hand.

After the leader pulled it all out, he showed the front page to everyone. It was filled with names and red crosses on them. "This is the list of CCG's base's locations. It was 29, but we have raided 22 of it for the past 4 years."

Yamori smirked, "Which is very remarkable."

Kaneki smirked back and reverted to his usual straight face, "So I wanna ask you guys..." Kaneki flipped the page and there were some names that weren't crossed yet. "What do you suggest for the last 7?" he asked as his onyx eye glanced the audience from Itori to Tsukiyama.

Tsukiyama raised his eyebrows, indicating his confusion, "What do you mean, Kaneki-kun? We will raid them all of course."

Kaneki shook his head, "No. There are two reasons," Kaneki put away the document and gave it to Rize, "First, there are 2 bases located in the 20th ward. You guys know what I mean right?"

"Yes," Kazu's heavy voice clearly brought attentions from the other ghouls since he didn't talk much, "we have an agreement with the leader of 20th ward to not touch the two bases over there as long as his group doesn't agree to join us." stated the number 40 as he sipped his canned coffee.

"Oi, tardies. Can't you both do anything with that old hag?" said the blonde ghoul with shark-like face.

Touka and Nishiki looked at the one who questioned them. Both of the young ghouls lived in the 20th ward. They were baristas who managed the Onikisu there. Both of the ghouls have known each other pretty long and went to the same university, Kamii. They had their own reason for joining Mukade. Of course, not a very pleasant one.

Thinking that Touka had her share for speaking, Nishiki decided to answer the ghoul number 2, "We have but..." the brunette ghoul put up his sagged glasses back to his nose's bridge with the tip of his long middle finger, "He didn't want to listen and still keep on saying that he doesn't wish to get involved nor make things worse."

"Che... That old Yoshimura is sure a coward. Running a coffee shop that's not even taste any better than ours. Won't do 'im any good." sneered Itori as she wagged her long brown hairs with her red nailed hand.

Hearing that made Touka's mood rised up in the bad way, "Don't say that about Yoshimura-san! He's not a coward!" she yelled, trying to defend her familiar.

Everybody in the room put their eyes on the indigo haired ghoul, surprised by the sudden yell. Nishiki face-palmed himself, thinking just how reckless and idiotic his friend could be.

Touka immediately regretted her action. In her mind she slapped herself just how idiotic she could be. Awkwardly she bowed down her head. "I-I'm sorry... It was just... a reflect..." her voice shrunk low as she finished.

Surprisingly, Kaneki smirked. He leaned his back onto the sofa and spreaded his long arms over the back pillow, which made Touka startled by her leader's action.

"You're right. Yoshimura is not a coward," the onyx eye sharply reverted his attention towards the short haired ghoul, "He's just too afraid to find any problems. Him, that ape, that dog, and that traitor." he sneered cynically.

Rize, Tsukiyama, Yamori, Itori and Giro giggled in return. Touka got taken aback by what her leader said to him. Obviously she got mad. She gritted her teeth and squeezed her short, trying to hold down her boiling anger. Nishiki also couldn't possibly defend her. He was also actually mad because his ex-manager got mocked.

Truth to be told, Touka and Nishiki were working in Yoshimura's coffee shop, Anteiku. Exactly a year and 5 months ago Nishiki joined Mukade. The brunette ghoul made his decision back then, even though Yoshimura already tried to stop him, saying that revenge wouldn't do him any good.

As for Touka, she joined 6 months after Nishiki left Anteiku. Her reason was also the same, revenge for CCG. The organization killed her one and only family member, Ayato. They were living peacefully with Anteiku but Ayato's life couldn't be saved back then. She realized that she was too weak and she couldn't possibly continue that way. If she stayed in Anteiku forever, she couldn't become stronger. That's why the Kirishima decided to quit from Anteiku and become stronger. She believed that by joining the biggest ghoul organization in Tokyo she could achived her goal. After all, Mukade's only purpose was to destroy the CCG.

"Well, enough of that," the white haired ghoul turned serious again, "If Yoshimura and his people still don't want to join us then let them be. But..." the once serious voice now turned nonchalantly cold, "Patience has its limit. If he still doesn't let us to get our hands dirty, then we have no choice but to _convince_ him with force." he stressed the 'convince' word.

Tsukiyama laughed, "Ahahaha! That's not even convincing anymore, _bad _Kaneki..." said the tall, elegant ghoul with a slurty voice.

Nishiki decided to speak up. He didn't want to hear anymore about his ex-manager, at least while he and Touka were still in that room. Because nothing good would come out anything regarding the old aged ghoul if it was there.

"Then let's just say that we have raided the two bases in the 20th ward. That leaves us 5 more to go. What are we going to do next?" Nishiki questioned the whole participants.

Giro nodded, "Right... what's your plan exactly, boss? What is your second reason?" Remembering that Kaneki hadn't tell everyone the second reason, Giro also questioned specifically to the Mukade's leader.

"Ah, almost forgot. The second reason is I want to leave one base alone," Kaneki lifted up his four of left black nailed fingers and showed it to the others, "The main base of CCG's science department, in the 4th ward."

What the leader said pulled the bait of curiosity from the whole party, except Rize and Yamori.

"Why there?" the sleek haired man spoke up, "Is it one of your 'classified' reasons again?" asked the ghoul frontally but without any hint of threat.

The onyx and emerald eyes met with each other stares. Kaneki could feel his one of strongest subordinate was trying to see through him, but he wouldn't give the big ghoul a chance. "...That's right." he replied simply.

Kazu didn't just immediately relax. He was still staring, secretly trying to convince his leader to spit out the truth. But he just knew that it was impolite to do so, even though the aged ghoul was way elder than the leader.

"Come on! It doesn't really matter, right? Well, at least I don't care." a cheery woman lighten up the situation, "Even though Kaneki-chan doesn't tell us, look at what our organization has become. We're successful and we'll keep it that way."

"Itori..." Touka muttered. To be honest, Touka still couldn't completely trust the leader. That ghoul, Rize, and Yamori kept secrets that the other members shouldn't know. The only thing that she could believed was their outstanding power, especially Kaneki.

She saw him once in action a long time ago, pretty soon after she joined the herd. When they were raiding a pretty big CCG's base and there were a lot of rescue squads coming. Her leader had always waiting on the side of the ring. She was even thinking that did Kaneki was even capable to fight? She underestimated him. Her question was answered when Kaneki decided to help because the situation was out of control.

There was a group of a first classes and 3 second classes investigators. She and Itori were surrounded and they were pretty sure that night would be the end of their lifes. But Kaneki came in time, nonchalantly walking with his hands stuffed inside his pants. The indigo haired ghoul remembered all too well. That night, the leader only lifted up his right arm and released two kagunes behind his hips. It was so fast, that Touka's eyes couldn't follow any of it. The doves obviously fought back, they were even, yet only for a short time. The one eyed ghoul massacred them all swiftly and only took minor scratches.

"Touka-chan?" the female ghoul snapped from her deep flashback when she heard her name was called.

"Y-yeah?" the startled ghoul stuttered.

"You're spacing out..." Itori said worriedly.

"Eh? A-ah yeah, sorry." Touka glanced around the room and saw that everyone were still busy with the conversation. No time for spacing out.

The violet haired ghoul finally spoke out her thought. "We also have a pretty serious challenge ahead of us," Rize picked up the papers and pointed her slender finger on the first name of the list, "the main base of CCG in the 1st ward. That is where the special class investigators stay, the chief, directors, and all of those higher ups. This place will be the toughest for us to mess."

Banjou who has been going along with the flow now finally asked something, "Then what should we do? Judging from the difficulty, we should leave it for the last, right?"

Hearing what Banjou said, Kaneki looked down and think, "...I haven't really thought about that one yet. But yeah, it's going to be hard. I'll think of some plan later," the white haired ghoul lifted up his face and took the papers back from Rize, "Nevertheless, that leaves us 3 bases to go. 21st ward, 9th ward, and another one in 15th ward. And I think we should destroy the one in 21st first." the leader glanced around the room, searching for someone with a face of hesitation.

Kaneki didn't find anyone with any creased eyebrows so he asked again, "It's only a suggestion. If you guys want to destroy the other one first then it's okay. It doesn't matter which one actually. You guys don't have anything to add?"

As a reply, everybody only smiled, except for Kazu. He was a stoned face. Tsukiyama dramatically spread his arm in the air and said, "No need for giving us suggestions, Kaneki-kun! Because every words that came from your mouth are _absolu!_"

"That's right! If you think that it's the best, then I'll follow!" Banjou added as he clenched his fist enthusiastically.

Kaneki clammed up. His face was a little bit surprised, but there was no way he would show it to anyone. So the leader naturally covered it and smirked.

"If you say so."

Feeling like the meeting was coming to an end, Yamori checked lifted his left wrist and checked his silver watch. It was 9:32 AM. He grinned and raised up his hand.

"Kaneki, I have to go back to the prison." the moment he told that, Touka was getting uncomfortable. The short haired ghouk knew her senior's twisted activity, but she just couldn't accept and went along with it. Until now, she was still wondering just why that leader of her could possibly let his right-hand man do whatever he wants.

Kaneki sighed, "Now? You're not done yet with that trash?"

"Oh, do not worry..." Yamori's face was plestered with a wicked grin, "I'm planning to find a new one later." the blonde ghoul slowly stood up from the sofa, leaving Kazu behind sitting alone, "I'm going to kill this one today."

The leader's black nailed hand shooing the ghoul, "Do as you wish." with that Yamori left the room with a dangerous low chuckle.

At that time Touka's anger went boiling once again. There were sometimes she regretted her decision to join Mukade and leaving the peaceful, cozy, family-like atmosphere of Anteiku. But there was no getting back. She had carried the tattoo of Mukade on the back of her hips, and if she dared to quit then she would be labeled as a traitor.

Itori who realized Touka's irritation hold the indigo haired ghoul softly. Touka got startled by the sudden cold touch and her one visible eye widened towards the alluring woman. Itori's fresh plump lips formed a cheery smile.

"Before we finish today's meeting, there's one more thing I want to tell you," Kaneki's voice pulled in the attentions. "I've been intending to reveal our organization to the public after we destroyed those three bases."

Rize got taken aback by what her lover said because this was the first time Kaneki told anyone about this. The violet haired ghoul closer the distance between her and Kaneki, "You haven't told me nor Yamori about it..." she whispered with a demanding look behind her red frammed glasses.

Even though it was his lover that speak to him, the white haired ghoul ignored her.

Tsukiyama Shuu immediately shouted his joyful cry, "_Excellent! _Then we shall make it very _grand!_" he said as the tip of his hand touched his chest.

"Well, well... Have you planned how it's going to be?" Itori questioned with a hint of interest.

Kaneki shook his head and crossed his hands, "I'm going to tell you after we have taken care all of it."

Rize sighed and was still feeling uneasy, Banjou clenched his fist and showed his high enthusiasm, Giro, Nishiki, and Touka nodded with a smile, Kazu emptied his canned coffee, and Itori got so hyped and excited. They were all couldn't wait to reveal themselves. The people outside the meeting room still hadn't know anything about the latest update but Kaneki would make sure to let them now when the time comes.

The white haired ghoul slowly stood up from his seat as he stuffed his hand inside his pants' pocket, "Okay, meeting's over. Thank you for your participation." everyone stood up from their seats and left the meeting room. After everybody was gone, Kaneki glanced over to Rize who were still in a pretty bad mood.

Kaneki bent down until he reached the eye level of Rize's face, "I'm heading to the cell, 'kay?" Rize ignored the leader. Kaneki chuckled and caressed the bad mood ghoul's cheek, "Sorry for not telling you before." the leader apologized with a soft smile. In the end Rize stared back and huffed. Being angry at Kaneki for too long, she just couldn't do it. Being in a bed term with her lover was something she would like to avoid. But still, it irritated her that much.

"You've already promised me that you would tell any plans you've thought to me first. I have never heard this before. What about Yamori?"

Kaneki shook his head, "I haven't told him. I'm planning to tell him now," he paused for awhile, "It's just that I want you and him to know about my plan along with the others this time. If I want to show this damn city about us, then the whole party must know and they also have to be ready." the right black nailed thumb slowly went down to touched the violet haired ghoul's chin, "I'm using my logic, don't worry. I've been thinking about this since last week."

Rize could only stare at her beloved one. His soft single touch were comforting and she loved it whenever their skin made a contact. Even just a tiniest moment like when their hands accidentally touched when Rize gave him his daily cup of morning one shot of espresso.

"So you want to finish everything by this year, huh?"

Kaneki widened his one visible eye. He felt like an invincible knife pierced through his chest, a bullseye. Without a word, slowly he nodded with a feeling of guilt which he didn't even know why.

"I see..." Rize muttered as she looked down towards the novel on her lap, "Then I guess the fun won't last very long now." she smiled.

Kaneki chuckled. What did he worried about? His brief feeling of restlessness only wasted his time. The male ghoul stood back up as his hand offered the female one to take it, "Do you want to go with me or do you want to wait in the lounge?"

Rize took the hand and slowly left her comfortable sofa, "I'm staying in the lounge. I'll just read my book until you're done."

* * *

As the couple left the room, there was one ghoul who has been waiting for them. It was Tsukiyama Shuu with a glass of fresh human blood. He approached the leader and stood in front of him.

"Something's wrong, Tsukiyama?" asked the white haired ghoul as he knew that it seemed like his subordinate wanted to talk privately with him.

"_Non, _there is nothing wrong," Tsukiyama smiled widely, the tall ghoul glanced down towards Rize still with a smile on his face, "Rize, if you may please?"

"Hmph." knowing what he meant, Rize went ahead leaving the two ghouls alone. She went to the bar where the bartender immediately bowed and gave her drink.

After Kaneki made sure where Rize went to stay, he reverted his attention back to the man in front of him, "So what is it?"

"I just want to invite Kaneki-kun for a dinner tonight in my restaurant. I feel like it has been a very long time since the last time we had a meal together, no?" he tried to persuade with a past memory.

"You have something to talk about alone with me, I believe." Kaneki concluded frontally to the point. Tsukiyama only chuckled lowly and bowed a little. He knew all too well what kind of personality his leader possessed.

"_Oui._"

"What time?"

The inviting ghoul looked over his watch, "7 PM if you can."

"Alright. I'll go."

"_Excellent. _I shall be waiting for your presence tonight."

With that Kaneki went to the lower level of the basement where Mukade's prison was located. As his black loafers hit the stairs, he could hear the sound of iron clashing and eerie scream.

* * *

**A/N:**

**REUPLOAD:**

**1\. changed **"I think we should destroy the one in 21st first" **to 15th first.**

**2\. changed **"What do you suggest for the last 10?" **to the last 7 (I counted wrong teehee)**

**3\. changed **...There was a group of 3 first classes and 5 second classes investigators **to a first class and 3 second classes. (that would be too OP I think...)**

**Sorry for the long update! I got too much free time and I couldn't help but to used it for watching lots of animes and read mangas... I just finished watching Aldnoah Zero (my reaction at the end of the episode was 'what the fucking hell'?) and currently following Parasyte, Log Horizon 2, and Psycho Pass 2 (YEY!)!**

**Oh yeah, and Tokyo Ghoul:re.**

**Ahahaha... It pissed me off... As Kaneki Ken's hardcore fangirl... TG:re really pissed me off... Ahaha... Haha...**

**-Please leave your review and follow! It'll give me motivation! What do you think about the story so far? :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Pull It Out and Crave

Chapter 5

Pull It Out and Crave

The sound of his shoes tapping accompanied Kaneki down towards the dark corridor. The dimmed light that was luminated from the lights on the wall was the only thing that helped his vision. In his solitude, the sound of screams were the only things that made him sure that somebody were still there.

The sound was getting clearer and louder until he arrived in front of a rusted iron door. Beyond that door, there was a mix of cries and laughter.

The black nailed hand knock the door, trying to get the only ghoul's attention inside there, "Yamori, it's me. I'm coming in."

Suddenly the sound of insane laughing were stopped. Kaneki took it as that Yamori heard him. So he pushed the door slowly.

The leader saw that his friend was looking at him with his Jason mask on. Behind the big figure there was a bloody skinny man with his hands tied behind the chair. He was breathing weakly and sobbing, counting nonconsecutive numbers. The floor below the chair was stained with fresh and dried blood. The poor man's condition was on the verge of death.

"It's pretty surprising for that human to stay alive after being played by you for a week." Kaneki said as he observed the victim on the chair. He wasn't complimenting. He spoke as if the man was an animal.

Yamori chuckled and opened his mask. He was grinning widely and his face was stained with dots of blood. The blonde ghoul cracked his index finger out of habit.

"I know. This one's pretty stubborn. I pretty like him," the tortured man shivered heavily. He heard a sound of another man but he just couldn't pay anymore attention to it. But he felt massive fear, afraid that his torture would get even worse than it already was, "I guess a CCG investigator's body is more durable than any other human."

Kaneki looked down coldly towards the investigator they caught a week ago. It was for interrogation purpose, but that man wasn't useful at all. He wasn't even a third-class, but he said he was supposed to get promoted yesterday. Kaneki could have just kill him right away but Yamori said he needed another toy.

"Yamori," Kaneki paused as he looked to his side, "We will raid the 21st base next week. 15th and 9th will follow after." he briefly explained.

"Oh, okay. And then?"

"I'm going to reveal our organization publicaly after we've raided those three. You agree?"

"Agreed."

Kaneki stared. He tilted his head and creased his eyebrows, "That was quick."

There was stainless steel medical table beside of the blonde ghoul. There was a saw, scissor, syringes, and some other bloody sharp tools. But there was a single plier that was stained with a lot more redder blood. He picked it up, playing it in his hand. And suddenly the human man shivered even greatly. He remembered that sound, a sound of clashing iron. It meant the end for him.

"I don't care as long as I'm having fun and we succeed," said Yamori as he walked towards the investigator, "now, now... This will be the last, Watase-san. What should I take from you, hmm~?" said the heartless ghoul with a disgusting voice.

The human's eyes widened in horror. He stopped counting. His teeth were shivering like he was in cold, but it was not. It was because of fear. "P-please... n-no... p-p-please... just kill me... please..." he pleaded weakly with a sore throat.

"No, no, Watase-san... You should count. Not pleading..." said Yamori as he hushed his toy's mouth with the plier. Kaneki only watched silently with his hands inside his pockets. The leader was curious what Yamori would do next.

"Hm..." Yamori observed the human before him. When his eyes locked into a certain location, The Jason smiled, "Okay. Your eye."

The human began to get wild on his chair, trying to freed himself from his binding but it was useless. It has always been useless. "N-NO! NOO! PLEASE! JU-JUST KILL ME! PLEASE!"

"HAHAHA! HAHA!" the sadistic ghoul laughed in pleasure. His one big hand grabbed the investigator's jaw hard, and his other hand with plier slowly went to gouged the left eye, until it finally touched the eyelid.

"AAAAARGH! AAAAAAA! IT HUUURTS! AAAARGH! GUAAAAAA!"

Kaneki didn't fazed at all. He was still there, watching from behind the torturing ghoul's back. His dark grey eye showed no sympathy nor empathy. Cold. Anyone who saw the eye patched ghoul could possibly labeled him as a heartless bastard, but there would be some who wondered what on earth made him like that. But that's just how it was. The leader's personality.

"That pain is nothing compared to what I had..." Kaneki muttered silently.

The man's optic nerve was began to get visible. He was crying outloud as he screamed in pain. Yamori nevertheless just kept laughing, and laughing. As if he heard that painful cry as a shout for wanting more.

"CCG deserves it..." the white haired ghoul muttered once again, "CCG is the one to blame." his eye shot sharply through the horrible scene.

Finally the eye of the man was out from it's hole. The nerve was disconnected and blood was draining all over like a red waterfall falling over his left cheek. The man cried and cried, panting heavily, and wishing that even if he goes to hell he wouldn't complain.

Jason ate the eye like a cherry. Munching it, swallowed it, and licked his lips.

"That was satisfying. Thank you, Watase-san."

Yamori loosen his tie and approached the spectator behind him.

"I'll give you the honor to kill him." said Yamori as he tapped Kaneki's shoulder. The big ghoul opened the iron door and left the room, leaving Kaneki and the dying human.

The eye patched ghoul walked towards the broken toy. He looked down, seeing that it seemed like he was still crying and still kept saying 'it hurts, kill me'. Kaneki tilted his head, observing him. He could only see the man's scalp because the head was looking down. Then he did something that Yamori always do, cracked his finger.

"I can say that it's pretty amazing for you to stay alive for a week."

The man didn't react to the compliment. He was just keep muttering that 'it hurts. Kill me'. Over and over again.

"But I wonder... If it's possible for you to stay breathing for a year, can you stay sane?"

Once again the man didn't answer and just keep muttering.

Kaneki took a scissor on the stainless steel table, "Before you die, let me crave something on your skin." the ghoul crouched down until he could see the man's skinny topless body and falling saliva from his mouth.

Kaneki used the pointy edge of the scissor and craved something on the upper arm. A slow painful torture. Once again the man screamed, begging for mercy. But that wouldn't be any useful. Kaneki just kept craving with a straight face. Blood was spilling over the cutted wounds, staining Kaneki's right hand with it. He was cravting some words. A message.

'CCG will die.'

"Done." the ghoul stood up and took a white towel from inside the medical table. He dried his hand and planned to sanitize it later.

"Now it's time to put you out of your misery." the white haired ghoul cracked his finger again.

Kaneki released a limb of his rinkaku kagune. A glistening red scaly tentacle. Slowly the man looked up. His tired bloodshot eye widened. Yet he didn't feel fear. He felt happy, glad. His mouth formed a wide smile, he was seeing the angel of death. That white haired ghoul with his menacing kagune were his salvation.

Kaneki shot his kagune forward with a piercing move and striked the man's heart. It was a quick death.

After he made sure that the heart was destroyed, the ghoul pulled out his kagune again, leaving a hole on the dead man's chest and the back of the chair behind him. The kagune was reverted back inside of his back hips.

Kaneki turned on his loafers and walked away leaving the corpse. He opened the door and closed it again. On his right, he met a masked man with a black robe. Kaneki knew who he was. The one who's in charge of disposing the corpses from this room. Yamori must have called him because Kaneki didn't see him when he first entered the room.

Kaneki gave his order, "Don't throw away the corpse. I want you to put it inside a bag and keep it."

The man nodded without question. He went inside the torture room. With that the leader went away to go out from the dimmed corridor, going back to the lounge.

**A/N:**

**A pretty fast update, eh? Yup I want to make it up from last time! Reading a long chapter would just make you bored or skipped a lot so I'm making a 1400 words chap here. This chapter was intended to show you another side of Kaneki's ruthlessness and to show how twisted Yamori could be! Sorry if the gore was lame, I really didn't want to abuse that investigator too much -_-"**

**Leave your review and please follow! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Thoughts

Chapter 6

Thoughts

"He didn't come because the tattoo machine was broken in the process." Banjou scratched the back of his head with a huffed.

"So he fixed it up first?" asked Giro as he pulled the pole slowly, marking the white ball direction. The purple ball was his target. Then with a precised force, he pushed the pole and made the white ball hit the purple one. The elder ghoul cursed when the targeted ball didn't get in the hole.

"Yeah. He said finishing his artwork is more important than any other things." replied Banjou as he walked over to the other side of the billiard table.

They were in the game room where there were 3 billiard tables and other sorts of board games. Nishiki was also there joining the game. He didn't intend to go home just yet. After all, there wouldn't be anyone who's waiting for him with a hug nor a fancy plate of human flesh.

"Wow, lucky. My turn." Nishiki went over the other side of the table where he could hit the white ball closer. The purple ball that Giro targeted was closer to the hole-so he took the advantage. The purple ball got in smoothly.

"You got it in because of me." said Giro with a grin. It was as if he wanted the credit for the win.

"Oh, really? I bet you didn't want me to hit it, old man." replied Nishiki as he smirked.

"Haha! What a cruel four eyes you are, kid." the baldy ghoul shook his head like a father who saw just how naïve his son could be. Nishiki scowled because he didn't like it to be called a 'kid' nor 'four eyes'. He was 25* years old already, and he had a proper name.

Banjou was standing on the other side of the table. He was only watching the game, didn't have any intention to join. The white ball was hitting the other, and the ball that was hit went to hit the other innocent balls. Giro made a triple combo and one of them managed to get in the hole. After that the elder ghoul excused himself for awhile to go to the vending machine, taking three canned Coffee Brandy.

Something came in Banjou's mind. It was about the leader of the 20th ward, Yoshimura. The ex-manager of Nishiki and Touka. He remembered that they were bad mouthing him again in front of those two.

"Nishiki." Banjou called. The brunette ghoul who were currently bent down to hit the ball replied his call without lifting his head.

"Yeah?"

"Um... I'm sorry, about before." for a moment Banjou felt like maybe he shouldn't have said it but he couldn't help it. Being nice was his forte.

Nishiki hit the ball perfectly and got two balls in. The skilled ghoul smirked as he lifted up his back again.

"About what, Banjou?"

Banjou scratched the back of his head, "Well, you know, um... about Yoshimura-san," Nishiki got taken aback, "Leader didn't have to say that. I feel bad for you and Touka."

"O-oh..." now the glassesed ghoul felt awkward. It was rare for him to get an apology about his ex-manager, "Don't sweat it."

Banjou smiled seeing that side of Nishio Nishiki who had always speaking rude and not honest, just like his other barista girl friend** who already went home right away after the meeting finished.

"Sometimes it makes me wonder just how identical you are and Touka. Like the male-version of her, hahaha!" Banjou teased with a loud laugh.

Nishiki immediately snapped his head with displeasure, "What the hell!? I look nothing like that barbaric woman!" in the back of his mind he also thought that the one who resembled Touka the most was his late little brother.

Nishiki's response made Banjou laughed as he ignored his friend's protest, "Will you play the second round? If you do then I'll join." his laugh ceased as he voiced the last sentence. In return, Nishiki only gave the big ghoul cynical glare. But Banjou knew he meant 'fine, whatever'. After all, Nishiki wasn't entirely mean.

* * *

"Uta~ How's the greeny? I want to meet him!"

"He's right here. Zen-kun!"

The shouta ghoul appeared awkwardly from behind of Uta's back. He nodded a little, showing respect to his senior.

"CUUUTE!" Itori suddenly ran over to Zen and hugged him very tight, "How old are you?" Itori asked enthusiastically. Hoping that the boy she hugged was way younger than her.

"E-eighteen, ma'am." Zen found trouble in talking and breathing. He thought maybe today was the day he would die ridiculously.

"You're kidding me! You look 15!" the woman ghoul pulled away Zen's body and scanned him from head to toe. "You're a midget aren't you, kiddo?" Itori grinned.

Zen felt like a heavy rock from Grand Canyon fell on his head. He couldn't deny it and quickly he cursed the fact that he was short.

"May I see your tattoo? Where do you have it?" asked Itori. It was also her habit to look for every newbie's tattoo. It was to feed her curiosity and also to appreciate her artist friend's work.

"Here." Zen moved his right leg a little bit. He was wearing a short pants so the tattoo was visible. The ink was still fresh also.

The red centipede tattoo was encircling the fair leg with it's head on the calf facing upward. The number 899 was drawn on the centipede's body in algrerian font to matched the centipede's style. Another wonderful tattoo it was.

"That one is my favorite design, y'know." Uta stated in advance.

"I know. It's the same style as me, don't you remember?" Itori showed her wrist. Rather than Zen's bigger one, Itori's centipede was smaller and simple. The color was red with black stripes. The number 6 was shown being hugged by the centipede under the wrist.

Uta chuckled, feeling proud of his old work from 4 years ago. Also the fact that his bestfriend had it, it made him even happier.

The chattering of the other members in the lounge were accompanying them. They were sitting on the bar along with Tsukiyama and Rize who had nasty conversation. The artist told the newbie about Mukade's history and the eleven strongest members. Who were the oldest to be here and who were the youngest.

"Ah... if we're talking about this I began to remember about Yomo-kun..." Uta muttered with a hint of sadness.

"'Yomo-kun'?" Zen tilted his head over the unfamiliar name.

"He used to be a member and also one of the strongests," Itori explained. She gulped down the red liquid to her throat, as if it would be the trigger to opened the past. "A bestfriend of mine and Uta. We joined Mukade together 4 years ago. Back then we had nowhere to go. We used to only fight and kill with no other reason but to survive."

"Then we found them on the street of the 19th ward along with dead bodies of ghouls," Rize suddenly butted in as someone who also experienced the moment, "We saw their fight and Kaneki took interest in them." said Rize nonchalantly.

"I remember back then how Kaneki-kun asked us to join him. He said, 'I want you three to join my organization.' and then I thought, 'Who the fuck is this brat? Acting all high and mighty like he owns the place'. Honestly, I was irritated. So was Itori. But Yomo-kun just kept staring, being a veeery talkactive person he was." Uta said with a very amused tone. He brought small laughter from everyone, including Rize.

"We didn't just easily accept. We fought. 3 vs 1." Itori said as she spinned her wine glass. She remembered the power she had faced together with her friends.

"Wait, so you mean the three of you fought Kaneki-san alone?" Zen asked in disbelieve.

Both Itori and Uta nodded, "And let me tell you, we weren't weak okay? We fought evenly. And that surprised me. A ghoul from nowhere that we have never seen before could be that strong." Itori sipped her glass until it was empty.

"Also he was with Rize-chan and Jason-kun. It surprised me even more." Uta added with a weird smile.

Zen finally showed his interest back. All of these stories about Mukade's past were really intriguing in his ears. "Then who won in the end? Was it you?"

"Neither." Rize spoke up from Itori's left. "Both of sides were even. But actually, the one who cornered Kaneki a lot was Yomo," Rize's eyes began to squint curtly towards the others, "the traitor."

The moment she heard that, Itori's expression began to get gloomy. Uta didn't show it, but deep down he also felt bad.

"T-traitor?" Zen repeated the negative word. What did she meant by that?

"Can we please not-" before Itori could finished Rize already cutted her off.

"He quit and changed side to Yoshimura 2 years ago," Rize closed her eyes in disappointment, "he said he couldn't follow Kaneki anymore. Also saying that being with Yoshimura could make him a better person. What a garbage."

Uta flinched after he heard the last sentence. His knuckles got tighten uncontrollably. His calm and friendly demanor could possibly gone if he didn't have enough patience. The artist hid his anger behind a fake pure looking smile.

"He is not a garbage."

"Huh?" Rize turned her head around to see the offended ghoul. She squinted her eyes curtly. "What did you say?"

"Yomo-kun is not a garbage. He has done a lot of useful things for the organization." Uta glanced over the ghoul he actually likes, "You can call him a traitor, but I think calling him a 'garbage' is too far, Rize-chan." said Uta as nicely as possible.

Itori was astonished. Secretly she smiled a little, showing her happiness. She was kind of glad that Uta spoke up in her stead.

"Ho... So you want me to take back what I said?" Rize wickedly smirked. Obviously she wasn't sorry for what she said.

Uta shrugged his shoulders, "That's up to you. I'm not saying that I want you to take back what you said, but it's better if you don't say that again in the future."

Now the two ghouls were staring at each other. Their relationship was starting to strain. Zen who didn't know what to do was too afraid to speak and he felt guilty for asking back then. Itori who was sitting in the middle of the two also trying to cool down the atmosphere but deep down she felt like Rize deserved it.

Sensing that the atmosphere was getting heavy, Tsukiyama who has been observing the conversation finally spoke up, "_Arrétez! _This talk is _over! _Look at our little greeny's pretty face, he's looking nervous because of you all. Even his cold sweat is visible from here. So let's just drop it, shall we?" Zen felt glad in an instant. "Uta-san, Itori-san why don't you go to the play room? I believe _Monsieur Giro, Monsieur Banjoi, _and Nishiki boywould like more playmates!"

Uta smiled and stood up from his high stool. "Hm... I don't know how to play it but I guess I can learn. Sorry, Zen-kun. You must've feel awkward." Uta apologized with a sad smile.

"N-not at all! Please don't mind me!" the young ghoul quickly shook his head as he wavered his hands. Uta chuckled. He already had a feeling that he might be liking the newbie as a friend.

Itori also stood up and put her empty glass down. "I'm coming too," Itori turned her around to see the young ghoul she liked, "Zenny, we'll talk again later!" the ghoul in red gown waved cheerfully. Before she left, Itori gave Rize one last glance. Rize didn't pay any attention and sipped her glass again. She didn't see them off also.

After both Itori and Uta left, right at the same time Yamori came from the basement. His beige colored suit was tainted with a little bit of red dots. Everyone in the room who saw him acted like they didn't care. But honestly, they feared him everytime he came out from the stairs below.

"Yamori-kun! How was your playtime?" the purple haired ghoul greeted happily. From the way he said it, it really annoyed Yamori so much that he wanted to bring out his rinkaku out and pierced Tsukiyama's chest immediately.

"Shut up. You're so annoying. Fucking gourmet." Yamori growled and glared.

Tsukiyama widened his eyes, "Up until this moment, I still do not know what is your problem with me. Hmm..." the gourmet made a fake disappointed expression.

"Your talking is my fucking problem." Yamori went to take a sit beside Rize. The bartender asked if he wanted anything, but the blonde ghoul said no.

Zen who was still sitting there finally saw the man called Yamori. The famous feared Jason of the 13th ward.

_'That's... Yamori...! What's with all those blood on his clothes...' _the newbie's eyes widened in complex fear and curiousity. Afraid of making any eye contact, Zen decided to follow Uta and Itori by going to where they headed.

"Where's Kaneki?" Rize asked without looking at Yamori. She didn't realize that Zen already escaped the dramatic bar. Even if she knew, she wouldn't even give a damn. In fact it was better that way.

"Still down there. I don't know what he's doing." Yamori rested his elbow on the bar. "I only told him to kill the man."

Rize cocked her head, "Kill? Oh my. Why would he waste anytime to kill a shitty small fry?" Rize sneered and chuckled. She took the novel that has been rested beside her emptied glass, Black Sheep and White Wolf was the title. She opened the page with red bookmark that wasn't too far from the last page and began to read where she left of.

Feeling like he had nothing to do anymore, Yamori was thinking that he should go home. "I'm outta here. See ya." the blonde man descended from the high stool and made his way to the exit.

"I think I should go too. Need to go somewhere." Tsukiyama Shuu tapped the reading ghoul's shoulder, "Have a nice day, vice leader."

"Wait, Tsukiyama." Rize halted without looking back.

"Yes?" The Gourmet slightly raised his eyebrows. He was thinking that the woman might tell him something bad.

"What did you and Kaneki talked about?" Rize asked. Her voice was flat, hiding her suspicion. But she gave Tsukiyama enough hint that she disliked what Tsukiyama hid from her.

"Nothing. I only asked him for dinner."

"Dinner?" the reading ghoul now turned her head back around and gave Tsukiyama a view of her displeased expression, "Then why didn't you let me know?"

"Because it's _private, mademoiselle._" Tsukiyama retorted as he gave an annoyed glare, feeling like Rize wanted to know too much.

"I have the right to know, Tsukiyama." Rize glared back. Her eyes showed just how serious she was. If Tsukiyama didn't answer, then Rize was ready to take this outside. As long as it was about Kaneki. She would do anything.

"Why? Because he's your lover? So why don't you ask Kaneki-kun himself? Now excuse me, I need to go." but before the tall ghoul left, he stopped like he forgot to eat the last piece of a meal. "Oh, a small advice for you." Tsukiyama looked towards his frienemy and gave a mocking smile. "You better give your boyfriend a free space. I can see that this whole time you are way too interfering with everything about him. _Adios._"

The lavender haired ghoul widened her eyes. She got taken aback by what Tsukiyama said.

She didn't say anything in return and only answered with an astonished face. With a satisfied feeling, Tsukiyama went ahead, leaving the lounge.

Rize looked down to her lap. What The Gourmet said to her was haunting her mind.

_'I realized that... But I... I have to do it. It's for his own sake... and because I love him...' _Rize said to herself with a gloomy feeling. Her grip on her novel tighten, as if that novel was her resolution.

"I probably should go down there..." Rize descended from her stool and fixed her white dress. She carried the novel on her right hand, also reminding herself to read it again when she gets home.

But when the violet haired ghoul turned around, the man she wanted to picked up was standing behind her. The surprised ghoul looked up to his face who was looking down towards her.

"Where are you going?" Kaneki asked as he tilted his head.

"O-oh, you're here already!" Rize said frantically, but she quickly calmed herself. "I just wanted to pick you up. But you've already done so let's go home." the last sentence sounded more like a question.

Kaneki only smiled softly and hold her free hand. Rize felt the warmness that was emmited from his skin. That warmness made her want to hold it back tighter.

"Okay. Let's go home." with that the two leaders of Mukade left the base.

* * *

They got inside the black ford car that was parked on the construction. Kaneki went inside the driver seat while Rize sat on the passenger seat. Kaneki took off his blazer and threw it onto the back seat, he always felt uncomfortable wearing it while he drives.

After that, the white haired ghoul grabbed the wheel and moved the car backward. They went outside the abandoned construction area, leaving the 11th ward. The sky now was clouded but it was still hot outside. Fortunately the two ghouls were inside the car, so it was cool.

Nobody had spoken a word since they drove their way back to home. Kaneki was focusing on the road, while Rize was in her own world. Her mind kept on telling her to just read the psychological novel on her lap but it'd make her feel dizzy. Reading inside a moving car was something he couldn't handle.

Finally Kaneki was the one who broke the silence, "What do you think about the newbie?" he implied to Zen.

Rize perked up, "You mean that curly haired midget with short pants?" Rize paused to think about his name but came up with nothing, "What was his name again?"

Kaneki chuckled, "Hakuren Zen. What do you think of him?" his eye-patched eyes didn't glanced towards the woman beside him.

"He looks... average to me. Why?"

Kaneki smiled weirdly, "Really? I think he has the potential."

"What potential?"

"To be one of our best. Just an intuition, though."

Rize stared at her partner for seconds. It was kind of random, but she figured that Kaneki wanted to break down the silence. Rize only smirked in return and rested her head on the window. "Really? Then I'm looking forward to see him in the front line."

* * *

**A/N: Hai everyone! Delayed once again and I'm so sorry if this chap doesn't meet your expectation. I just want to get some things clear here. Probably the most boring? I dont know.**

**Reason for late: SCHOOL and a little bit of idea loss.**

***I don't know about Nishiki's age but he's obviously older than Kaneki. So I decided to make him 2 years older**

**** Not a lover. **

**Review, favorite, follow!**


	7. Chapter 7: I Love You

**It's time for lemon**

* * *

Chapter 7

I Love You

It was 12 PM and the two ghouls had finally arrived in their penthouse*. Rize went ahead to the leaving room, leaving Kaneki to closed the door. The female ghoul seemed kind of tired. It was shown when she threw herself onto the white sofa with a heavy sigh.

Kaneki loosened his tie and hung his blazer onto the hanger. As he walked inside, his attention turned towards the sighing ghoul. Curious of what was going on, he decided to sit beside her.

"What's wrong?" Kaneki asked caringly. His still eye-patched eyes were looking straight towards the other pair of closed violet eyes.

"Nothing..." Rize replied lazily.

Feeling like it was the right time, Kaneki decided to ask something that had been bothering him. "What happened at the bar? Did Tsukiyama say something bad to you?"

The tired ghoul opened her eyes, "...You saw that?" she asked. There was a little hint of nervousness.

Kaneki nodded, "Yeah. You seemed down there after Tsukiyama said something to you." the worried ghoul moved closer and his onyx eye turned dead serious, "If he said something that offend you... I can teach him a lesson." his voice slowly turned dangerous.

Rize widened her eyes. What her lover would do to defend her had always been going too far. Sometimes Rize found it unnecessary but at the same time, she felt overwhelming happiness.

The Binge Eater softened her eyes and gave him a kind smile, "No. He didn't say anything to offend me. Only... a little bit of an advice. Nothing to worry about." her smooth fair hands were lifted up to caress Kaneki's cheek, which made Kaneki turned off his serious mode. As she did the loving skin ship, Rize pulled off the white eye patch on the male ghoul's left eye.

It revealed a glowing red iris, indicating his brief anger just now. The female ghoul smiled widely as if she found a prey. "I really love that red eye."

The leader's red eye turned back to match it's pair uncontrollably. But in return, he smiled back and held Rize's warm hand. "I really love that smile."

Both of them were staring at each other right in the eyes. It was as if they were looking into each other's mind, trying to find any secrets. Sometimes their eyes went down to a certain place, like lips.

Slowly, those eyes turned into something else. They both knew it. They could feel it. In a penthouse where there were only two of them without anyone else, no one could ever disturb whatever they were doing.

Kaneki slowly and softly pulled Rize's hand away from his cheek. Then he leaned his face closer towards his goddess, wanting to kiss those inviting pink lips.

Rize closed her eyes in anticipation. Soon she could feel her lips touched by the other pair. It was short for a moment, but her wild desire took over. She didn't want to let go just yet and it seemed like Kaneki also felt the same.

Rize put her grip on Kaneki's hair and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. The white haired ghoul accepted gladly. He tilted his head to the right to deepen the kiss again, making Rize shudder down her spine.

The one eyed ghoul bit Rize's lower lip slowly and licked it back. Because of that, the violet haired ghoul moaned, making her mouth open for a little. The man took that chance to shoved his tongue in for a french kiss.

She was feeling total bliss. His kiss was something that could make her forget everything for a moment. Her uneasy heart was beating fast because of her desire and the intimate moment. The Binge Eater's tongue also danced along, making a perfect harmony of pleasure.

The man could taste the deliciousness of human flesh inside. Kissing someone like Rize was something he could call an advantage as well because that mouth of hers had always savored the taste of humans. Kissing her could send away a brief hunger, like that brown cube you put inside a coffee.

Slowly Kaneki pushed Rize down, making him on top of her. The white haired ghoul broke off the kiss finally feeling the need to breathe. They both were panting softly yet it sounded erotic in both pairs of ears.

Kaneki licked his lips. His hand slowly crawled on the goddess' body, slowly until it arrived on the fair, delicious neck. His eye that had turned grey now turned back red. Immediately Rize knew what that means all too well. After all, she was the one who knew Kaneki the longest.

"I want to eat you." Kaneki whispered with a husky voice, his eyes shadowed because of the hanging white bangs. He had the idea just how much that rare voice of him could turn Rize on so much.

The woman smiled happily, and Kaneki could swear that it was the most beautiful thing he ever seen.

"Come." gladly, she accepted.

Without waiting anymore, Kaneki opened his mouth and bit down on the fair neck like the unreal creature you see on fantasy films, vampire.

"Ah!"

The Binge Eater's back arched itself. Her hand roughly gripped the hem of Kaneki's white hair. The pleasure was crawling inside her body and mind, like slowly eating her rational mind.

The white haired ghoul was biting on his lover's flesh, making his mouth and the sofa covered with blood. Every time he bit, he would lick the blood, and made Rize moan. Not a painful moan, but a pleasurable one. She didn't feel any pain at all. The spot where Kaneki bit would regenerate fast, leaving no trace behind.

Feeling satisfied, the man stopped eating and gulped down the flesh that he last chewed. Slowly he lifted up his head to see the sweaty face of the woman. His attention turned towards the regenerating neck. Sometimes he felt bad doing this, but he couldn't help it because Rize actually liked what he was doing.

"Do you have any idea just how delicious you are?" Kaneki grinned with his bloody lips. He felt totally delighted and treated it as an appetizer for tonight's dinner.

The aroused ghoul ignored him. Instead, she pulled down her lover's head and roughly kissed him. She was licking all the blood that was staining Kaneki's lips-licking her own blood.

Rize grinned between the kiss, "Don't eat too much or you'll get full for tonight at The Gourmet's."

Kaneki broke off the kiss and started to trail his lips on her neck, "Tsukiyama told you that?" he murmured as his lips bit the neck a little, letting drips of blood flow as he drank. His tongue brushed against the same spot as if he wanted more.

There was no surprise in the man's voice. He figured that already when his goddess talked with The Gourmet.

"Yeah..." the woman's arm clutched harder around the man's neck when her own was sucked harder.

Kaneki's mouth left the bitten spot with a string of saliva. He left a visible hickey.

"I wanted to tell you myself after this. Sorry." the white haired ghoul gave an apologetic smile. His different colored eyes were softened but the glint of desire was still in there.

Rize stared at her lover for a while. That handsome face brought her to remembering the past. She was feeling just how special she could be. The Binge Eater lifted up her body, bringing her soft lips closer towards Kaneki's ear lobe.

"Bed. I want you. Now."

The hungry man smirked.

Without waiting, he descended from the sofa, giving Rize a brief view of the white ceiling. With his strong arms Kaneki carried his goddess to the bed and didn't even stop smiling as he fastly walked towards the bedroom.

It just happened quickly. When the excited ghoul threw both of himself and Rize to the white bed, Rize didn't let Kaneki to be the dominant. He had his chance.

The Binge Eater pushed Kaneki to her right and be on four. She was breathing hard and so was the other ghoul underneath her.

Rize's slender hand inside the man's shirt. She was palpating on his hard abdomen and firm chest. The woman wouldn't find any guy who could satisfy her more than Kaneki could. Her attempt to hide her excitement failed as her beautiful face turned redder and redder.

Then Rize straight her back up, making her to sat on the man's lap. She unzipped the zipper behind her back, her dress loosen down. Her black laced bra was totally visible. Her heart was beating rapidly that she almost thought Kaneki could hear it.

Kaneki's heterochromia eyes squinted yet the lust in his eyes still didn't cease. In fact, he got more aroused. He was afraid that his manhood down there would poked the half naked woman's butt. His heart was even beating faster when he watched his God's work of art pulled up her dress and threw it away to the floor.

She only had her lacy black underwear, showing a lot of her soft, healthy flesh and skin. Her number 2 centipede tattoo on the right side of her stomach showed her identity as the only one who's closest to the Mukade's king. Now that the long haired woman was half naked, she wanted the same thing for her lover.

Kaneki really couldn't take his eyes away when Rize started slowly unbuttoning his shirt. The leader didn't want to admit it, but he liked it whenever Rize do this. He found it sexy for some reasons.

The excited ghoul finally found her fingers undoing the last button. She spread it open as it finally showed the fine, firm, scar-less chest which was breathing up and down softly. Her expression turned super delighted and unknowingly, The Binge Eater licked her lips.

"Don't stare too much. You make me nervous." Kaneki grinned. Rize knew he was kidding. It was the exact opposite. The fast heartbeat that she felt under her palm was showing impatience.

"I can't help it. Your being is just so perfect that it's almost criminal." Rize teased as her index finger swirled around the man's left chest. Her falling long hairs were also tingling his bare skin.

"But your beautiful, cunning eyes are looking at me as if I am your food, you know?" Kaneki said jokingly with a chuckle.

The Binge Eater smirked. Her eyes which were trapped behind the glasses' framed were looking at the leader's lips. Her head was filled with hundreds of sexual scenarios that she always could do with him.

Her hand moved slowly to cup the other face. Then she leaned her face closer until their lips were just inchies away.

"Because you have one thing in common with my preys." Rize whispered as her eyes were looking sharply at the other pair.

"I'm curious to know." Kaneki whispered back. His hand was beginning to place itself on the woman's hips, indicating that he was being impatient.

"Able to make me excited."

Before Kaneki knew it, their lips collided with each other. No more words, no more hesitation. The will of Eros resided within them. Like famished animals, their kiss was rough and wild. Rize was grinding her hips against Kaneki's covered manhood, turning on herself with it.

Kaneki who couldn't let Rize took over the moment sat up without breaking the kiss, making the woman sat on top of his lap. He put away his shirt completely and threw it away wherever it landed. His black nailed hand moved up to lift up her bra.

It revealed The Binge Eater's soft, naked breasts. She shivered little because of the air contacted with her nipples. Her heart began to beat faster as her lover's hand groped one of her breasts.

"Ahn!" The woman moaned as she broke away the kiss.

Kaneki placed his wet lips onto Rize's neck, smooching it all over and giving hickeys. His big hand began to fondle her breast, squeezing it lightly. His action made Rize shivered down her spine thus her arms locked Kaneki's head closer to her neck.

"Oh my God, Kaneki..." her voice was weak and erotic. It was the sweetest voice she ever gave only to someone she truly loves.

The man's lips left the neck and looked at the woman, "Call my first name, Rize."

The leader's face leaned closer towards her left breast. His mouth opened a little, and enveloped her hard, pink nipple with it.

"Hahh...!" the shocked woman jerked her head backwards as she arced her naked back. She felt a warm tongue that was licking her nipple in circular motion. Rize could already feel that her panties was really damped. She was completely wet down there.

"Ken..." Rize whispered as she panted, "I want to make you feel good too."

Kaneki stopped what he was doing and stared at his beloved. Without waiting for his answer, Rize crawled down, finding a certain bulking area. She grinned as she found it.

"Fufu... It must be painful, hm?" Rize teased with a poke. "Don't worry, you'll feel a lot better after this." the violet haired ghoul licked her lips.

Her delicate hand opened the zipper without slowing down. She knew that it was throbbing, and she couldn't let Kaneki hold it any longer. Then, the violet haired ghoul pulled down the red undies inside, finally letting her lover's member sprang up.

"Oh my, oh my... Take a look at little Ken," The Binge Eater chuckled as she gripped the hard member, making the man who owned it groan, "it's already this hard. The precum is leaking out..." she teased as she licked the tip.

"God...dammit, Rize..." Kaneki groaned helplessly. His both hands were propping the weight of his upper body.

"Well, _itadakimasu_." Rize widely opened her watery mouth, and finally sucking her lover's member.

"Urgh...!" Kaneki felt a sudden jolt of pleasure. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist against the bed sheet.

The One Eyed felt the warmness from his lover's mouth. He felt her tongue was sliding against his shaft, followed by her grazing teeth. Kaneki saw her bobbing her head up and down-sucking his penis like a lollipop. Little by little, she went faster and faster.

"Rize I'm gonna-" feeling his soon-to-be climax, he held down Rize's head, forcing her to swallow his load.

"Mmph!"

Rize felt the penis in her hand was getting tensed. Without warning, her mouth was filled with gushing sperms. Her head was still held down until Kaneki was sure his climax was completely done. Then after two more seconds, he finally let go and exhaled himself.

"Fuah..." The Binge Eater sat back up after she released her lover's manhood. She swallowed all of it without leaving any single drops leaking from her mouth.

"That was a lot of cum even thought we just did it last night, Ken." Rize wiped her lips with the back of her hand. Her violet eyes turned their attention towards the still standing penis. "But I know it won't go down just yet." Rize grinned.

Kaneki smirked in return, "Of course it won't," the white haired ghoul creeped closer towards his queen, "it hasn't cum inside you yet."

Both of his strong arms pushed Rize's shoulders lightly down onto the bed, making their last position reversed.

"I bet you are throbbing and really wet down there too, Rize." Kaneki's hand went down towards The Binge Eater's lower black undergarment. Black was the color that he loves and adore. So seeing her wearing that lingerie was really sexy and tempting in his eyes.

The woman shuddered against the light skin touch that was brushing against her tight. Her heart was thumping a lot when she felt the fresh air finally circulated against her vg.

"See? I knew it."

His partner's vital spot was finally visible. A string of her clear fluid was sticking out. Kaneki could already tell that Rize had been holding it in since they were kissing on the sofa. So the man decided to make it up for her.

"AHN!" Rize suddenly let out a sharp cry. Two of her partner's long fingers went inside her cavern. Her back arced uncontrollably, and she shouted out countless moans.

"Ah! Ken! F-Faster! Hah!" Rize helplessly demanded. Her hips were shaking back and forth, syncronizing the harmony.

Kaneki used his mouth to suck on Rize's breast again-doubling the pleasure. His thumb was rubbing her clit. Hearing her moan was getting louder, Kaneki slid his fingers even faster.

Rize gripped the bed sheet harder and screamed, "I-I'm cumming!". Her inside was tighten and the climax happened immediately.

The male ghoul slowly pulled away his wet fingers. He saw the woman underneath him was panting heavily like she was running for 10 kilometers straight.

"Ken... I can't... take it anymore," Rize wailed with a weak voice. She spreaded both of her legs and her throbbing wet vagina to the man, "hurry up and fuck me..." she pleaded with a weak smile.

"No need to fucking tell me."

The white haired ghoul finally plunged his manhood inside her. He didn't go slow from the start. He rammed her hard continously in every single thrusts. Both of them knew it. Going slow wouldn't satisfy them and it has always been that way. The Binge Eater also liked it rough.

Kaneki turned over his partner's body, positioned her on four. He rammed her from behind so that he could thrust in deeper.

Kaneki leaned his body down until his lips reached closer towards Rize's ear, "You just came again didn't you, Rize?" Kaneki whispered with a smile. His hips didn't stop thrusting.

"Yeah... I did... Hah..." Rize replied as she panted. Her chain of moans didn't cease.

"Mhmm... That's so cute." The white haired ghoul began to lick The Binge Eater's fair back. She was surprised by the sudden wet contact. By then Rize could swear she came again for the third time.

"Ah! Ken! Fuck me deeper! Faster!" Rize screamed loudly. The animal that resided within her finally took total control.

"As you wish." feeling like it was the time to do more, Kaneki pulled up both of Rize's arms, thrusting even harder and deeper. The sound of skin slapping aroused both parties more.

Both of their minds were completely blank, filled with lust for each other. Nothing aside from what they were doing would come interrupting their moment. Dependency and addiction were something that could define their hearts.

"Rize... I'm almost there..." Kaneki forewarned.

The leader fasten his speed, desperate to let it out quickly. Then after a few more thrusts, his climax finally released.

Rize screamed when she felt her inside was filled with the warm substance. Her long legs were feeling wobbly and helplessly she collapsed to her side. Her beautiful body was sweating all over. Her chest was moving up and down, trying to stabilized her breathing.

Kaneki also panted heavily. Sometimes he got so confused by the fact that he was tired. He didn't even breathing hard when he fought an enemy. But he felt fulfilled, and that's what matter.

The leader zipped up his pants but left his robust upper body bare naked. He felt lazy to pick up his shirt. The man's attention were focused onto his goddess' face.

"You okay, Rize?" he asked caringly. His black nailed index finger sweeped away the female ghoul's falling bangs. "Was I too rough?"

Hearing that, Rize couldn't help but laughed. Her voice was angelic in the white haired ghoul's ears, ringing like a bell's chime.

However, what really made him fall in love with that laugh wasn't that. It was because Kaneki ever saw her laughing beautifully, when her body was covered in blood. He fell in love with her at that exact moment. For him, she wasn't like a sadistic maniac of killing. He saw her as a lady who worn a red dress.

"I am okay, Kaneki. Just tired..." Rize smiled sweetly.

Kaneki smiled back. His eye who once red turned back to grey. Then suddenly he remembered to check the time. His head turned towards the white digital clock on the bed side.

"12:38," he paused, "still have a lot of time to kill until 7." Kaneki shrugged. He turned back his attention towards the bare naked ghoul who seemed to be asleep. Kaneki pulled over the blanket to covered her body. He didn't want her to get any cold.

The man didn't feel sleepy at all. In fact he felt the need to drink a nice cup of warm coffee.

Kaneki put down his feet onto the black rugged floor, backing his lover. Just when he almost left the bed, he heard his lover was muttering something. So the sitting ghoul took a glance behind.

"...I love... you..."

Kaneki stared at her. Then he couldn't help but to chuckled. The ghoul softened his onyx eyes. He found it cute when he saw Rize sleeping. Most of them time she appeared to be graceful, stunningly beautiful, and independent. But at times like this she looked so vulnerable.

Kaneki leaned his face down and kissed Rize's forehead softly.

"I love you too, Rize," he whispered lovingly, "and always will."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Rated M for a reason, no?**

**HAHAHAHA GODDAMN BUT I'M KINDA TWISTED HERE AREN'T I? **

**I was trying not to use more vulgar words like 'cock', 'dick', and 'pussy' because it's just ain't classy for them. I even tried hard not to use the word 'cum' but I just had to =_= well 'fuck' is exceptional since Rize is a sadist with her words, and Kaneki is pretty much the same. **

**Review. Please. Let's just hope I can make another lemon chapter in the future lol.**

**Also, I think we can see action soon enough!**

**disclaimer: not mine.**

**cover: I MADE MY OWN WOOHOO! Drew it by myself :3**

*** : Let's just change that suite into penthouse**


	8. Chapter 8: Inspection

Chapter 8

Inspection

"Ng..." her eyes blinked several times, "Kaneki?"

Rize didn't find anyone sleeping beside her. She was looking to the window to check the time. It was still bright out there, she must have slept only for a moment. Rize glanced towards the digital clock on the bed side where she also put her glasses in front of it.

"4:13? I slept that long?" she asked to herself as if she has awaken from her 100 years of hibernation.

The ghoul saw a white shirt was lying on her side. It wasn't her size, so she knew right away it was the same shirt which her man wore.

_"He left it here on purpose, that Ken..." _Smiling to herself, Rize wore it and grabbed herself a new underwear. The violet haired ghoul didn't bother to pick up her glasses and just left it on the table.

* * *

Rize came out from the bed room, searching for her loved one. Yet she didn't see him in the living room where they had a conversation with Yamori this morning. The kitchen was also empty, and there was no sound of running water from the bathroom. Rize began to think where on earth was he going.

Then she remembered that usually at this time Kaneki would be upstairs in the training room.

The ghoul walked to the white stairs, hoping to hear a slightest sound. As she walked further, her ears caught the sound of punching and kicking. Immediately she knew that Kaneki was training himself with a sandbag as always.

Her conclusion was being proofed when she finally saw the man inside was doing what she exactly thought. Behind the clear glass, the room was only filled with a single sandbag, treadmill, and weight lifting. Feeling excited to greet him, Rize opened the glass door.

"Hey."

The training ghoul stopped his workout to see his awaken lover.

"Hey, Rize," he greeted back with a smile, "How was your sleep?"

"Good. I slept longer than I thought." Rize glanced over Kaneki's sweaty topless body. She felt butterflies inside her stomach again. "You left this shirt on purpose, didn't you?" She asked in amused tone.

Kaneki gave an awkward chuckle then he did something he rarely does, scratching his chin. "No I didn't."

Rize scoffed and shook her head. She knew all too well about Kaneki's habit. The young man would probably lie whenever he scratched his chin with his left hand. He did that several times in the past, until Rize could read him like a book.

"Don't lie to me, idiot. The shirt was obviously left there. I know when you're lying," Rize then stepped forward, closing her distance between the white haired ghoul, "I have known you for 7 years after all." she added.

The young man smiled. He felt sort of comfortable with that sentence. Maybe for knowing that the woman in front of him was the only one who could understand him the most and would always stand by her side.

Kaneki brought up his hand to pat on Rize's head. He didn't say anything, instead he kept on smiling. Yet it looked like the other party didn't seem to be quite amused.

"Stop that. I'm older than you, you know?" Rize pouted yet she didn't get rid of his sweaty hand. In fact she didn't feel disgusted at all.

"But I'm taller than you." Kaneki countered with a smirk. The Binge Eater got irked in return.

The white haired ghoul turned back to continue his training. When he turned around, Rize saw the red centipede tattoo on his back again. She already saw it this morning. Yet looking at that tattoo never failed to bring her mind back to the past.

* * *

_"I want to use tattoo as Mukade's identity." said Kaneki as he played with a certain eerie arthropod. He didn't afraid of it nor feel disgusted. Even the centipede itself found comfort in his palm._

_"Tattoo?" Rize asked, "I thought we could just use some sort of an identity card." she indirectly giving recommendation._

_"Or badge?" Itori voiced her thought. Not that she wanted to wear one, but a badge would do._

_"I have also thought about that but I think it's not very effective." the centipede began to crawl towards the white haired ghoul's arm._

_"Why?" A big ghoul with long grey hair couldn't help his curiosity. _

_"Yomo-kun, could it be that you want an ID card?" A light voice called his name. The man was using a lot of piercings on his face._

_"A tattoo would be _frais_, I believe." Tsukiyama agreed by using his usual french for 'cool'._

_Yamori suddenly groaned as he cracked his neck a little bit, "Your foreign language really annoys me, fucking Gourmet. Stop acting all classy and neat." he complained. The other parties now reverted their attention toward those two giant ghouls._

_Tsukiyama obviously got irked. His mouth widely smirked with a very unamused feeling, "Oh my, Monsieur Jason. It seems like you are looking for another fight with me, hm?" his words began to get menacing. The other parties could feel that The Gourmet was serious with his provocation. Since the first time the two S rated ghouls met, they had never really get along with each other._

_On the opposite, Yamori amusedly grinned. "Bring it on. I'm pretty bored right now, actually. If you lose, I'll take your arm for my meal this week." the blonde ghoul snapped his finger deliberately, indicating that he was serious to spill some blood._

_The atmosphere began to get tensed. Both ghouls were sharply staring at each other, digging daggers inside each other eyes. Just when they were about to clash their kagune, a cold voice stopped them._

_"Tsukiyama, Yamori. I believe we were in the middle of a discussion. Do you want me to punish you both for interrupting us with your stupid argument and your indirect attempt to destroy this building?" the leader of the group threatened coldly. He wasn't kidding, he was dead serious. Even Yomo could tell that the younger ghoul would unleashed his kagune with no hesitation._

_Tsukiyama suddenly flinched over the threat. However, Yamori only clicked his tongue. The blonde ghoul hid his little uneasiness with a snarl._

_"Seriously you both. It's not even 15 minutes yet and you've already trying to kill each other." Rize saif follow with a sigh._

_Knowing better than to argue more, Tsukiyama calmed himself as he faked a cough. "My most sincere apology, Kaneki-kun." he said as politely as possible._

_Kaneki gave the purple haired ghoul a cold stare, "It wasn't entirely your fault." yet being a little considerate. Now the young ghoul's onyx eyes changed their gaze toward the blonde one, "Yamori. Stop being such a bastard. Also, if you're bored, then bear with it. You don't have any choice but to listen." Kaneki ordered sternly. He didn't have to put 'or else' in the end of his sentence to let the said ghoul know what would happened if he disobeyed._

_Yamori who stayed unfaze by Kaneki's warning only groaned and sat back to his small seat. The man tried to make up his mess by giving his opinion for once, "I agree with tattoo. If you use ID card or badge, it would be easily replicated or stolen. That's what you think, isn't it?" _

_Uta who seemed calm throughout the small fight nodded in agreement. "That's right. Tattoo embedded in your skin and won't go anywhere. If Kaneki-kun decided on tattoo, then I'm willing to provide Mukade with my tattooing skill." Uta kindly offered. He was actually excited to show his skill as an artist. He would certainly be proud if every members have his original tattoo._

_Kaneki smiled a little, which was a pretty rare sight. "I appreciate that, Uta. And Yamori is right. That's why I decided on tattoo." The leader took the crawling red centipede on his arm by its tail and swayed it in the air like a pendulum._

_"Since our organization is named 'Mukade', then the tattoo will have to be a mukade (centipede) as well," Kaneki stopped swaying the arthropod and put it back on his right palm, "The style is up to you. It can also be drawn anywhere, as long as it's still a centipede." suddenly the young man's face lifted up, "Oh yeah, add the member's number on it too." _

_Rize smiled with a satisfied feeling, "I think that's a good idea. I agree with this." said the 21 years old ghoul as she turned to glance around every other members in the room._

_The others also agreed by nodding or said 'me too' except Yamori who was just grudgingly stayed on his chair. Kaneki generally took it as a yes._

_"Then it's decided. Uta, I'll make sure I pay you for your service." Kaneki said with reassuring eyes. He didn't like to owe anyone. It was also only fair to reward the pale, slender man for his skill._

_Uta chuckled and gave the leader a kind smile in return. "Well, I wanted to volunteer but if that's what you want then... Thank you, Kaneki-kun." his unchanging black eyes didn't make his face any less kinder._

* * *

"Rize?"

A manly voice snapped her out of her past memory. Rize jerked up her head just to find Kaneki who was looming over her with a confused face.

"Are you okay? You suddenly went silent."

Rize blinked her eyes two times. It took seconds for her to realize that he was still in the gym.

"Ah... No, nevermind me. I was daydreaming." The Binge Eater said reassuring as she scratched her cheek awkwardly.

The young man raised one of his white eyebrow. He knew something was off, but he decided to just let it slide. The One Eyed patted his lover's head and leaned his face closer to kiss her forehead.

"Why don't you brew some coffee? I'm still staying for awhile." The young man said as he dragged his way back to the sandbag. He wanted to train his punches more.

"Do you want me to make another cup for you?" Rize didn't forget to offer before she left the room.

"No thanks. I'll get the canned one in the fridge." Kaneki replied. His body was picking up the boxing stance.

Rize nodded even though she knew her lover couldn't see her. So she left the gym room and went down to the kitchen.

The leader made three consecutive punches, followed with a hard kick. Every forces held his resolution for getting stronger, the will for not losing to anybody. The drips of sweat fallen from his bangs and white skin, yet it didn't make him stop his movement.

Suddenly a ringtone was ringing aloud. Grudgingly Kaneki stopped his training yet he was curious who would call him at this hour. The young man went to the blue bench where he put his towel, drink, and smartphone.

Kaneki took the phone and saw the caller's name.

_"Banjou?"_

The sweaty black nailed thumb swiped over the screen and Kaneki brought up the phone to his ear.

"Better be important." Kaneki cut to the chase.

_"Leader, I'm so sorry but this is urgent. We need your help." _The heavy voice from the other line seemed panic but it tried to control itself. This managed to pique Kaneki's interest.

"What happen?" compared to his last voice this time the leader sounded more serious.

_"Me and Nishiki are currently in the Onikisu of 15th ward. There are two third-class Doves here."_

"Yeah, so what? It's not rare for us to have Dove customers."

_"No, it's just... they want to do a thorough inspection inside. The manager already told them that we don't want to but they insist. They said it's the order from CCG." _Banjou paused, _"What should we do, Kaneki-san? If we do anything reckless then..."_

Kaneki sighed. How could there be a problem at 4 PM? The leader hated to be disturbed at this hour until 6. It was his precious break time.

"I get what you mean. If you kill them, Onikisu would be suspected." The white haired ghoul paused, thinking for a solution. Apparently something brilliant came up to his brain. "I'll go there. Tell them the owner will come himself."

_"Huh!? But you said you wouldn't show your face ever to the Doves yet!?" _Banjou asked frantically. What his leader said to him was unexpected.

"I know. But as I said this morning, it's almost time. This is also a great chance for my plan." the white-head picked up the bottle on the bench. "Leave it to me. Tell them to wait."

With that Kaneki hung up without giving Banjou any chance to reply back. The ghoul threw away the towel, put the phone inside his pocket, and drank the mineral water inside the bottle as he walked.

The white-head went down the stairs. Rize was there still with Kaneki's shirt and naked legs. She was busy brewing the coffee and really took her time to make a perfect one.

Kaneki went straight to his bedroom, going to the closet. There were lines of different fashion categories, but most of them were suits. The leader grabbed the the silk grey colored one. For such a short time the white-head changed himself with the full suit. Usually he would wear the matching tie, but this time he was too lazy to wear it. However being a half business man he was, Kaneki would never forget to wear his watch.

The leader stood in front of the mirror, looking at himself from head to toe. He was sure that he looked neat and professional. However, the man didn't forget to take the most crucial part of his looks.

"Where's my eyepatch?" he asked to himself.

Too lazy to take the white one he didn't even know where, Kaneki took another eyepatch he stored inside the drawer. The color was black and only have one string so he had to tied it behind his head.

"Let's go."

* * *

When Kaneki went outside the bedroom, Rize was seen sitting over the bar while reading 'Black Goat and White Wolf'. Kaneki approached her from the back and touched her shoulder.

"I'm going out for awhile."

Rize turned her head over to her right, "Huh? Where are you going?" confusion took over her. Just know Kaneki was training, but he suddenly wanted to go somewhere?

"Banjou called. Something urgent coming up in 15th ward," Kaneki let the reading ghoul's shoulder go and went to the fridge, "I'll be back before 6." he took one of 20 cans of coffee and closed the fridge back.

"Something urgent? Should I go with you?" Rize offered without closing her book. Truthfully she wanted to accompany him but she knew she wouldn't be necessary. Her lover didn't tell her anything beforehand.

"No need. It's something I need to take care alone." before he go the young man went over to his lover first, "Call me if something happen okay? But I know you can take care of yourself." he gave his lover's lips a quick chaste kiss.

"Mm, I understand. Take care." Rize said, giving the young man her sweet smile.

With that Kaneki disappeared to the corridor and the sound of opened door was heard. It closed again, and Rize was sure she was the only one in the house.

The Binge Eater sighed, she felt a sudden boredom. The book in front of her was in the part where things were the least interesting.

_"...It has been 5 days. Should I go out?" _suddenly her stomach released a grumbling sound. The woman smiled wickedly.

"Ah... Kaneki wouldn't get mad if I leave the house for awhile right?"

* * *

Kaneki was in his way to the 15th ward. He was driving on 80km/h speed. The young man didn't want to make his dear investigators waiting. He intended to make things done fast.

When his eye was focusing on the road, something caught up his mind.

"Now that I think about it... CCG had never inspected Onikisu before..." Kaneki clicked his tongue in confusion, "Why would they inspect my café now? Do they also do it in another branch?"

With the questions hanging in his mind, Kaneki drove a little bit faster to the location.

* * *

The leader had finally arrived in a short time. He parked his black ford right in front of the building. The young man opened the door and stepped out of the vehicle. His usual black loafers reflected the sunlight. Every passerby who saw him already got the impression of a rich, charismatic man.

Banjou and Nishiki were seen in front of the stairs. It seemed like they have already waited for the boss' arrival.

Banjou opened his mouth to greet him, "Kane-" but he was cut off by Nishiki's light elbow punch to the big ghoul's ribs which didn't feel light at all.

"_Shintaro-san_." Nishiki stressed the name, "Don't slip out, dammit. He just reminded you 15 minutes ago!" Banjou rubbed his ribs a little and nodded awkwardly.

Kaneki sighed, "That is my name that I always use for introduction with humans and filling necessary forms, so don't forget it, Banjou." the white-head walked pass through his two allies.

"R-roger!" The big ghoul felt guilty and embarrassed. Nevertheless he and the brunette one followed their leader from behind like bodyguards.

When the three ghouls walked inside, the cool air hit their faces gently. The mixture of white, black, and brown furniture gave the authentic colors of Onikisu. The presence of Kaneki Ken made all of the customers turned their heads around from their companions and their cup of coffee.

"Why are they staring at you all of a sudden?" Nishiki raised his eye brow, feeling uncomfortable. It wasn't like he hated them for staring at his leader. Nishiki just didn't like Kaneki to that extend, unlike Banjou. But he figured that probably the eyepatch was the magnet.

"Ignore them. Where are the investigators?" said Kaneki shoving off the unimportant subject as he looked around searching for his two enemies.

"So you really come. You must be Shintaro Tetsuya-san, Onikisu's owner."

Kaneki heard his fake full name was called. Two older men who were wearing white trench jacket and carrying silver briefcase stood tall in front of him.

Playing a part of his role as a business man, Kaneki gave the two elder his fake comforting smile that looked honest. "Yes, I am Shintaro Tetsuya. It is nice to meet you, gentlemen." Kaneki said introducing himself professionally. The way he spoke emits the aura of a leader.

The man with glasses tried to ignore the fact that the man who stood in front him was wearing an eyepatch. For him it was a pretty rare sight, and he was sure his companion felt the same. "Nice to meet you too, Shintaro-san. I am CCG's 3rd rank investigator, Eiichiro Aoba, and he is 3rd rank Yuzuha Kaito." said Eiichiro as he introduced his shorter friend beside him.

Kaneki, still with his charming smile, led the two Doves to the nearest table. "I see. Eiichiro-san, Yuzuha-san, I am sure we have a talk to do. So if you would like, please sit here." truthfully he wanted to cut both of their heads right here right now. But it wouldn't be a very smart move.

The two investigators nodded. They followed the man to the a brown wooden square table and sat side to side.

When they had got comfortable, Kaneki started first with a small talk. He tried to be an ideal entrepreneur in front of them.

"So, I heard from my two supervisors that you both are going to inspect my café?" Kaneki asked with no grudge in his tone. "I believe that this is the first time this ever happened. CCG had never attempted to inspect Onikisu café before." the white-head rested his arms over the table, leaned his body closer and put on a serious look on his face.

Eiichiro nodded, "Yes, you are right Shintaro-san. As we know, Onikisu is a popular café around Tokyo since 4 years ago. The upper ups should've inspect this café since 2 years ago. It's just that we haven't got a chance to do it." The blonde man pulled out a piece of paper from the inside of his trench coat, "This is our permission. We have already talked to the manager but she said she couldn't do it." he stated while giving the paper to Kaneki's reach.

The other man named Yuzuha finally talked for the first time. "It's stated there, if you don't want to cooperate then CCG will blacklist Onikisu and it's branches, plus you will be under level 2 suspicion."

Kaneki looked at the paper below his eyes with no interest at all. Honestly he wouldn't really care if CCG put them under suspicion. It was almost the time for Mukade to revealed themselves anyway. But he secretly thanked that Yuzuha guy for telling him what's the paper said. The white head was too lazy to read it.

Kaneki only nodded in understanding. His mind already trailed off to something aside this inspection. Something more important for Mukade.

"Before that, if you don't mind me asking," Kaneki put another smile and showed his polished manner of speaking, "Things have been going uproar lately for you isn't it?" Kaneki suprassed his will for smirking, "I've seen the news. CCG's bases are being raided by an unknown group of ghouls... Is it okay to do this while you're busy?"

Hearing that question, Eiichiro used his middle finger to adjust the bridge of his glasses. He appeared to be unfazed by the question. The same applied to his companion.

"You may be right. However this inspection is an order from the upper ups. We do not know anything else and obeyed. Me and Yuzuha are from the 5th division of 21st base."

_"21st? I see... I guess we need a change of plan then..." _Kaneki mused.

Yuzuha continued the explanation, "The main base is busy taking care of the problem. Inspecting coffee shops is part of their plan for preventing any further ambush. So they ordered the 21st base to inspect Onikisu and it's branches first."

Kaneki laughed a bit to melt the heavy atmosphere, "Ahaha, is that because ghouls can only drink coffee aside from water?"

"That's correct. It's surprising for you to know around that much." Eiichiro replied. Kaneki could feel a sudden suspicion from the glassesed man. But the white head remained calm naturally.

"I've seen a show about ghouls. This one old man with thick mustache who knows a lot about it said that ghouls can't eat human foods and drinks except coffee and water." Kaneki said nonchalantly and assuring. Honestly the white head didn't like that old hag too much. He acted like he knows everything and constantly mocking the ghouls.

Kaneki decided to end the coversation already. His eyes glanced at the watch, it was 4:45. _"I think I have given those two enough time to secure everything." _

Kaneki lifted up his head, showing the investigators his smile, "Alright gentlemen. You may inspect our café. Please come this way." the leader stood up from his seat, making the two Doves also did the same.

The manager of the 15th branch stood near the door that lead towards the inner room where staffs stay and the ingredients stored.

As Kaneki and the two investigators finally stood near her, the manager opened the door for them.

"Take your time. When you're done the manager will take you to the second floor." Kaneki said to the two Doves.

"Are you going somewhere, Shintaro-san?" Yuzuha asked the owner. Secretely he hoped he sounded polite enough.

Kaneki gave the shorter investigator his another one of his fake smile, "Yes I am. I have someone waiting for me at home. I apologize but I will entrust everything to her. Is that alright..." The white head trailed his eyes towards the small golden name pin on the manager's chest, "...Yukari-san?".

The manager who obviously was a ghoul nodded her head, "Of course, Shintaro-san. I will make sure that everything goes well." Yukari replied with full respect.

Eiichiro and Yuzuha looked at each other, reassuring themselves that it was okay. So they both went inside the room without the owner following them.

Kaneki turned his head around to meet the manager's eyes. Finally he got the chance to talk.

"Where is Banjou and Nishiki?" he asked simply, demanding a quick answer.

"Banjou-sama and Nishio-sama are currently waiting outside, sir."

"Are you sure they have taken out the classified documents and the invitation cards?"

"Yes, Kaneki-sama. I have already re-checked everything."

"Good. By the way, Yukari." The manager startled when her last name was called without any honority. She was kind of scared, afraid if she did anything wrong. But that's just how Kaneki adressed everyone, showing his authority as the highest.

"Yes, Kaneki-sama?" Yukari managed to control her stuttering.

"Don't call me 'Kaneki-sama'. I prefer 'Kaneki-san'. I thought everyone knew that already." Kaneki reproved. However, it still sounded scary in Yukari's ears.

"I-I'm sorry... It's just that.. I don't find it appropiate to call you that way, Kaneki-sa-"

"-_san._" Once again the scared manager startled by her leader's interruption. "Whatever you say, but I don't like to be called 'Kaneki-sama'. This is an order. Have I made myself clear?" Kaneki ordered as he looked sharply towards the other pair of pink eyes.

Yukari gulped down and nervously nodded her head, "C-crystal clear... Kaneki...san."

With that Kaneki found no more problems. Truthfully he didn't intend to intimidate the innocent manager with his demand. She only wanted to fully respect him and Kaneki understood that. However, the leader really found it uncomfortable when someone called him that way. It made him feel like a total tyrant because Kaneki was still a civilized man. He wouldn't decide on a decision without discussing it first with his most trusted member, except if it was an absolute order. But that attitude only applied to the Mukade members, though.

The young man walked outside the café still with the other customers' eyes trailing him. However, he paid it no attention. He walked towards the back of the store where there was a car parked outside.

Banjou and Nishiki were already wating there. The two ghouls who were leaning their backs on the car's door got back to stand properly after they saw the leader's figure.

"Where do you guys put it?" Kaneki asked as he approached them.

"Inside here, in the back seat." answered Nishiki with his thumb pointing back at the window.

"Have you told the all other branches to also do the same, Banjou?"

Banjou nodded, "Yes, I have. It seemed like they managed before us. They knew what to do. But um..." the sturdy ghoul hesitated.

Kaneki squinted his eye, "What is it?" His tone was more stressed than when he asked the store's manager to adressed him differently.

"U-uh... Onikisu in the 21st ward threw the invitation cards and the secret documents into a fireplace. They burnt them..."

Kaneki gave an 'are you kidding me' face in return. "...It doesn't really matter. I can just ask the manager about the report. It couldn't be help anyway. They are the closest with the base who's in charge of all this."

Nishiki raised his brown eyebrows after he heard that, "In charge? So that base is the only one who send their divisions for inspecting Onikisu?"

"Yes. Those two doves said it to me. Anyway, bring those documents to our mainbase and sort out everything tomorrow." Kaneki ordered as he turned on his loafers and walked towards his own car that was parked in front of the café.

"Roger." Nishiki and Banjou obliged at the same time.

* * *

The clicked sound of open door was the only thing that Kaneki heard. When he got inside, he called his lover's name, but he received no answers.

"Where is she...?" he asked to himself.

The TV was turned off. Her cup of coffee was still there not being washed. Kaneki decided to call the missing ghoul.

"She better pick up..."

Then the leader heard a familiar sound coming from the living room. When he followed the sound, he found Rize's ringing handphone was left there on the couch.

"Damn," Kaneki pulled away his phone from his ear, "where is she? How could she left her phone here?"

Kaneki decided to just grab another cold can of capuccino in the fridge. That was when he realized that there was a yellow note attached on the fridge's door.

_I'm eating, honey. Will be back at night. Enjoy your lame small dinner!_

Kaneki let out a bitter laugh.

"She is still The Binge Eater indeed."

* * *

**I am so sorry for the long update. School and lack of determination haunted me! I had final exam this week and yeah, finally got the chance to finish this chapter today. Enjoy!**

**And btw... TOKYO GHOUL:RE CHAPTER 7 KILLED ME OUT OF EXCITEMENT. DAYUUUM~~~**


	9. Chapter 9: Raven Wings

Chapter 9

Raven Wings

"No... please... spare me... please don't eat me... I-I...!"

"Mmm~ That's just your unfortunate luck for falling on me, Iori-kun~" Rize slowly took her steps closer. Her glowing rinkaku tentacles that looked identical like the Mukade's leader were swaying gracefully behind her back.

The poor young man crawled back with shivering legs. Rize licked her lips, she loved it when she saw her prey crying in fear. Begging for mercy.

The Binge Eater leaned down and put her face closer in front of the shivering human. Her finger touched his chin and forced it to look her in the eyes, "I also already have a boyfriend you know. There's no way I'm two timing him. He's beyond perfect. Unlike you, a total playboy scum." Rize said mockingly with a disgusted face.

"T-t-then...! W-Why d-did you...!?"

Rize grinned her mouth wide. Her red and black eyes goggled in excitement.

"Because I'm fucking starving."

Before the poor young man knew it, he already felt his chest being ripped off.

* * *

Zen was walking in the street with a heavy bag on his back. It was stuffed with secret documents from the 20th ward's Onikisu.

"Tch... Why do I get to carry all of these papers alone? It's pretty heavy, dammit..." the young ghoul mumbled grumpily. Sometimes his eyes looked down toward his left leg where the dried tattoo was embedded as he walked. He still felt awesome for being a part of a secret ghoul organization.

"Ng?"

Zen stopped walking in front of a dark alley. He heard an eerie scream and also smelled strong scent of blood. However, as how much he was feeling scared for going inside he felt hungry and his stomach's growling.

"...Crap. I haven't eat for 2 weeks... I just remembered to hunt today..." Zen's big doe eyes stared nervously at the alley, "I hope the ghoul inside wouldn't mind sharing with me...".

The young ghoul decided to leave his task to bring the inside of his backpack to the mainbase. He followed the smell of the blood, until he heard a faint sound of laughter. It was evil in his hears.

"...Hahah! Ooh yes! Amazing!"

Immediately Zen's face got red. His mind was full with horrible, unwanted fantasy.

_"A woman... Okay wait. Don't tell me that ghoul is fucking a human corpse!? I've heard cases like that among humans but don't tell me she's doing that!?"_

The brunette slapped his mind away by roughly shaking his head.

_"Dammit Zen! What are you? An idiot, shameful ghoul? Let's just get this hunger over with."_

Cautiously the Mukade's new member walked towards the sound. Taking the left turn, he finally saw what truly happened.

He saw the source of the sound he heard. There was a ghoul who was eating her meal wildly like a total animal. She was at the end of the alley and the dark embraced her surrounding. The poor young man's heart was beating nervously over the scene. He regretted himself for thinking that the this ghoul would gladly share her meal with him.

Suddenly, the female ghoul stopped eating.

"Who's there?"

Zen gulped hard. His fear risen up in anxiety. _"Crap. She noticed me!"_

Immidiately Zen put up his best lie he could think of. "U-um! D-don't mind me! I'm only passing through here! Y-yeah!"

Slowly the woman turned her head over to the side, "...Then go. I don't like to be disturbed when I'm eating."

Zen nodded nervously even though he knew the eating ghoul wouldn't see him. The young man continued to walked away carrying the heavy bag on his back. He decided to hold in his hunger for awhile until he got the chance to hunt by himself.

"Huh?"

The young man looked behind his back to see two presence were coming fast. His heart almost leaped out when suddenly the woman from before was coming backwards with her released kagune and two men with trench coat were in front of her, carrying weapons.

"K-Kamishiro-san!? It was you!?" Then the young man just realised that the two men were the investigators from CCG, "GYAAAA!"

Rize glanced to her right, "Ah? So it was you? No wonder you sounded familiar. But anyway-tch!" The Binge Eater used her 4 tentacles to protect herself from the incoming blades, "You'll help me kill these trashes!" Rize's tentacles swung furiously back and forth.

Zen got a panic attack immediately. He didn't know what to do but the first thing he got in mind is to throw the bag into somewhere safe.

"I-I need to put away this bag first!"

The CCG's investigators saw Zen was running away from them.

"Abe, you go after him! I'll take care of her!"

"Roger!"

Rize who let her guard down couldn't stop the investigator who chased after Zen. "Newbie! Behind you!"

The running ghoul automatically looked behind him and saw the Dove was jumping with his blade rised. Zen managed to jump sideway avoiding the attack. But his backpack really slow him down.

"Heh, so you're also not just any regular ghouls, huh?" Abe sneered.

The young ghoul got no choice but to put away his bag behind him. He got no choice but to fight.

"W-What rank are you, sir?" Zen asked beforehand so he could think of some plan during his fight. However he knew it'd be useless.

"What? Are you scared if by any chance I'm a special class?"

"There's no way a special class would lingering around here! Where did you came from, anyway!?"

The dark haired dove only chuckled and rested his quinque on his shoulder. "Don't play dumb you monster. I'm a second rank investigator, Abe Chisa. Me and my mentor jumped from up there to ambush that bitch, but you came to distract her attention so we failed to kill her right away."

Zen raised his eyebrows and gaped his mouth. How the hell that investigator would think like that? "What the hell!? I wanted to eat and I didn't know she was there!"

"Yeah, go die and take along your lies."

Without warning Abe dashed forward and swing his blade very fast. His attack forced Zen to release the kagune from his shoulders. They were shaped like raven wings, beautifully black and shine. They allowed him to fly several meters higher.

_"Shit I didn't even bring my mask!" _Zen cursed in his mind. He was thinking the possibility of defeating a second-rank on his own. He didn't have that much confidence but seeing just how narrow the place is, he could use it as his advantage.

"An ukaku type huh... shaped like raven wings... A ghoul like you, I've never seen you before." The second rank investigator lower his body, concentrating the powers to flow into his feet, "But you think you can just run away?"

"!"

The human jumped towards the wall and used the reciliency to jump to the other wall, repeating the same pattern until he reached higher enough to kill the ghoul.

Zen got dumbfounded seeing the ability of the investigator. He reacted too slow and let the dove reached his height. Before he knew it, the man swung his blade towards his right wing and fastly cut it down.

"ARGH!"

Zen fell down and hit the ground hard. His recovery ability wasn't high, but it wasn't too low either. However, Zen knew that there wouldn't be enough time for him to wait for his other wing to completely healed.

_"I have never fought an investigator one on one before... Moreover a second rank!? How can I beat him!?" _

The investigator landed behind him, "What? Is that all you got? Dissapointing... And I thought you would be pretty strong... But, it's easier for me this way though."

Feeling a little panick, the young ghoul shifted his attention towards Rize who was still fighting furiously in front of him. They were even. The sound of clashing weapons echoing through the alley. Rize also gave that Dove a hard time and kept on pushing him to the corner. Seeing that, Zen felt ashamed.

_"Kamishiro-san is so strong... Unlike me..." _Zen clenched his fist in frustation, "How could I... be so weak... This is pathetic..." He cursed to himself.

Abe slowly drawn in closer until his body loomed over the fallen one. His sword shaped quinque was ready to strike in his hand.

"Die, weak."

_"This is it, huh...? I'm sorry... Sis."_

The young ghoul closed his eyes, ready to accept the end of his life. He felt awful for dying so fast even though he just joined the organization this morning. He wanted to apologize to Banjou for letting him down. He wanted to apologize to the leader for being dead so easily, even though he knew it wouldn't bother the eye patched leader one bit.

Zen waited for the pain to come. However, he felt a small gust of wind on top of him. The blade didn't strike him.

"Are you kidding me, newbie? Is that all you've got?"

The brunette opened his eyes and slowly widened in disbelief as he lifted up his head. In front of him stood the violet haired vice-leader. Her kagunes were stretched on up him, protecting Zen's back from the upcoming blade. Rize saved his life.

"K-Kamishiro-san...?"

"Get up." Rize ordered. "Don't just lay there like a worm."

Rize's voice brought Zen back to his senses. The young man got up quickly and now stood behind of his savior.

"T-thank you, Kamishiro-san. I thought-"

Rize's kagunes pushed away the investigator and jumped back further. She wanted to observe the man first. Getting her head chopped off for being too close would surely made Yamori laughed his ass and that'd be unpleasant for her.

"You thought I wouldn't save you?" Rize smirked as she shifted her gaze towards the younger one.

Zen nodded hesitately.

"Haha, I would do that if only Kaneki didn't say you have the potential." Rize chuckled. She also implemented a little encouragement.

"P-Potential?" The brunette widened his eyes and got flustered, "W-what potential?".

Rize now turned her attention fully towards the boy and smiled, "To become strong."

Suddenly Zen felt an overwhelming happiness and shock. So happy that he could only widened his eyes like an innocent boy when he saw a toy train. His mouth was only opened a little, because he was afraid that if he smiled too much he would be get too full of himself.

"D-did Kaneki-san really said that?" He tried to make sure once more.

"Mm, he really did." Now the woman turned her attention again towards the still standing investigator, "So now you better show me that you can fight and make Kaneki's expectation come true. Got it, Zen?"

The younger ghoul now could feel his spirit came back to his body. He could feel more courage coming through his veins. For the first time in his life there's somebody who put great expectations on him. On top of that, it's his leader who said that. Even if what Rize said was a lie Zen would like to believe it. Because he also wanted to get stronger.

"Kamishiro-san-"

"_Rize-san_, please. It's weird to hear people calling me with my last name." Rize corrected.

"Right, Rize-san. Thank you. I'll fight as best as I can." Zen said with eyes full of determination. This was the first time Zen ever felt this way. The will to fight hard.

"Are you ghouls done yapping?"

Rize grinned widely, "Sorry to make you waiting. You see, we were talking about dividing your flesh and that man's in the corner." She taunted wickedly. She couldn't wait to eat that man's gut.

Abe creased his eyebrows, feeling angry. However, he didn't feel absolute rage because he partnered with that man only since last week. But still, knowing his ally defeated by his natural enemies really anger him.

"Zen, is your kagune healed yet?"

"N-not fully but I can still release it."

"Good. Now listen to me. I'm going ahead first, and then you will follow behind me. When I shout your name, you jump and use your kagune to deliver the finishing attack. This man might be a little harder than that one." The confident woman slipped some strands of her hair behind her ear, "However, we can still kill him."

Zen nodded in understanding. He released his other kagune who was still only a half-sized of the other one. It looked ugly for him but Zen quickly shook that unnecessary thought off.

Rize leaned her body forward and in a second she brought her feet to run towards Abe. Her enemy greeted her back by also running off towards her, itching to clash his weapon with those tentacles.

The kagunes and quinque finally made violent contact. Feeling excited, Rize grinned as she began to deliver another sharp thrust towards the man's abdomen. The man dodged easily and gave a retaliating slash.

"Ho..."

"RIZE-SAN!"

All four of Rize's tentacles were cut off easily. Taking that small opening, the second rank Dove charged through entering the Rize's safe zone to deliver his one-hit kill blow. Fortunately Rize was agiled enough so she jumped backward.

"R-Rize-san! Your kagune...!" Zen felt worry and afraid for their plan might not succeed.

"Calm down and stay put." The Binge Eater ordered. Her tone was calm yet firm.

In mere seconds, Rize's kagune grown back and fully healed. The shimmering healthy glow could already be seen.

The investigator widened his eyes, confused by what just he saw. The abnormal fast regenerative ability of the ghoul before him made the dark haired man dumbfounded.

"What's with that fast regeneration? I better update our records."

Rize jumped high and spinned her body in the air. Her long tentacles thrusted the investigator below. The man was trapped in between and Rize attacked with the last tentacle she had. It managed to land a hit on his arm but not enough to end his life.

"Update your records? Don't make me laugh." Rize's eyes turned madly black and red, "Only if you get out of here alive, sweetheart."

Abe escaped the kagune cage immediately after Rize loosen them. "Not bad, Binge Eater. With that regenerative ability, I'll make sure to bring your corpse to the Science &amp; Development Department."

The Binge Eater went silent. Her eyes widened, her breathing went unstable. Unpleasant feelings were swelling up inside her throat. Realizing that she almost lost her mind, Rize smirked surpressing her messed up mind.

"Hah... hahaha! Ahahahaha!" The woman laughed loudly as she jerked her head up to the sky.

Zen who's been waiting for his pending cue blinked twice when he heard an insane laugh coming from his vice-leader.

"R-Rize-san...?" Zen stuttered in confusion.

"Hahaha! Ahahahaha! Ah... I've already told you... haven't I?" Slowly Rize lifted down her face as her laughter ceased, until her bloodshot eyes that filled with murderous intention were visible, "Don't make me laugh."

Without warning, the unamused ghoul dashed her feet through the way, closing the gap between her and the human. Abe got surprised and was forced to bring out his defense stance.

_"It's... It's heavier!?" _The force that was sent from Rize's kagune was heavier than before. It almost got Abe to fell down on his knees.

With another tentacle, Rize used it to disarm the man. The quinque now was out of his reach.

"YOU-!"

Rize smirked as she spinned her body clockwise and kicked the man's abdomen hard, sending him flying in the air. However, she didn't stop there. Rize ran fast until she got behind Abe and high jumped until she reached his level.

"ZEN!" Rize used her right leg to kick the man's back hard, and sent him flying to the other way around.

Zen understood what he should do. The young ghoul finally got his chance to help even just a little. He jumped higher than he usually did, and by using his wings he sent his sharp black feather towards the man. The feather made holes in his body, and successfully ended his life.

The investigator's body now hardly fell on the ground, lifeless. His eyes were open and his mouth was dripping with blood. For the first time in his life, Zen managed to kill an investigator. And somehow, he felt really proud.

"I... I did it..." Zen said to himself as he watched the corpse under him.

"You did it."

Zen jerked up his head when he heard the voice, "R-Rize-san..." Then the young ghoul smiled bitterly, "But it's because of your help though... You fought him amazingly..."

The elder only chuckled. She reverted her kagune and her eyes turned normal, back to the glazy purple orbs. "That may be true, but you were the one who gave him the finishing blow. You did good."

"B-but, compare to you I..."

"Zen, listen to me." This time Rize's voice sounded more serious.

"Y-yes?"

"You'll grow and become a strong ghoul. They haven't know about you yet, but I believe one day they'll give you an S rank." The violet haired woman turned her gaze directly towards the the teen, "Your raven wings... will take you higher to the top. Your feathers will be the blades to protect you. Believe in yourself, and become strong. Got it, kid?"

Zen suddenly felt overwhelmed with respect. Never in a million years, someone would actually say that to him. Not since his long gone sister. He felt he could do it. He had faith in himself. He believed he could become strong. He wanted to fill his leaders expectation.

"Yes ma'am. Thank you." The determined ghoul replied in confidence

"Ahaha... Well, that's your share. I'll eat the one over there." Rize said as she walked pass through Zen.

"Eh!? You sure? But-"

The Binge Eater halted without looking back, "I know you're hungry. You better take it because it's rare for The Binge Eater to share her food. Hurry up before I change my mind."

Thinking that it's better if he took the chance and he was also really hungry, Zen gulped and quickly got his hands on the corpse.

Rize walked away after she heard the munching sound. The woman also didn't know why she shared. At first, she was thinking that the boy could only just took the legs part and she would devoured the rest. But the violet haired ghoul gave the whole body instead.

Rize figured that maybe her appetite just ceased a little. Her mind was still foggy with uneasiness. Her heart was pounding hard. Unknowingly, Rize clenched her fist until her knuckles turned white.

"Mukade... will destroy the CCG. No matter what."

The Binge Eater continued her way towards her meal after she promised herself.

* * *

**A/N: FIGHTING SCENE ALWAYS MAKES ME LAZY TO CONTINUE I DUNNO WHY. It's hard to think their actions etc...**

**And it's HOOOLIDAY! I might not be able to update again because I'm busy with my Kingdom Hearts 2.5 HD Remix and Final Fantasy 13-2 teehee. Lol actually I've finished 13-2, but I'm currently collecting the paradox endings (if you play it then you'll know!)**

**OH YEAH AND ALSO THAAANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! Tbh, reviews are what kept me going to write this. Because I know what you guys are thinking and it makes me happy to know that you're happy with the story! Please give me another review!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**


	10. Chapter 10: Photo & Secret

Chapter 10

Photo &amp; Secret

The bright street lamps accompanied the road with their dimmed lights. Cars and motorcycles come and go, bringing their owners for the desired destination.

Jazzy tune played smoothly from the tape, the leader's favorite genre. The only thing that could make him hum without shame, unlike those pop musics which Kaneki found rather stupid. Catchy it might be, but barbaric in his ears.

"I wonder where she is right now..." The white haired man tapped his finger on the wheel while his other hand was handling the gear.

The leader was on his way to Tsukiyama's ghoul restaurant. It was located on the highest floor of the purple head's 5 stars hotel. Apparently The Gourmet was also a successful business man under the fake name 'Edric Shuu'. A lot of people spent their nights in there, not just ghouls but humans also.

His ford passed through the skyscrapers and the people on the sidewalk. Only God knows if there were any ghouls mixed between them. For him it was all a familiar surrounding. It wasn't rare for Kaneki to spend his time in the 7th ward. There's a lot of things here that he could enjoy and a nice music store around the corner. One of his coffee shop was also here, considering the 7th ward was one of his territories.

Soon later a certain tall building finally appeared in the leader's vision. The name 'GRAND EDRIC' was entombed on a black placate made from marble in front of the lobby. One big fountain with a statue of Narcissus stood in the center of its beauty, also becoming the target of the small lights around it.

Kaneki drove his car to the lobby and stopped there. The staff who was in charge of the cars parking opened the driver's door for him.

"Good evening, Shintaro-san." The man greeted politely as he bowed. He remembered Kaneki's face all too well since the man was an acquaintance of the hotel's owner. The parking man was obviously a human since he called Kaneki with his fake name.

"Good evening. Where's Edric?" Kaneki asked. He took a step out as he fixed up his blazer.

"Edric-san is waiting for you in the lounge. Should I escort you to him?" Offered the human.

"No, thank you. Just go park my car." Replied Kaneki nonchalantly. He also gave his car key to the man.

"Understood. Have a nice evening, sir." Said the staff as he received the car key with both hands.

With that Kaneki left the parking man took his car to the VIP parking lot. He turned on his loafers as he climbed the stairs. The automatic door slid opened when the white haired man walked inside, giving a fresh cool blow from the AC.

The eye patched man knew that place too well. Sometimes Mukade's executive members came here and hold the meeting. They introduced themselves as 'Edric's' friends.

Kaneki heard the sound of piano's playing solo. That should be where the lounge was, where Tsukiyama was waiting. And there he was, sitting patiently with his one long leg over the other.

"Hey."

Tsukiyama glanced sideway when he heard the familiar voice. His face quickly turned delighted like somebody who has been waiting for his dearest one. The Gourmet stood up from his seat with happiness.

"I am so glad you come, Kaneki-kun." Tsukiyama whispered lowly.

"How are you, _Edric?"_ The white head replied curtly. He wanted to remind Tsukiyama not to call his real name in this place even if the tall man whispered.

"Oops, _my bad,_ Tetsuya-kun. I am very fine, _merci!_" Tsukiyama smiled widely, "Well then. Let us go for dinner, shall we?" Tsukiyama said as he clapped his hands.

"May I ask why are you so excited?" Kaneki asked as he tilted his head. The leader knew that's just how Tsukiyama always act around him but tonight it seemed like there's something else.

"Fufu, sharp as always. I will tell you, but accompanied with our food." Tsukiyama wagged his index finger and began to walk towards the lift.

With both of his hands stuffed inside his pocket, Kaneki could only followed the hotel's owner behind his back. He wasn't really that curious. More like, his pride didn't let him to get curious over Tsukiyama. The leader didn't hate the flamboyan but he also didn't want to get too close with him.

After the two ghouls went inside the lift, Tsukiyama pulled out a purple card from his pocket. He inserted the card inside the slot on the floors button. After that, the lift moved up automatically without him pressing any buttons.

"What do you tell the humans here about that slot?" Kaneki asked. He wasn't really that curious. He only wanted to not make things awkward inside there.

"Nothing. I told them that the slot is a mistake I made," Tsukiyama replied nonchalantly, still with his smile plastered on his fine face, "Only ghouls who work in the restaurant and in the front desk has this card."

"I see."

Secretly Tsukiyama kind of feel disappointed by the short answer.

"Onikisu got sudden inspection from the CCG. Did you know that?"

Immediately Tsukiyama snapped his head back. Disappointment disappeared from his heart. "Y-yes! I heard 21st main base did it. But there are no any problems, right?"

Kaneki nodded, "Yeah. All important things are secured in our main base. I thought you didn't know." the white head scratched the back of his neck.

Suddenly a bell sound rang in the space. The screen on top of the lift's door shown number 25 as the floor's number. The number that wasn't exist in the buttons' list.

The lift's door finally opened with a bell rang. It revealed some people, who were probably ghouls, chatting and wore the most high-class outfits they had. The atmosphere was peaceful, warm, and artsy. Adding the soft melody of the grand piano in the corner, it was total comfort.

The whole room was covered with transparent glass. You could see the city where lights became the pivotal accessories. The walls were covered with black and violet theme wallpapers with pricey paintings hanging on it. Comfort and elegance were the two things the ghouls here seek. Paying high price for The Gourmet's feast would worth it as long as they get to maintain their high class lifestyle.

"Good evening, Tsukiyama-sama and Kaneki-san," A waiter who wore a masquerade mask came to greet as he bowed, "the dinner and the table is ready."

"_Excellent! _Then, _shall we_, Kaneki-kun?" Tsukiyama said as he walked ahead. Kaneki only sighed as he followed him with his hands stuffed inside his pockets.

The other customers who recognized them both bowed their heads with a smile. Everyone inside knew about Mukade, but not all of them joined the group. But some of the waiters were a part of the organization like the waiter who greeted them in front of the lift. Tsukiyama didn't give any restrictions for them to join his friend's party.

The table for two beside the window was the tall ghoul's choice. Kaneki sat on his seat and saw the night scenery. It had been always what he'd do when he got here. The leader had to admit, the scenery was one of the ghoul restaurant's splendor. He loved views from the top.

"Two plates of Grilled Thighs with Red Sauce?"

His sightseeing was interrupted. He could already smell the delicious aroma was coming out from the meats. They were on top of silver plates, finely decorated. It made the leader feel hungry. However Kaneki controlled it, he didn't want to be seen that way. The white head had his own pride.

"_Merci._" Kaneki said in small french. He really rarely used it, but he learned a bit from Tsukiyama.

"_Se il vous plaît profiter de vos dîner, messieurs._"* The waiter bowed and walked away.

"This really reminds me."

Kaneki looked up from his plate, "Reminds you of what?" He asked.

Tsukiyama smiled when he saw Kaneki looked at him, "When I met you for the first time 4 years ago. Rize brought you here with Yamori, I thought she was dead." the purple haired ghoul chuckled as he span his glass half-filled with fresh ruby liquid, "You were way grumpier than now, fufu."

Kaneki gave a not amused face. However he didn't seriously get angry. In fact, the leader felt nostalgic about that moment.

"I was? Then I'll take that I'm way kinder now." Kaneki half-joked.

"Nope, no way kinder. You just have more facial expressions. Haha!" Tsukiyama laughed and sipped his glass. Kaneki only rolled his eyes in return.

"What are you talking about? You saw I forgave Nishiki and Touka for being late, right? What is that if not kindness?" Kaneki began to cut the edible flesh in small piece. The juicy texture of the meat made it easy to be cut.

"Ah... You're right. Usually you wouldn't. Lucky them both, then. However, I think that's more considerate than kind." Tsukiyama began to take his silver knife and fork. His long fingers were gracefully held the handles.

Kaneki didn't give any comments to that. The white head pretended not to hear and focused on hearing the munching sound inside his mouth. Arguing about being kind or considerate, he didn't even want to know what The Gourmet thinks about him. He came here to listen to what Tsukiyama wanted talk with him in private. And the leader just remembered about that.

Kaneki gulped down, "Right, Tsukiyama. What do you want to talk about with me? Is it important?"

Tsukiyama clapped his hands loudly, and successfully startled his leader. "Important? Of course! You're going to _LOVE _this, Kaneki-kun!" The Gourmet managed to gain Kaneki's full interest.

The purple head put down his red dripping knife and fork on the plate. His hand went inside the pocket inside his blazer, picking something that made Kaneki curious. But The Gourmet knew the thing he was taking would definitely make Kaneki proud of him more.

"Here it is!"

Tsukiyama put it in the middle of the table. A candid photo where 3 people were standing in front of a house with a yellow taxi parked outside.

"Who's this?" Kaneki asked as he squinted his one visible eye.

"Look closely."

The white head took the photo and brought it closer to his vision. Then it took him 2 seconds to realized who were the objects inside of the picture. Without him knowing, uncontrollable grin formed on his face. Tsukiyama could swear this was the first time he ever saw the eye patched ghoul this happy. However, Tsukiyama knew, inside his leader's head he didn't plan for a happy reunion. Despite all that, The Gourmet seemed very pleased when he saw the expression he hoped for

"As you requested a long time ago, my leader."

"Where did you took this?" Kaneki asked still with happiness in his face. The way he spoke seemed like trying to hide his excitement.

"My man found them in 6th ward. This photo was taken yesterday noon at 1 PM," Tsukiyama then took another note from his pocket, "They're moving here after they came back from China." it was a note written by his camera man.

Kaneki smiled satisfyingly. His hand that's holding the photo was trembling in excitement. He couldn't wait. He couldn't wait to meet them.

"I know that," Kaneki put the photo inside his own blazer, "I know they moved to China, I asked the neighbor. I thought I wouldn't be able to meet them again. Haha... Fate really is playing around with me." Kaneki laughed a little. He sounded amused, but Tsukiyama knew it was a bitter one.

"You know... Aside from Rize and Yamori, I'm the only one who knows about your secret, yes?" Tsukiyama intertwined his fingers and used them to prop his chin.

Kaneki continued to eat his served meal, "Yes you are. But that's only because we had a deal." He replied nonchalantly.

Tsukiyama nodded, "Yes, we had a deal. In order for me to know your secret and have daily human stocks, I have to find them, become your member, and become Onikisu's sponsor."

Kaneki nodded and wiped his mouth. After Kaneki put the napkin back to the table, he gave a sharp, threatening stare towards his table mate, "I trust that you haven't tell about this to anyone?"

"_Of course! _I have always keep my mouth zipped tight. You know I would never betray your trust, right, Kaneki-kun?" Said Tsukiyama defending himself. He wasn't smiling or acting proud.

Kaneki still gave Tsukiyama a cold stare right in the eyes, trying to find out if the tall man was honest or not. Tsukiyama felt nervous but his eyes didn't waver. He really wanted Kaneki to trust him. The way Tsukiyama acted this way was not because of no reasons.

Feeling like Kaneki seemed haven't trust him yet, Tsukiyama reminded Kaneki of the promise he made when he sealed the deal. "I told you that you can kill me first if anyone else know about your past, didn't I?"

Hearing that, Kaneki closed his eye and sighed. He leaned his back to the seat. "Yeah, you did. Thanks for reminding me." Tsukiyama didn't feel relieved at all by his reply. "Ah, I just remembered." said Kaneki all of a sudden.

"Huh?" Tsukiyama raised both of his eyebrows.

"What did you say to Rize in front of the bar?"

Tsukiyama relaxed a bit after hearing the question, "You mean this morning?"

"Yeah. What did you say to her?" Kaneki replied flatly.

"It wasn't anything important." The Gourmet sighed and picked up his knife again, but it stopped halfway before it touched the unfinished dish.

"**Tsukiyama.**"

Kaneki's voice turned threatening without warning. He stressed Tsukiyama's name hard as if he squeezed the S rank ghoul's heart with his bear hand. The purple head could swear he almost got his heart leaped out from his mouth, so knew what's best for him. He put down the knife back on the table.

"I told her not to interfere with your business too much."

Kaneki blinked, feeling a little bit surprised. "Huh?"

The Gourmet began to tell everything what he said to his leader's girlfriend. Kaneki only listened with one of his eyebrows raised up. Then after he's done, Kaneki stared at him for a long time.

"I didn't mean to upset her or anything..." Tsukiyama defended himself if by any chance Kaneki would kill him on the spot. But it was the other way around.

The leader shook his head and put his palm on his forehead, "Haha... Oh my Tsukiyama, it seems like you still don't understand about us..." Kaneki lifted up his face, "I let her get in my business. I don't feel burdened at all."

Tsukiyama felt something swelled up inside his heart, a feeling of not accepting. "But- why!?"

"Because... How do I explain this..." Kaneki's black nailed hand scratched up his neck, trying to find a precised word,"Without her, I feel... Empty. I feel like if she's not there, I just can't stand on my feet." Tsukiyama noticed that his leader's eye was softened as he gazed into the city, "Ever since that day, she has been the only one who's truly there for me. Even though I am... a half-human..." Kaneki's gaze turned somewhat sad, "The one eyed ghoul, Kaneki Ken. A monster." Then his eye changed into a solid, strong one, "I will do anything to keep her safe and happy. I promised myself that."

Tsukiyama widened his eyes. Actually, the Gourmet did have some kind of attachment feeling towards his leader. He didn't know what actually drown his attention towards Kaneki, but he knew he wouldn't ever let anyone get in his way.

"But still..." Kaneki chuckled and turned back his gaze towards Tsukiyama, "The only thing that truly could differentiate between humans and ghouls, is our personality. The most rotten human is equal with a ghoul who kills humans for fun." The eye patched man continued to eat his almost finished meal.

Tsukiyama couldn't say anything. The only thing he could do, was only to smile.

"_Of course._"

* * *

"Thanks for the dinner, Edric. Delicious as always."

"You're welcome!It makes me happy if you like it, Tetsuya-kun."

The two ghouls were standing in front of the lobby. Kaneki's car was already stand by under the stairs, ready to bring its owner home.

"Well then, I better go home fast. Rize might be already home." Kaneki turned on his loafers and step down the stairs. But he suddenly stopped midway like he forgot to say something.

"Is there something wrong, Tetsuya-kun?" Tsukiyama asked as he raised his eyebrows.

The young man smiled. "Thanks, for the photo. I owe you."

Tsukiyama felt sudden overwhelming happiness. Who'd ever thought a simple smile from his leader would make the tall ghoul happy?

"Do not owe me, Tetsuya-kun. It's already part of the deal!" The tall ghoul began to feel uncomfortable calling Kaneki's fake name.

"I know. However, this one is priceless. Let me tell you, even Rize can't interfere with it."

"Oh, really? That's good then! You should be the only one who take care it anyway. Since they are also responsible for everything." Said Tsukiyama as he smirked.

Kaneki smiled again. "That's right. Keep in mind I owe you something. Then, good night."

"Haha... _Merci, monsieur. _I shall keep that in mind. Good night. Give my best regards to Rize."

With no more things to say, Kaneki got inside his car and drove away leaving Grand Edric behind.

As Tsukiyama saw the black car's droving away, his mind was filled with his hidden thought that he couldn't afford to say in front of the young ghoul who just left.

"A monster... huh?" Tsukiyama smiled, "You may be, Kaneki-kun. But no monster can ever love someone so deeply like you do with that woman." The Gourmet ended with an amused chuckle.

* * *

_"...Shit."_

His black nailed hand gripped hard on the wheel like it was someone else's neck.

"Ah.. Damn... This is bad..."

Kaneki slowly braked his car and parked it on the side of the sidewalk. There weren't any people there. It was already late enough for them to get home and watch their favorite TV shows.

Kaneki put both of his hands on the wheel, and rested his forehead on top of it. He grinned.

"Crap... I'm getting way too excited right now... There's no use on holding this feeling back... Ahahaha..."

Slowly, his laugh turned louder and madder.

"Haha... HAHA... AHAHAHAHAHAHA! FINALLY! FINALLY! FINALLY! FINALLY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The leader laughed loudly as his right hand punched over the wheel hard over and over then he banged his head once over it. To convinced himself that this wasn't a dream.

"Ah... I can't wait to meet them... I can't wait to pay them back... I can't... I can't... Should I go now? Should I? Should I? Should I!?" Kaneki said over and over feeling total impatience. Every little memories were quickly formed in his head.

Kaneki picked out the photo Tsukiyama gave to him from his pocket. He looked at it with overwhelmingly excited feeling which he already suprassed so hard back in the restaurant. Of course, the eye patched man didn't want Tsukiyama and the rest there to see this side of him.

"Welcome back to Japan... Aunty."

The mad man cracked his fingers thrice.

* * *

**A/N: DUNDUNDUUUN! Kaneki's past will be totally revealed soon! And yep that's right! I put his mother's little sister (read: bitch) there. **

**SO WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED BETWEEN WITH THEM!?**

**Stay tune!**

**Disclaimer: Ishida Sui**

**Oh yeah, TG Root A's opening song was dissapointing... I prefer Unravel so much. They also didn't put the 103 bones scene there but that's probably because Kaneki joins Aogiri here. What's his objective really? Nevertheless, I'm still super happy tho! "Shut up and listen, I'm talking." line was there hahaha! (I fangirled hard rly)**


	11. Chapter 11: What Does Daffodil Mean?

**Do most of you want me to draw the OCs? If so then I'll draw it and put it on my deviant art. Go to my profile to vote! I'll close the poll by the end of February!**

* * *

Chapter 11

What Does Daffodil Mean?

_CCG Main Base, 1st Ward._

"THIS IS INSANE!" A man in his 30as yelled in rage as he slammed down documents on the table. "It has been 4, fucking, years, since we were first raided but we haven't FIND them!? How could it be so hard to find a herd of psycho fucking GHOULS!?"

The other participants who attended the meeting could only look down with a sad face. They all felt distressed over their slow progress, and too many victims have drastically fallen since the first raid.

"This ghoul organization is no ordinary one. There are a lot of other ghoul organizations as well, but never so brave enough to attack our building." The raged man calmed down a bit after his outburst, "The ONLY lead we have is the painted 'Centipede' picture on the walls. Nothing more." The man shook his head, feeling useless. "And that Arima is not here again. Jesus!" He added in frustration.

"Um... Ano..." A shy voice of a young man made the raged elder lifted up his head.

"What is it, Shoji?"

The young Dove named Shoji continued, "Centipede*... Is what we call them right now, right?"

"Oh my God, Shoji! How many times do we have to remind you!? Yes it is!" A woman with ponytail yelled. Judging from what she said, Shoji seemed to be a forgetting investigator.

"I-I'm sorry!" Shoji immediately bowed his head feeling embarrassed. The other present investigators didn't pay any attention, but some of them did sighed.

"Then what of it?" The leader of the meeting demanded answer.

"Um, you see, I think we should wait for the result of the 21st ward's inspection of Onikisu. A coffee shop as big as that has a higher chance to have a ghoul as its owner." Shoji replied firmly.

"Ah, you're right," A man with tough face with thick long eyebrows voiced, "I have asked them about the progress, it will be ready in half an hour."

"Is that so? Then that's good. They inspected yesterday, it should be done now." A woman with beige colored hair replied stoically.

Between the important meeting, a very young man with black hair and hair pins was busy folding papers and giggled on his own.

"Juuzou! Stop folding those do you even read them!?" Again, the woman with pony tail yelled in annoyance. She didn't like when things didn't go her way.

Juuzou didn't care but he stopped folding the papers. They became airplanes. "Haha... Sorry, Sakuya-san~ I didn't read them~ But I heard everything you all said." He said lightheartedly even though he knew he would get yelled at again.

"WHY YOU-" Sakuya abruptly stood up.

"Special class investigator Sakuya, please sit down." A heavy voice stopped the angry woman. Sakuya flinched after hearing it, but nevertheless she followed his order.

Amon felt like he should try to melt the heating atmosphere, but he knew this had happened a lot. Trying to fix it would just put him in an awkward situation.

"By the way, Amon and Madou. Are you both familiar with the 21st ward?"

Akira shook her head, while Amon replied, "N-no, not really, sir. Why?"

The elder man nodded, "Then you will know. This may be sudden, but I'm moving you there."

Amon looked almost perplexed. He didn't understand why he had to be moved but he believed he didn't do anything wrong.

Akira was calmer and she used her right to ask, "Is there any particular reason for our transfer, sir?"

"There is. Our base in 21st ward needs more manpower. We decided to send 2 special classes. I believe you both can be more than reliable there."

Thinking that it wouldn't hurt him to change new environments, Amon agreed to be transferred. After all, he got Akira Mado, a woman who had been his closest ally. He'd surely feel comfortable having her around. Akira who didn't seemed to have any troubles also did as she told. It was her job, and as long as she could be any help to stop the ghoul organization.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the mahogany door.

"Come in."

The door slowly open followed with a man with stoic face. "I'm sorry to interrupt. I have received the reports of inspection in Onikisu yesterday." The stoic man walked towards the eldest man there. "Here you go, Marude-san."

"Th-that's fast..." Amon muttered.

"Great, thanks. This might help us a lot." Said Marude.

The unknown stoic man bowed and walked away leaving the room. The others didn't care who he was. Their interest was focused onto the brown big envelope that Itsuki Marude was holding. Except Suzuya who didn't care whatever happened.

The 40 year old man opened the envelope and pulled out the papers. His face seemed desperate for any single clue. "I hope this inspection is worth it. My nose feels itchy whenever I go to that overrated coffee shop."

"Yet you always go there, Marude-san..."

Marude read over the papers, ignoring the embarrassing fact. The other participants in the room were waiting patiently for Marude's reaction. Was the paper filled with what they were hoping for or not?

After 2 minutes of reading, what Marude did was slamming down the results in his hand. The others knew what surely was the outcome, and it didn't fail to disappoint them also.

* * *

"Investigator Amon, you have a minute?"

The raven haired man looked back and saw his most reliable ally.

"Akira. What's wrong?"

"This investigation regarding our nemesis. I want to do something about it." The beige haired woman seemed serious, "And I need your help."

Amon raised his long eyebrow, what in the world his late superior's daughter was thinking. "Why do we need to talk about this outside the meeting?" The tough man didn't want to find any unwanted problems.

"Because I don't think they will take this the right way, considering Centipede has been our nail in the ass for 4 years." Akira crossed her arms over her chest, "Whatever Investigator Marude read back there, Onikisu is still on top of my suspicion list." She said with a sharp tone.

"Then what do you want us to do?"

"Investigator Marude mentioned the name of the owner right?"

Amon nodded, "Shintaro Tatsuya. But the report said there's nothing suspicious about him." The big guy already had a bad feeling when Akira asked.

The daughter of Madou shook her head as she turned on her heels, "I don't believe that. We'll start with him."

Amon lost his composure when he heard that. This was what he expected. "What makes you say that, Akira!? I don't want to find any trouble with a successful business man like him! What if we get sued!?"

Akira secretly formed a small smile, "My intuition."

* * *

"When did you come home last night?"

Kaneki switched between channels as he propped his feet on top of the coffee table.

"Twelve." Rize replied simply accompanied with a hum. The violet haired ghoul was reading her book on her lap.

"You had late night snack first?" Kaneki put up his sarcasm. His thumb still didn't stop pressing the button. Again, he skipped all the food shows. A cold can of coffee was in his other hand, half-emptied.

Rize chuckled, "There's no snack in my menu, darling." She paused, "Only main course."

Kaneki ignored that and he yawned as his reply. Rize didn't feel upset at all, she understood her lover doesn't like it whenever she comes home late after dinner. The Binge Eater continued to read her book silently. It was already half way done.

"Kaneki, what kind of flower is a Daffodil?" Rize suddenly asked.

Kaneki turned his eyes away from the TV, "You're already in that funeral part?"

"Yes, the end of chapter 9, Daffodil. An unknown person put a Daffodil on Andrew's grave. Does it have any particular meaning?"

The white haired man answered, "Daffodil means rebirth, new beginning, or eternal life. When I say this, you probably know what's going to happen."

Rize made a surprised face as she opened her mouth in awe, "Ooh... I see..." Suddenly, Rize thought of something interesting. "Kaneki, do you know a lot about flower meanings?" She wanted to test something.

Kaneki shrugged, "Kind of. I read a book about it, out of curiosity. But I don't remember them all. Why?"

The violet haired ghoul smiled, "What flower would suits me the best?"

Now the man's interest had turned solely into that question. He didn't turn off the TV, in case if there's something interesting going on. The white head put his canned coffee on the table. "Hm..." Kaneki lightly creased his eyebrows, "I've never thought about that before. I wonder what suits you..."

The leader tried to remember all kinds of flowers he read before. There are some of his favorites and he tried to find any of the flowers' connection with his lover. Then Kaneki managed to find something that might suits The Binge Eater, "From my point of view, Amaryllis would suits you."

Rize leaned forward her body, "What does that flower mean?"

"Splendid beauty." Kaneki answered proudly. Because for him it's true, Rize was one hell of a beauty.

Rize blushed, she couldn't help but to cover it with laugh. "Ahahaha! Oh you!" The female ghoul lightly punched the leader's shoulder. Kaneki chuckled and faked a groaning sound.

"But... You know," As his laugh ceased, Kaneki's eyes turned warmer, "You're even more beautiful when I see you kill, so..." The white haired man leaned his face closer towards his loved one until their noses were just inches away, also putting his index finger under her finely shaped chin, "The Red Spider Lily would suits you even better."

Rize froze by the sudden close contact. She was mesmerized by the sweet, fresh smell coming from Kaneki's mouth. His gray eyes locked her move, pulling out sexual desire inside her mind.

"And that flower means...?" Rize whispered as her eyes glanced down towards Kaneki's lips.

"Death." Kaneki grinned.

Rize widened her eyes. She didn't see that coming, but it was weird. The Binge Eater actually liked it. "Not bad. Give me a bouquet of those sometimes."

When both ghouls slowly shortening their lips' distance, suddenly Kaneki's phone rang from inside of his pocket.

"...Nice." The leader grumbled as he backed away. The atmosphere immediately turned off. His black nailed hands pick it up and put it on his ear without looking at the phone's caller, "Hello?"

_"Is this Shintaro Tatsuya?_"

Kaneki's face turned tense. He squinted his eyes, he knew this is someone different. He might not have met this person yet. The leader was getting cautious.

"Kaneki? Who's-"

Kaneki put up his index finger on his lips, silently telling Rize to stay quite. The white haired man walked away towards the window to make sure the caller didn't hear any other voice beside him.

"Yes. This is Shintaro Tatsuya. May I ask who's calling me?"

_"Shintaro Tatsuya-san, I am sorry to call so suddenly. My name is Akira Madou, a CCG special rank investigator._"

Kaneki widened his eyes, feeling bewildered. A _special_ investigator was calling him and this never happened before. How in the world this investigator got his phone number? That didn't even matter anymore. Now that the one who called him even know his number, Kaneki already planned to change his phone. What mattered to him most is Akira's objective.

Kaneki hid his tension by speaking as usual, "What does a special investigator want to talk about with a mere cafe owner like me?" The leader spoke as he smiled to sound friendlier, "Is it about the inspection the other day?"

_"Yes, that is right. However, do not worry Shintaro-san. We only want to talk, nothing else."_

_'We? So not only this woman.' _Kaneki deduced in his mind. "I see. When?"

_"If possible, this afternoon 11 AM, your cafe in 20th ward."_

_'20th? Tch... Why there?' _Kaneki protested in his mind. He didn't like to be in the same area with Anteiku. However, the leader didn't want to say his protest over something so trivial. So he obeyed. For now. "Alright."

_"Thank you very much. I appreciate your cooperation. I'm sorry if by any chance I interrupted any important business."_

"Ah, no, you didn't interrupt anything," Deep inside the leader already cursed, "And you're welcome. Have a nice day Madou-san." With that Kaneki ended the call first and put off his fake smile.

"..." Kaneki silently stared at his phone. Thinking that looks like things were about to get complicated. Rize who was worried now walked closer towards her troubled boyfriend.

"Hey, who called you? You seem troubled right now." Rize carefully asked.

"It looks like CCG puts me in their suspicion list, Rize." Kaneki ruffled his hair roughly, confused and a little bit stressed. "That was a special rank investigator, she said her name is Akira Mado. She wants to talk with me." The leader began to search a certain contact to call.

"A special rank!?" Rize got bewildered and quickly calmed herself, still The Binge Eater felt uneasy, "How could a special rank contact you...? That'd be dangerous for Mukade, Kaneki."

"I know." The leader put his phone on his ear, "That's why I have to investigate Akira Madou first and re-check everything. I'm going to meet her later in 20th ward-Banjou, it's me," Kaneki turned his focus onto the ghoul he called, "I want you to check all of the secured documents in the main base right now. Yes, now. Make sure every branches submitted theirs. EVERY SINGLE ONE. You understand?" Shortly after giving out his order Kaneki put away his phone and typed another number to call. It looked like the leader didn't give Banjou any chance to complain.

"In 20th ward? Where? When?" Rize asked again after the busy man finished talking.

"Onikisu, 11 AM." Kaneki answered quick without looking away from the screen. He typed another number to call, didn't take him long to wait for the receiver. "Tsukiyama, I need your help again. Go investigate a special rank investigator named Akira Madou. A woman. Yes, thank you Tsukiyama." He put away his phone inside his pocket. Indicating that was his last call. "Might as well buy a new one on the way back, I guess."

Rize who had been watching what's happening grabbed her boyfriend's wrist to gain his full attention. "Kaneki, what did you do?" The Binge Eater was worried and angry at the same time. "How on earth a CCG investigator called you? A special rank on top of it. As far as I know you're low profile, the TV never ever speak about you. You did something I don't know... Didn't you?" Rize was full of doubt. She couldn't let anything bad happen to them and the organization.

"Ah... yeah... You're right. I forgot to tell you..." Kaneki groaned, "You see, I wanted to tell you what I did after I came back from Onikisu in 15th ward. But when I came back, you were already gone binge eating until late night." The leader explained.

Rize gone mad, "What did you do!? Have we talked about it!?" Her grip gotten stronger on the white head's wrist.

"Rize, calm down." Kaneki put his other free hand onto Rize's shoulder, looking at her straight in the eyes, "We haven't, but this is my decision. It is all for my plan. When they inspected our cafe... I met them. I showed them my face, the owner of Onikisu." Kaneki embraced himself for a big shout.

Rize widened her eyes, her mouth was slightly opened in disbelief. "WHAT!?" The mad ghoul released her grip on Kaneki's wrist roughly. "Why!? I thought me and Yamori already told you that it's not the right time! Why are you being too excited, Kaneki!?"

"I know, I know, but listen to me." Kaneki kept his temper to fix things out, there's no point to shout back. That'd make things worst especially with Rize. "The reason why I showed my face... Is to make the CCG get a hold of my _name_. That way they will have the fake data about me. I also want to test if _that person _recognizes me-."

"Are you kidding me?" The woman still not satisfied with the answer. "That's reckless! You're putting yourself in danger! What if he knows that you are Kaneki Ken, and then he tells the other investigators that you are dangerous, that you are the one who they need to put on top of their most wanted list? They'll find you Kaneki. They'll destroy Onikisu!" Rize slapped the air harshly and fold her arms, like she threw away her frustation. "That son of a bitch is in German anyway. Who are you talking about here?"

"Tsuneyoshi Washuu."

Hearing that name, Rize snapped widened her eyes. "The chairman of CCG? What's the point of him knowing your existence?"

"Rize, don't you remember?" Kaneki's voice turned cold, "He's the only one who knows about the illegal experiment and the very person who's responsible for it." The leader's eyes' also began to filled with deep hatred. "Him... and Kanou."

Rize felt sudden pain on her chest. Hearing the cursed name, she remembered a lot of her bitter past. The past she shared with the half-ghoul.

"If Tsuneyoshi Washuu knows me, he will call Kanou to come back here. Don't want to keep their monster loose on his leash, do they?" Kaneki smirked and conciously he cracked his finger. "Washuu won't tell anyone. After all what he did is illegal. The current CCG have no idea what actually happened in the past."

Hearing the plan that her leader had been planning his head, Rize understood what he wanted. Kanou and Tsuneyoshi Washuu were the top priority. She believed that Tsuneyoshi Washuu would probably recognized Kaneki's face. However, the chairman wouldn't be so reckless as to give command to eradicate the successful businessman right away. That'd give controversy.

"I understand." Rize sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just... I'm really worried about you and our organization. Sorry for yelling out."

The white head smiled, glad to see Rize was understanding and approved his plan in a way. "No worries. I'm sorry for not telling you before." Kaneki frowned shortly when he remembered who called him, "But that woman calling me is not in my plan. Could it be that she's suspicious of me?" The leader asked himself.

Rize also frowned but she held Kaneki's hand, telling him that everything's going to be okay. "You will know that later when you meet her. Tell me everything after you come back."

Kaneki nodded. That's right, he needed to know why does Akira Madou wants to speak with him. He began to doubt that the Dove called him by orders from above.

Suddenly, The Binge Eater got an idea. "Hey, you're giving Washuu a greeting right?" She smiled slyly. "Why don't you anonymously send him a bouqet of Daffodil? As a symbol of your rebirth and coming back."

Kaneki astonished. He had never thought about it.

"You're right... I should send him that. That's a cool idea." Kaneki smiled as he leaned his face closer towards Rize. "I'll send him one later. Now, shall we continue where we left off?"

Rize laughed as she locked Kaneki's neck, pulling him closer for a deep kiss.

* * *

***I write Centipede as just a mere kind of animal, not an organization's name**

**No words can express my gratitude for those of you who follows this story. Thank you so very much for the reviews again! **

**I am so sorry for updating so late. Whatever the reasons, I'm making it up by revealing a big piece of Kaneki's and Rize's past. You're all must already have the picture of what actually happened to him right?**

**Oh yeah also I'm sorry if there are many of OCs. You see, I can't find a perfect real chara for those roles! :( I'm sorry for any grammatical error and typos as well! Anyways, thanks again! Don't worry, I'm not stopping here. I'll try to write this story until the very end!**

**Disclaimer: not mine**


	12. Chapter 12: The Talk

Chapter 12

The Talk

"Akira, please. I want you to re-think about this!" Amon tried hard to persuade his colleague. "I know that sometimes your instincts are correct, but I don't want to get sued! Shintaro Tatsuya is the owner of the most successful coffee shop in Tokyo, he even got Grand Edric as his sponsor. You don't want to mess with him, Akira." Amon begged by telling her all sorts of facts.

"So?" Akira's stoic face showed that she didn't care one bit.

"So we NEED a concrete evidence whether he's a ghoul or not!" Amon snapped. "You can't just say, 'We need to keep you in Cochlea because you are a ghoul, Shintaro Tatsuya.' can you?" Amon desperately tried to keep up with his colleague's stubborness.

The green eyed woman closed her laptop hard. Amon flinched by her sudden act and thinking if by any chance she broke her monitor. "Investigator Amon, I understand your concern. But I don't make this judgement purely based on my instinct only."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it." Akira raised her index finger. "Onikisu is really popular. Their ads is on TV. However, its only sponsor is Grand Edric. From this, I can judge that Shintaro Tatsuya may have a private relationship with Grand Edric's owner. Second," She raised up her middle finger, "Forget international, Onikisu doesn't even have any branches outside Tokyo. Lastly," Akira rised her last finger for the third. "Shintaro Tatsuya never shows himself on the media. TV, magazines, internet, never. He does put his name on the banners, but never his face. And for all of those facts, I ask 'Why'."

Akira's statements made the big guy re-think about Shintaro Tatsuya. All what his colleague said to him were all correct. Why does Shintaro Tatsuya so low-profile, and why did he show his face for the first time in front of CCG's investigators during inspection?

Processing every thing what Akira said, Amon could get a clearer vision of why Akira was suspicious over the coffee shop owner. "So you mean... There's a very high possibility that Shintaro Tatsuya is a ghoul?"

Akira nodded confidently. "Yes. But as you said, we need a concrete evidence. I don't want to let an under-covered ghoul walking around us in sheep skin."

Amon who felt sure that Shintaro Taysuya might be a ghoul finally agreed to help. However he wasn't 100% sure enough. He didn't want to make any embarrassing mistakes by accusing an innocent man. But if Akira's suspicion came true, the young special investigator wouldn't hesitate to swing his quinque over the eyepatched man.

* * *

Nishio Nishiki walked inside his apartment. He could smell a very familiar person from outside. Someone that he really loved. Feeling excited, the brunette pulled down the handle and was greeted with his girlfriend.

"Welcome home, Nishiki-kun!" Her smiled brought warm feelings to the ghoul's heart.

"Hey, Kimi. When did you get here?" Nishiki greeted back as he closed the door behind him. He was hoping that his girlfriend didn't wait too long.

However, the ghoul realized something was different when the sun light from his behind was gone. The dearly beloved human who stood in front of him suddenly got quiet.

"Kimi? Kimi, what's wrong?" Nishiki asked in panick. But he realized too late. A drip of blood was oozing from the corner of Kimi's lips. Her body fell down onto the brunette's chest. "KIMI!"

And that's when he realized that there was someone who stood behind his girlfriend's back all along. A man with white trench coat and a glistening weapon in his right hand that was dripping with fresh blood. The blood of his girlfriend's heart.

"KIMI!" Nishiki woke up, dappled in sweat. His lonesome scream echoed through out his room. The young man covered his face with his hands, trying to calm down and recollect his rational memories.

_"What the fuck... I don't want to remember that anymore. Fucking nightmare." _

Suddenly his phone was ringing. Still feeling quite stiffed, Nishiki let the phone rang thrice before he picked it up.

"Who's this?" Nishiki asked with a voice that sounded just like someone who just woke up. It sounded tired, and the ghoul hoped the caller could understand that he doesn't want to be disturbed.

_'Nishiki, leader wants us to check over the secret documents stored in the main base.'_

"What the hell, Banjou. What time do you think it is now?" Nishiki dragged. "And isn't it supposed to be tomorrow?"

_'It's 9 AM already, stupid. And Kaneki-san wants it today, no BUTs." _

Nishiki check out the orange clock on top of his TV. It was 9 AM indeed. The young man groaned as he complied.

"No buts. Got it. Be there in 30 minutes."

_"Usually it takes you 15 minutes to get here!"_

"Retard. I just woke up. I need to take a bath, et cetera. Why don't you call the other members. Not the executive ones I mean."

_"Fine... Be sure to get here. The way Leader called me seemed like it's an emergency."_

"Okay... okay. Just wait for me. The longer you call, the longer I take to go. See ya." With that Nishiki ended the call.

He still felt sluggish over more than 8 hours of sleeping. The nightmare took its toll on him as well. Hoping to forget his unpleasant past memories, Nishiki slid down from the mattress and took a cold can of brandy from his fridge.

Nishiki closed it again and rested his body on the fridge's door. He opened the can and drink the cold coffee to calm himself, his throat felt better. The brunette closed his eyes, telling himself that no matter what happens he would avenge Kimi. He would make CCG pay for what they did to his loved ones. His girlfriend, and his sister.

* * *

_'10:55.'_

Kaneki looked over his silver watch as he lifted up his wrist. A warm black cup of Espresso accompanied his waiting. The leader glanced around the room, to see if there's any sign of the unknown female investigator.

"Excuse me, Kaneki-san. This is the sandwich you ordered."

Kaneki looked up to see the waiter who brought him the disgusting supper. "Thank you." He said.

"Um... Kaneki-san."

Kaneki raised his eyebrow, questioning for a brief moment why the ghoul waiter hadn't gone back to his business. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry if by any chance I'm being nosy right now, but... Why did you ordered a sandwich?"

Kaneki wasn't pleased by the inferior's curiosity. Too lazy to explain and he didn't want anyone to interfere. "Yes, you are being nosy. Go back to your duty. You'll know why I ordered this thing later," Kaneki paused, "And also, bring 2 Americano over here."

Startled by his leader's replied, the waiter bowed his head deeply as he apologized and hurriedly gone to serve the other customers.

Kaneki looked over his watch again. He already feel like leaving and go to the main base. To checked if his subordinates are really doing their job.

_'10:59. Where is that woman?'_

Suddenly the white head heard a voice. A feminine yet strong one.

"Shintaro Tatsuya."

Kaneki lifted up his face and saw two investigators were standing in front of him. The other one had a black hair with weird eyebrows. They even carried their metal suitcase. From there Kaneki could tell that these guys were not going to have a laidback chat with him. Especially the beiged hair woman, she meant business. _"And she said she only wants to talk. Nothing else. Those quinques don't look peaceful enough."_

"We're sorry to keep you waiting. But at least we're on time." Said Akira with a plain smile.

"Ah, no, it's okay. I just got here myself. Please, sit down."

The two special rank investigators sat on in front of the café's owner. Truth to be told, Akira and Amon often visited Onikisu. The coffee here was good, and the price wasn't too expensive. Amon had to remind himself that he was here to work, not to enjoy some caffeine.

"Would you both like some coffee?" Kaneki offered. He had to play his role as an ordinary businessman. He had be seen nice and trusty.

"Ah, n-" before Amon could finish Akira already cut him off, "Yes, please. Coffee from Onikisu is very tasty after all." She said with a smile.

"Ahaha, thank you very much. Your coffees will be ready shortly. I hope you like Americano, Madou-san."

"Why, yes, of course. Investigator Amon also like Americano, yes?" Akira tilted her head over the big man. Amon still couldn't play with her actions, but he knew he needed to keep his cool and improvised.

Kaneki raised white eyebrows after hearing the man's name, "'Investigator Amon'?" He was hoping the other human to introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, sir," Amon spoke up, "My name is Koutaro Amon. Special rank investigator." Amon extended his hand for a polite handshake.

Kaneki returned his handshake and he could tell how strong the man was by the power in his right hand. It was firm, strong, and derermined. _"This guy..." _

Soon after the two young nan broke their handshake, the ordered Americanos came to their table. The dark chocolate color looked bitter yet delicious at the same time. The ghoul waiter left the table immediately for he understood what his leader meant when he ordered the sandwich. He wanted to play human.

"Well then, let's get to it shall we?" Kaneki put up his charming smile as he crossed his legs under the table. "What do you want to talk about with me, Madou-san? Did you find something off with the inspection yesterday?"

Akira didn't want to waste so much time but she had to play from the start first. Blurting out senselessly would just put them both in red zone situation.

"Truthfully, there is nothing wrong with what the result," Akira paused, "However, we would like to know about your café's history. You see, the unknown group of ghouls has been killing our men around and we'd like to find any lead to know their identity."

Kaneki gave an amused chuckle, he could already see through what was inside the woman's brain. "Then you're saying that my café harbours many ghouls..." the eyepatched man smiled feeling amused, "including me?"

Amon quickly spoke up. He didn't want Shintaro Tatsuya to know that they both were suspicious of him. "N-no! Of course not, Shintaro-san! We didn't say that we suspect you as a ghoul, but actually, knowing the backgroud of our inspected subject is also a part of the investigation." He lied.

Akira smirked a little bit, feeling good to hear her subirdinate's smart lie. That was a good one. She could improvised from here. "That's right. We do this because we have too low information about you, Shintaro-san. And that is what I've been wanting to ask." Akira said firmly.

Kaneki gave them a deep stare from his one eye. Too low information about him, that's exactly his objective, and he succeeded for that. His smile transformed into a straight line, indicating his seriousness for what was about to come.

"What is it?"

The daughter of Madou started. "You've never shown your face to any kinds of media. Magazine, internet, TV, banners, none of them. However, you do put your name as the owner. Despite of your successful coffee shop, you don't seek any fame. Have you ever received any interviews?"

Kaneki knew it. This woman was smart enough to realize that. But he wondered, was that a common sense to know that the owner of Onikisu is anonymous? He wouldn't give a shit though.

"Yes, I actually have. My workers told me I got many interview requests, but I always refused."

"May I ask why?"

"You're right, Madou-san." Kaneki put on his charming smile. "I don't want to seek fame. I prefer to work behind the scene, and let my managers do my work. If things are getting out of hand, I always have some people who can sort it out." The young entrepreneur sipped his coffee charismatically. "I may sound not very responsible, but really, I don't like too much attention."

Akira processed every single words the man before her said. _"He doesn't like too much attention. Prefers to work behind the scene. Is he serious? Sounds like nonsense." _

"I see... Then does that include not wanting to expand your business outside Tokyo?" Amon got a little more nervous now. Akira started to get things serious.

Hearing that question, the leader secretly smirked. He was really impressed. This woman who sat before him was very observant. The white head began to find this meeting interesting.

"That's my intention, Madou-san. Even though I would really love to expand my business, I prefer to keep it in my own territory. It's easier to handle it if by any chance things are getting out of hand and I have to jump in. Like that inspection before." Kaneki explained. "To be honest, it was very sudden and I feel it was pretty unpleasant... my customers almost tried to run away." The leader played to be upset. He wanted to keep the flow of the conversation to be balance. In his favor would be better.

"We-we're very sorry for that, Shintaro-san. We have a reason for that..." Amon apologized. He felt bad, and he was sure Akira didn't feel the same way, judging by her straight face.

"It's because a big coffee shop like mine has a higher chance to have a ghoul as its owner isn't it?"

Amon widened his eyes. This guy before him said the exact same thing as what Shoji said back in the meeting this morning. Knowing that coffee was one of edible beverage for ghouls, Shintaro Tatsuya was fully aware of the ghouls who might come to his shop. That was what the big man concluded.

"I see that you really understand, Shintaro-san. Could it be that you can realize that there are some ghouls in this place?" Akira gave a smile that didn't seem kind at all. She didn't even put any joking tone. Amon pictured himself smacked Akira's head immediately.

Kaneki squinted his eyes. As he seen through the woman's eyes, he knew it. This woman wanted to peel him off. This woman was very suspicious of him, and she would cut his head right away if he spoke a single flow.

Didn't want to back down, Kaneki smirked and propped his chin on top of his hand. He gave the aura that could send chills towards people's spines.

"What if I can?"

Akira almost jolted from her seat. She almost took her quinque and cut that head of the eyepatched man right away. For a moment there, Akira thought he was serious. That onyx eye didn't show any frauds.

"...What are you trying to say, Shintaro-san?" Akira asked cautiously.

Hearing the change of tone of Akira, he couldn't hold it anymore. Kaneki bursted out laughing but not loud enough for the all customers to here.

"Ahahaha! Joking! I was joking, Madou-san." The leader ceased his laugh. He really felt his comeback worth it. "This conversation is turning very serious somehow. I don't like it to be too tensed. You two haven't even drunk your coffee yet."

Realizing that, both Doves looked down to see their wet cups. "O-oh... yes, we're sorry. It's just that we are really desperate to know about this unknown group..." Akira said. She began to take up her still cold cup followed by Amon. As she drank, she realized that the served sandwich under Kaneki was still untouched.

"How about you, Shintaro-san?" Amon spoke up before Akira could, "You also haven't eaten your sandwich there." His onyx eyes gazed towards the bread. It looked delicious to him.

"Oh yes, of course. How silly of me. I also forgot my own snack, hahaha."

The leader took one slice and bit it. He didn't realize that a pair of green eyes were watching him sharply, to see if she could find anything wrong with the way he ate.

The leader munched his food and gulped it down. He also took a second bite, to looked even more convincing.

"Mm, delicious. The next time you come here, you should order this sandwich. It may seem ordinary, but really. It's quite good." Kaneki commented after he sent the human food through his throat.

Both The Doves smiled in return. Saying that they would love to try it next time. The Americano refreshed their tension and keep their heads clear. However, Akira was not a foolish woman. The eyepatched man may faked the way he ate.

"But anyway," Kaneki sipped his coffee and put it back on the saucer, "About this unknown group of ghouls. I have seen the news on TV. Must be very hard on you guys, huh?" Kaneki played to be concerned.

"Ah, yes... But we're trying very hard to fight back. The troubles that are caused by the ghouls are increasing each month because we lost the main buildings for each wards... It's very hard to fight them back with our decreased manpower." Amon explained. He gritted his teeth, feeling angry over the psycho terrors. Feeling angry to be useless at some points. He felt weak.

"I see..." Kaneki propped his chin on the back of his hand, "Do you guys have any idea why they attack you?" The young man anticipated the upcoming answers.

This question made the two doves think. Akira was the first to speak up. "No matter how I see it, I can only think that they want to take over Tokyo and get rid of us."

"That seems obvious enough. However... Is that really what they want?"

Akira looked over to her side, "What do you mean, Amon?"

"I feel like... This raid is something more than that." Kaneki's interest immediately piqued. He turned his full attention towards the raven haired man.

"Something more? What do you mean, Amon-san?" Asked Kaneki.

"...This group never attack common people. They only have their focus on us." Amon continued, "They never do any massive massacres, even in their own territories."

The eyepatched man smiled. Now this was the answer he wanted to here. At least the man before him was not only big on his body. "Then your point is?"

"I think this group has a personal reason, or grudge, against the CCG. Thus they want to destroy us." Amon concluded firmly. He somehow feeling confident with his hypothesis.

"...I didn't know you could think like that, Investigator Amon. Well, that makes sense." Akira drank her Americano as she looked at Amon from the corner of her eyes.

"What!? So you think I'm that stupid!?" Amon got flustered for getting underestimated.

Kaneki stared at the guy who just voiced his opinion intensely. Amon didn't notice, he was busy getting angry. Kaneki felt amused. He could figure it out that easy. But the leader didn't want them to know the truth. He wanted them to know when the final curtain arises.

"That's very interesting, Amon-san. Great way of thinking," Kaneki complimented, "Oh, look at the time." He said as he checked over his watch. The conversation need to be ended. "I believe it had past due my work plan. I actually have a meeting with my members today. I'm sorry I can't take this conversation any longer, Madou-san and Amon-san." Kaneki stood up and straighten his blazer.

Akira and Amon both stood up in respond. "Ah, no, we're sorry to take your time too long. We hope that we're not bothering you too much." Akira bowed her head.

"Ahaha, no, no at all. I find it very amusing to talk with you both." Kaneki began to walked away when he freed himself from the other side of the table. Then as he passed the green eyed woman, he gave her an ambiguous whisper that she only could hear.

"You came to talk to me on your own accord, didn't you?"

Akira widened her eyes. Her left ear felt warm over the close creepy whisper. She felt uncomfortable for seconds. As the café's owner walked pass her, Akira knew lying to that man wouldn't do her any good. He was different. He was dangerous. Her instinct told her.

"Yes. We came on our own." She spoke loudly. The young leader stopped midway when he almost reached the entrance. Amon got bewildered over Akira's boldness. He couldn't say anything to protest, he got confused when she revealed the truth.

"And we may meet again, owner." Akira smirked. She thought she spoke loud enough for the other customers to hear. The beiged hair woman could hear the gasps and stares. Just what she wanted.

Kaneki looked over his shoulder. That woman really consumed a lot of his patience. The sound of camera takings began to echo around the place. This situation really made Kaneki wanted to just get the fuck out of there and destroy the place with fire. He wouldn't care if his members were there.

The white haired man only gave his cold smirk over the two investigators as his farewell. He couldn't care less for any taken pictures of him. The CCG already knew his face already. Once again he reminded himself to buy a new phone as he walked outside the sliding door.

With that Kaneki walked outside, got inside his car, and drove away. His next destination was the 11th ward.

* * *

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!**

**Oh right, the poll is closed! I only got one voter and that's pretty unbelievable... It's okay if you don't wanna see the OCs, just in case if you guys curious haha!**

**Thank you so much for following and favoriting, I appreciate it! Don't forget to review guys!**


	13. Chapter 13: I Don't Know

Chapter 13

I Don't Know

_Mukade's secret base , 1:13 PM_

The leader parked his car outside of the abandoned construction. He didn't have to worry someone might followed him, for example like the Doves he just met. The whole 11th ward was his territory, haven for the ghouls.

Kaneki opened the car's door. He was only with his shirt and didn't wear any tie, leaving the unused attires on the driver's seat. He didn't want anyone to smell his puke from 5 minutes ago.

The leader walked away from his ford after he locked it and found Kazu was guarding the steel door. And just like before, a can of coffee hugged in his palm. It seemed like he was waiting for Kaneki to arrived.

"Is everyone here?" Asked Kaneki before he entered the sturdy door.

Kazu nodded. He sipped his coffee for one last time and crushed it like paper. "Not everyone, but we have enough help for arranging all the documents. 5 executive members present including me. Rize is also down there helping. She's waiting for you."

"Good. Let's go."

Both ghouls began to walk down the stairs. The neon lamps guided their way towards the lobby. A minute later a sound of grumbling earth was heard, indicating that there's no trace left behind on the surface.

The place was not as crowded as before. The bar was empty, the sofas were vacant. Of course, this was not Sunday. Maybe his members were busy with their disguised life or eating people but he doubt any ghouls would do it in the morning. It was pretty quite but Kaneki knew this wasn't the place to put dozen stacks of paper.

Both ghouls went to a room besides the tattooed ghoul's studio. The door wasn't fully closed, Kaneki could hear people's voices from the outside. He could even recognize the newbie's young voice from yesterday. Kazu opened the door for the leader and revealed the present members. There were only around 40 of them, and most were staffs from the cafés. They knew better about these stack of papers anyway.

"What's up?" An authentic cocky-like voice greeted Kaneki and brought the other members to turned their head towards the door. That was enough to make the white-head raised his eyebrows.

"Did Banjou asked you to come?"

"He was already here when we came in." Rize answered in Banjou's stead. She didn't wear her glasses and it made her piercing eyes looked more sharp.

"I forgot to take this with me." Yamori took out his bloody pliers from his pocket. The ones who seen that immediately felt nervous. Who knows, that pliers might cut their toes just like Yamori's last toys.

The brunette newbie felt some sort of excitement when he saw his leader in the door way. He immediately remembered what his vice-leader told him yesterday. Nothing could make him feel so confident and happy before. Not since his dead sister's compliment.

Now looking at Kaneki's profile from head to toe one more time, Zen realized that the elder was quite handsome. Even though Zen knew he was also a man, he couldn't help but to admit that and feel the charisma that the leader had. Now the 18 years old boy understood why everyone respected him. Just the way he was standing was enough to show what his worth as a leader.

Didn't want to waste time, Kaneki commanded Banjou to give him some reports. "Banjou, report."

"Yes, sir. We have checked all of the documents here. Some of us gone back to the café to re-check everything and none was left behind. They are all secured safely here." Banjou reported. The beefy man felt satisfied with his hard work.

"How about those in the 21st ward who burnt their documents?" Kaneki browsed around the room to search for the manager, "21st ward manager raise your hand." He commanded.

"Yes, sir!" A short green haired girl with red framed glasses shouted from behind. She was still wearing her working attire. "I'm the manager of 21st ward's Onikisu!"

"I got a report saying that you burnt them all. Is that correct?" Kaneki asked again to hear the fact directly.

"Yes, sir. It was my decision." The girl replied confidently. The other members beside her couldn't see whether she was really confident or just pretended to be.

"Then are you sure you didn't leave any single traces behind?"

"Positive, sir. We've triple re-checked."

"...Good. But next time, don't do that again. I'm letting it slide because it was an emergency."

The green haired ghoul bowed as she complied. "Noted, sir!"

Kaneki finally felt sure enough. He was actually right, those two Doves he met came on their own. Just like what that woman said to him. He thought she was bluffing to gained attention from customers.

"Good job everyone. You may dismiss." Everyone bowed their heads as they scattered towards the exit.

Kaneki saw one particular newbie that he saw on Sunday. He was really short, Kaneki almost missed him. But there was a nostalgic feeling when he saw Zen. He remembered he was also as short as him.

"Hakuren Zen."

Zen startled. His full name was called by his leader, it immediately got him nervous. Among the ghouls here, he was the only one called. His head was filled with negative assumptions, but he still had to answer Kaneki's absolute call.

Zen freed himself away from the ghouls who were still queuing on the door way. His short legs brought his body to stand closer in front of the eyepatched mam. "Y-yes, leader?" He asked timidly.

"How are you?"

Zen blinked his eyes twice. He processed every syllables came from the leader's mouth. That 'How are you?' was in his list of impossible questions, along with 'When is your birthday?' and 'Do you have a girlfriend?'.

"I'm... fine... sir?"

"How do you feel about the organization?"

The shorter boy seriously had no idea why in the world he could have this kind conversation with a cold and serious person. Nevertheless, he knew better than to ignore.

"Um... I feel great. Mukade is wonderful, and everyone is kind. Especially Banjou-san, he really takes care of me."

"I see... That's good." Kaneki gave his small smile which with no fail made Zen widened his eyes in shock. The younger immediately remembered both Uta and Banjou said to him on his first day.

_"I thought Banjou-san said Kaneki-san rarely smiles!? He just smiled at me. He friggin' smiled at me, Banjou-san!" _Zen yelled out loud in his mind. He was panicking. He didn't want to be too confident no matter what, and that little smile really could get him over his head anytime.

"Kaneki." Suddenly Rize called out to her boyfriend. Zen didn't even realized The Binge Eater was still there.

"Rize." The eyepatched man smiled wider. He approached his woman and slid his hand behind her hips. He brought Rize closer to give her a quick chaste kiss. "The Doves who called me came on their own. Tsuneyoshi Washuu doesn't have anything to do with it." Kaneki informed as he came into the answer.

"Then that means they're putting extra attention to you, huh?" Rize freed herself from Kaneki's embrace, "Does this mean the whole CCG will be suspicious of you too?"

"I don't know," Kaneki shrugged, "That woman said they came on their own. I figured they did that without any orders."

Watching them two talking, Zen decided to just leave them alone. He was afraid to be a bother and not wanted there. He also hated it to be that third person between a couple. What do you call that? Oh yes, third wheel.

"Um... Then, excuse me-"

"Who told you to go? We haven't finish talking, Hakuren Zen."

Kaneki's voice stopped Zen from walking away towards the opened door. The way Kaneki called him sounded normal and tough, just like the way he talked with everybody else.

"S-sorry. Is there anything else, Kaneki-san?" He said flusteredly.

Kaneki folded his arms. Zen was afraid if by any chance he did something wrong and he didn't know it. But it was entirely something else.

"I heard from Rize that you defeated an investigator yesterday. She said you were pretty good," Kaneki tilted his head, "Do you have a mask?" The way the leader asked was like he wanted to add something for that question.

Zen blushed. What his leader said was not true. He only fought like 1/3 portion of the fight. Zen couldn't find any reason for him to be praised. "N-not at all, sir! Rize-san was the one who fought really hard! I didn't do anything much..." Zen realized Rize was shaking her head as she sighed. He understood why the woman did that, but Zen didn't like it to get credits that weren't supposed to be his. "And yes I do have a mask, sir. Why?"

Kaneki shook his head. He put his hand on his hips and shrugged, "No, I figured you don't have one. If by any chance you lost and the enemy retreated, then you're going to be in trouble." He paused and a small smile lifted up on the corner of his lips. "Rize told me everything. It's okay Zen, you did good. I look forward to see you fight."

It took seconds for Zen to processed what he heard. Then he felt overwhelming happiness. He forgot everything what Banjou said. Kaneki wasn't really that cold. Getting praised wasn't really that bad at all and it felt great in fact.

However, he couldn't just take all of those praises for granted. Why in the world Kaneki interested in him so much?

"Th-thank you very much, Kaneki-san..."

"You're welcome. You may dismiss."

Zen bowed before he walked away. As he walked the stairs to go up to the surface, the boy had been thinking about getting stronger. Both leaders had expectations on him, and he himself was also curious just how high his limit could be. However, training alone wouldn't help that much. He needed help. Someone who could train him.

"...I hope Bajou-san's free tomorrow..."

* * *

The record room was empty, only Kaneki with his Binge Eater were left.

"...Up until this point, I still don't understand why are you really interested with that kid." Rize finally confessed. Sometimes she just couldn't understand her own man.

The white-head thought for a moment before he answered, "I don't understand it myself," Kaneki said as he looked towards the opened door, "But I just have this kind of... I don't know how to explain it. Not yet, maybe."

"You're weird sometimes, do you know that?"

Kaneki laughed bitterly, "Ahaha, really? Then I better make sure you're the only one who can see that."

Rize scoffed, "Hmph. You better be." The violet haired woman walked towards the door, "Shall we go home?"

"I'm going to buy a new phone first."

"Cool. I'll come along."

"By the way, how did you get here, Rize?"

"I called Kazu to pick me up." Rize replied, "He was pretty reliable." She said as she smirked.

"...You serious?"

* * *

_Kaneki's penthouse, 3:15 PM_

The couple had arrived on their penthouse. The lights turned on by themselves as soon as Kaneki closed the door. Rize went ahead to the counter to brewed some coffee. For her and the other ghoul.

"Are you thirsty?"

Suddenly a husky voice along with hot breath invaded her right ear. Rize almost startled herself. She didn't hear his footsteps. Maybe because of the sound of her grinding the coffee beans. But that didn't matter to her, she loved the sound of grinding beans.

"Don't scare me like that, Kaneki." Rize pouted. That pout which Kaneki always found really cute. She rarely did that, usually she'd just laugh it off.

"Haha, you're really cute when you do that, you know?" Kaneki said. He leaned on the edge of the counters as his both elbows rested on top of it.

Watching his loved one making coffee, he couldn't restrained his fingers to tuck strands of Rize's lavender hair behind her ear. He gazed at her profile lovingly, admiring her fair cheek, her fair neck, and her long eyelashes.

"Why are you looking at me like that, handsome?" Rize jokingly asked as she poured hot water on top of the grind beans.

"...Nothing. You're beautiful."

Rize laughed. She shook her head with plestered happy smile on her face. She really couldn't find any other way to reply whenever her lover praised her looks.

Rize raised her head, looking away from the beans, "Thank you, Kaneki. That's the countless time you say that to me." She said as she smiled.

Only looking at her Kaneki could find so much comfort. He felt safe, he felt joy. The woman who stood in front of him, he wouldn't mind to give his life for a price if it meant to protect her.

"It's ready. Could you take the cups, Kaneki?"

Her request was only responded with silence. Rize caught Kaneki was only staring at her. However, the stare wasn't empty at all. From that she thought maybe her voice wasn't loud enough.

"Kaneki? Did you hear me?" Again, she only received his stares. Then she understood, Kaneki just didn't want to do it. "Geez, whatever. I can take it myself."

When her arm was rising up to open the cupboard, Kaneki caught her wrist without warning.

"We can drink that later."

"What-hey!"

Kaneki pulled Rize into his embrace. As soon as his other hand caged Rize's hips over his body, Kaneki crashed his lips onto the other pair. Rize wasn't actually in the mood, but Kaneki's lips could always make her surrender, so she kissed him back.

Kaneki tilted his head to deepen his kiss. Their body moved back and forth as their lips kept on colliding with each other. Both didn't want to lose, but Rize knew if Kaneki started it first, it'd be better if she let the man do his thing.

Kaneki poked Rize's lips with his tongue, begging for an entrance. Rize gladly obliged. The moment she slightly open her mouth, Kaneki shoved his tongue in without waiting. He was hungry for her. He needed her.

Both tongues were dancing, exploring each other's mouth. Rize circled her arms around the leader's neck, afraid of getting fall back ward even though she knew there was a strong arm locking her hips.

Kaneki broke up the kiss first. A string of saliva was connecting their lower lips. Both were in need for air. But he didn't stop just yet.

The impatient man began to trail his lips onto The Binge Eater's fair neck. His hand grabbed ahold of the side of Rize's neck, steadying it on place. It brought out helpless moans from inside her throat. The eyepatched man loved it, really loved it. By only that angelic voice it could turn him on so much.

"Hey... What's wrong with you, all of a sudden?" Rize asked weakly as her neck was being bitten.

Kaneki sucked the blood that was slightly dripping from The Binge Eater's skin. Her blood was really delicious, slightly salty yet sweet. To closed the small wound he made Kaneki licked it slowly as he savored the very last drip of it.

The eyepatched ghoul raised his face, looking at the flushed face of his lover.

"I don't know." Kaneki licked his lips slowly. Goddamn Rize couldn't hold in her inner Goddess. He untied the string of his eyepatch and let it fell onto the floor. It revealed his uncontrollable glowing red eye. "I just want you."

Without waiting for any replies, Kaneki pushed Rize to the edge of the counter in front of him. Now she was trap between a hard counter and her man's waist.

Kaneki moved his hand inside Rize's long-sleeved shirt. It finally touched her heated, sweaty bare skin. Rize winched because if the sudden touch and harden her grip on top of Kaneki's shoulders. She could feel his hand was slowly reaching her left breast.

"Ahn!" Rize arced her back uncontrollably. She felt her man's hand was fully groping on her breast and it turned her on so much.

"Oh, wow... Your nipple's hard, Rize." Kaneki teased after he pinched it.

"T-that's not..." Rize tried to deny. Her breathing was getting way more erotic.

"Then let's see."

Kaneki pulled up Rize's shirt until it reached the top of the breasts. Her breasts and erected nipples were bare naked into the cold thin air. The whole situation was making her blood rushing and she could feel she was getting wet down there.

"Having sex in the kitchen, should we try it, Rize?" Kaneki whispered his husky voice directly beside her ear. Then he nibbled it teasingly followed by licking her ear lobe.

It made Rize shiver greatly down her spine. She really tried to figure out why Kaneki was being so aggressive today, it wasn't really like him at all. But she loved this rare side of him. The half naked ghoul decided to take the challenge.

"You lead." Rize answered. Her hands were unbuttoning the man's shirt all the way until she could see his bare chest and abdomen.

Kaneki began to suck on his lover's breast hard like a baby. His other hand was playing with the other nipple, pinching it, and successfully brought out another erotic moans.

Feeling like it was about time, Kaneki slid down his hand onto Rize's butt's cheek. He lightly squeezed it and it sent out another moan. He slowly kneaded it as he kissed Rize's lips again. Damn, the white-head could feel his member was throbbing hard within the zipper.

"You're fucking tempting me, do you know that Rize?" Kaneki whispered. His breathing was also getting ragged, he needed her so much but Kaneki would like to savor this longer.

Hearing Kaneki's rude talk almost made Rize came on her own. She'd admit, she was quite a masochist.

Kaneki squatted down as he tucked down Rize's long skirt along with her panties. The erotic feminine smell invade his nose immediately. Her fluids were stretched down as the red panties finally left the entrance.

"Did you come, Rize?"

It took everything for Rize to stand but talking, "I didn't..." She answered weakly. Her both hands were grabbing the edge of the counter to help her stand.

"You're heavily drenched, huh?" Kaneki smiled. "I'll give you a choice," Kaneki lifted up his head to face his lover, "Do you want my finger or my dick?"

_"Shit... Kaneki's devil smirk. That's foul play." _Rize thought. Her desire took total control. She didn't want to be just left hanging horny alone.

"Dick... I want to come with your dick, Ken..."

Kaneki chuckled. He stood back up and kissed her lips one more time, "You're so cute."

Rize smiled and pulled up her shirt and bra completely. She threw it away wherever then licked her lips. Her hands yanked away Kaneki's shirt, leaving him completely topless like her. Rize didn't like it to be the only one showing her bare skin.

Then the violet haired woman encircled her arms around Kaneki's neck. She was ready and in desperate need. "Do it rough, love."

That was that. He reached his limits. Kaneki unbuckled his pants, revealing his bulging grey boxer. He also pulled that thing down and let his member sprang up proudly. Kaneki cradled up Rize's left leg over to his hips and let her wrapped it behind his buttocks while his other hand warped her waist. **(A/N: Okay I'm super suck at explaining this. Search The Ballet Dancer position please. Lol yeah I did some research)**

Rize's heartbeat immediately pounded really fast. They were going to fuck while standing. She didn't need to ask to be rough, doing it in the kitchen was sexy enough to turn them both into hungry animals.

"Here I go." Without anymore teasing, Kaneki plunged his dick inside the wet dripping pussy.

"AAH!" Rize screamed over the sudden pleasure, her long nails dug harder inside the man's back. She came immediately after her inside was rammed.

Kaneki thrusted slow at first, to give Rize the time to adjust. Her inside was really wet and tight. Kaneki could swear she wasn't really like this when they had sex before he had dinner with Tsukiyama.

"You came, hm?" The leader smooched the naked ghoul's neck. "I won't give you the time to rest just yet. You asked to be rough."

Kaneki began to ram her harder. His hips moved back and forth fast, giving birth to the sound of skin slapping and wet sounds. Kaneki could care less of the lingering smell inside his kitchen, it's not like they both cook. The kitchen's purpose was only to brew some coffee and washing cups.

"K-Ken... Ah... Amazing... Ah, ahh!" Rize unconsciously also moved her hips, synchronizing the rhythm between thrusts. She brought her wet pink lips to kiss Kaneki and the man kissed back like a famished animal.

"I-I'm coming... Uunnggh!" Rize came for the second time. Her juices were dripping onto the floor. Her breasts moved up and down as the blood gushing fast trough her veins. She felt weak on her knees, but Kaneki still cradled her other leg.

But what a tyrant, Kaneki didn't stop thrusting even though Rize just reached her climax. "A-ahn! Oh my God, Ken! Aah!"

Kaneki's thrust were getting faster. Rize could feel his dick was getting bigger inside and soon he'd come. The Binge Eater couldn't wait for her pussy to be filled with Kaneki's seeds, she wanted to feel that ecstacy again.

"Rize...!" Kaneki groaned and finally he released his gushing sperms, followed by Rize's scream of pleasure. It was too much and leaked out from within her pussy. Slowly, Kaneki pulled his member out. But both ghouls realized that it was still hard.

Rize chuckled seeing that. There was no turning back, she had gotten even hornier now. The woman sat on top of the counter behind her. She laid her back down, showing her glistening body that was full of sweats. She spread her legs, showing her throbbing wet pussy that was still filled with fresh cum.

"Can't be help, right?" Rize licked her lips teasingly, "I'm still up for the second round, darling."

Kaneki grinned as he began to position himself in front of her cavern, "You're really sexy and beautiful like this, Rize."

Both of Kaneki's hands grabbed upon Rize's tattooed hips. Over his touch Rize shuddered and her pussy was throbbing again. She couldn't wait to get fucked real hard. The first penetration succeed flying her to cloud nine.

Kaneki pushed inside his hard member again with no hesitation. His mind was filled with his lust, he let his body do its thing. He succumbed to the desire. Kaneki didn't know what had come over him. Rize's being was enough to let his guard down to zero, she was the only woman in the world who could make him feel like this.

The man sped up his pace since the beginning. His dick rammed harder and harder, faster and faster, he fucked his goddess senselessly. Countless moans and groans escaped from within their throats. The sound of wet skin slapping turned them on even more, and Rize helplessly fondled with her own breast.

"Rize... Rize...!" Kaneki voiced out her name desperately.

"Oh, Ken! Yes...! Ah, ah, ah! M-more...! Give me more! Unnngh!" Rize pleaded. Her head jerked up from pleasure, she drooled from the corner of her lips. The smell of sweats and cum couldn't let her think straight. She came again for the third time.

Kaneki also almost reached his limit. He could feel his member wanted to pour its semen again. The white-head sped up his thrusts more, and finally it reached its climax.

"Ugh... Ngh... Rize..." He groaned as the sperms were still gushing inside. Rize gave out a silent scream when she received the second impact. It felt good so much and she wished she had enough stamina to continue. Butm unfortunately, the violet-head sure that this was her limit.

Kaneki released his grip on Rize's waist and slowly pulled out his member and zipped back his pants. He felt fulfilled.

He steadied his breathing, his red eye turned to match its pair, and his sweaty body brought out the urgent need to take a bath.

"Hey... You okay?" Kaneki asked to the tired woman who was still laying down on top of the counter. She was also trying to control her breathing back to normal. "I'll carry you to the bed. Come on." He extended his hand for Rize to take.

Rize slowly sat up. She took that hand, and the woman felt comfort once again. She smiled and giggled, "Wow... When did you learn how to do this, Ken?"

Kaneki kissed Rize's forehead lovingly. Before he carried his goddess, Kaneki took his shirt first which he found just right beside his feet.

"Here." Kaneki gave it.

Rize received it gladly. She wore it and only buttoned the middle one because she was too lazy. The shirt revealed her cleavage and navel. "Too lazy to button the rest." She said.

Kaneki chuckled. He realized her hair was also a mess. So he combed her hair first with his black nailed finger, then carried her bridal styled, leaving the mess behind for awhile.

"Hey... We need to clean that up, you know?" Rize said.

"I'll clean that up. You just rest."

"You sure?"

"It's okay. I started it first, right?" Kaneki passed the giant glass that showed him the view of the city. They almost reached the bed room.

"Haha... I love you so much." She smiled lovingly. Her eyes were began to get heavy.

They finally reached the bedroom. The air was cool enough, not too cold. Kaneki laid her body down on the mattress. Just when he wanted to cover her body with a blanket, Rize stopped him.

"No need for the blanket. I feel kinda hot right now..."

Kaneki nodded. He leaned his body down to kiss her cheek, "I love you, Rize," then he nuzzled his head onto her shoulder, giving butterfly kisses before he left the room, "I really love you so much."

Rize patted Kaneki's head lovingly and smiled, "I know. I love you too, Kaneki."

**\- (I decided to be more aggressive. YOU GUYS BETTER GIVE ME REVIEWS SRSLY.)**

* * *

Once Kaneki got out, Kaneki made sure his goddess was fully asleep peacefully. He peeked inside again, and yes it looked like Rize was busy in her dream world. The leader brought out his new phone to call his reliable informant, Tsukiyama Shuu. It was about time to hear news from him.

"Tsukiyama, it's me."

_"Bonjour, Kaneki-kun! New number, eh?"_

"Yes. Save it up. Akira Madou, do you have anything to tell me about her?"

_"Non. The information that I have is still very little. I will certainly tell you when it's ready."_

"I see. I'll be waiting."

_"Understood. Then is there anything else, Kaneki-kun?"_

"Ah... yes. About my aunt," Kaneki paused, "I'll visit her after we do our next raid. Next meeting will be held on 2 days from now. I'll give you some briefing and change of plan. Do me a favor, could you? Broadcast this to the other executive members."

_"Of course. I shall tell my division about this too."_

"Yes. Thank you Tsukiyama."

Kaneki ended the call.

"The next raid..." Kaneki gazed upon the city beyond the glass, thinking all sorts of scenarios, "I'll have to participate this time."

* * *

**A/N: You guys want some real action? I'll give that to you soon. But I bet it'll take long when that time comes. I mean, writing action is kinda hard you know!**

**Thank you for following and favorite! Pls give me more reviews! **

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**


	14. Chapter 14: Get Ready For Tomorrow

Chapter 14

Get Ready For Tomorrow

_2 days later, 8:47 AM, Mukade's secret base_

"Shit I'm too hype for the next raid, man."

"Yeah, me too. I wonder what's the plan for later."

"Just gotta wait for our boss to come. Any minute now."

The assembly hall was filled with Mukade's loyal members. Every teams and the executive members were present. The briefing for the next raid was today, and most of them were impatient for it. Days of being just ordinary ghouls and keeping the identity as Mukade's member a secret was boring to them. So killing off some people in massive scale was something to be looked forward to.

Banjou and Zen were standing in the middle of the hall with Banjou's division members. Zen was officially got into Banjou's team, and he didn't have anything to complain.

"Banjou-san, what will be the briefing about? It's very crowded here..." Zen asked the beefy ghoul.

"The briefing is when Kaneki-san talks about the executive members' meeting conclusion and the plan for the next raid. Everyone must come or else they'll be clueless about what to do and mess up the operation." Banjou explained.

"I see... It's not even the raid yet, but I'm getting nervous." Zen said fidgeting. "What if I messed up?" He asked worriedly.

Banjou smiled. He patted the boy's head to reassure him, "It's alright. You're a little stronger now," Banjou grinned, "and you're not alone. There are hundreds of us here, so just take it easy." He comforted. For some reason Zen felt easier now. He really liked it to be around Banjou. He was a very kind guy.

On the other side of the room, Touka was standing with Nishiki. The next raid would be her second mission. They were getting a hang of this somehow. They became captains for a reason. They were strong, and Kaneki admitted that.

"My team's role this time is kinda nasty. Tch." Touka complained loud enough for only Nishiki who could hear.

"Bear with it. I've been in your place once, you'll eventually feel nothing. Let your team do the job." Nishiki commented. He was trying to make her feel a little bit relaxed but he figured it was useless.

"Easy for you to say..."

Suddenly a random ghoul shouted, "Boss's here!"

All members automatically looked towards the opened iron door with 3 figures who came inside. It was Kaneki in the middle, along with Rize and Yamori.

"Good morning, everyone." Kaneki greeted as formalities.

"Good morning, leader." All members replied in unison.

"All executive members come forward." Yamori commanded. Immediately the ones who were called came forward and stood beside the three leaders.

After everyone was on his row, Kaneki stepped forward and officially opened the briefing.

"Today is briefing day. You know what that means?" Kaneki paused. "The raid will be held tomorrow at 8 PM sharp. Better make yourselves ready."

"Yessir!" Again the members yelled in unison.

"Because of the sudden inspection yesterday, we decided to change our next ward target. The main base which inspected us was from the 21st ward," The leader glanced around the room with his one onyx eye, absorbing all members' attention, "21st ward was our first choice for the next raid. But we changed it to the 15th ward. It will be our next target."

"The reason is to avoid any unwanted suspicion from the CCG. If we attack that ward after the inspection they conducted, Onikisu would surely be the first suspect. We don't wanna risk that." Rize added the reason from behind.

"For the plan, every team will have their own roles like always. Banjou, explain." Kaneki commanded.

"Yessir." Banjou stepped forward and faked a cough. He would feel nervous sometimes even though he had always done this part. The beefy guy understood his leader was too lazy to explain this and that.

"Itori's, Kazu's, Uta's and Tsukiyama's team will go inside the building. They will take on the investigators there and continue to clear the first floor and heads on. Each captains will take on the strong Doves. You guys will help them. Clear?"

"Clear!" All members replied.

"Next. Giro's, Nishiki's, Rize's, and my team will guard the building from outside to prevent any incoming reinforcements. Make sure nobody gets in before we finish destroying the building. Clear?"

"Clear!"

"Touka's team will provide as back up. You guys will stay far away from the building in the hideout we have provided. Give any reports from outside and inform any danger that might disturb our mission. After we're done, you clean up the mess. ...Is that clear?"

"Clear, sir!"

"Then, finally like always... Yamori-san will help to annihilate the base's residents. Make sure not to get in his way." Banjou finished with a quick glance towards the smiling said ghoul. He looked smug, as always, and Banjou could already tell the 13th ward's Jason was impatient to go wild.

"One last thing." Suddenly the voice of leader echoed throughout the room. "I am going to participate in this raid from the start and will do so until we've destroyed the very last base."

Kaneki's announcement brought immediate noises. They were questioning 'Why? This had never happened before.', 'What is he thinking?'. Zen however didn't have any idea why. Does Kaneki had never participate in battles?

The teenage boy decided to ask a surprised ghoul on his side.

"Um, does Kaneki-san never fight before?"

The female ghoul beside of him nodded, "Not exactly 'never'. He only came in if we're in a pinch or things got out of control. That's why most of us managed to get out alive so far..."

"Then does that mean... Kaneki-san will help us out through out the mission?"

"Maybe, I don't know. Leader is usually unpredictable. Well, consider the next raid will be a piece of cake if he's around."

Zen reverted his attention back to the front. He was really curious, curious to know just what his leader was capable of. He wanted to see him in action so much.

"Be quite. I haven't finish talking."

The whole room immediately silent. They almost felt the chill over the absolute command.

"My role is to rise up the manpower and helping out the teams who are guarding the streets. I'll keep high ranking investigators at bay and you guys take care of the pawns. Your captains and I have already discussed this yesterday. Have I made myself clear?"

The whole members didn't see any bad sides of having their mighty leader in the battlefield. Moreover, the leader would join in until the very last base. They didn't have any idea why but what the leader said was always absolute.

"Crystal clear, sir!"

They were certain the next battle would be a whole lot easier and decrease the death toll.

"Good. The briefing's over."

Kaneki inhaled as he closed his eye. Then he opened it again, the eye was filled with determination to win.

"For vengeance."

"For vengeance!"

With that they only had to wait and prepare for tomorrow.

* * *

Once everyone had started to leave the hall, Kaneki approached his trusted artist.

"Uta."

The skinny man snapped his head towards the voice.

"Yes, Kaneki-kun?"

"Can we go to your studio first?" The white-head asked.

"Studio? Why?"

"I need a mask. Do you have some in ready stock?"

Uta nodded but he was still confused over his leader's demand. "I do but I thought I've already made you one a long time ago?"

"Yes, I still have it. However, I can't wear that one until I show myself when we've raided the 20th base. It's too obvious." Kaneki reasoned.

"Ah... I see. 'Kay then, let's go. You can pick whatever you like." Uta smiled and guided his client to his studio.

* * *

Yamori climbed up the stairs with a smile attached on his face. No one liked that smile. It looked so evil enough to make some ghouls with trust issues cringed.

Yamori wasn't the type to hang around with the other members. He didn't lead anu team. It was his own decision. Jason didn't find it comfortable and necessary to work with other people. He tend to think everyone would only get in his way and disturb his fun. The only one he could trust to watch his back was Kaneki. He admit his strength, truth to be told the blonde man was excited to see him in action and shed some blood.

"I really can't wait to see him dance again for real."

Jason grinned as he cracked his finger.

When Yamori finally got out from the basement, he saw The Binge Eater was standing there with her hands folded. It seemed like she was waiting for her partner. The blonde man didn't give any shit. She could be there for days if she wanted to. So Yamori walked passed her sight nonchalantly.

"Yamori."

The big man stopped walking.

"What?"

"What will you do this time?"

"What do you mean?"

Rize scoffed. She thought her lover's right hand man was acting fool. "You always do things your way in raids. Now that Kaneki is joining for real, what'll you do?"

"I took the part for cleaning the inside, didn't I?" He said without looking back.

"Even though Kaneki's joining you're still going to do that?"

Yamori sighed. He finally turned around to show the woman who irritated him just how serious he could be.

"Seriously, Rize. Stop being so sceptical and suspicious around me. So what if he's joining? I'm not going to abandon my part. You don't have any reason to be so annoying." Yamori clicked his tounge. "You should be the one who's not getting in his way tomorrow"

"Of course I won't!" Rize snapped.

"Then what's the problem, woman?" Yamori was getting even more annoyed. He already felt tired just by hearing his oldest 'friend' rant about worrying over her lover. Kaneki was independent and strong, there was no need to keep him safe fron everything.

"I'm just afraid you would prefer to watch him than doing your part, stupid," Rize scoffed as she smirked, "After all, you couldn't stand to watch him do all the work without you butting in."

Yamoru helplessly grinned. He laughed and did his usual habit. Cracked a finger.

"I'm not going to butt in. That moment would be too precious if I intervere. But I do plan on ending things quickly and get out to see him in action." Then the blonde turned away on his loafers, "See ya."

The Binge Eater could only watch him walk away. She sighed as she closed her eyes and continued to wait for Kaneki.

Zen and Banjou came out soon after together. They both realized Rize's presence that was leaning her back on the standing corroded steel.

Rize opened her eyes once again when she felt someone was looking at her. That might be Kaneki she thought. But she was wrong.

"Oh. Hey." She greeted simply.

The two ghouls bowed their heads. "Hello, Rize-san." They both greeted back.

It ended there. The glasses wearing woman didn't start any conversation.

The brunette was curious to know why his vice-leader didn't go home. It was kind of hot out here. If she had to wait for someone, then why didn't she go inside?

"Come on, kid. You said you wanna spar again with me." Banjou nudged the boy to gain his attention.

He heard his captain clearly. But Zen didn't want to leave just yet. Not before he exchanged more words with Rize. The eighteen years old boy gathered up his courage to speak, and he found it quite hard just like confessing to someone.

"U-um, uh, R-Rize-san!" He finally called.

Rize lifted up her head to see the boy was still standing there in front of her. She sagged up her glasses before answering.

"Yes, Zen?"

Hakuren felt her gaze almost pierced his heart.

"Uh... Are you waiting for Kaneki-san?"

Rize nodded. "Yes, I am. He sure is taking his sweet time."

Oh great, she didn't sound too cold this time. "Why are you not waiting downstairs? It's more comfortable down there."

"I know. It felt too cram down there before. I should've gone with him but I'm already here and I'm too lazy to go back down again." Rize explained. Her fingers scratched her arm, feeling a sudden itch.

"I see..."

"Yeah."

Ended.

Zen immediately think of another things to say. He didn't want to let it end like this. The boy began to question himself why does he want to gain Rize's attention so much?

Then the boy got an idea. It was something that he had been wanting to tell her.

"Um... R-Rize-san!" Zen called again.

"Hm?"

"I-I had some training with Banjou-san. Yesterday," Zen said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck, "I want to be stronger for tomorrow since it will be my first mission together with you all. I'm going to do my best."

Banjou who had been standing all along finally butted it, "Hey hey! And you said that was supposed to be a secret!" He ruffled the brunette hair's roughly.

"I-I'm sorry! Uuaaaa! Please stop it seriously hurts, ow!" Zen whined as his hands tried to stop the big hand on his scalp.

Hearing that, Rize couldn't help but smile. She found it funny for some reasons. The kid really took an attempt to live up Kaneki's expectation and be useful. Not that she hated it, but she found it amusing.

"That's good, Zen. Keep it up. Banjou must be a good teacher."

Now it was Banjou who got flustered. He stopped messing with Zen's hair and changed to bow his body a little, showing his gratitude. "A-ah, not at all, Rize-san! I was only teaching him how to extend his kagune's use and how to defend and attack with timing, that's all. Zen did a really good job keeping up with it."

"How very humble as always, Banjou. Good work." Rize chuckled and gave the two ghouls a sweet smile. They blushed immediately. How could a goddess was standing on the same ground in front of them? How lucky the leader was to have her as his lover.

Rize shifted her eyes to the base's entrance again to see if by any chance Kaneki was already standing near her again like last time. He seriously freaked her out. Rize had to question her senses again. What if they were getting dull?

Beyond the masses of other ghouls, a white hair was spotted until it revealed the leader with his artist friend by his side. They chatted a little bit until they reached the mouth of the entrance. Kaneki then noticed Rize who was leaning over the steel bar with the company of the newbie and his loyal member.

Feeling like they had to part ways, Kaneki said his good bye to Uta and let him walk away between the other ghouls. He began to approach his waiting loved one with a delighted smile. Zen who saw it once again reminded the moment when he also received that expression.

"Sorry for waiting. Had a hard time to choose." Kaneki laughed wryly.

"Don't worry about it. I'll see your new mask at home."

Kaneki didn't forget the other two presence in front of him. He shifted his eye towards them both. Zen and Banjou, Kaneki could already guess they were close with each other these days. Zen looked like the beefy guy's son.

"Kaneki-san!" Both Banjou and Zen bowed.

"Zen," Kaneki called the boy's name, "tomorrow is going to be your first participation. Are you ready?" Kaneki asked. His face was straight yet honestly, the leader was a little bit worried.

Zen who was oblivous by that fact nodded, "Yes I am! I asked Banjou-san to train me." Zen said as he looked up to his kind captain.

"Oh, really? Is that true, Banjou?" Kaneki was a little bit surprised. The same goes for Rize who heard him.

"Y-yes, leader," Banjou answered sheepishly, "I trained him after we sorted out the documents. He came to me to ask if I could teach him how to fight and getting stronger." Explained Banjou as he scratched the back of his neck. He actually didn't want anyone to find out and told Zen to keep it silent. But Zen didn't find any point to hide it. He wanted to make his mentor looked awesome.

"I see, that's good then. You owe my man, Zen," Kaneki gave a faint smile, "I hope I can see the positive outcome of your training tomorrow."

"Me too," Rize chuckled as she left the corroded bar behind her back and walked closer, "I'm looking forward to see it."

Zen nodded. He was confident enough, but that confidence didn't make him get too ahead of himself. He knew his limit and how weak he still was. However, the raven kagune boy knew he had improved. He intended to at least stay alive tomorrow.

"Then, see you tomorrow." Kaneki turned away with Rize followed from behind.

"See you tomorrow, Kaneki-san." Banjou bowed as always. When he tried to straight his back up, a firm hand was placed on top of his shoulder, preventing him to take a look at the one who placed it.

"Banjou," Kaneki whispered to his ear, "don't let him die."

"...H-huh?"

The grip on his shoulder got harder, "Make sure you don't see him breathing his last breath. You hear me?"

Banjou got no idea why his leader wohld give him an order like that. It meant the same as protecting the eighteen year old boy. Never ever Kaneki gave a direct order like this before. From that, Banjou could judge that Zen had something different. Something that could take the interest of the cold man.

"...I understand."

With that, Kaneki and Rize left the two ghouls alone. Zen was clueless but decided not to ask anything, and the other one could only obey his order as he questioned what in the world what was his leader thinking.

* * *

"Touka-chan! Nishio-kun!" Itori called out from behind to greet. Both called ghoul halted their way as they turned around to see their senior walking towards her along with Giro, the bald ghoul with tattooed centipede on his scalp.

"Itori-san, Giro-san..." Touka tilted her head, "What's wrong?" She asked.

Both Itori and Giro stopped to stand in front of two friends. With a frown look and sorry smile on her face, Itori asked her strong junior, "You got the nastiest job, huh? 'Cleaning up the mess'."

"...Yeah. I really wished I didn't received that part." Touka sighed. She wasn't sure she could be able to do it.

"Don't worry," Giro spoke, "All of us had taken that role. It's the easiest yet at the same time, you just don't have the heart to do it." Giro laughed bitterly.

Touka was still feeling restless. She knew it'd be an easy task, but she wasn't heartless enough to do something like 'cleaning up the mess'. Nishiki realized that. Without much thinking, Nishiki slapped Touka's back a little hard to bring out her guts.

"AW!" Touka was surprised with the sudden force on her back.

"Man up, shitty Touka. Instead of thinking over the nasty part, why don't you focus on giving us your support?" Encouraged Nishiki with his own way. The brunette looked to the other way, hiding his blushing face.

Touka blinked twice, until she realized what Nishiki told her in the first sentence. "'Man up'? Can't you use any other words, shitty Nishiki?"

Both Itori and Giro looked at each other, already knew what would happen after this. They shook their heads and walked away silently leaving the soon-to-be quarelling frienemy.

"Oh? I think I'm not wrong. Man up, shitty Touka. Aren't I kind enough to encourage you?"

"Don't say it as if I'm a man!"

"Oh, you're not? You're just so barbaric and has a vulgar mouth that I couldn't tell wheter you're a woman or not!"

"Look who's talking, shit lord. You are more vulgar than me and even more shitty!"

"I think that is more normal than hearing an emo girl like you speaking like me, shitty Touka."

"What did you say!?"

"Baaaka!"

"Stupid, dick, four eyes asshole!"

"Damn emo, shitty, midget bitch!"

And they kept on yapping insults until they both exhausted themselves and decided to end the pointless fight.

* * *

Uta just came out from under the base, being the very last member to leave the place. He thought the lot would be empty but there were still Zen and Banjou who were about to go home.

"Why are you both still here?" Asked the tattooed man. Zen and Banjou who heard his light voice turned around to see the one who called them.

"Uta? Why are YOU still here?" Banjou asked back the same question.

Uta smiled, "I fixed things up a bit in the studio. You know, I can't leave behind my works in a poor state." He shrugged his thin shoulder.

"Oh... well, we were just about to go back home. Just finished talkin' with leader." Banjou told his reason, "Let's go, Zen."

"Okay. See you tomorrow, Uta-san." Zen bowed his head to show his respect for the artist.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow. Make sure you don't get killed, alright?" Uta said half-jokingly.

"U-uta-san!"

"Now, now. Don't worry about it, you can count on me if you're in trouble, okay? Let's go." Said Banjou as he walked away after giving some encouragement pats on the younger's shoulder.

Those words made the brunette felt easier. At least he had someone to count on. Nevertheless, Zen wouldn't just going to the party without doing anything. He would fight.

* * *

**A/N: Next chap, The Raid.**** It'll take long but I WILL TRY TO MAKE IT FUN GUYS. This chapter is only for the opening. So the next chap will be a full fight.**

**Oh yeah! I MADE A NEW COVER WOOHOO! XD If you like it, you can download it on my Deviant art :3**


	15. Chapter 15: The Terror of 8PM

**PLS READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW LATER!**

* * *

Chapter 15

The Terror of 8PM

_Ward 15, 7:58 PM_

"Banjou to Touka. Are you stand by?"

_"Team Rabbit, stand by."_

"Understood."

Banjou covered his body with a torn red cloth and wore his mask that only covered his mouth. It looked like a gas mask.

His team was behind him, ready to receive orders. Zen was also there with his raven mask which he didn't wear before. The mask was shaped like a raven head, complete with its beak. The mask was the work of his personal request to the maker.

Banjou's team was standing on the roof top of a building which stood on the side of the street. The plan was they'd jump when reinforcements came. They had done this countless times; the fear was more for the heights. But Zen could fly for a short period of time so he was already used to it.

Giro's team was on the other side of the building's roof top. They were also waiting for a chance to ambush the upcoming enemies.

Rize's and Nishiki's team stood by on the street. They were ready to take the enemies head on.

"Oi, Rize." Nishiki called out to The Binge Eater from behind his snake mask.

"What?"

"Where's your boyfriend, now? He said he'll participate this time." Said Nishiki after he looked around to see his leader not in sight.

"He will later. He got something to prepare. Maybe he will come in the middle of the party." Rize chuckled, feeling excited.

Meanwhile the main raiding teams all stood by in front of the CCG's Main Base of 15th Ward. Some were standing on top of the neighboring building to jump quickly to the higher floors. All what's left was the cue that would be given by Touka.

_"One minute until mission. Please put on your masks and cloaks." _Touka reminded before countdown.

"Yamori, where's the boss?" Kazu asked the blonde who was already ready with his authentic Jason mask.

Yamori grinned beneath that mask as he cracked a finger, "He'll come soon enough. We just have to focus on slaughtering the humans."

"I seriously cannot wait to see Kaneki-kun~" Itori said.

"Unfortunately, we won't be able to see him that long this time. _Too bad._" Tsukiyama dramatically exhaled.

_"Electricity shuts down in 9..."_

"Get ready, everyone." Uta said to his team. Everyone began to wear their hoods and ready to strike the moment their captain ran.

_"8... 7... 6..."_

Rize looked behind her, hearing the countdown always make her feel excited—even though this time she would only guard the entry way.

_"5... 4... 3..."_

All raiding team members released their kagune.

_"2... 1..."_

Touka held out her hand, signaling to her members to shut down the building's power source.

_"Turn it off."_

In an instant, the CCG's base that was filled with light turned pitch black. As if that building was abandoned by its residents.

Some of the members in Touka's team had super hearing and sensitive with their surroundings. They could hear the sound of screaming, they were panicking. And they knew what it meant.

Sudden power failure in 8PM. The terror of Mukade began.

_"Begin operation!"_

"Let's do this, _ladies and gentlemen!_" Tsukiyama screamed excitedly as he ran on ahead towards the glass front door, leaving his hiding spot behind. His team followed him from behind and was just as excited as the captain.

"Let's end this quick, shall we?" Uta smiled and also ran ahead leading his team to the back door. They weren't planning on letting any humans escape.

"Let's go!" Itori, with her released kagune and clown mask also ran on ahead. She had already waited long enough in boredom for this day.

"Stay on guard." Kazu forewarned. His team was standing on the neighbor's building, and they jumped towards the fifth floor. The window shattered and the ghouls on the street could already hear the riot.

Rize smirked, trembling with excitement. She really hoped that her part would come really soon. She was kind of hungry and being close to famished.

"Hurry up and come, CCG... Gotta refill my tummy real soon." Rize licked her lips.

Nishiki who stood beside her could sense the madness coming from his vice-leader. He seriously couldn't understand The Binge Eater, let alone Jason. Kaneki might be the only sane one between the three of them.

* * *

"Shit! Power failure!?" An investigator who sat in front of his PC glanced around the room frantically, to make sure it was actually someone who turned off the room's light and he was the only one with that crappy computer, "I haven't saved my report! Are you kidding me!?" He pulled out his hair, feeling frustrated.

The whole office room's occupants were also groaning, complaining why in the world it happened so suddenly. The outside was dark so it was hard to check your surroundings. The only little source of light was coming from the moon.

The frustrated man's subordinate pulled out her phone to use the screen as the source of light, "How could it be... It was running just fine these past months... What time is it, anyway?" She checked her phone to see that it was 8PM.

"What time is it, Akemi?" Asked the man.

"8 PM...Wait," Akemi jerked up her head after she realized something important and crucial, "Shit...! It's 8 PM! _Centipede is coming!_"

And immediately everybody gasped, followed by curses and yelling. Immediately they grabbed their weapons under their desks, ready to fight.

Suddenly, the window shattered, letting a group of uninvited ghouls inside. They were menacingly standing in front of the terrified low-class investigators, blocking the moonlight and only showed pairs of glowing red eyes.

"Which one of you is the leader?" Kazu asked before he started the killing.

Nobody answered, so he changed the question, "Which one of you is the strongest?"

Again, silence.

"_At-attack!_" Shouted one of them. The others all released their quinques and began to charge with all their might.

The raven haired ghoul sighed under his mask. Without his order, his team already knew what to do. Kazu always said to them, 'Do what you think is necessary as long as you are still in my line of sight.' Why? The man was just too lazy to order them around yet he still made sure team doesn't mess around. He wasn't much of a talker, and he preferred to be silent when he fights.

The party started when kagune and quinques clashed with each other, creating that satisfying sound. 4 investigators came to Kazu with quinques in hand. With his glowing red koukaku kagune, Kazu slashed the first man's stomach before his weapon even reached him. Then he parried the upcoming attack from the second man smoothly and cut the man's head off. His leg kicked the third man away and he swiftly rotated his body to stab the fourth man's heart. Of course, the strong ghoul didn't forget the last one. So he approached the trembling target and stabbed his heart.

"CENTIPEDES—!"

A woman's screeching voice came from his left. She was the one who realized the upcoming disaster, Akemi. Her quinque was held high in the air, ready to give a down strike towards Kazu. Kazu reflected the quinque with his hard kagune, he felt the force was heavier than before but it wasn't something he couldn't handle. He had worse.

"Are you the strongest here?" Kazu asked nonchalantly. His kagune didn't waver as his red eyes glared sharply towards the human.

The attacker grinned to show her enemy that she wasn't scared one bit, "Why don't you test me?" She taunted. She quickly stepped back and rethought another strategy to behead the ghoul.

Kazu, without much talking, dashed his way towards the brave Dove. Akemi successfully defended herself with her quinque and pushed back. She wasn't really that weak, she could put up a fight.

Akemi swung her blade wildly yet precise. She was determined to exterminate her target. She knew the ghoul who easily avoided all of her attacks was the strongest one amongst the others. Yet she took the chance and took the shortcut to melt the group down. She wanted to minimize the casualties. A lot of her co-workers died around her, but she did not waver and firmly grabbed her weapon.

When Akemi saw there was a small opening, she sent her blade to pierce ahead with its sharp end.

"_Hah!_"

However, she failed.

The end of the blade met a sturdy wall of mutated flesh. It was glowing again, showing the attacker that it didn't change anything and was a pointless attempt.

"You're just as weak as the others. I shouldn't have expected much from mere Bureau Investigators, huh?" Kazu said before he disarmed Akemi from her quinque. Without waiting any longer, the strong ghoul beheaded the losing Dove, giving her a quick death. The head fell down to the corpse's feet, followed by the body to fall.

Looking at the fresh corpse, Kazu felt the need to eat. He thought 6 cans of coffee were enough to hold his hunger a while longer. But it was futile. The man decided to follow his plan to eat in tonight's mission.

Kazu bent down and rested a knee on the ceramic floor while the other propped his left elbow which he didn't use at all during his fight. The flesh on her neck seemed tasty, making the sleek haired man use his sharp koukaku to chop it like tenderloin.

_"Akemi!"_

A cry of a running raged man didn't stop Kazu from bringing the juicy flesh into his mouth. He paid the man no interest and kept eating until it was enough to keep his stomach silent from growling. Of course, he did that because he knew one of his teammates protected him from the upcoming blade.

"Sorry, but please don't disturb Kazu-san."

"S-since whe-"

Before he realized, the human died with a hole on his stomach. He coughed some blood and slowly collapsed.

The younger ghoul turned his head around to see his leader. He was wearing a white mask which covered his eyes only, "I thought you've eaten already, Kazu-san." He said.

Happened to have finished his quick meal, Kazu stood up and walked away from the corpse. "I ate enough to wash away my hunger," the team's leader looked around after realizing that it got a bit more silent, "It seems like we're done here." He thought.

"Let's go!" The ghoul who protected Kazu called his other teammates. He realized nobody died and he was grateful for that. Well, the humans here weren't strong at all.

Kazu's team marched on to clear the fifth floor.

* * *

Yamori killed every human within his sight. His spiky blue rinkaku destroyed their bodies to shreds, deluging the floor with blood. The smell of flesh was filling the air, making Jason more excited to kill some more.

From behind his mask, Yamori searched for more prey. He wouldn't let any single one survived tonight.

The blonde ghoul cracked his finger, "More... MORE! WHERE ARE YOU DOVES!? GEHAHAHAHAHA!"

Feeling impatience, Yamori went ahead to the upper floor to hunt some more.

Having killed a target that seemed to be remaining last one, Tsukiyama shook his head, "_Suce! _Because of Yamori I didn't get much of my share!" Said Tsukiyama over to his teammates.

"Well... I think that still saves us a lot of time, don't you think so Tsukiyama-san?" Said one of them.

"We're not talking about the time here, it's about the fun! Now where is he?"

"He's already running off to the next floor," Itori answered as she walked closer towards the flamboyant from behind, "Uta and his team followed him to make sure that our Ace wouldn't do anything too reckless."

"Tch. Selfish bastard."

Ignoring his curse, Itori asked, "By the way, have you placed the bombs here, Tsukiyama?"

"_Of course. _My men had already placed it on each corner."

"Good. Me too. Then let's proceed."

Having finished the job on the first floor, Tsukiyama and Itori guided their teams to proceed onto the next floor.

When they were upstairs, they saw the corridor was filled with corpses. Walls painted with crimson blood. The lingering smell tempted the ghouls to eat right away, but they knew this wasn't the right time to do that.

Suddenly, loud screams were voiced through the other side of the hallway.

"Let's go." Itori said with her kagune released. Tsukiyama followed from behind.

Then flying bodies suddenly crossed path with Itori, who happened to be the furthest from her team. She looked towards the direction where they came from, and saw Uta standing there like he didn't do anything. Meanwhile his team scattered around to kill the other living targets.

"Oh hi, Itori," Uta greeted with a smile, "Yamori left this floor in my care. He's heading to the next floor already." He said nonchalantly.

"If he dies, it's not our fault." Itori sighed. Then she turned her attention towards her team, "Those who carry the bombs, begin to place it wherever!" She ordered.

Four members of her team moved away and did their job.

"Tsukiyama, I think you better go to the next floor." Itori suggested. She implied to take care of things here with Uta.

"If you say so." Tsukiyama ran on ahead, leaving the two remained teams taking care of the investigators here. He killed some on his way to make the path smooth enough for his team to run ahead without stopping.

* * *

"Give me the status!"

"We lost the first, second, and fifth floor! Jason is beginning to take over the third floor, sir!" Reported the guy who watched over the CCTV' monitors that were still functioning with emergency power. However, only the highest floor where they stayed that had its backup power on.

"Now this is bad..." Kuramoto Itou smiled awkwardly. His slit eyes didn't show his true feelings at all; nevertheless, was enough to tell that he was also feeling restless. "Our reinforcements better come quick, now."

"Sir Kuramoto, the ghouls in the fifth floor are already advancing towards the seventh floor!"

"Holy shit, those guys are fast. Better act quick before they come here," Kuramoto released his koukaku quinque which is shaped like long sword. "Ishida, Rin, Genji! Follow me!" He called over to his three strongest allies. Together they walked out to confront the ghouls in seventh floor.

* * *

_"Touka-chan, how many levels does this building have?"_ Uta asked to the support team's leader over the ear set.

"Twelve levels. Kazu-san's team is already on the seventh floor." Touka replied. She was quite far away from the others' location but her team contains four members who are sensitive with hearing. They could just receive reports over the ear set but that'd be inconvenient to tell each of their movements instead of focusing towards their missions.

_"Alright. Any signs of reinforcements coming?"_

"So far so good—"

Suddenly a member of her team clad with white mask shouted, "Reinforcements coming from the west!"

"What!? Tell the defense teams now!"

_"They're coming?"_

"Yeah, just now. Uta-san, I'll have to provide supports for the defensive teams now."

_"Ah, I see. Please say good luck to everyone from me and Itori!"_

Touka smiled, "Will do." Then she ended the conversation.

The short haired ghoul turn her head over to the others, "Snipers, are you ready?"

Twelve snipers from Touka's team stood up. They nodded their heads, telling the captain that they were ready to deploy. The twelve ghouls had experience in the military, but they were never permanently assigned to a team. Whenever a team is in charge of supporting, they would always be put in there.

"Go to your designated locations. Support the defense teams!"

"Understood."

Then with snipes in hand, the twelve snipers left their location and went to help the others.

* * *

"The reinforcements are coming. Everyone get ready. Once they're down there, we jump!" Banjou ordered.

"Yessir!"

Zen was suddenly getting nervous. He wasn't before! He believed he was ready! The boy felt cold sweat drenching his palm. He was afraid.

Afraid to die.

Zen shook his head right away. He didn't want to think anything negative right now. He wasn't alone. This time, he had Banjou who he could count on.

Voices of countless running shoes were heard. Not only that, the sound of engine was also present. Probably their van. From his place, Banjou saw the troops running forward. Two-four vans were also coming from behind. Probably contained even more people.

Banjou spoke to his ear set, "Rize-san, Nishiki, they're getting closer. And Giro-san, I think we both have to take care of the vans first..." Banjou stated towards the older ghoul on the other side of the building, "What do you think?"

Banjou could see his senior nodding his head, _"You take two, I'll take two."_

Rize and Nishiki who were standing by in front of the building with the others released their own kagunes. They were ready than ever.

"Don't get in my way, slimy snake." Rize smirked. Her four glistening red tentacles were swaying around behind her back menacingly.

"I'll mind my own business, you glutton bitch." Nishiki retorted. He wore his hoodie to cover his brunette hair. His bluish bikaku was swaying around slightly; it was ready to stab anyone at any time.

"How rude. If Kaneki was here your head would be in the trash can by now." Rize smiled slyly.

"Might as well use the chance, no?"

From where they stood, Rize and Nishiki could see the troops of human. They were holding machine guns like always, just ordinary soldiers. The two captains were confident to not receive a single bullet from those petty humans.

Between those soldiers, some guys with trench coats and different kind weapons were present. Top tier investigators, ready to take on A and above rated ghouls.

The soldiers halted their march. The distance between them and the ghouls was only 20 meters away. The clock seemed to stop ticking. Both sides were glaring at each other as if they were trying to kill their targets only with sharp stares.

The investigators stepped forward first. Their quinques were released at hand. One guy with spiky grey hair and round glasses raised his voice first.

"Tonight will be your last raid ever, insects."

"Oh? What makes you think so?" Rize replied. Her tentacles swaying around even wilder. She was getting impatient to rip everyone to shreds, especially this guy who acted cocky in front of her.

"Because the investigators here are only rank 1 to special classes." The man released his ukaku quinque—everybody followed the action.

"You think that'd scare us?" Rize grinned, "_Tear them apart_." She finally gave her first command to her members.

Nishiki cracked his neck and flexed his muscles. It showed he was getting serious. "Oh, man... Gonna make this quick then. Move your asses, people."

As the ghouls of Mukade charged forward, the ordinary soldiers from the CCG's side also moved their feet with machine guns in hands. Screams and shouts echoed throughout the silent streets of Ward 15.

* * *

"Utterly _disgusting! _How can anyone live with this kind of rotten flesh inside their body!?" The Gourmet spit away the little piece of meat inside his precious mouth. It left a bad aftertaste on his divine tongue. "My tongue feels weird now!"

"Why don't you start by not eating while we're in a mission, Tsukiyama-san?" One of his teammates dared herself to give an advice.

"Don't tempt me to eat you instead, Miza-chan." Tsukiyama replied. But the female ghoul knew he was kidding. Tsukiyama wasn't a cannibal, taste was always his top priority, and a ghoul's flesh is not very appetizing. And also, killing your own teammate was forbidden.

"Hhh... And you said it was disgusting..."

"The meat's grade is just not my class." Tsukiyama said spitefully.

"Then if you want to eat, eat at your own ghoul restaurant, Tsukiyama-san!" Miza finally felt annoyed because that leader of hers was really stubborn.

"Tsk, tsk. I'm the Gourmet, Miza-chan. I need experience of taste." Tsukiyama smirked. He looked over to the corridor to see his men doing the right job.

"Let's go. We still need to find the big guy." He said, referring to Yamori. Miza didn't say anything but she moved along when Tsukiyama walked ahead.

Reaching the very end of the corridor, Tsukiyama chose to turn left. He smelled more blood coming from that direction. The smell wasn't weak, definitely fresh. His men hadn't reached this part yet and the only thing that came up to the purple head's mind was 'Yamori definitely already went to the next floor.'

"Are you kidding me? He's really fast in times like this, isn't he?" Tsukiyama groaned. He also hated that right hand of his amazing leader for taken so much of his fun. "What a selfish guy! I feel like always taking the role of the Bomb Man every time he's with me!" Tsukiyama scoffed. Miza thought her leader looked like a spoiled kid.

"How about we just go up two more levels rather than searching for Jason on the next floor? I bet he'll catch up. It's not like—huh?" suddenly the young ghoul received a message from her ear set, "Eh!? Understood. We're going there fast!"

Tsukiyama tilted his head, questioning the reason behind his teammate's frantic voice. It didn't take him to ask why—Miza already explained what report she received from just a moment ago.

"Kazu-san's team needs immediate help. They're facing four first-class investigators on the eighth floor."

Tsukiyama quickly worked on his feet, fast. "Four first-classes? That's a lot. This has never happened before." He said between his run. Miza could tell that her leader was also getting a little worried.

Tsukiyama only hoped that Jason had already reached the eighth floor before him. But he thought that'd be impossible. They were on the third floor and he knew the mad bull was busy happily splashing blood around. So The Gourmet decided to just skip some floors and not meddle too long in one particular floor.

The team finally reached the next floor. Tsukiyama already braced himself for a disturbing maniacal laugh that could be heard from around the corner. However, he didn't hear anything at all. It was quiet.

"Is Yamori already on the next floor?" Tsukiyama asked to no one in particular. But he knew who would be the one most likely to answer him.

"Probably. We should just focus on helping Kazu-san's team, Tsukiyama-san!" Miza said. She was feeling restless. Some of her friends were in the sleek haired guy's team, and she was really worried if they died.

"Why are you really pushy tonight, Miza-chan? You're making me miss Kanae even more." Tsukiyama sighed dramatically. He turned around on his loafers again and continued running ahead leading his team to the upper floors.

"Kanae is currently not here to serve you so he asked me to look after you instead!" Miza yelled at her captain. She knew it was impolite for her to do so, but sometimes The Gourmet could act so very spoiled! Miza didn't so easily agree to Kanae's request to take over his position as Tsukiyama's right-hand man for a while. This Kanae guy was having an important business with the Tsukiyama family. His absence reduced the man power of the team in half, but Tsukiyama could cover it easily. Also, Miza was strong.

Suddenly the tall ghoul heard a heavy sound from above. The ceilings were shaking slightly, and The Gourmet knew he had to haste on.

"Come on, we can't waste our time too much," said Tsukiyama. His team was back on track and hoping that the mad bull they were talking about wouldn't wreck too much havoc.

* * *

The moment the vans stopped running, both Banjou's and Giro's teams jumped for their targets.

The muscular man was ready with his ukaku kagune spread behind his shoulders. The sharp wind blew through him but it didn't make his vision get worse. Giro also calmly jumped down with his body leaned down like a bullet.

The investigators and small troops seemed to realize the incoming attacks.

"Fire!" The man who seemed to be responsible in giving orders calmly shouted his command.

Anti-ghoul bullets from machine guns were coming from below like small little fireworks. Knowing that this would likely happen, Banjou turned over his body in the air to make his back face the ground below. Oh, he was not a fool to let his bare back got shot by hundreds of bullets. The big guy spread his kagune wider to shield his own back and the others who were falling before him.

When the gunfire ceased, Banjou set his eyes on Zen, telling the teen what to do without saying a word. Zen understood this and waited for the cue.

As they were falling, Banjou spun his body around and his kagune that slapped the air around sent a shock wave down to the surface. The force astonished the humans who were standing below and they used their arm to block their faces. Banjou shrunk back his kagune and this became Zen's cue.

The brunette boy used his raven wings kagune to shoot sharp feathers down below. The puny soldiers who didn't have any advanced experience and skill in combat couldn't do anything. When they looked back, they also saw Giro's team who were attacking their allies on that side. The situation was starting to get hectic.

The boy thought that with his proud sharp wings, he could cut down the enemies's numbers. He almost let a happy smile formed on his face. He was wrong.

Two investigators parried all the incoming feathers. The fallen victims were so few that even Zen could say how many died precisely. Five. Perfect.

"Banjou-san!" Zen shouted his captain's name.

"Leave it to me!"

As soon as their feet touched the ground, Banjou attacked the two investigators head on. His strong ukaku made the two Doves almost stumble on their feet. But of course, they couldn't be underestimated. The same goes to the big ghoul. Banjou was strong.

"Hawk..." The dark haired investigator grinned, "This time I will definitely kill you. You've been my target since the last raid in the 9th ward after all." He said calmly.

Banjou glanced around himself. His teammates busied themselves quick with the other surviving soldiers. He also saw some of them went to attack the vans. Then he just remembered about Giro's team.

Banjou looked over the two investigators' shoulders. It seemed like the commotion was already happening.

"Are you ignoring us, Hawk?"

Suddenly, two blades came to attack him from both sides. Banjou didn't realize their sudden disappearance but his reflexes were good. Using his 'wings', he defended himself. The forces were also light. He almost didn't feel anything.

"Sorry, got distracted." Banjou said. He pushed away the two investigators by spreading his wings roughly. "Hey, may I ask you something?" Banjou asked the human who talked to him first.

"Make it quick." The man replied curtly. His hand was gripping his quinque very tight.

"From the last raid in the 9th ward? Why that one? It's been a long time since then." Banjou tilted his head. He seriously didn't have any idea why this man put a grudge on him. Well, sure, Banjou had killed a lot since he joined his beloved organization. But nobody had ever taken any interest to really kill him over personal reasons.

The man suddenly looked offended. He gritted his teeth and lashed out, forgetting his calm demeanor for a moment.

"Don't you even remember me, Hawk!? DON'T YOU!? I thought even ghouls have some respect!" He yelled out. If it were afternoon, you could see his red face.

This took the Hawk aback. Why the heck this investigator yelled at him, instead of trying to kill him mercilessly?

"W-why are you angry!? Seriously, who the hell are _you_ anyway!?" Even Banjou got surprised over his stuttering.

Another attack came from behind him when he busied himself talking with the stranger. The big ghoul used his big wings to defend himself then countered it with his sharp feather bullets. The other investigator managed to avoid most of them and only grazed a bit of his arm.

"Dammit, Numa! Don't interfere!"

"Sorry to interrupt your happy reunion but we seriously need to finish this, Tateshima-san!"

"Tateshima...? Oh!" Banjou turned his head around to Tateshima when the memory about the said man came to him, "I remember you! You're that first-class investigator! We've fought several times! I didn't see you last time!" Said Banjou nonchalantly. That carefree attitude irked Tateshima so much.

"It's amazing to see someone who remembers a name more easily than remembering a face!" Tateshima mockingly grinned.

With his quinque, Tateshima attacked the Hawk fast. Banjou defended himself easily with his sturdy wings. The beefy ghoul didn't stop there. With quick movement and enough skill, Banjou shrunk back his kagune, making the weapon in contact with the empty air.

Tateshima was astonished. "Huh!?"

Using his left hand, Banjou gripped Tateshima's wrist roughly, preventing him from swinging his blade towards his shoulder. His other hand already balled up a fist, and Banjou sent it towards the human's stomach straight on.

"Gah—! "

Tateshima flew ten meters away from the impact. The Hawk's strength was no joke. His sturdy body was not only for show.

"HYAAAAAAH!"

Banjou sensed an incoming attack from behind. Of course, it was that fat nerdy looking guy again.

"Now I've never seen you before. Who are you?" Banjou asked.

"YOUR END!"

When the quinque came to him, Banjou just stood still, waiting for it to come close enough within his grasp. Then at the right timing, Banjou kicked that weapon far away, like a mere soccer ball that was passed to him. If only there was a goal post then he'd try to kick it there.

Numa was speechless. How could it be so easy for him to lose? He felt a sudden powerlessness. He felt like a mere pig in front of a T-rex.

"Tateshima is certainly stronger than you... Are you sure you're up for this?" Banjou asked as he stepped forward towards the fat guy. Jun Numa cowered in fear. His quinque was far away from his reach, and if he ran away, it'd be useless. He'd get shot in the back. "You shouldn't have come here..."

The Hawk spread his wings, readying himself with another round of feather bullets. The human before him couldn't run away. His feet were rooted strongly on the asphalt.

"NUMA!"

When Banjou almost fired the shots, the sound of Tateshima's scream stopped him from doing so. When he looked back, Tateshima was running towards him with blood around the corner of his lips. Banjou clucked his tongue in annoyance.

Just when he was about to turn his body around to fight his persistent enemy again, a figure rushed over behind him and received the attack that was supposed to be for him.

"I'll watch your back, Banjou-san!"

He was Zen.

Banjou grinned. Without replying anything, the big ghoul rushed over to the still standing investigator. He wanted to throw away unnecessary obstacles first.

"I can't believe you're still standing there instead of running to take your quinque," said Banjou before he pushed over the man's face down to the ground with his strong hand. The poor guy died with his face crushed like pancake. "Looks like I _am_ your end."

Zen who watched his mentor killed for the first time felt a sudden inability to speak. If he was human he'd probably throw up right on the spot. The head was destroyed like a fucking _cake_. Just how strong could that mere hand be?

Zen creased his eyebrows when he saw Banjou widen his eyes at him, "Zen, watch out!"

Immediately the younger ghoul snapped back. He jumped back away but his reflex was too late. The quinque landed a hit on his shoulder.

"_Shit!_" Zen winced in pain. But despite the pain, he was angrier with himself, blaming his slow reaction and carelessness.

Banjou immediately hurried over to his junior's side. He checked the horizontal wound on Zen's shoulder. The big man sighed in relief when he saw it.

"Thank goodness. It's not as deep as I thought. Can you still move it, Zen?"

The younger ghoul tried to swing his right arm. The wound prevented him from moving it too much because of the sudden sharp pain when he moved it upward. Nevertheless, Zen nodded his head, saying that he was fine.

"I can. I'm okay, Banjou-san."

"Good," Banjou nodded his head. Then he returned his attention towards Tateshima, who happened to have a very nasty angry face. "Back me up, Zen. You know what to do."

"Yessir!" Zen put on his fighting stance. His black kagune was ready.

"Hawk..." The mad investigator called out to his most hated ghoul with a shivering voice, "How many of my comrades do you think you have killed? I will definitely kill you. You will definitely die tonight—!"

Without warning, Tateshima attacked Banjou with all his might. It may look like it was only a wild attempt to execute the ghoul, but Tateshima was a first class. He knew what he was doing. He was looking for vital points within the big ghoul's body which he had seen several times in the past.

The Hawk realized this. This man was good, Banjou complimented. Banjou avoided it all but, it seemed like he wasn't off the hook yet. The quinque swung vertically his way, fast.

Banjou used his kagune to jump backward further. The sharp tip managed to leave a small cut on his abdomen. Whatever, that wasn't a problem he couldn't handle.

"Gh—!?"

When Banjou thought he had a chance to breathe, he was completely wrong.

Tateshima chased his prey with no pause. He jumped as high has his whole body's height and landed his weapon on the ghoul's kagune.

"I'm going to cut this ugly 'wing' of yours, Hawk." He said spitefully between his gritting teeth.

_"...It's heavier?" _Banjou tried to push the human back, but strangely that man's quinque didn't fly away. The strength was even, and Banjou started to think that the quinque really was going to cut his kagune.

"GAH!"

Shock flashed through his gaze. The human saw the ghoul who shot his back from over his shoulder. At that moment, he regretted the situation where he had to confront another ghoul aside from The Hawk. The anger took over him, and Tateshima got even angrier towards himself.

"You fucking brat..." Tateshima cursed.

"BANJOU-SAN!"

Over his junior's shout, Banjou pushed away the force that was weakening greatly. He disarmed the man who really despised him and punched his face.

"GUH!"

Not stopping there, with his strong fist Banjou punched Tateshima's ribs hard. Before the aged man flew away, Banjou could hear the successful cracking sound of it.

Tateshima seemed like he hadn't given up yet. The aged Dove tried to stand back up using his trembling legs.

Seeing this, Banjou shot two sharp feathers of his kagune to Tateshima's shinbones.

"ARGH!" The investigator fell back on the broken asphalt.

Feeling confident with his work to make sure the man couldn't stand up again, Banjou looked over towards Zen.

"Finish him off, Zen. I have to help the others," said The Hawk.

"Y-yessir!" Zen obliged.

The teen walked over to the fallen first-class investigator. He was groaning in pain. His ribs were broken and the man couldn't possibly have enough strength to fight back. Forget about picking up his quinque, he couldn't even stand up.

"HAWK!" Tateshima screamed hard. Blood was stuck in his throat; it consumed so much energy just to shout. But to take back his most hated ghoul's attention back, Tateshima found it not important.

Zen almost jumped because he was surprised that the human suddenly shouted his captain's alias out loud. He shifted his big doe eyes to check on his captain, if by any chance he looked back. Oh, of course he would.

"...This is over, Tateshima. You lose." Banjou said from over his shoulder.

"Back there... Our battle in the 9th ward..." Tateshima spoke despite of his pain.

This pulled out Banjou's attention. He almost had forgotten his question about the 9th ward problem. True, Banjou remembered. He remembered Tateshima. He had met him several times in the raids, but in the end he couldn't kill him because they were retreating fast. The big ghoul realized that the human had something personal against him.

"You killed my brother right in front of me... Do you even remember him?" Tateshima bitterly laughed, "He took the blow from you. Stupid kid... He almost got promoted to be a first-class..."

Zen, who heard this man's story, felt a sudden pang in his heart. The story was almost the same like his. His twin sister also died for his sake. The young ghoul almost felt sorry to the man but quickly shoved away those thoughts. Thinking like that wouldn't make anything better. This guy was an investigator, and Zen wouldn't be so soft.

"I see..." Banjou muttered, "I'm sorry."

Tateshima widened his eyes. An apology. He got an _apology_ from a ghoul he hated the most? Or was that sarcasm?

"I do remember him, now. You were badly hurt and he protected you. He wore glasses and his hair was tied, am I right?"

"...he did." It was hard for him to speak. This ghoul remembered a human he killed? Was there anything so special about his brother to The Hawk? "How could you remember him...?" He decided to ask.

"I..." Banjou seemed to hesitant to answer, but he decided that it wouldn't hurt to tell, "I would remember every face of men that I had killed. If possible, the names too. Only those who had put a decent fight with me. But your brother was..." Banjou tighten his fist, "He was the very first man I killed in my whole life."

Zen who had been listening the whole time finally gasped. He was listening to his teacher's past, and Zen was glued in his spot.

Tateshima slowly laughed after he was speechless.

"Hah... haha... Hahahaha! Your first kill? Don't give me that crap! You ghouls are man-eating creatures. You feed on us. You made us suffer! And now you say my brother was your _first_ kill? _How could I possibly believe that bullshit, huh!?_"

Not answering any of that, Banjou once again pulled his hood over his head. He thought that was enough explanation. That was enough talking.

"If you don't believe me, then so be it. I'll remember you, Tateshima." Banjou glanced over towards Zen who was still quiet. "I leave him to you." The big ghoul left the place and went to the vans, which happened to be crowded with ghouls and small troops. It seemed like things were heating up more and more by each minute.

Zen glanced over to the fallen Dove. He was still breathing and didn't have any strength to stand up. His legs were pinned down. Even if he used his hands to pull out the 'feathers', it'd only leave holes in his legs, and there was no way he could walk properly.

This was his complete end.

Zen gulped down. Hard. What Banjou said about this man's brother being his first kill made Zen think the same.

Tateshima would be his first kill in the raid.

"What are you waiting for?"

The voice snapped the young ghoul out from his daydream. It brought him back to the reality of the war between humans and ghouls. His first war.

"Kill me already, brat."

Zen got annoyed. This guy called him a 'brat' twice, and being called a 'brat' was something he really hated.

"Shut up! I know!" Zen yelled.

The teen walked closer towards the wounded man. His raven wings were ready to end the man's life. Just two or three shots of bullet to the heart would definitely do it.

"Any last words?" Zen asked before he launched his shots. He felt a sudden guilty pleasure for asking that. Wasn't he big-hearted enough to hear the man out?

Tateshima stayed silent. Zen figured that he didn't want to speak or didn't give any shit. But when he was just about to finally kill him, Tateshima opened his mouth.

"Tell Hawk that I would settle things with him in the afterlife."

"...Got it."

With that, Zen did his task: giving the final blow.

* * *

The moon was shining its dim light behind the clouds. It had seen countless battles from up there since four years ago. It couldn't do anything to stop, to interfere, to end. This time, it also couldn't stop the coming of the strongest ghoul in Mukade.

Kaneki Ken had arrived.

* * *

**I figured Banjou's kagune is ukaku because do you remember that time when Banjou managed to pull out his kagune even though it was only a very small part of it? If I'm not wrong it was when Kaneki went to find Kanou. I remember it was on his shoulder area but I srsly couldn't imagine a big guy like Banjou being an ukaku type, tho... I'm really curious to see his appearance in Re!**

**I crated**** that 'Hawk' alias. You see, we still don't know about Banjou at all in Re so I had to made this up. IMAGINE BANJOU WITH HAWK LIKE KAGUNE WEW!**

**Tateshima doesn't have a brother (at least not mentioned at all)**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR WAITING! I was actually planning to write all the raid battles within one chapter but I guess this chap is too long already. So for every next raid, I will write 2 to 3 chapters!**

**Disclaimer: The names of the investigators here are not made up aside from Kuramoto Itou's subordinates and Akemi. So I own nothing except them and Giro, Kazu, Zen here!**

**Seriously I made Tateshima too important than the original. He's actually only a cameo but indeed, he's a first class.**


	16. Chapter 16: The Terror of 8PM, Part II

**Happy Ramadhan Kareem to all of the other muslims out there! **

**This one's going to be an another long ride so... Brace urself.**

* * *

Chapter 16

The Terror of 8 PM, Part II

Tsukiyama finally arrived on the sixth floor. He was looking for the source of the loud noise from before, loud enough to make the ceilings shook. He wanted to prove himself right that Jason was the one who caused the commotion.

The sixth floor was where the cafeteria located. It wasn't like the other floors down below which was like a maze, full of corridors. The tables and the chairs were splattered around, shards of broken plates and silverwares scattered on the floor.

A pair of purple eyes were searching for any signs of his selfish subordinate.

_'He's supposed to be here...' _Tsukiyama mused. The Gourmet gazed around the dark cafeteria, and suddenly was interrupted by the sound of Miza's called out to his name.

"TSUKIYAMA-SAN!"

"!"

"**GRAAAAAA!**"

The tall ghoul saw Yamori was fighting an investigator all by himself. But what really surprised The Gourmet was the sight he was seeing over Yamori's form. Jason was using his kakuja.

"Miza-chan," Tsukiyama turned towards the short ghoul, "Take everyone towards the next floor and help Kazu's team." He ordered.

"What about you!?" Miza asked his captain back.

"I'm staying here to stop the troublesome guy. I don't want him to ruin this floor and collapse the whole building. You better hurry up."

"Roger that. Be careful." Miza said before she left and became the temporary leader of the herd. Once Tsukiyama saw them climbing the stairs, the purple head used his ear set to contact Touka.

_"What is it?"_

"Jason's going berserk on the sixth floor. I'm going to stop him."

_"What!? It's too dangerous!"_

"Can't be help. If he keeps this up the whole floor will collapse." Suddenly Tsukiyama remembered a certain someone who could stop all of this in one go, "Has Kaneki-kun arrived yet?"

_"I don't know. He hasn't contacted me."_

"Then contact Uta and Itori to make haste. I will need their back-up."

_"Roger that."_

Having ended the conversation, Tsukiyama released his proud purple kagune that shaped like a knife. He was also curious to see what kind of an opponent he would face that could make Yamori to use his kakuja form.

"**STAY PUT AND LET ME DEVOUR YOU!**" Yamori roared.

The human who was able to put up a fight with the S rated ghoul kept on avoiding the incoming attack that destroyed the floor below him. His movement was clean, simple, efficient, and quick. Tsukiyama could see that this unknown investigator was no ordinary one.

"Well... Now how do I join this without getting myself killed in the process, hm?" Tsukiyama wondered. It wasn't like he was afraid, but indeed fighting alongside Yamori during his kakuja form was similar to suicide. That guy wouldn't care who he killed during that time and he wouldn't feel guilty at all. In other words, there were two enemies busy killing each other in front of him.

"Hm... I guess I'll have to wait for back-up..."

But the situation told him the other wise. The floors cracked in all over places and it was shaking greatly. It seemed like Yamori was also getting wilder by each minute.

"_Merde!_" Tsukiyama loudly cursed, "Does he don't understand the meaning of self-control? This is why he doesn't get a team. Kaneki-kun had told him so many times not to use his kakuja form whenever he got to raid!" Tsukiyama let out an exaggerated sigh. But The Gourmet couldn't let his pride be smeared by this. He didn't want to be seen useless by his leader later on.

So with enough bravery and confidence in his fighting skill, Tsukiyama joined the fight when he saw the open chance for him to attack the single human from behind. The human almost got his back stabbed, but it seemed like he knew it was coming. He moved his body to the right and used his quinques as the shield for the purple knife.

When Tsukiyama finally made contact with the lone investigator, he saw a smirk was plastered on his bearded face. The Dove didn't look that old, more of a young adult. The Gourmet didn't realized he was distracted over the face of the strong human, and almost got his stomach stabbed. Quickly as possible he jumped backwards as far as he could.

"Hhh... Even though I already busied myself with Jason, here comes The Gourmet. You centipedes are a pain in the ass..." The human shook his head. That guy seemed to be a laid-back type.

"_Bonsoir Messeiur_, you and I have the same problem here. We both need to tame the big guy." Tsukiyama grinned after he bowed elegantly.

"'Tame'? Uuh... Sorry. Then we're not on the same page-Tch!"

"**RRAAAAGGH!**"

Yamori's sudden attack disturbed the nameless investigator's talking. He was wielding two swords on both of his hands, and he used both of them to cut the extended blackish-red kagune from Yamori's arm. Then the man lowered his body to cut through Yamori's shielded legs. Surprisingly, the cut was deep enough for the kakuja to fell on his knee.

"**GAAH!**"

_'Not good.' _As soon as Tsukiyama saw Yamori wasn't in a pretty good situation, he quickly ran ahead to stop the deadly attack that would surely end the kakuja's life. Tsukiyama thrusted his kagune towards the man's back before he was able to use his sword to cut down Yamori's head. The man didn't have any choice but to protect his back with his quinque. Thankfully The Gourmet was able to stop him.

"Dude, I need to kill this guy. If you want to _tame _it then do it by yourself. Only if he survives though," The nameless investigator gave Tsukiyama an irritated, annoyed look, "I'll play with you after this so can you just wait?" He seemed to be seriously didn't have the mood to play with two ghouls at the same time. Tsukiyama could understand that, and he felt underestimated.

"I don't like you already," Tsukiyama grinned, his kagune was still in touch with the quinque sword and he pushed his own harder out of anger, "But sorry. Jason is a part of us. We don't want to lose a _precious_ member like him." He said. That guy was also a precious member for his leader, and Tsukiyama wouldn't want anything ridiculous happen around the mad bull as long as he was around.

"Argh... Damn it. You're seriously a pain." The nameless man groaned.

"!?"

Before he realized, Tsukiyama received a hard kick attacking his stomach. No kidding, the pain was real. His power over his kagune decreased greatly, thus the chance for the bearded man to attack Jason reopened once again. Wasting no more time, the Dove swung his sword towards Yamori's scalp.

Thankfully, Yamori had the time to use his armored right arm to shielded himself from the attack. Meanwhile the arm that had its kagune cut was already regenerated and the blonde man used it for attacking the man's side.

"Shit-!" The human cursed as the attack's force landed on his glistening quinque sword. He was sent pretty far away towards the counter of the cafeteria and he could feel the sharp pain over his upper left arm. That would surely leave a bruise.

Jason who had managed to get back on his feet yelled over the purple head who was struggling to sit right up.

"**Get the fuck away from my battle or I'll kill you, fucking gourmet.**" Yamori warned spitefully as he cracked a finger.

"That's not nice..." Tsukiyama scoffed, "I saved your head by several seconds, Jason-kun." Tsukiyama chuckled bitterly. But he still found the current situation strangely amusing. Maybe it was because he was pretty much a man who didn't care about everything too much.

"**I didn't ask for your help. Get your disgusting being out of here.**" Yamori gritted his teeth in annoyance.

Tsukiyama could guess what kind of eyes the kakuja had behind those red kakuja mask that covered the most part of his face. The purple head inwardly smirked when he remembered the latest dinner he had with Kaneki. The eyepatch ghoul called himself a monster when the current guy who stood before him was way monstrous than him. What irony.

"I can't do that. It's the other executive members responsibility to stop you to wreck too much havoc. You _know _that yourself." Tsukiyama said as he stood back up and let out a sigh. He didn't want to argue about this any further with the stubborn ghoul.

The kakuja growled menacingly. He didn't like anyone talking back at him right now, and he felt like spilling some more blood wouldn't hurt. The man grinned madly as he cracked his finger again, "**You asked for trouble, fucking Gourmet.**"

_"Shit."_

"That's enough, Jason-kun."

When Tsukiyama turned his head around, a smug smile formed on his masked face. Uta and Itori were both finally arrived to help.

"We need you to pull in your trump card now, big bud," the brunette said, "How about we take care of the human over there, while you go up and help out Kazu instead?" Although Itori wasn't sure that was enough to change Yamori's current clouded state of mind, she was still persuading the man to stop making things worse.

Yamori was not amused at all. He didn't like this. Nobody could ever stop him to enjoy his fun. Nobody could ever tell him what to do. Nobody, nobody could ever make him stop. He wouldn't let them. He wouldn't let the weak reign over his freedom of pleasure.

"**Nobody gets in my way... NOBODY!**"

Yamori dashed towards the two ghouls who were about to stop him. He was going to kill his subordinates for real. No hesitation. They could feel raw bloodlust aura emitted from Jason's body.

Having no choice, Itori released her kagune to fight. Along with Uta, both of them fought together to make Yamori unconscious. Mere anaesthetic bullets wouldn't be able to pierce through Jason's kakuja armor. It needed a strong impact from the other strong ghouls' kagune.

"Dammit Yamori! Wake the hell up!" Itori grunted under her trembling kagune that protected her from Yamori's.

Uta finally released his rarely used kagune. The glistening blackish-purple color was decorating its skin. The raven haired man used it to pierced through Yamori's upper arm. Blood was gushing out from the hole, staining the floor with its thick crimson color.

"**GAAH!**"

"Sorry, Jason-kun. But we have to stop you no matter what." Uta apologized. His black sclera eyes were still calm yet looked serious.

"**YOU'RE JUST A FUCKING PEST!**"

Jason pulled in his pierced arm away from the Uta's kagune. Immediately after that he used his leg to kick the skinny man's ribs. Uta with his high agility managed to avoid it.

The wounded arm didn't seem to slow hin down. Yamori decided on Uta as his next target. His surroundings seemed to be blinded. He even forgot the other two ghouls existence.

But not the unconscious investigator.

"Fuck... Is this a joke?"

Tsukiyama turned his head over the source of the voice.

"_Oh my God. _You're not dead yet? Unbelievable!" Tsukiyama cursed under his breath.

The nameless Dove slowly stood up. He cracked his back, flexing his muscle. He was surprisingly relaxed and that attitude really irritated The Gourmet so much.

"Oy, who are those two!?"

"..."

"Oy, Gourmet!"

"Are you asking me?"

"Who else, stupid?"

"'_S-stupid!?_'" That did it. That arrogant son of a bitch needed to learn not to mess with the noble Gourmet. "Don't speak to me as if we are close, vermin." Tsukiyama grinned madly as he released his kagune again. His patience had reached its limit. He was going to shut this man's mouth for good.

"Uta-kun! Itori-kun!" Tsukiyama shouted from his position, never letting his eyes go from the standing Dove.

"Yeah, Shuu-chan!? Woah!" Itori almost got her head chopped off there. "Kinda busy here!"

"One of you should go upstairs and back up Kazu-kun's team, didn't you hear the message from Touka?"

"We know that but-"

"Itori. Go." Uta said, "I'll take care of Yamori-kun."

Itori seemed hesitant for a moment but she decided to trust her friend. Even though the aged ghoul was strong, Kazu needed someone up there. Itori could bet were lots of casualties already, and she wouldn't want more dead ghouls piling up.

"Okay. Good luck."

With that the dark haired woman ran upstairs to back up Kazu's team. However, she was sure her team could handle it. Silently she put her faith onto the other A-rated ghouls up there.

Suddenly, the three ghouls stopped themselves altogether. They experienced the same thing. Touka was calling. They all heard the news, and it couldn't make them all feel anymore relived.

* * *

"Not half bad I suppose." Rize smirked after she delivered a hard blow on Hachikawa Chu arm with her red tentacle. She secretly cursed when she felt there was something shielding the man's arm, thus making her unable to chop it off.

"You can say that after you make me bleed a single drop."

The special investigator's gauntlet shaped quinque fired yellow crystal-like projectiles towards Rize's chest. She didn't see that coming, but her reflect saved her and the beam grazed her shoulder.

"Tch. That wouldn't be enough." With no pause, Hachikawa fired his quinque continuously to corner the S rated ghoul. This forced Rize to dodge and counter every single beams that could kill her. Her regeneration ability wouldn't be enough to take all the damage and they could immobilize her for minutes.

Once she found a slight opening, the binge eater grinned and not letting a precious second late to retaliate. She was quick on her feet and jumped high in the air. She span her body around, stretched out her kagune, and pierced three pillars of red tentacles onto the ground and trapped the man in between.

"**GOT YOU!**"

The binge eater used her one last tentacle to attack the trapped man. It'd be a direct hit and would surely hurt. Naïvely, Rize was already thinking about how she could devour the human below her.

However, his current situation didn't change his stoic face. This didn't faze him at all, and he was confident he was still way superior than the ghoul. The man pointed out his quinque gauntlet straight to Rize's face. "Don't you fucking dare underestimate me, insect."

"!"

The minute Rize saw the yellow glow from within the holes on the gauntlet, she immediately turned her body away to the side and had to break her 'cage' that trapped the Dove. The quinque steel crystals shot through her strains of hair and successfully made a nice damage on her shoulder. The kagune on her hips vanished like ashes because of the shock, and her red glasses fell off to the asphalt and the lens cracked.

"Shit-!"

Rize landed herself quite far away from the man. The wound on her shoulder was quite big. Half of the flesh were torn away and she could tell her collarbone was cut apart.

But that wouldn't be a big of a hassle for The Binge Eater.

"Ah... my glasses." Rize growled as she straighten her body up, "You better pay for that." She scowled. The wound on her shoulder slowly healed up, it became as good as new.

"My, my... You've become so weak, Binge Eater." Rize could tell the man was grinning judging from his tone. That almost disgusted her. "Past five years of absence took away your power, I see. You're not even worthy to be an S-rated ghoul. Have you eaten enough? Hahahaha." He said sarcastically.

_Five years of absence._

"Heh. These past four years of attempt to erase you didn't count?" She scoffed, sweeping away the fact.

"You're pretty pathetic."

That one statement insulted her. Pathetic? Getting insulted by a mere human, she felt her pride was sullied, "...What did you say?" Who does he think he was? This suddenly boiled her blood up to the point where she wanted to pull out the guts out from the man's stomach alive.

"You who were absent for five years suddenly appeared with your trouble-maker organization. Before that you were an independent monster who walks around eating your fucking snacks with that bottomless pit of yours." The man laughed as he shrugged his shoulders, "I guess in the end, you're just weak and had to ask them to feed you instead? HAHAHAHA!"

That fire burned her heart. He was taunting her, she took the bait.

Rize didn't want to be weak. She believed she was strong. It wasn't like she was ashamed and wanted the fame of being a dangerous ghoul in the town back. If she was weak, she would just be a hindrance. She wanted to be useful. For herself and most of all, for Kaneki.

"Shut up... You know nothing." Rize was ready to take another dance to defeat this man. But as soon as when she was about to release her kagune back on, Touka's voice halted her from within the ear set.

_"Leader has arrived!"_

"!" Rize uncontrollably smiled wide. She felt her heart beating faster, she felt way more excited. This is what she had been waiting for. "About time..."

The Dove who had been waiting patiently for The Binge Eater's counterattack cocked his head up as his patient was decreasing. Then he saw the ghoul was muttering to herself between all of this chaos. He felt a divided attention and he didn't like that.

"What the fuck are you muttering about?"

Rize turned her head around. Her eyes seemed more sinister yet true happiness was painted on her face. The Dove shivered seeing this, yet it wasn't obvious.

"He has arrived."

"Who?" The Dove position his quinque to be on guard, "Who are you talking about?"

"Your absolute death."

At that exact moment, Hachikawa felt a tremendously threatening aura behind him that could slit his back wide open. He knew right away, this was the moment where he must turned around and fired the gauntlet on his arm on whoever was standing behind his back.

When he fired the quinque steel crystals, they were ricocheted by a quick movement of... something. A curtain of smokes covered his vision, preventing him to look on who was able to make him... anxious.

When the smokes ceased out, the Dove saw a black mask. The mask was engraved with red lines and only covered the eyes with one hole on the left one. He saw a red glow emitted from that hole.

The smokes gradually lifted up, and it revealed a man with long thigh-length black hooded jacket. He was wearing a plain white cloth underneath it that seemed to be a wifebeater. His legs were covered with jeans and a pair of black boots. And he didn't forget the red long extended flesh behind his hips. Hachikawa saw this, obviously a ghoul being, didn't look so weird at all.

Yet his anxiety hadn't left his heart.

"Are you the 'absolute death' that bitch was talking abou-AGH!"

Before he could react, Hachikawa received a hard shocking blow on his abdomen. He didn't see the ghoul moved. His eyes behind that round glasses couldn't follow what the fuck did just hit him. But he knew by then, it was the kagune. Even that kagune he saw didn't move its muscle.

"Fu...cking shi-GUAAKH!"

Didn't stop there, the hooded man stomped his feet onto the Dove's stomach once again, hard enough to make the asphalt below him made a web of cracks. The grey head coughed some blood but his soul hadn't left him. At least not yet.

"I am. And if you call her a 'bitch' again, I'll make sure this boot stomps your fucking testicles." Said the hooded man threateningly as he looked down. Then, he lifted up his face to see if the woman he was talking about safe. "Are you okay, Rize?"

Rize clicked her tongue, "I'm fine. About time, Kaneki." She seemed to be mad.

Kaneki gave an apologetic smile, he felt relieve nevertheless. "Sorry, I was searching the damn jacket," he paused, "what do you want me to do with this?" He asked. His boot was still on the man's stomach. The human under his feet was groaning in pain and struggling to break free like a worm.

"Do whatever you want. Kill him already." Rize shrugged her shoulders.

"Haha, alright."

Kaneki was going to take his single red tentacle kagune towards the man's heart. He wanted to give a quick death. Even though what the Dove said to his woman angered him so much, he couldn't waste his time on this guy alone. He needed to go to find another first-class investigators. And if he was lucky, he could meet a special-class.

"DON'T FUCKING UNDERESTIMATE ME!"

Hachikawa hadn't give up just yet. He pointed out his gauntlet towards the ghoul on top of him, and fired the crystal projectiles to his face.

"Foolish." Kaneki only needed to use his kagune to protect him from the crystals. When he thought that was it, Hachikawa fired his gauntlet senselessly. He couldn't move and that was the only thing he could do. But Kaneki destroyed all of the projectiles like mere flies.

Until it was the time for his gauntlet to cool down again.

"You done?" The leader asked coldly.

"Fuck... Fuck you. FUCK YOU CENTIPEDES!"

Kaneki smirked. His habit to crack his finger repeated again. "_Woof_. Bark all you want."

"CAPTAIN HACHIKAWA!"

A female voice came from behind him. It seemed to be this human's subordinate. It irritated the leader once again.

"Get away from him!" She yelled out as if that would work.

Kaneki could feel an incoming blade coming to slice his neck. Without looking back, Kaneki grew one more of his red tentacle kagune and used it to disarm the weapon from the woman. No more wasting time. He moved his kagune so fast and stabbed the woman right after her quinque flew away.

"Nuisance." The leader said in annoyance and pulled out his kagune from her body roughly as he threw the body away like a rag.

Hachikawa widened his eyes. This ghoul. He was stronger, way more powerful than he thought. He didn't like to admit this. But if it was only possible, he wanted to report this new threat to the main building. He couldn't let this monster live. But what could he possibly do in this kind of situation?

"Who... Who are you?" Hachikawa asked. He was close to terrified.

Behind that mask which covered his eye, Hachikawa could only see the ghoul's sadistic grin. One eye. That one visible red eye reminded him of the Owl he first encountered years ago...

"I am the Centipede." The leader said his alias as he thrusted his kagune towards the beating heart.

* * *

The fight between Kazu and the the first-class investigator already lasted for more than 15 minutes. His team, which had two A-rated ghouls, helped him in a way but his position was certainly not good.

The sleek-haired man fought Kuramoto Ito, a first-class investigator. This Dove's movement was hard to read. His mouth kept on smiling like he actually enjoyed the fight. Like a snake, he was also agile. It's not like Kazu disliked it. He strived to be stronger and he loved challenge. That's why Kazu always searched for strong enemies. This man worth it.

The other rank 1 investigator that came along with his enemy fought one of his strongest units, Junpei. The one who helped him back when he was enjoying his quick meal. The other two Doves who also came alone, they were bad news. His team was barely keeping their ground.

Tsukiyama's team were already came but half of them advanced towards the next floor. But Miza was here and her help was a great addition for the team. But still these investigators weren't weak. The strongest units wouldn't be able to stall for too long. It wouldn't take that long for all of them to be annihilated. The other reinforcements better came fast.

"Damn, a seriously tough one aren't you, Myrmidon?" Kuramoto Itou laughed bitterly. Myrmidon, Kazu's nickname. An S class that had always been with Mukade since Itou's last remember. His past record was unclear up to this point but the CCG knew that this raven haired man was strong enough to hold the S rank.

Behind his mask, Kazu's face stayed stoic. He was that one member who had it hard to receive jokes. He rarely laughs, rarely smiles. A typical serious person. Yet fighting was his passion.

"Not much of a talker? WOOPS!"

Kazu's kagune almost hit the Dove's neck.

_"4th close cut. Again." _Kazu counted his close attempts to kill his target. By doing this, he calculated how many times it'd take him to stab his sharp kagune into Itou's veins.

This time, Kazu extended his koukaku kagune longer and broader. A glistening black broad sword enveloped his arm. It wasn't looking like that before. It didn't exactly have any particular shape like Tsukiyama's huge 'knife'. But this time, the Myrmidon was getting way more serious.

"This time, I won't miss." Said Kazu intimidatingly. His eyes turned into the authentic black sclera and red iris, shining from behind his mask.

Without giving his opponent any chance to reply, Kazu dashed towards the human. He used his strong legs to jump high towards the ceiling and like a spring, he jumped down from above in high speed.

Itou's long koukaku quinque, Senza, protected him from the new form of Kazu's kagune. However, he didn't feel the major difference. The power behind that new kagune wasn't any different than before. It was heavy, yes, but not anything the first rank investigator couldn't handle with.

So what in the world did this kagune sword could do to him?

"And I thought that thing would be scary but I guess... Not?" The fox-face said with a grin.

"Is that what you think?"

"!?"

Senza was being cut slowly. Kazu's kagune was turning sharper than before, the kagune was sinking inside the shaft. It was capable to cut the quinque steel. If that quinque was cut down, the whole body of the weapon would disappear. That was what he learnt after fighting so many investigators in his life.

"Shit-!"

In panic, Itou pulled back his quinque away from the ghoul. He managed to keep his weapon in tact, but in return his action made him slow enough to react for the next incoming attack from The Myrmidon. Kazu used that opening for his chance to lend a direct attack to his opponent. The black sword on his arm slashed the man's chest, barely. It ripped his shirt and his tie in half, red blood dripped from the light cut.

"...One hit. Again." Kazu muttered. His killer movement's rhythm didn't stop. The raven haired ghoul rotated his body around to deliver a hard swing from the sword. His aim was the neck. His favorite spot to end someone's life.

Itou hadn't given up yet. He could read the next attack that was aiming for his neck. So with his long Senza, Itou blocked the blade from separating his head. But honestly he was hesitating. He was afraid that kagune sword would really cut his Senza again this time. Nevertheless, it's better than getting killed.

"Holy shit you're getting serious, huh?" Itou laughed awkwardly. He was scared, but there's no way in he'll he would show that to his enemy.

"My mission is to kill every single one of you and blow this whole building up. My men are also in a hard situation, that's why I don't have any time to play with you for too long." Kazu said replying the Dove for the first time.

"Then my mission is to protect this base and most of all, killing ghouls. Especially, your group. I'll take you on as long as I can even if it costs my life." Itou grinned again. His fox-face was getting irritating for The Myrmidon. He didn't like that grin-no, people who smile too much. For example, Gourmet.

"So be it."

Kazu raised his feet up and kick the man's side. However his attempt failed when it met Itou's arm instead. But The Myrmidon didn't stop there, his arm with the kagune equipped swung dangerously towards the blocking arm. Itou who couldn't risk his weapon getting snipped like a stick for real, he tried to dodge the attack by ducking his head. Fortunately, it did only cut his light brown hair a bit.

"Crap, I think the table turns n-!?"

When Itou ducked his head, his face was met with a denim-clothed knee punching his nose hard. He didn't see that coming. It was too fast. The Dove jerked back with blood gushing out from his nostrils. This time, The Myrmidon could see the golden chance to end the obstacle's life.

"Die."

When Kazu unleashed his final attack, he was stopped by a random bullet shooting his left shoulder. This caused him to stop and looked around to see who was the one who attacked him.

"G-Genji..."

"Kuramoto-san! Are you okay!?" The rescuerer asked in panic. His gauntlet-shaped quinque was letting out smokes from within its muzzle. The fresh bullet definitely came from him, Kazu deducted. Thanks to that bullet, it immobilized Kazu's left arm which his kagune was equipped on.

_"Tch, isn't this dove is supposed to be busy with the others?" _Kazu began to check his surroundings. His team was busy fighting the strong investigators and Junpei was still busy with his own opponent. That means, this guy came deliberately to save his leader. Kazu was too focused fighting the fox-face that he forgot the existence of the other humans that came along with the man.

The numbness on his shoulder didn't last long. He could feel his muscles were commandable again. The moment he regained full control over his arm, another bullet flew to shoot him. This time, it was aiming for his head. Easily enough Kazu only used his kagune to shield him from the bullet. The bullet parried away and made a hole on the white wall.

"...They're late." Kazu muttered, implying about the reinforcements that was supposed to come and help him.

Yet the moment he thought about that, he could hear additional noises coming from afar. Away from his place, where the majority of his team members were fighting. It was them, Uta and Itori teams had arrived.

"Tch, more ghouls coming!?" Genji widened his eyes in disbelieve. Just four of them wouldn't be enough to keep them all from coming. They couldn't possibly let the same mistake happened like last time. These ghouls were going to blow up the whole building, turning those within into ashes. Just like four months ago when they raided the main base in ward 18. Reinforcements were coming, but they always failed to enter because of the ghouls who kept them off the area. The same thing... might happen tonight.

Having seen that favour was starting to come on his side, Kazu confidently pointed his blade upon his new enemy. He was standing in the middle of two Doves. The other one was slowly regaining his strength and slowly stood up from his place. Kazu was ready to finish this alone. Even if he had to.

"Come at me, human." The Myrmidon taunted with his index finger.

Genji growled. His knuckles turned white when he tighten his grip onto his weapon. The rank 1 investigator started up his quinque again, charging another deadly shot of quinque steel bullets.

The unlimited bullets were loaded. He was ready to fire. He pulled the trigger, and The Myrmidon was ready to take them on. Either dodge it or parry it, bring it on. However, that very moment when the bullets were fired, Kazu could feel a killer intent behind his back. Immediately he turned his head away from the flying bullets and was greeted with a furious fox-face look, accompanied with the Senza who held up high in the air.

Unavoidable damage. Couldn't be help. That Kuramoto Itou was too fast. If only Kazu could equip two kagunes at the same time, taking care of the two wouldn't be difficult. Kazu was ready to take another damage. He decided to take care of the fox-face first. Getting another shot that could paralyze him is nothing than getting his back cut in half.

As fast as he could Kazu shielded himself from the quinque. However, he was also ready to feel another expected pain on his shoulder.

"Sorry for the wait!"

Suddenly, what's coming wasn't bullets. Instead, it was what he had been waiting for. However Kazu didn't look that happy. Maybe it was just his calm demeanor took over but probably it was because his friend was too late.

"You're late, Itori."

Itori's bikaku kagune was hanging over her face, protecting herself from the bullets she took. The bullets were sinking inside the mutated flesh but Itori didn't feel numb at all.

"Sorry, Yamori's going berserk down there." Itori explained.

"Yamori? He's using his kakuja?"

"Apparently. A stranger Dove managed to drive him to the corner. Uta and Shuu are handling things over. Let's just hope they can do it. But anyway..." Itori turned her voice low. She lowered her kagune, revealing her red eyes towards her opponent, "You humans better give up. Can you possibly defeat so many of us?" She drew out a wicked grin.

"...Shit." Itou cursed. When he looked back, he just realized.

The ghouls were too many. He saw both Rin and Ishida were cornered. Another group of ghouls were already here, and they couldn't possibly defeat all of them. Not if these S ranked ghouls were present.

"Genji, Rin, Ishida." He said over to his earset, "We're retreating."

"It's no use."

"...What?"

"It's no use I said." Itori repeated herself. "Our order is not to let every single humans here survive. Soon this base will crumble. Try to run if you can. My team has already placed all of the bomb upstairs. It's our win." The brunette chuckled.

"...Then so be it." Itou gave a bitter smile. "We'll fight until the end. What we've done here was not for nothing!" He raised Senza again, ready for another fight. This time, he was sure he wouldn't survive for that long. He could only hope for a miracle.

* * *

"Yamori-kun,"

Dodged.

"Snap out of it. We don't have time for this!"

Jumped.

"We need to end things quick but you're making it harder for us!"

Dodged, kicked.

"Snap, the fuck, OUT!"

With all his might, Uta used his kagune to hurt Jason's armored body. He gave consecutive punches of kagune over his stomach and hurt real good. The only thing the raven-haired needed to do was to make Yamori unconscious. But boy, it was hard.

"**RRRAAAAAA**!"

"Tch." Uta jumped backward, leaving the floor he was standing on destroyed into pieces. He needed to end this soon, but he never thought fighting Jason alone like this could be difficult.

_"Uta-san! Are you there?" _

"Touka-chan?" Uta immediately recognized that voice that came from his earset.

_"Uta-san, a sniper is there just right on the other side of the window!" _

Uta turned his head towards the gigantic window. The moon was there, the only source of light on that vast floor. Even though it was small, he saw a hooded figure was on top of a rooftop on the building beside of him.

"I see him."

_"He will shoot a sedative bullet to weaken down Yamori! Try to get Yamori's back facing the window!"_

"Understood. Thanks Touka-chan."

_"Wait, Uta-san," _Touka spoke before Uta went back to focus on his battle, _"Itori-san had placed all the bombs. After you're done with Yamori, please escape as soon as you can."_

"..." Uta looked back. He saw an ongoing battle between The Gourmet and the unknown investigator. The investigator that managed to bring out Yamori's kakuja. Considering the situation, this wouldn't be as quick as he hoped for, "Got it."

* * *

**A/N: Okay I'll stop here. The next chap will be the final part. Well now you know why the update takes so long -_-" It's really hard to think about the action, what they're doing etc. And because it was hard, it made me lazy to think about it again. But at one point I decided to just "Fuck it let's finish this chap I don't wanna keep my followers waiting!". I probably should change the genre of this story into action and drama instead I guess lol. **

**OH YES MORE IMPORTANTLY.**

**I bet you guys don't want to read the action too much and more curious to know about the past and stuff and the "AUNTY WE MEET AGAIN~" part (because I'm also excited to write that part more ahahaha...)**

**So, do you want me to skip a lot of things later in the next chap? I mean shortening each character's scenes and end things quick. What do you think? Pls tell me in the reviews.**

**Oh yeah, you can check out Kaneki's temporary mask on my deviant art. The link's on my profile.**

**ALSO THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING MUKADE. I REALLY DO APPRECIATE IT. THOSE EMAILS ARE WHAT KEEP ME GOING!**


	17. Chapter 17: The Terror of 8PM, Part III

Chapter 17

The Terror of 8PM, Part III

Kaneki hadn't feel so alive over these months. The gap between raids could take away his fighting senses if he didn't have his own gym in the penthouse, Kaneki could take some random human's life on the street.

The Centipede's kagune swung ferociously around his surrounding. He slashed the petty humans who wore useless protection on top of their chest, as if those could possibly stop his mighty red rinkaku from killing them. The riot was at its highest ever since he arrived. They were even more scared, hoping for some stronger Doves to protect them from leaving away their families forever.

Everything around Kaneki was empty. Only soulless bodies and pool of blood. Nobody, nobody dared to go near him. They didn't want to ended up having the same fate. They all realized they were being cowards, but wanting to stay alive had always been inside the human nature.

"Haha, come on," The leader cracked his finger, "this is not nearly enough. Where are the higher ups, hm?" Kaneki smirked.

All humans in front of him shivered in fear. They slowly stepped back with their useless guns in their hands, they knew better not to mess with the crazy strong ghoul. They still wanted to go home, still wanted meet their loved ones.

"Aw... Running away? Where to?" Kaneki chuckled, "How about we play chase, hm?" He proposed with a creepy smile, his rinkaku kagune swayed gracefully yet deadly. "I'll give you 10 seconds to run, I'll stay put. After that, pray I won't catch you."

"There's no need for that."

"...Hm?"

Suddenly a tall man with short raven hair and a big quinque shaped like a cylinder on its end stepped forward. The other soldiers behind his broad back smiled, they thanked the God for giving them a slight hope for survival.

"I'll be your opponent." He said with his deep voice and got ready with his fighting stance.

"You're..." Kaneki muttered. Remembering this man, he amusedly smirked. "_Koutarou Amon._"

Kaneki cracked his finger. His kagune turned stiff as they pointed their sharp ends onto the new opponent. The leader was more than interested to see what this man was capable of.

"You better not let me down."

* * *

"Nishiki!"

The snake stabbed another beating heart with his sharp 'tail' before he turned over the voice who's calling him. "What is it, Giro-san?"

"Boss is here already, have you seen him?"

"Yeah, I have." Nishiki looked around him, "With his help here things wouldn't go any faster, to be honest." Nishiki scowled.

"Ah... Yamori, right?"

"Yeah. If Kaneki's not there to put the beast to sleep then it'll take longer to destroy the base, and it'll take longer for us to retreat. He should've joined the raid team, instead." Nishiki tutted. The brunette looked around him once again, a lot of humans died around yet Nishiki couldn't see the end of those people coming. Seeing some of his comrades died also didn't make him feel any better.

"Well... I can't say that you're wrong. But Yamori going berserk inside the building is out from our plan. Boss wouldn't like this at all." Said Giro as he shook his head. He could already foresaw what was going to happen after this mess.

"Rather than that, how's your team doing, Giro-san?"

Giro shrugged, "We're done. Our spot is clear. Thanks to Banjou's help. They're busy tiding up our fallen comrades' corpses."

Behind his snake mask, Nishiki raised his eyebrows. He was quite surprised. "Wow, that's fast. So you only have to wait for them, huh?"

"Yep. I've already called Kirishima. They'll be here shortly."

Suddenly, the two ghouls heard the said ghoul was talking on their earset.

_"Attention to all team leaders. This is an emergency!"_

Both Nishiki and Giro looked at each other after that last word. Emergency? That would be anything but good.

_"A second wave of reinforcements is coming. They're coming from the 21st ward!"_

"Motherfucker!" Nishiki clucked his tongue venomously and quickly ran towards where his team fighting.

Giro, knowing that his spot before might not be so safe anymore, also began to run back as fast as he could. "Well, thank heaven we have the boss here."

* * *

The Binge Eater swirled her body around like a ballet dancer on stage. However, this one's like a rose. Beautiful, yet deadly. Her four tentacles cut the last standing humans around her, and successfully ended their lives.

The humans in her area had decreased significantly because of her and her team. But mostly because of Kaneki who just arrived here around twelve minutes ago.

"It's been more an hour already... When are they going to blow up the damn building?" Rize scowled.

The vice-leader heard the news about her troublesome... friend. Jason went into Kakuja mode in raid, which is something that's absolutely not allowed. It could jeopardize the whole mission, and this just happened. Tonight took longer than usual.

She looked towards where the rest of her team was, and they were busy piling up their comrades' corpses. Wanting know the situation, Rize walked towards those messy pile of dead bodies to meet the rest of her survived members.

"Oji, have you called Touka?"

One of them, an eccentric looking blonde guy answered, "Yeah. The boys will be here shortly. We just hafta wait."

_"Attention to all team leaders. This is an emergency!"_

"Huh?" Rize turned towards her earset, "What the hell? An emergency?"

_"A second wave of reinforcements is coming. They're coming from the 21st ward!"_

"Shit," Rize quickly turned her around to see the empty road ahead of her. She widened her eyes, as she saw a blinking light coming from that direction. "We're taking too long here."

"What's wrong, boss?" Oji asked with concern.

Rize turned on her heels around to face the rest of her team. She estimated there were still around 70 members left. All of them were looking at their restless leader, wanting to hear what she was about to say.

"A second wave of reinforcement is coming." The Binge Eater's eyes turned into the authentic black sclera and red pupil every ghouls had, "So get ready."

* * *

**Sry to interrupt. Itori already finished killing Genji at this point to make things faster. Ok continue**

* * *

_"A second wave of reinforcements is coming. They're coming from the 21st ward!"_

"...We need to get this done quickly." The Myrmidon got back on his stance, "Itori, back me up."

"Count on me, sir!" Itori grinned as she walked towards his side.

Itou honestly didn't know what to do. With his strongest comrades dying one by one, it was a high chance for him to die tonight. To top that, no one's guarding the control room above. He felt totally failed as the man whose responsible of this base. Countless bases had fallen since these past four years. He was trusted in guarding this place, but he failed. Even if Itou survived tonight, he couldn't possibly face the higher-ups. He'd rather die and bring his failure to his grave.

Itou gripped his damaged Senza harder. Even if the man defeated today, he could at least bring one of those cursed ghouls in front of him together to hell.

* * *

"Second reinforcement, huh?" The Centipede chuckled after he heard the news, "No wonder you're here. We're really taking too long playing around." For a second he frowned knowing the main reason behind it._"Because of one imbecile ghoul who turned into his unstable kakuja form. I'll beat that guy later."_

Amon steadied his grand quinque on both of his rough hands. One slight movement from that Centipede, the first special rank investigator would swing it right away. The man heard the report about this new threat in front of him. A hooded ghoul with boots and red stripes mask. It was really dangerous, beyond strong. Different than the other ghouls what ever seen.

When the man heard that report the whole team from the 21st ward went restless. They needed to get here fast before any more of them wiped out. His reliable partner, Akira, was on the other area. Both of them agreed to disperse and search for this one threat. However, Amon didn't expect himself to encounter this new ghoul but whatever happened, he had to stop him.

"I'm going to eliminate you." Said Amon intimidatingly.

Kaneki cracked his finger, and taunted by using his index one.

Taking that as his cue to start, Amon's strong limbs brought him running towards the still standing ghoul. No fear, he didn't hesitate. An investigator was his role, making humanity safe was his job.

With one strong motion from his right arm, Amon's quinque made contact with Kaneki's red tentacle kagune. The impact sound echoed through out the dark street, it even surprised the last remaining troops behind.

_"He doesn't even flinch!?" _Amon widened his eyes. He could swear that one attack he did already could make the other ghouls he had met so far at least stunned for a second, then he would take that chance to use his combo nonstop. But this one ghoul didn't even move.

This wouldn't be easy at all. Not like he expected it to be like that.

Kaneki pushed him back away with the tentacle that shielded him. Before he could be vulnerable, Amon quickly used his feet to back away further. Then what happened next obviously fueled his anger. The ghoul smirked as he used his hand to taunt him, saying 'Come at me.'

The tough human knew more than to give up. That was still nothing. He just started. Heck, giving up was a foreign word for Amon.

Amon charged again with the same speed than before. However, more power channeled through the veins in his arms. He began from attacking The Centipede's side, but the ghoul shifted his body easily away from the round quinque. Then next the deadly steel attacked his head, but Kaneki ducked just at the right time.

"Tch!" With his leg, Amon kicked the agile ghoul who was below him.

Like it was nothing, Kaneki used his bare hand to receive that kick, holding the ankle firmly in his palm.

From his hooded face, Kaneki shifted his one visible eye towards the man, "...Is this really all you got?" He asked, obviously not amused.

_"Shit!"_

The special investigator tried to pull back his ankle from that grip, but he didn't succeed. That bare hand was really strong, like a steel handcuff.

_"What strength...!" _Amon gritted his teeth.

With his one ankle held like that, he was completely defenseless. He couldn't possibly twisted his own leg and just continued the fight, because the chance of him dead would be close to 100 percent.

Much to his surprise, the ghoul merely chuckled, but still hadn't let go his ankle. The investigator raised his eyebrow, confused by that reaction, and at the same time nervous thinking if his ankle would get twisted any second.

"You sure I'll let go?" An evil grin formed on his face.

Kaneki was thinking already thinking about killing this man. When he saw him on that meeting at his cafe, he got that strong aura coming from the man's body itself. When he shook his hand, he felt it even greater. That's why The Centipede was curious to know the ability of his current opponent. But to be honest, Amon was nothing. He could kill him easily right now. Breaking his ankle would be easy like breaking a twig.

"Don't get so cocky."

"...Huh?"

Amon finally used his trump card. His quinque that was on his right grip, divided into two. When the steel separated it was like a ripped flesh. The vibrant crimson color shone for a moment, and Kaneki could see the light's tail when the two separated quinque swung fast toward his head and lower body.

The ghoul clucked his tongue. That guy was smart. By attacking both of his head and stomach, he wouldn't get the chance to attack first. He had to back down. Knowing better than stay locking that ankle and getting beheaded, Kaneki quickly released his grip and jumped back.

Kaneki landed on his boots with a thud. He put a measured distance between himself and the investigator where he wasn't too far yet close enough to identify the new form of that weapon.

"Oh... Interesting. I didn't see that coming."

"Getting scared, Centipede?" Amon taunted with a smirk. He was ready and not letting his focus gone away by firmly holding his quinques.

Hearing that made Kaneki chuckled. This guy just used a cheap taunt against him. What an interesting guy he mused. "Scared? You're one to talk."

"I would never be scared over fighting monsters like you. Our fight isn't over yet." The special investigator reverted back on his offensive stance.

Kaneki zipped his mouth. It was time for him to get serious. No more smiling, no more playing.

In a blink of an eye, The Centipede fluttered fast, confusing the enemy with his quick movement. In that moment, Amon was astounded. His onyx eyes shifted right and left, his eyebrows creased sharply, trying to figure out where that ghoul would attack him.

Then at one point, Amon completely lost track of him. He couldn't see where those swaying rinkaku kagune were. Amon quickly looked around him yet he kept himself away from panic.

"CAPTAIN KOUTAROU! ABOVE YOU!"

Quickly after hearing one of his men shouted to let him know where did the ghoul disappeared to, Amon jerked up his head. There it was.

"**Don't get so cocky.**"

"Tch!"

Another loud clash between the kagune steel and kagune flesh was heard loud and clear. Kaneki sent four of his tentacles down attacking the human, sending a heavy force strong enough to make the man's arms wobbled.

"Who... are you...!?"

Didn't even bother to respond, Kaneki who was still in the air front-flipped and leaped crossed the investigator's head. His eye never left its target, always locking on vital parts where it would be easy for him to kill.

Kaneki landed with his body leaned a bit forward. The moment his boots' touched the ground, Kaneki used his strong feet to brought himself dashing with all four of his tentacles were facing forward like sharp needles. The distance was pretty short from where he landed, so Amon had to quickly change his gears.

The moment their weapons clash again, it didn't stop. Amon got some few scratches on his arms but it didn't stop him from parrying and countering any attacks coming from the ghoul. It was different for The Centipede. He didn't get any damage at all. Every time the blade of the quinques tried to hurt him, his body turned like a paper. Able to swiftly move around avoiding it accurately.

But still, Kaneki could not deny this man put some work on his movement as well. It had been awhile to meet a decent opponent. Unconsciously, he smirked.

_"Sante to Kaneki-san. This is sniper 3."_

A man voice came into his earset. A sniper was contacting him.

In the middle of the hectic fight, Kaneki responded that call. "What is it Sante?"

"Huh?" Amon raised his eyebrow in confusion. Who was he talking to?

_"I'm on top of the building in front of you, behind the investigator's back. Currently aiming for his head and waiting for your cue."_

Kaneki countered another attack that was coming for his abdomen. The ghoul turned his body clock-wised, and used two of his tentacles to slapped the man away with a heavy force to his side.

"UGH!" Amon was able to protect himself with his two blades. Nonetheless, that one strong hit still hurt his upper arm.

Seeing that his enemy was already far enough and in no condition to immediately attack him back, Kaneki looked towards the building Sante was talking about. It was hard for him to see since it was quite dark, but Kaneki could tell there was someone up there.

"Sante, where are the other snipers?"

_"One of us is also here. Hani, she's one block away from me."_

"Who's taking care of Yamori?"

_"Teri-san, sir. He should be done taking care of Jason by now."_

"Alright. Listen to me, Sante." Kaneki glanced towards the struggling investigator who tried to stand up right again, "Don't kill this human. Tell that to Hani as well. You both may kill the others who try to interfere and also, pour down the oil over here 3 minutes before the building blows up."

_"Understood."_

Kaneki watched the wounded man struggling to hold his other quinque right. He could see that arm trembling because of his hit. The Centipede felt proud over that.

"It's not broken, well, maybe a bit fractured, but painful enough to numb you right?" Kaneki chuckled. "Why don't you give it up?" He asked as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Numb? This much woul-GUH!" Amon flinched over the sudden pain coming from his upper arm. He didn't feel it before. The pain was something bearable, but he couldn't move his arm at all. Whenever he tried to move it, the sharp pain immediately attack his nerves, forcing him to stop his attempt for justice.

"...I still have my other arm. This won't stop me from killing you, Centipede." He said between his greeted teeth. His will to fight was still there. The fire still hadn't fade away from his onyx eyes.

Kaneki could see it. The will to live. The will to fight.

And that disgusted him so much.

He was fighting so hard even though he was the only special investigator around here. He was fighting so hard even though his men were standing still cowardly in fear. The leader dared to say himself as the strongest being in this whole chaos. And a mere human from the CCG still hadn't back down from fighting him.

"...How foolish." Kaneki spat. His kagune swayed behind his back. His irritation influenced the aura around his killing intent, and he was deadly serious. "Learn your place."

The human scoffed, "Learn my place?" Then it soon quickly turned into anger, "YOU GHOULS ARE THE ONES WHO SHOULD BE!"

As if that scream fueled his energy, Amon threw away one of his quinque that wouldn't be usable with his injured hand. His prime hand was ready with the other pair. Then, his strong legs began to run towards his target.

Amon used his one hand to attack the ghoul. The power was not as strong as before, but Kaneki didn't expect him to have this much with one hand only. His agility was also the same like before. Then Kaneki decided, this man was strong.

"Enough of this."

Kaneki used the same technique he did when he wounded Amon's upper arm. This time, he hit Amon's leg.

"GUAH!"

The human Instantly fell down on his knees. The pain on his leg was serious, he couldn't move it at all.

"CAPTAIN AMON!" The moment the captain fell, one of his subordinate pointed up his gun to shoot the responsible ghoul. However, the poor man didn't even get to pull the trigger, and his brain-nest got shot.

"A-a sniper!?"

Amon who saw the scene widened his eyes in horror. That place was not safe at all for all of them. There was a friggin' sniper, ready to shot his head whenever he could. Slowly, his onyx eyes shifted towards the standing ghoul, glaring at him, showing hatred and anger.

"_CENTIPEDE!_" He screamed, and he was only answered with a cold glare.

* * *

_"Just a little more, Uta-san!"_

Just one more bait for calling the kakuja to attack him, Yamori finally showed his broad back to the window.

"**AGH-!**"

In a split second, Yamori stopped his movement. Three seductive bullets made especially for that guy were shot deep in his red hard armor. It managed to stuck its tips in Yamori's skin, and the shot ghoul immediately fallen to the floor. His kakuja armor slowly gone away, and the sedated ghoul showed his normal physical-self.

Uta let out a long sigh. He looked towards the window that just gained three holes from the sniper. Uta made an 'ok' sign and smiled.

"Good job."

_"Anytime, sir!"_

"Now..." Uta looked towards his other friend. The Gourmet seemed to be busy handling the nameless investigator. They were fighting fiercely. Traces of stretches from the blades were visible on the floor around them.

Seeing them fighting, the artist squinted his black sclera eyes. _"...He's good-no, he is strong. He was even on par with Jason-kun." _Uta began to contemplate his surroundings. Nobody else was here. The three of them were the only ones who stayed on this floor. _"Jason-kun's down. Now there's only that investigator left. Better finish him quick then get outta here." _

Tsukiyama still held on his ground. However, he couldn't deny just how much this human took its toll on him. The man was really quick, almost the same as Kane-Tsukiyama quickly banished that thought. He didn't want to compare his ultimate leader, his idol, with anyone else. On top of that, to be compared with a human? Tsukiyama felt ashamed of himself.

That cursed thought completely made a second opening and delayed his movement. Grinning lazily, the investigator used that chance to stabbed Tsukiyama's forearm who was shielding his front.

"You let your guard down for several milliseconds, stupid."

"Tch-!" Tsukiyama used his long leg to kick the human's stomach, sending him away to pull out that quinque that was stuck in his arm, "I'll make you regret for calling me that again, you trash." Tsukiyama spat.

"Oo, scary... Kidding." The nameless man laughed hilariously, "Hahahaha! Sorry, I can't take you seriously, Gourmet! Your mask itself is stupid and you look awfully retarded with that! Hahahaha!"

That hit Tsukiyama's nerves real hard.

"HOW DARE YOU! CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THE BEAUTY BEHIND THIS MASK!? HUH!?"

"Hell no! Why would you use a fucking boomerang-shaped mask on your face? It's better if you just use a full face instead!"

"B-BOOMERANG!? THIS IS A MOON! A CRESCENT MOON!"

"...Whatever that is, it still look fucking stupid."

"You, who are merely a lay, wouldn't understand the art of this moon mask. Wearing this brings out the _aesthetic_ value of myself, of my-"

"Uh, the what? _A... ais te...tikku? _What the fuck is that!?"

"I HAVEN'T FINISHED TALKING! Hmph! Don't talk as if you know everything when you don't even know what _aesthetic _means, maggot."

"MAGGOT!? I'm not that lo-woAH SHIT!"

A surprise attack came to his back yet he was once again, quick enough to react and raised his quinque to hold the kagune from boring a clean hole on his flesh. He saw those black slera eyes made red afterglows from its crimson pupils, emanating the blood lust to kill.

"Looks like Jason's down now, huh?" The Dove spoke. His face showed grimace.

"Yeah, and it's only you now." Uta replied nonchalantly.

Uta jumped back, making distance between him and the man. The situation then was where the Dove trapped between two ghouls. The goatee man only sigh. That didn't faze him at all. That sigh managed to annoy the artist a little bit. Well, maybe not so little. But that human was arrogant as hell. Uta didn't like him.

But then, what that human said completely flabbergasted the two ghouls.

"I give up. I'm tired for this."

"...What?" Both Tsukiyama and Uta said in unison.

"You both heard me nice and clear. I give up. This place is pretty much done for anyway. Staying here any longer would just be more problematic for myself. Plus, Jason is pretty much unconscious like a fucking sack of potatoes over there, so I don't have anymore playmate!" The carefree human explained his reason.

For several seconds the two ghouls clammed up. They were trying to process what in the world that... freak investigator had said to them. 'Give up'? Could it be there were more irresponsible Dove other than that guy?

The man began to turned on his loafers and walk away, passing the dumbfounded Tsukiyama, walking towards a broken window, "Welp, I'm off. We'll meet again, Gourmet-oh and you too, uh... Emo." He said as he waved his right hand.

Tsukiyama who just finished re-collecting his thoughts immediately turned back to chase the escaping Dove, "_WHAT THE HELL? _WE'RE NOT DONE YET, GOATEE! HEY!"

By the moment Tsukiyama ran to try catching the investigator, the chased man jumped down from the window. When he reached the edge, he couldn't see that man anymore. He disappeared.

"W-where did he...?"

"Let him go. We don't have time to deal with him alone." Said Uta suddenly from over his shoulder.

"What do you mean we don't have time?"

"Itori had finished placing all the bombs. We need to get out of here fast."

Tsukiyama tutted. He looked down once again, contemplating where in the world that mysteriously strong Dove had gone. It seemed like magic, it seemed like the brief battle he had with that man was just like a mere passing wind. However, Tsukiyama believed what happened was real. He engraved that man's face on his memory. The Gourmet was sure he would meet him again.

"...You're right. Let's go." Said the purple head as he walked away from the edge.

* * *

The team that was lead by Miza had arrived in the main control room. They exterminated the very last ones there easily like flies, because the only ones left in there were only the bureau workers who's responsible in watching the control room.

"Alright put the bombs here quick." Miza commanded to her comrades.

Two guys quickly yet carefully put down the bombs around the corner. After that done, Miza headed to her earset and contacted the leader of the support team.

"Kirishima, we've already placed all the bombs. Secure the way out!"

* * *

Upon receiving the news, Touka used her hand sign to tell the other member to switch on the switch that would trigger the bomb within 8 minutes.

"Way out is already secured. We're waiting for you at the checkpoint. Please hurry, Miza!"

Touka was already behind the base which where the escape route was secured. She stood along another four ghouls, making sure that the route was empty and safe for escaping.

She checked upon her watch and set an 8 minutes timer.

"Attention to all leaders. Attention to all leaders. The bomb will explode in 7:52 minutes. Please quickly retreat and go to the designated checkpoint!"

* * *

_"I repeat! The bomb will explode in 7:46 minutes. Please quickly retreat and go to the designated checkpoint!"_

Kazu stayed calm despite that report. The floor where he and Itori were at was pretty much done. Both of their teams were also done with their own share, they even ate some fresh 'snacks' between the idling times.

"You're still standing?" He asked the wounded man. He and Itori had already done a good amount of beating, but the string investigator had not fallen yet. His blood streaming down his face, covering the once dried one again and again.

"Heh... Pretty stubborn, aren't I?" The fox-face smiled despite of his pain. He knew very well what would happen to him. He'd certainly... die. But knowing that, he still smiled anyway. He didn't want to show his despair in front of those two.

"I have enough, Kazu. We need to hurry. Let's finish him." Itori bragged. The brunette was fed up with tonight. She wanted to take a nice bath at home and pull in her violet blanket then went straight to the dreaming world.

"Should we help, Itori-san?" A ghoul crossed the two leaders that seemed to be from Itori's team shouted out nonchalantly.

"No need! You guys escape right ahead!"

"Now? You sure?"

Itori nodded, "All of you including Kazu's team. We're getting out of here soon."

"Understood!"

After seeing the other members ran off towards the checkpoint, Itori looked back to the completely not amused man. She smirked and released her kagune once again.

"I'm going to kill you real quick. You can leave him to me instead." She said to her current stoic partner.

"..." It made Kazu think for awhile. Leaving this human to the other even though he was his first opponent? "...No. I'll finish him. You go on ahead." His pride didn't let him.

Itori smiled. She shouldn't have asked knowing just how prideful The Myrmidon was. "Fine. Just don't play with him anymore. He's heavily wounded now, so just a couple of more hits then you're done. I'm going ahead."

"Hrn." The sleeked haired man only answered with a little grunt.

Itori laughed once again. Before she left, she gave one last glance to the fox-face. The investigator only grinned back. Not exactly the expression Itori hoped for, but she was still amused by that guy's capability of holding on this far. For that, she applauded within her mind.

"Well... there she goes." Kuramoto tighten his grip on his Senza once again, "Let's finish this."

Kazu got back on his stance. His glossy black kagune shone through his arm. He leaned down a bit, his strongest leg on the front, he was ready to end the long fight.

"I had a good time."

* * *

Zen had never been feeling so nervous. The eighteen years old teen had killed some people for the past 60 minutes. The young ghoul was seriously exhausted. He had never fought that long before, and keeping yourself alive was tiring enough. However, Zen wouldn't let himself to be so useless. Zen knew the team where he was assigned with was strong, they could help each other. He already trusted everyone within the hour.

But what truly drove his spirit was, Zen felt the responsibility as a member of Mukade. He also had both leader and vice-leader putting expectations on him. He couldn't possibly be so weak. He needed to be strong. Stronger than before.

"Zen!" A hard voice called him.

"Y-yes!?"

"We're done here! We're retreating." The bearded man said briefly.

"Huh? Now?" Zen began to check around his surroundings. Some people from the reinforcement were still there, fighting the others. But the teen didn't see any special investigator around.

"Of course! When else?"

Banjou looked over his shoulders, checking his comrades' little pile of corpses. He creased his eyebrows when he saw that the ghouls from support team began to pouring some oil on the pile. Unknowingly to his youngest member, Banjou bit his lips. He really hated it whenever this happened.

"Banjou-san... Are they... Are they going to...?" Zen widened his eyes when he saw his fallen allies got poured by oil. There was only one possible thing that would happen.

"Get burned down. The support team is in charge for this." Banjou replied bitterly, "That's why we call it 'cleaning up'. When you're in charge to become support, you would hate it. Definitely. It's a nasty job."

Zen got shocked. He didn't know about that at all. Burning down your own comrades sounded insane enough.

"Why!? Is that Kaneki-san's order!?"

"Yes. This is to hide Mukade's trademark identity. If CCG managed to get ahold of your body, then you're pretty much fucked. They're going to kill any ghouls with a centipede tattoo, even though it's possible that ghoul isn't one of us."

Zen looked at the red robe with a centipede print he was wearing. It covered his whole body, and he even wore a long pants because Banjou told him to. It was to hide his tattooed calf.

"I-I see..."

Banjou looked at his behind where Zen was standing. He saw the junior's face turned crestfallen. Banjou walked towards his small body, then he put his big calloused hand on top of his shoulder.

"Don't be so doleful, Zen. You're new so I understand. But, hey, it's easy if you don't want to end up like them, right?"

"Huh?" Zen looked up.

Banjou hardened his gaze just as much as he hardened his grip on the teen's shoulder, "Don't die, but keep on fighting. You'll get stronger that way."

Behind his raven mask, Zen blinked his eyes several times. He didn't think Banjou was such a serious and wise person. However, that captain of his had his own moments sometimes. That made him respect the Hawk even more.

"I'll keep that in mind, sir." Replied Zen as he nodded.

A bright orange light shone on their faces. The ones who were responsible to burn down those corpses had finally lit up the fire. The scene was like a huge bonfire . Zen couldn't take his eyes away from it. Between the dark street which only had dim streetlights and the moon to shine on them, that fire shone the brightest. Zen could feel the heat from where he stood, but he didn't want to step back.

_"Attention to all leaders. Attention to all leaders. The bomb will explode in 7:52 minutes. Please quickly retreat and go to the designated checkpoint!"_

"About time, huh?" Banjou muttered. "Zen! We're getting out of here!"

"U-uh, yes..." The Raven turned around, walking away from the burning corpses that were once his allies.

_"I repeat! The bomb will explode in 7:46 minutes. Please quickly retreat and go to the designated checkpoint!"_

The leader called the rest of his crew, telling them that it was time to get back to the checkpoint. The bomb would blow up in around 7 minutes, and walking from their location to that checkpoint would take around 5 minutes by running.

The six people from the support team that was in charge burning the corpses from Banjou's team poured lines of oil. They would barricade the road so the investigators wouldn't come chasing them down.

* * *

"Snake, squat."

Like he was told, which he didn't actually like, Nishiki squatted down as fast as he could. Rize jumped high and rotated her slender body in the air, giving more force to her red kagune. With a wicked smile that accessorized her face, Rize sent all of her four tentacles down attacking the special investigator they both currently fought.

"Fufu... How amusing. You're pretty strong aren't you, miss blonde?" Rize grinned, her kagune in contact with the investigator's spine quinque.

The woman only gave a stoic face yet Rize could feel disgust within those pale green eyes.

"Who do you think I am? Why would I find it hard to kill _the _Binge Eater?" She replied mockingly. "As far as I know, you're getting weak."

Nishiki put both of his palms on the ground, brought up his leg and extended his long blue kagune and used it like a scythe towards the special investigator's legs.

The blonde woman quickly reacted by pushing her own spine quinque to push away The Binge Eater and then jumped backwards avoiding that sharp tail.

As soon as he stood up again, Nishiki rotated his body towards the enemy's direction and ran with a zig-zag pattern. He was met with the extended whip coming to his neck. The Snake avoided it by swiftly moved to the side, and he continued bringing his strong long legs running to kick whatever part of that woman had.

"Don't forget about me, you cunt." Nishiki spat out. His close proximity let him used his strong leg to kick the investigator's stomach.

The woman only smirked. With her exceptional skill, she breathlessly retracted her quinque then used it for her shield.

"Your mouth's certainly venomous just like your alias, Serpent."

"Oh, yes I am. I feel very fucking underestimated because you didn't even recognized my presence," Nishiki pushed his leg harder to that pale quinque, sending out his hatred that could make it stronger by anyhow, "You're a bitch who's getting in our way in the last minutes, so go the fuck to hell."

Suddenly, four tentacles appeared from behind Nishiki's back and all of them came to stab the woman like thorns. The woman didn't see it coming at all. She widened her eyes, and she made it safe by jumping backward again. However, that surprise attack managed to grace her forearms.

"It's not only you who's being underestimated, Nishiki," said Rize as she appeared from behind the said man's back, "Why don't we make her regret for underestimating us?"

The Serpent chuckled, "Heh, I agree with you this time."

_"Attention to all leaders. Attention to all leaders. The bomb will explode in 7:52 minutes. Please quickly retreat and go to the designated checkpoint!"_

Nishiki shifted his head to look at Rize. Like he had expected, he was met with Rize's own purple eyes. Only around 7 minutes they got to retreat. However, with that special investigator busying themselves, Rize and Nishiki wasn't so sure about getting back there in time. Running away would endanger the rest of their teams.

_"I repeat! The bomb will explode in 7:46 minutes. Please quickly retreat and go to the designated checkpoint!"_

"Very interesting..."

Both Nishiki and Rize looked back towards the voice.

"You both really know how to work together. How could that be when 2 years ago you were just like a pair of stupid cat and dog?"

"Oh, I'm so flattered to hear that. You put so much attention to us, what an honor." Rize replied in sarcasm. "You better stay that way until we finish exterminating you all and hang your heads on the street." The Binge Eater said menacingly.

"Just you wait," said the spine user as she swirled her whip around her body, and got ready back to fight, "I'll find out where are you all hiding. When that time comes, we will be the ones who hang your heads on the street."

"You're free to try. But I can guarantee, you will never be able to."

Rize's eyes turned back to the authentic black sclera and red pupils. She ran ahead with her strong tentacles swaying deadly behind her hips. The spine quinque made its way to its prey, extending the body far enough to reach the ghoul. Rize had to remind herself again that the quinque was really long and it was possible for it to reach Nishiki who was behind her.

Using two of her tentacles, Rize shielded herself from the spine. The clash created a spark like polished iron in the process. But Rize let her guard down. The quinque didn't just stop there, it extended more and shifted its way towards her back.

"!?"

"Got you."

The sharp tips of that quinque successfully cut Rize's back wide and deep enough.

"Ngh-!" Rize that attack slowed down her steps, but she didn't stop. Her back immediately began the process of regenerating, and a cut like that was nothing for her anyway.

"Hey."

"!"

The close proximity between the investigator's face and Rize made the human startled. She was seeing that face she despised up close, yet the vibrant red pupils that shone bright in the middle of that night didn't scare her at all.

"Up this close, you think I wouldn't be able to do it as good as I do it in further distance?" Rize whispered menacingly beside the blonde's ear.

Before she knew it, the woman felt an immense pain on her right shoulder.

"URGH!"

Then when she looked to her right, she saw the vermin was gnawing on her, blood splattered everywhere, and the woman couldn't believe that she was too late to realize. "SHIT!" With force, the bitten investigator used her quinque to attack Rize's side as hard and fast as she could.

By doing so, Rize had to abandon her meal and moved away to avoid that one attack that could slice her body in a half.

"How dare you..." Said the braided blonde as she put her hand on top of her bitten spot, trying to stop the bleeding.

Rize licked her lips, savoring the blood's taste on it, "You're pretty delicious..." The ghoul said as she smiled.

Suddenly, someone tapped on her shoulder. Knowing just who it was, Rize didn't even bother to looked back.

"Rize, we're done here. We don't have much time left." Said The Serpent reminding the vice leader, "Look, the support team is already here ready to block the way."

The violet head looked at her right and left. They were there, waiting in the shadows for the right time.

"Hmph," Rize shrugged away the hand on her shoulder and turned back, "I don't have any choice. I'll eat you later when we meet again." She said with a grin.

Knowing what that meant, the wounded investigator quickly used her quinque again to prevent the two ghouls from running away. "I won't let you get away!"

Suddenly, someone was blocking the attack, holding it between the kagune that came from within his wing blades. It was Giro who came.

"Giro-san!"

"Come out now, boys!"

Immediately after Giro said that, the ghouls who were hiding in the dark jumped out in the air as they carried gallons of oil. They poured it out as they jumped, and landed on the other side of the sidewalk again. The oil went over the spine quinque, and seeing that made the user quickly tried to retract her dear weapon back.

One of the boys each from the sides lit up a match then threw it out on the oil. The fire ran towards the middle point, where the quinque was still held between Giro's kagune.

"LET IT GO!" The woman yelled out loud frantically. Yes. She was really afraid. She really didn't want that fire touched her quinque, the quinque that her father left.

The bald man grinned, "Here you go, missy." He said as he pulled away his kagune. The quinque just barely got back the moment the fire met with each other. However, that successfully blocked the way.

"Well, let's go." Giro turned on his loafers and ran to the checkpoint along with his team and the boys from the support team. Nishiki also brought the rest of his survived team back. Before she followed behind, Rize looked over the mad woman behind the hot fence. Seeing that face amused her to no end. As a farewell greeting, The Binge Eater gave a sweet wink then went away.

* * *

_3 minutes left to go before the building blows up_

One by one, Mukade's members had arrived on the checkpoint. Touka who had been waiting for their arrival felt relieved when she saw there were still a lot of members survived. She also wore her white rabbit mask which also gave the birth of her alias.

The last ones to arrived were Nishiki, Rize, and Giro with their teams. Everyone were already present including the ones from inside the building. Yamori was still unconscious.

"Rize-san!" Zen called out to her name, feeling a slight happiness upon seeing her mask-less face. However, the said woman seemed didn't hear his voice but instead she approached The Rabbit.

"Where's Kaneki?"

"I don't know, he hasn't contacted me-"

"Then you CALL him."

"Listen, I already did with that broadcast. I've called him again but I got no response!"

"No response?" Banjou butted it. It wasn't like he was worried about his boss, but anything could happen. Furthermore, this was the first time Kaneki went out to the battlefield frontally.

"_That's bad! _Are there any members from your team that's in his location?" Tsukiyama asked. Now this one was really worried, while the others just stayed calm, even the leader's girlfriend. They always had faith over the leader's power.

"...The snipers..." Then it suddenly hit Touka. She immediately asked one of the snipers that had arrived on the checkpoint, the one that wore a green mask, "Toshiro, who are the ones that haven't arrived yet?"

Toshiro looked around his other sniper friends. He counted, and it resulted on 10 members including himself, when it was supposed to be 12.

"H-Hani and Sante haven't arrived yet..."

"They're with Kaneki then..." Touka tutted as she muttered lowly. She looked over her digital watch, there was only 2:45 minutes left before the bomb exploded. Staying here longer would be dangerous. She didn't know whether they should wait or not but thinking any longer would waste time. She decided to just tell everyone to go ahead while she waited for the leader's arrival. It was her responsibility as well.

Then when the Kirishima was just about to voice out her decision, a voice that came from her earset halted her action.

_"Touka, go on ahead without me."_

"K-Kaneki!" That immediately invited wide stares from everyone, "What do you mean 'go on ahead'!?"

"No. NO." Rize completely didn't like that. If she had to go back to where she was before and reconcile with Kaneki then she'd do it.

"Woah what's happening?" Itori blinked twice, also getting a little bit uneasy.

_"Exactly like what it sounds. Sante and Hani are with me. We're gonna be a bit late."_

"Where are you now?"

_"Not that close but not too far. We're gonna take a shortcut so hurry up and go."_

Touka turned to the rest of Mukade's members. She told them the order she received from the leader. Everyone was relieved, but they knew they had to act fast. Rize seemed to be reluctant but Nishiki nudged her to convinced her that they really had to go. Uta and Tsukiyama were about to pick up Yamori again when Giro and Kazu both offered their help. Those two's strength were greater.

As she also began to run, Touka continued to contact her leader, hoping that he was still connected on the other line. "Where do we meet?" She asked before her breathing went ragged later.

_"11th ward. Tell Rize to drive my car and bring Yamori in there. I'll drive with Hani's car."_

"Roger that."

_"Are you sure you've blocked the ways for the CCG to break through?"_

"Yeah, I'm sure. So far I haven't received any bad news from the others."

_"Alright. Good job Touka. We'll see you all there."_

Eventually they had gotten closer to the secret place where they all parked their vehicles. All of the ghouls immediately went inside the cars or ride their motorcycles, but they put in their props first, just in case so no one could report their whereabouts with their authentic capes.

"Kazu-san! Giro-san! Please put Yamori inside Kaneki-san's car!" She said to the two bulky ghouls as she opened the back door. They nodded and moved Yamori's heavy body inside.

Rize already stood in front of that car. She crossed her arms, feeling restless. She was waiting for Kaneki but she was battling herself whether or not she followed his order or be selfish and wait for him.

As if it answered her doubt, Touka said, "Rize, your boyfriend said we're going to meet him at the base. Don't worry, he got Hani's car parked alone here."

"Who says I'm worried? I'm not." Said the violet hair in denial.

"Then why are you not getting inside the driver seat immediately when the others have already started their engines? Your car needs to move out first for God sake."

Her worry really distracted her sense of surrounding. She just realized that Giro was inside the car with Yamori in there, and Kazu was on top of his big-ass motorcycle. She facepalmed herself and quickly went inside the black car. She wouldn't want to jeopardize the whole mission just because they were late on escaping.

"Oi, Touka! Get your ass here quick!" Nishiki yelled from the opened window from his own blue car.

"I know, shitty four eyes!" She retorted. Touka went inside his car, sitting on the passenger seat.

The leader's car finally moved out, followed by the others like a carnival. It was 9:20, and they were late 20 minutes far away from the original plan. Rize tutted whenever her mind kept reminding her that the huge guy on the back seat was the main source of the trouble.

She could only hope that Kaneki would do something about him-no, scratch that. The leader would DEFINITELY beat that guy up.

A loud explosion noise echoed through the street. Those who were inside the car were looking at the back glass. Those that were riding the motorcycles heard the explosive sound even clearer, louder. It was almost deafening in their ears, but it was oddly satisfying.

"WE DID IT!" Zen screamed outloud, saying it to Banjou who was driving his car. His brown eyes were sparkling when he watched the red and orange gradient painted the night sky. The building that once a CCG's base, were slowly crumbling into the ground.

"Yeah, we did it." Said Banjou when he checked out the rear-view mirror.

The convoy was finally out from the 15th ward, far away from within the CCG's reach. Some of the members already headed to the other ways, went straight to their own homes. However, the executive members must went to the secret base first to report.

* * *

"Now where's your car?" Kaneki asked simply. He also needed to haste.

"Over here, Kaneki-san!" Said Hani, asking the other two to follow her towards her own... sweetly pink car.

"Pink!? Seriously, Hani!?"

"Oh, shut up Sante! You have to be grateful that I bring my car with me or else we're screwed!"

Kaneki could only be silent. Those two snipers of his were bickering over stupid thing. If only they hadn't run as they speak Kaneki would've gotten angry for wasting their energy.

Once the three of them reached the car, Hani opened the back door for her leader, "Kaneki-san, please sit on the back."

"No, I drive."

"Eh?"

"We have to get out of here as fast as we can. I drive." Explained Kaneki briefly. He made his tone sounds like a command, and both Hani and Sante understood. Truthfully he did this because he was afraid those two that sat on the front would bicker non-stop and so they would be distracted. The leader would like to avoid that.

"Okay, got it. Here's the key." Said the ghoul, giving her leader the car key which had both Hello Kitty sticker and charm on it.

_"...Hello Kitty." _Kaneki mused. His face were kept stoic, hiding his discomfort. But it was pretty stupid he thought himself. It was just a car key, and he didn't have the time to think about that crucial stuff.

Kaneki went inside the driver seat, followed by Hani that sat in the back. Sante was already sitting in the front.

"Damn, even the head cushion is pink-A FRIGGIN' HELLO KITTY DOLL?"

"Could you please stop hating on pink and Hello Kitty, Sante!? It's MY car so shut the heck up already!" Hani retorted as she put away her mask and robe.

Truth to be told, Kaneki wanted to just get the hell away from those two. He would walk if he had too, but the current condition couldn't let him do it. The leader started the engine and didn't even bother to wear the seat belt. He changed the gear down from P, then his boot followed by stepping on the gas. And right at that moment, the base blew up with a loud boom.

"Holy shit!" Sante screamed when he heard the explosion and automatically turned his head around. He watched the scene in awe as the car drove away from that place. "Pretty loud, huh?" Sante added.

"If we were too late we could also get grilled by that..." Hani muttered, shivered by her own thought.

Kaneki looked towards the tear-view mirror. He made a small smile, both eyes were looking back at the road. He was satisfied with tonight. Mostly, because he met Amon, the male investigator he met two days ago along with that... pesky blonde investigator.

That made the white head wonder. He didn't see her tonight.

* * *

"Akira!"

The said woman looked back. Attendants that came late were looking after her shoulder, giving the special investigator the first treatment.

"Amon." She answered back.

"What happened to your shoulders?" He asked worriedly.

"The Binge Eater chewed me. What a crazy bitch." Akira cursed under her breath, "What about you? What's wrong with your left side?" She asked when her pair of green windows looked at Amon's bandaged left arm and leg. There wasn't any blood seepage visible from the bandage, the blonde figured it'd must be fractured bones.

"T-this is..." Amon paused, "I fought the new unknown threat. He was The Centipede. Most likely he is the leader of this whole group..."

"You did!?" Akira had to remind herself that she was being treated or else she'd jump from her seat, "What did he looked like?"

"He wore a long black hood jacket, thight length. Also... black boots and a black mask with red lines that only covered his eye. He has white hair."

"Only covered an eye..." Akira comtemplated, "Why would he only cover an eye..."

Amon shook his head, "I don't know." The big man wished he knew why, but he found no importance in knowing that. Maybe it was just his goddamn style or whatever.

"...Is he strong, Amon?"

Amon creased his eyebrows, completely not happy with the battle's outcome. He hardened his fist, his body trembled in rage. He really couldn't deny the fact that The Centipede... was strong. It really embarrassed him so much as a special investigator.

"...Yes, he is. He is strong, formidable. I... I have never seen any ghoul like him before."

Akira couldn't reply anything. She just sat still, pondering what she should do over knowing that information. And there was a name that suddenly invaded her thoughts.

"Shi-"

"Damn, you both look like a fucking mess!" A sudden husky, cheery voice ruined her thought. She looked up from the ground, and what she saw didn't really please her at all.

"Why are you here... **Zetsu Toukage**?"

The man with goatee grinned. His long wavy black hair waved softly between the cold wind His white coat was a little bit stained with blood, however it was oddly suited his appearance. His big hand carried his quinque suitcase, while the other did a daily habit which Akira could not ever understand what was the meaning of it.

Cracking a finger.

"What's up, Madou?"

* * *

**A/N:**

**I. AM. SO. SORRY. FOR. THE. LONG. LONG. WAIT.**

**YOU GUYS CAN EXPECT ME TO UPDATE THIS ULTRA SLOW WHENEVER THERE IS A RAID CHAP, OR A SLOW UPDATE FOR AN ACTION CHAP.**

**Butafastupdateforlemonchap.**

**THANK YOU FOR THE FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES. I EVEN GOT SOME PMS, ASKING FOR MY PROGRESS. SORRY FOR WAITING Y'ALL! **

**Btw, I'm in love with Nicolas Brown. **

**I have written a GANGSTA fanfic with NicolasxAxel as its pairing. Please do check it out!**


	18. Chapter 18: As Insane As Us

Chapter 18

As Insane As Us

There was one thing that had been bothering Amon.

He was still standing right there, alive and breathing.

Why did The Centipede spared him? Why didn't he killed him?

And most of all, that formidable foe he fought said something that could make him brainstorming all night.

_"...Why do you think we're fighting The CCG?" _

_Amon raised his eyebrows. His breath stuck in his throat while his head processed that question. He was sitting like a duck right there, he couldn't use his left leg. What does that mean? It was a perfect chance to die. But instead, this ghoul asked him something. That was pretty funny, he had this same question before, from the man he suspected._

_"I don't find it necessary to voice out my opinion." _

_"Answer me or one of those weaklings you brought won't be able to go home tonight."_

_Amon gritted his teeth. That wasn't logical at all. Why would he go so far with killing an innocent people who didn't even try to fight him? Oh, he got it. This ghoul was a psychopath. _

_Having no choice, Amon went along. All he had to do was only to answer. He gave him a mocking one._

_"Either it's taking over Tokyo or for your own amusement." He said with a bitter chuckle._

_Kaneki didn't like that. This guy answered entirely different than that time. What the heck?_

_"Is that really what you think?"_

_"...Huh?"_

_"Heh... For my own amusement you said?" The leader's voice turned slightly low. His change of tone made the human who was vulnerable before him turned tense. "If you think this is for my own amusement, then you're pretty stupid. This kind of thing wastes my energy and risks my members' life."_

_Amon scoffed, "So even you do care for others. Why do I feel so unsure?"_

_"At least I don't want to lose valuable pawns. They're important for the sake of my victory."_

_Amon only gave The Centipede a hard stare. He didn't like they way that ghoul talked. However, Amon couldn't sense any hostility coming from that ghoul. If he could only stand, Amon would immediately attack him when his guard down._

_"Then why are you doing this?" Amon decided to ask, even though he already had some real, honest reason stored in his head. "Why do you attack us?"_

_"Wow. Another brilliant question." Kaneki smiled sarcastically. This man really started getting irksome. "So you think we, ghouls, would just stand still and let you guys killing us here and there?"_

_"Because you all are just monsters that would make humanity extinct!"_

_"Then I can say the exact opposite, right?" Kaneki replied curtly, "Let me ask you. What makes a living being a 'monster'?"_

_Amon couldn't reply that. He clammed up. He did know the answer, he did understand the question. But no, he didn't want to admit he lost in that argument._

_Seeing no sign of his enemy answering him, Kaneki spoke, "From my point of view, CCG is the monster. A hypocrite monster."_

_"...What are you talking about?"_

_Kaneki turned his back away, deciding to disclose the conversation. He gave the signal to Sante and Hani to pour the oil down. Both snipers were quick to respond. Both of them descended from the rooftops and poured down the gallons of oil between their leader and the enemy._

_"N-no! Wait!" Amon yelled, calling out to the ghoul's name. _

_Kaneki looked over to his shoulder, showing Amon his glimmering red eye, "Know your sin."_

_What he saw next was the curtain of fire that blocked their way. Hot air stroked his long face but it really didn't matter to him. _

_"...Sin?"_

"Oi, Amon!"

"!" Amon looked over the man who called him. His face that looked better now turned quite sour. "What is it, Zetsu?"

"I finally got to meet Jason at the building, man!" He said happily like a kid, "Guess what? He's not as strong as I thought, hahaha!"

Both Amon and Akira only twitched their eyebrows. That man who was with them, could be the most arrogant person in CCG. However they couldn't deny his powerful skill. Who were they kidding?

Zetsu Toukage was a special investigator, but got demoted and currently a first rank investigator because of a certain problem that violated the law. Everyone didn't find him pretty pleasant. In fact, he always worked alone now.

"I don't care. Hearing you speak makes my wound aches all over even more. So be quiet." Akira spat out. She really disliked that man. Her bandaged shoulder was really twitching, and she would like to blame it to the laughing investigator. He really didn't care one bit.

"THE special investigator Akira Madou got bitten by The Binge Eater. Wew, ain't that lame, Madou-_chan_?" Zetsu teased, trying to hit on her nerves. He really did try to make her even madder, by adding 'chan' behind her name.

"Don't make me get a detention from killing you right now, Toukage." Akira said threateningly. Her eyes poured out the hatred she had for the arrogant man.

"Hahaha! Is that for mocking me, Madou? That's nasty! I'm really sad you know... There wasn't any home-coming party for me..." Zetsu pouted with his fake disappointment. "I could've used your... 'company', _Akira-chan._" He ended with a disgusting grin which Akira hated so much.

Without more thinking, the pissed off woman abruptly stood up from her seat, readying her hand to slap the shit out of the grinning man.

Before Akira got to really slap Zetsu and begin a civil war, Amon was fast to interfere and spoke out, "Zetsu, were you in the building?"

Zetsu shifted his eyes toward Amon, secretly feeling disappointed for not receiving the reaction he wanted to see. "Yeah." The man replied nonchalantly.

"You survived."

"I got out before it blew up. So I didn't get to finish Jason off."

"You only met him?"

"Hm... Not really. I met Gourmet and that emo one."

"...The one with piercings and black hair?"

"Yeah, that one."

"You fought the three of them?"

"Long story. I'll tell you later at the main base. Too tired to speak anymore now. Remind me for the story telling."

Amon only tutted. He turned away from that place, checking on everybody else. It had been half an hour after the raid. The medical teams had arrived on the scene, treating the heavily wounded ones and evacuated whatever bodies they could find from the burned down base.

Amon bit his lip. He recalled what The Centipede said to him again.

_"Know your sin."_

From that, Amon deducted. This raid was definitely like what he thought.

This raid came from a personal hatred. This raid was a revenge.

The CCG did something wrong from the past, something which even Amon didn't know about. The man decided. He had to do something about this.

He had to find the truth.

He had to find the 'sin'.

* * *

Kaneki walked down towards the stairs which lead down to the underground cell where they kept their prisoners. However this time, he didn't keep anyone in there.

So what business does the leader had down there?

"...Kaneki."

The violet haired woman who were standing in front of the door called out to his name. She saw the man she'd been waiting already changed his clothes to an ordinary white shirt and a pair of black dress pants. His typical attire.

"Is he awake yet?" Kaneki asked as he looked at the steel door.

"Not yet." She replied.

Kaneki glanced to his side, looking at Rize, "You don't want to go home first?" He asked worriedly. It was already late, and he knew so well that his woman was tired. "Kazu's still up there. He can take you home. I asked him to wait for you."

Rize went quiet for awhile. She was thinking about the offer. She was tired, but not really. She wanted to take a quick warm shower then threw herself onto the bed, yes. Her stomach was also full. She ate some snacks back there. Then, her scalp felt a sudden comforting touch which stopped her from thinking anymore.

"I'll be long, Rize. Go get some rest back home." Said Kaneki.

'Home', how she loved that word. Well, she knew what he actually meant. He wanted to be alone in that cell with Yamori. Only God knows what'd happen. But one thing for sure, Kaneki didn't like it when someone jeopardized his perfect plan, even if it was his own friend. If only it wasn't Yamori, Kaneki would've killed that one guy.

"I understand," Rize began to walk away leaving the leader alone standing in front of the steel door. She stopped for a brief second before she passed the man, "Don't be too late, okay?"

Kaneki only smiled. He only nodded and that reaction was satisfying enough for Rize.

Once he heard his woman's heels continued stepping on the cold concrete floor, Kaneki touched the door knob and pushed it down. He opened the door. There he saw Yamori was sitting on a single chair, still unconscious. That chair was the chair that The Jason had always used for his play time purpose. What irony for him to be sitting there now.

"Wake up." Kaneki said once. No response. "**Wake up.**" This time he bellowed. Still no response.

Losing his patience, Kaneki brought up his fist and landed it on Yamori's face. Either it was too strong or Yamori was too powerless that the punch could send him falling to the floor.

"Ngrrngh..." Yamori groaned, signaling that he was starting to wake. His eyes were shut tight, his blonde eyebrows were creased, slowly he opened those small eyes. "...Where am I?"

"Stand up." Even though Yamori just woke up, he could tell that cold voice were meant for him. He shifted his gaze up, and it found a pair of legs looming over him. When he lifted his head up a bit, he caught that one, dissatisfied face of Kaneki Ken. Kaneki was close to pissed off.

With a groan, Yamori slowly stood up. The drug effect was still lingering in him, disturbing his nerves, making his legs felt weak. He also just realized that his hands were handcuffed.

As Yamori straighten his back, he spoke to the angry man, "Liste-!?"

Before he got the chance to finish a word, Kaneki kicked the big ghoul's stomach, sending him not too far away and ended up rolling on the tiled floor. Enough for The Centipede to take his sweet walk and ask him to get up one more time.

"Kuh... What the fuck, Kane-GAH!" When Jason just tried to get up one more time and were already on four, Kaneki kicked his ribs one more time. This time hard enough to make the S rated ghoul groaned in pain.

"What was the deal, Yamori?" Kaneki asked coldly. No kidding, Yamori really wouldn't be able to get a good night sleep today with his body hurting all over like this.

"Urggh..." Yamori groaned again. His recovery ability wasn't fully working because of the drug. And even though he really hated to admit it, every single kick from Kaneki would always get into his nerves of pain. He sparred with him sometimes and he knew they were on par, no maybe that friend of his was more than him. However this time, Yamori was really weak. There was no way he could fight back.

"No turning into a kakuja whenever I get to raid inside..." Yamori finally said lowly. He was sitting on top of the floor, embracing himself for maybe another punch on his face.

And he was right. He was quick to gritted on his teeth before his face got hit by another frontal kick. Yamori fell on his back heavily. Blood oozing from his big nose. As the last touch, Kaneki stomped his feet that he used to kick on top of Yamori's chest. It wasn't really that hard. Honestly, it was just for the white head's own satisfaction. He felt like he didn't go all out enough tonight.

"Do you have any idea just how many of our members died because we took too long playing around there?" Kaneki paused, "186 members."

Yamori didn't say anything for that. He didn't feel any sympathy at all. He really didn't care. He wasn't even responsible for a team in the first place anyway. However it was indeed quite a loss. They'd be low on manpower for the next raid.

"Do you even remember that one time when this happened when we raided the base in the 5th ward? It took more than a hundred lives from our side. But what's worst, mostly you were the one who killed them. Your kakuja form is to blame."

Jason gave a wide grin for that, showing his bloodied white sharp teeth, "This time I didn't right?"

"You didn't. Which is the only one good thing coming from your contribution tonight." Kaneki pushed his loafer harder on Jason's chest and leaned down his body, "Your kakuja is unstable, Jason. It's a different story if I was there. I could stop you. But I wasn't. You're mainly responsible for this loss."

Yamori really didn't like what's happening to him. He really didn't like it seeing Kaneki standing on top of him, acting all high and mighty, punishing him as he wished. In the first place, he was in his own fucking play room. With unwritten rules, even Kaneki had no authority over this place. His sacred play room.

"Get your fucking foot off me first then I'll explain why I lost my control, Kaneki." Yamori said as his handcuffed hands grabbed onto the leader's ankle. However, Kaneki didn't just budge away. Nobody could order him right now, even Jason in his own room.

"It's punishment time, Yamori. You wo-"

"Goumasa Toukage."

Kaneki immediately clammed up. He widened his eyes. Time seemed to stop for a moment. That name hit his ears like baseball bat, recalling lots of memories. Unknown to him, Yamori could see the rare astonished face of Kaneki Ken. He should've said that before that friend of his hit him like a sandbag here and there. Well, it wasn't like Kaneki gave him the chance anyway.

Kaneki lifted up his foot from Jason's chest, putting it back to the floor with a light thud. Yamori took that as his cue to sat back up. Actually he hoped there wouldn't be any surprise attack coming to his face again. He used the back of his big hand to wipe his bloodied nose. His small eyes stayed on that one foot that was used to beat him up-okay so far so good.

After calming his mind, Kaneki finally spoke. "What about him?"

"Heh, you're still effected by his name alone, aren't you?" Yamori grinned, "Feeling your heart beats faster?"

"Shut the fuck up and tell me what you mean." Kaneki replied curtly. It was already late at night. He wanted to go home fast and sleep.

Yamori only chuckled at that. When Kaneki spoke a cursed word, he really couldn't help but to obey. After all the blonde man didn't want to die on the leader's hand tonight.

"Sit down first. It's tiring to look at you up there."

Kaneki only tutted. Grudgingly he sat down on the floor. One leg propped his left arm, while the other was bent inside.

"Now speak." The leader demanded.

"I met a strong investigator when I was inside, on the fifth floor." Said Yamori as much as he hated to admit it.

"Strong?" Kaneki raised his eyebrow. His S rated ghoul friend just said there was a strong investigator, which was very rare of him. "How strong?"

"Enough to be on par with you and forced the kakuja out of me." Yamori replied seriously. "But... I have to admit, I used the kakuja out of my hatred. It happened when he told me his name."

"What's his name?"

"Zetsu Toukage." Yamori paused, "Goumasa's son."

Kaneki widened his eyes for the second time now. His mouth made a tight frown. He would never have thought about hearing that name again. The name that both him and Yamori hated so damn much. But now what? Zetsu Toukage, Goumasa's son. The human they hated the most had a son and like what Yamori said, he was strong.

"...So he left a living seed in this world. How could I have never heard of his name?" Kaneki asked to himself. It had been 4 years since their first raid. How could he never ever seen nor heard about this man?

"You should've met him," Yamori gave a chuckle, "He's as insane as us."

Kaneki looked back up from his leg. He tilted his head and raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?". It wasn't like he didn't understand. Even Kaneki knew that he, himself, was not even what people could call 'normal'. Hell, his own girlfriend was insane too. But he wasn't really sure if he could see himself just as insane as Yamori.

"Fucking hell, Kaneki." Yamori shook his head. That amused grin still attached on his lizard-like face. "I met this guy when I was in the middle of cleaning up the fifth floor. Suddenly I heard someone calling me, "JASON! THERE YOU ARE!", like that. Well automatically I looked at the source of the voice, right? Then what happened next was incredible."

"What? What did he do?"

Yamori swung his hand in the air and blew the wind out from his mouth, "He saved me some time by killing the rest of the other people in there and only left the two of us. Honestly, that's incredible. I was amused."

The leader didn't feel anything. No hatred, no anger, no sympathy, but only confusion. "Why would he do that?"

"I've never seen any investigators acting like him. He's the only one who's crazy about me. But knowing that he's Goumasa's son, that makes sense." Yamori said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"He must have thought you were the one who killed Goumasa." Kaneki chuckled.

"Oh shut up. Just knowing that he was still alive after I got him good yet somebody managed to kill him still irritate me to the bone," Yamori then gave the leader a grudging stare. He brought up his hand up, pointing out his index finger to Kaneki's face, "Especially knowing that _you _were the one who actually did it."

Kaneki only smirked. It looked smug in Yamori's eyes and the blonde only tutted. Kaneki threw back his head, looking up to the ceiling. He closed his eyes, remembering the feelings he felt during those times. When the first time he met Goumasa until when he ended the man's life.

"...He changed us didn't he, Yamori?" Kaneki bellowed. His head was still tilted up.

"He did," Unknowingly to the leader, Yamori grinned. He brought up his hand, and he repeated his habit again, "To be better."

Kaneki heard that he knew all-too-well cracking sound. Hearing that pushed out the impulse to do the same. Kaneki brought up his black nailed hands. His grey eyes were looking at them for awhile. Bitter memories from 8 years ago haunted his vision once more.

As if destroying the memories, or maybe triggering it more, Kaneki cracked his finger. He really couldn't let that habit go. Somehow, it had become a part of himself. Honestly he also didn't know why on earth he kept doing it. That habit was something both him and Yamori inherited from Goumasa. He honestly didn't understand why he felt... he felt stronger like that. He felt... he felt more in control. It was really hard to explain it with words.

"We have to meet that Zetsu Toukage again. I want to fight him and see what he looks like." Kaneki said. He slowly stood up from the cold floor, leaving his friend who was still sitting with crossed legs. "You can go now Yamori. I'm going back home."

"This handcuff needs to go off first, sir." Yamori said sarcastically. He brought up his big hands again to show that the handcuff were starting to get uncomfortable, and he needed it to be taken care off ASAP.

"Yamori, you can break that by yourself." Kaneki sighed as he shook his head. Well, he had the key but he figured Yamori wouldn't need it anyway.

"My strength still haven't return to me." He said grudgingly.

"You're just too lazy to try so break that off by yourself." Kaneki rolled his eyes. He turned his back away, leaving Yamori behind.

"Oi! I'm serious! The drug's dose that shitty Gourmet made is 30% higher than norm-GIVE ME THE KEY, HEY!" Yamori stood up when he went frantic when Kaneki almost leaving out from the room. The leader loudly sighed again. He took out the key from his pocket, then threw it away to Yamori. He didn't even care if the blonde guy managed to get it.

"I'm going. Thanks for the info." Said Kaneki for the last time now. He walked away from the room, turning right to the stairs that lead above.

When he finally got out from the basement, he looked at the sky. The moon shone bright above his head, but the stars were hindered behind curtains of clouds. Nobody was there, they had already gotten home. His car and Jason's were still parked in the lot, untouched.

Kaneki checked out his watch. 22:38.

The man pulled out the black eyepatch he didn't wear from his pocket. He wore it again this time. The sudden fabric that touched his left eye felt so familiar and comfortable. He walked to his car, getting in the driver's seat.

But before Kaneki started the engine, he pulled down the visor. From there he took out the photo which Tsukiyama gave to him in their fancy dinner.

His thumbs caressed its surface, specifically on his aunt's face. Slowly his face made out a wide smile, his eye softened in a dark way.

_"Soon... We'll meet again." _The Centipede mused.

* * *

**A/N: FAST UPDATE, YEA? YEP! **

**Soon.**

**Sooooooon... :3**

**Reupload:**

**Okay the the guests are starting to get on my nerves so let me say this. **

**I WARN YOU GUYS AGAIN THAT THIS STORY IS AN AU. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT I'M HONESTLY SURPRISED THAT YOU EVEN READ IT UNTIL THIS CHAPTER! :D **

**ANY OOC-NESS IN THE CHARACTERS ARE PURELY YOUR RISK. I DON'T HAVE ANY INTENTION ON SPITTING ON HIS GOOD NAME. HE'S REALLY KIND AND CARING, I LOVE HIM FOR THAT. BUT WHAT REALLY MADE ME FELL IN LOVE MADLY WITH HIM IS WHEN HE TURNED FROM THE PUSSY-ASS KANEKI TO THE BADASS, SADISTIC KANEKI. (I'll be honest here. It is my fetish to see a weak protagonist becoming badass or even villainous. Also, rough sex.)**

**AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, WE HAVE NOT REACHED THE CLIMAX YET! I HAVE REASONS FOR KANEKI'S PERSONALITY, OKAY? **

**So... I thank you guys again who follow and favorite Mukade. Even though you guys know that so far the story doesn't make any sense. It's a slow progress. If you find Mukade become more like a nonsense or even boring, you can unfollow this. But please, at least until you all know his past. Then, you can judge whether I'm a horrible writer or not. I'm sorry for lashing out. I want to shoutout to Glass the Absol and bomberman4242. Thank you guys for supporting this story and for staying curious. I'll finish this no matter what. **


	19. Chapter 19: What If

Chapter 19

What If

_"How are you today, Kaneki?"_

_"..."_

_"You have to answer me. It's part of the rules. Right, Kaneki?"_

_"...I'm fine."_

_"Very good. Let's get started. What should I take from you today?"_

_"Anything's fine. I want to get this over with fast."_

Kaneki's grey eyes opened slowly. He didn't fully open it, only half-lidded, giving his stare a bored impression. The white ceiling was the first view he saw this morning. He blinked twice then rubbed his eyes, fully opening his morning vision.

_"...What time is it?" _

Kaneki tilted his head to his left, looking at the white digital alarm clock that was sitting on the nightstand.

_"7:15..." _

The white-head closed his eyes as he drew a sharp breath then let it all out from his nose.

"Oof!"

The sudden weight on his stomach forced him to reopen his eyes again. Rize was straddling him, a naughty smirk attached on her face. She wore a pair of black shorts and a white tank top that hugged her curved figure nicely. Her purple hair hung loosely on her shoulders down to her chest.

Rize leaned down bringing her lips closer towards Kaneki. She gave him a chaste kiss, using that as the replacement of her daily 'Good morning'.

Kaneki lazily smiled. He lifted up his hand and began to caress her violet tress, "I thought you were still asleep."

"I was waiting for you to wake up." Rize leaned down again and gave an another kiss.

Kaneki grinned over her lips. He kissed her back this time, softly and slowly. Mostly because he just woke up but kissing her first thing in the morning wouldn't hurt.

Rize pulled away first. Her gaze was fixated on the other pair of smokey grey orbs that were also looking at hers lovingly.

"We did great, didn't we?" She asked a tag question. She wasn't really sure. If anything, Rize could say that the operation before was done... not-so-very-well.

Realizing her doubt, Kaneki cupped her face with his hand, "We did. It turned out great. Next time, we'll do even better. I'm going to join the battles until the end, right?"

Rize leaned her face closer to Kaneki's warm hand. Her own softly caressed the back of his hand that was cupping her face. She nodded even though she couldn't help but still feeling angry with Yamori.

"Do you want to take a bath?" Rize asked, changing the topic.

"Mm."

"Together?"

Kaneki lowly chuckled, "Alright."

Rize gave a quick peck on the man's nose. "Fantastic," She said before she moved away from on top of her lover. "I'm going to prepare it. Why don't you make us some coffee? Your turn this time." She said with a wink then going away to the bathroom.

Kaneki slowly sat up after he watched her walking away. His feet touched the cold marble floor. The contact sent shivers down his spine. His eyes were looking at his own black nailed toes, long enough before he stood up.

_"What should you take from me... huh?"_

His lips formed a thin line. His white bangs shaded his eyes. Even though Rize was there, she wouldn't be able to figure out what conflicted feelings were inside the man's heart.

Feeling like he wasn't like himself, Kaneki groaned. He ruffled his hair out of morning habit, but this time he did it because he wanted to wash away his uneasiness. The man stood up and walked to the kitchen. He opened the cabinet, taking out a bag of toraja coffee beans and put it on the counter. Next, he prepared the coffee grinder.

Kaneki poured down the beans into the grinder. He closed the lid, then he began to spin the pedal. The sound of the beans breaking inside sounded harmonious in his ears. He loved it. He also could smell that fresh fragrance already.

When the beans had turned into powder, Kaneki poured them into the coffee maker. He used his usual settings then the rest, he just needed to prepare the cups. As usual, he picked his favorite black cup and Rize's favorite red cup.

Kaneki sighed. He only needed to wait for 3 minutes now. Rize probably would've finished preparing the bath by then. He leaned his hips on the edge of the counter, turning his gaze onto the vast window.

"...4 months-no, 3 months," Kaneki muttered, "...No, maybe 5 months?" He paused, "...It's better to just talk about this in the meeting."

Kaneki looked over to the alleyway that lead to the front door. The bathroom was there. He waited for Rize to came out, calling him to get in. Seeing no sign she hadn't come back, Kaneki walked away from the kitchen, leaving the coffee maker to do its work.

He grabbed the phone that he left on the coffee table in the living room the night before. The phone which had his old number that Akira knew to call him. Rize was already asleep that night, stains from coffee cups were still visible on the table. Both of them didn't bother to clean up. But Kaneki just thought those stains disturbed him, it wasn't a pleasant sight to see. So he took a wet tissue and wiped it off before he opened his phone.

"No new messages nor calls. Interesting." He chuckled lowly. Well, he'd be lying if he didn't feel safe. If the man he encountered knew his identity right away, it would be problematic for him. "Haha, but he probably will. They probably will call me."

Suddenly, Kaneki heard his name was called. "Kaneki, it's ready!"

Kaneki put his phone back on top of the table. He turned away and headed to where she called him. Kaneki intended to relax for a whole day. Next meeting would be held on Sunday. He'd spend his precious free time by then.

When Kaneki entered the bathroom, he saw Rize was beginning to take off her tank top. It revealed her flawless skin and her bare breasts.

When the cloth was finally over her head as her hair fell glamorously to her back, Rize saw Kaneki was standing behind her not too far away from the mirror. She only smiled. She continued to strip herself by pulling down the last piece of fabric that hid her most vital spot. Throwing it away wherever it landed, she sat on the edge of the bathtub, lifting her leg over the other, fully naked.

Seeing that made Kaneki couldn't help but laughed before he also pulled off his t-shirt. It was just his way to feel at ease and comfortable. It wasn't like he laughed over her beautiful body. Every men in these world would kill to have her and fuck her. But, only if they didn't know that she was an insane ghoul with bottomless pit in her stomach.

After Kaneki had already pulled down his shorts, he approached the bathtub to get inside the bubbly warm water.

"Get in first." Rize said.

Kaneki did as he was ordered. He lifted up his right leg first, making the first dip of the warm water. It felt really good the moment the water covered his shin. Wanting that comfort more, he lifted up the other leg and positioned himself to sit on the tub. His back leaning against the back part.

Rize giggled excitedly. She proceeded to enter the tub. She positioned herself between Kaneki's legs then finally sat as her back leaned against her lover's strong chest.

"Hhhh... this feels great." She sighed in full bliss.

Kaneki poured some water on her hair. The warm liquid that wetted her silky hair sent shudder behind her spine. It really felt so good. She felt like only by doing this, with her boyfriend, that she could relax and feel safe.

"How was that?" Asked the white head.

"It's good. Thanks." Rize smiled as she closed her eyes.

Knowing that he did a good job, he continued to wet her fair shoulder and neck. He didn't forget to lean his head down to give butterfly kisses on top of her skin. Rize gave the water some green tea aromatherapeutic bubble soap. It was relaxing and they both love the smell. It was as if all of the fatigue they both had yesterday washed away.

"Want me to turn on the music?" Kaneki offered.

"Imagined Herbal Flows."

Kaneki nodded. He reached out to a remote that he always put beside the tub, "We have the same mind." He said before pressing the power button. The mp3 player was put on top of the counter, besides the sink.

Once the melody tuned in, the bliss multipled by a hundred times. The first one who softly nudged their ears was 'Departure'. Coincidentally they both sighed in pleasure.

"Hey, Rize."

"Mm?"

"It just crossed my mind," Kaneki looked up to the ceiling, "Back then, after we escaped from the 4th ward, what if we just lived our life normally? Blending with the humans. Faking our death. Didn't even-"

"Why are you saying this, darling?" Rize cut. She didn't turn her face around, her tone also didn't seem to be displeased.

"I don't know, I just, you know, thinking of many other possibilities," Kaneki paused, "...What if we don't have any of this luxury. I don't have Onikisu. Whatever that we have now are just dreams, and I've never thought about revenge. Would you..." Kaneki looked down back. His grey eyes were focused on the back of Rize's head. Secretly his face was hurt, wondering any other bad possibilities that could've happened, but at the same time, any situations that could make his life less Somehow wanting to show his affection, Kaneki wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and leaned his forehead on the nape of her neck, "Would you still be here in my arms, Rize?"

Rize didn't reply right away. Unknown to the man who hugged her, her violet windows were widened. She had never thought about hearing his doubts. She could swear, this was the first time she ever heard the strong man telling her this. However, it didn't take that long for her to get her resolve.

"Of course I would," Rize used her hand to cupped the man's face, her own turned to look at him, "You were the one who saved me. I'm repaying my debt. And also, I do love you. I really do." She said sincerely.

Kaneki bit his lips. He didn't dare to look at her in the eyes. He felt like it was embarrassing for him to look like this, doubting, confused.

"Hey, listen to me." Rize wanted her man to listen even though her mouth was just inches away from his ear, but she didn't want to force him to look at her, "Remember when you were my only friend? Remember when we would always talk everyday behind that glass that had always separated us? Remember when we would always talk about our favorite books? Do you?"

Kaneki silently nodded.

The violet head continued, "I was supposed to die, Ken. They didn't need me anymore. Yet... Yet you..." Rize bit her lower lip. The thing that she would say after this somehow made her feelings went complex. It was a mixture of glad, happy, so happy that she could possibly cry. But Rize was not a crybaby. She's not a woman that could easily cry over something so sentimental. "Yet you told them what you wished for. You used your privilege. Of all the things you could've asked for, you wanted them to spare me. You wanted them to keep me alive. You even FED me, Ken..."

Kaneki shook his head, his chin rubbed on the Rize's shoulder which slightly comforting both of them.

"I had to. I didn't want you to die." Kaneki finally shifted his eyes toward Rize, giving her his frown, "If I didn't you wouldn't be here. You wouldn't be in my arms like this," Kaneki brought up his black nailed hand to hold the hand that cupped his cheek, "When I saw you back then... I was scared. Seeing a ghoul for the first time, I was scared of you. Behind that glass, you were insane. You were ravenous. You wailed and wailed... You couldn't see anything. Even though I was scared, but you were... you were so pitiful that I wanted to save you..."

Seeing his painful expression, Rize frowned. She also didn't like it. She didn't like to see him in pain. She didn't like to see him sad. Who the hell cares if she, The Binge Eater, was getting pitied. At least, someone cared for her. Her man was her benefactor. Her savior.

However, what saddened her the most wasn't that. He was the one who had suffered the most pain. The one who had endured everything for 4 years. Despite all of that, he still had the care for her which not everyone in this world has it. He still spared the time to speak with her, to tell her stories, to even feed her with his own flesh. Then how could his face that he showed to her right now carried so much burden?

"Kaneki," Rize paused. Her violet orbs pierced through the onyx ones, showing her sincerity and love, "You are a good man. My benefactor, my savior. Never once in my life I would ever think of needing someone's help. That I would live along with someone, making friends, becoming a part of something big, even truly loving someone. I believed that I was strong. I believed that I could take care of myself. But I was wrong." Rize smiled bitterly, "They caught me. I was cocky, arrogant. Then that's when everything changed, when you came..." Her eyes didn't frown this time. Her usually wicked smile got brighter, and her thumb softly circled against the white head's cheek, "Eventually I realized, I fell for you, Kaneki. Your kindness effected me."

"Rize..." He muttered her sweet name. What she said, it astounded him. It really touched his heart, he felt her careness. Her love. And right at that moment Kaneki couldn't imagine how he would be without his goddess' presence in his life.

"So, even if we don't do any revenge and just continue with our lives, I'd always stay beside you, Kaneki."

The already close proximity between their faces made it easy for her to lean it to kiss her man. She gave him a tender one, pouring all of her feelings in that kiss. If words could not express her love, then she hoped that kiss would sufficed.

Kaneki trembled over that sweet contact. The way Rize comforted him, telling him that nothing between them would ever change, it really made him glad. He felt her love from her supple lips, her care, her passion. Kaneki closed his eyes, surrendering to the bliss. He removed his hand that was holding her cupping hand to cup her own cheek, bringing her closer for a deeper kiss. His kiss was desperate, longing, as if he hadn't touched her for so damn long. He wanted to feel more of her love and cherish her in the same way she did for him.

Rize pulled away first, breathing for air. She rested her forehead on Kaneki's. Her eyes were still closed, feeling the sensation of the lingering soft lips on hers. She slowly opened those violet windows again, and she was glad. She saw that rare soft smile of his that could only be given for her.

"Thank you, Rize," Kaneki said, "What could I possibly do without you?"

Rize chuckled, "I don't know. Staying virgin forever?" She grinned naughtily.

Kaneki's eyebrows twitched. Cracking a joke at a time like this? What a way to ruined the moment. But well... it's better than staying too serious for too long. She's surprisingly good at breaking the ice.

"Whatever. I'll wash your hair. Lean forward, please." Kaneki said faking his anger.

"Aww don't get mad, darling. I was joking~" Said Rize. Clearly she wasn't feeling sorry. Suddenly, she yelped. She felt a bite on her right ear and she quickly blushed.

Kaneki leaned in his mouth closer towards her earlobe, and whispered with his husky voice. "I'll _punish_ you for that," His hand slowly trailed over her inner thigh under the water. He could feel his partner tremble under his touch, "I bet you've already wanting me since I whisper this close, haven't you?"

Rize bit her lips. He was true. Her pride told her to say no, and there's no way she would just honestly say yes. "Of course not. It takes you more than this to-AH!"

Rize suddenly felt two of his long fingers inside of her. It was too sudden, and she wasn't prepared.

"H-hah...!" Rize leaned her back on Kaneki's hard chest, her hand holding on his upper arm.

"More?" Kaneki sunk his teeth on top of Rize's shoulder. Hard enough to let her ghoul blood sipped between his teeth, "More than this?" His fingers pumped harder and deeper inside Rize as he licked her neck fully teasing her.

The woman moaned louder. She tightly closed her eyes shut. The pleasure was too overwhelming, and unconsciously she rocked her own hip.

"F-faster..." She voiced out her desire.

But Kaneki only gave her his smirk, "What nerves. You just underestimated me and now you want it more?"

Rize's flushed face couldn't hide her lust. Actually, she did plan to have sex in here. However, when Kaneki said the sad things that his heart had been keeping inside, her desire completely ceased out. And now that backfired her. He started this first.

"I-I... I'm gonna..."

The moment she almost reached her climax, cruelly, Kaneki pulled out his fingers.

Rize abruptly opened her eyes. She looked up towards her man, and she couldn't help but feel awfully disappointed, "K-Kaneki!"

Kaneki acted non-chalantly. He just closed his eyes, focusing his ears onto the soothing melody that was still playing.

"Your punishment, baby." He said while smirking.

Rize gasped, "Did you just call me 'baby'?"

"Why? I called you that once before."

"And I can't even remember when it was..." Rize said grudgingly.

"Hahaha, sorry. I prefer to call you by your name. It's way better," Kaneki said as he patted her crown, "Ah, I wanted to wash your hair didn't I? I forgot." He pumped twice on the shampoo bottle, "Lean forward now."

"Hmph." Even though she was still mad with his 'punishment' before, Rize still conformed to what he said. She leaned forward, letting Kaneki washed her silky hair and massaging it.

Knowing that the woman in front of her was still pissed, Kaneki leaned his mouth closer to her again, teasing her with his voice.

"I'll make it up to you later." He whispered.

That startled Rize so much, but she didn't turn her head back. secretly she blushed. The Binge Eater couldn't reply anything but nodding her head.

Kaneki chuckled. He continued to massage her head and let the soothing melody sinked in between them again.

* * *

The Gourmet was in the midst of reading a book. A quite thick one with a really nice designed cover. He was alone inside the study room, surrounded by big shelves of books.

"Be not the slave of your own past - plunge into the sublime seas, dive deep, and swim far, so you shall come back with new self-respect, with new power, and with an advanced experience that shall explain and overlook the old." Tsukiyama voiced out a quote from that book.

He thought that quote was well made. The character who said that quote happened to be his favorite. It was the wise, caring, yet strict person type. However, it was close to be a hypocrite.

The Gourmet ended his daily reading activity there. He closed the book with a dramatic motion, making a loud thud from the clash of thick papers.

"What a day to relax. _Perfection_." He said to himself. The Gourmet looked at the window behind him. It was showing the vast garden of roses. His maids and butlers were tending that garden delicately, knowing that the roses are their master's precious things.

Suddenly, he heard someone was knocking at his wooden door.

"Come in."

The door creaked open over his permission. It revealed the figure of a charismatic old man with glasses. Tsukiyama blinked his eyes, confused by the visit of his father, Mirumo Tsukiyama, that was supposed to be busy in his own work room. But nevermind that, Tsukiyama was still delighted to see him.

"Dad, good morning." He greeted knowing that he hadn't said that this morning.

His father closed the door behind him first before he responded. "Good morning, Shuu. How are you feeling?"

"I feel refreshed, _merci!_"

His father went upon a certain shelf. It was where the management and business books were stored. He gazed upon those books that he probably had already read since he was still in reign as the director.

"How was Mukade's raid last night, Shuu? We haven't talked about it." The aged man started. Shuu didn't know it but Mirumo was actually very worried last night, fearing that his son wouldn't come home again.

"It was good. We were almost in a pinch because of Jason but everything went well in the end."

"I see. That's good." His father paused. "It's been awhile since the last time I met your leader. How is he?"

Tsukiyama smiled, "He's doing well. He actually joined the raid from the start for the first time. He really helped a lot."

"Oh? Is it about time?"

"Yes. There are only 4 more bases that needs to be destroyed, so this will end soon."

Mirumo nodded, "I see. That's good news then. Anyway," He turned back away from the shelf, approaching his son closer to his table, "It seems like things will get even easier for you. I wanted to tell you that Kanae's coming back from German, Shuu."

Tsukiyama's face quickly lit up. He stood up from his chair, looking really excited, "_Really!? _When is he going to arrive, dad?"

"Soon. He took the night flight and just arrived at the airport an hour ago."

"I see. That's grea-"

Suddenly, both father and son heard someone knocked on the door. Tsukiyama gave the permission to come in, and his most trusted maid, Matsumae, walked inside.

"Good morning, Master Shuu. Kanae is here to see you."

The said man proceeded from her behind, holding a bouquet of blue roses.

"I'm back, Master Shuu. _Güten Morgen._" Kanae greeted as soon as he entered the room. He was happy to see his mater was healthy and well. "Here is a _Blumenstrauß _for you as my gift."

"Oh my, that's really beautiful! _Welcome back_, Kanae." Tsukiyama greeted back. His eyes shifted to Matsumae who had been standing idly behind Kanae's back, "Please give the bouquet a new vase, Matsumae. Put it in my room."

"Yes, Master Shuu." The maid bowed.

Kanae gave the bouquet to the head maid of the Tsukiyama mansion. He told her to give the bouquet the most beautiful one they had before she proceeded out of the room.

"Welcome back, Kanae. How was the negotiation?" Mirumo asked his son's aide.

Kanae bowed deeply to the head of the Tsukiyama family before he answered. His respect to that aged man in front of him knows no bound, just like his love and respect to his son.

"It was great, sir. It went smoothly. I succeeded to get the investor to invest with us. We can build a branch in German next year." He said proudly.

"Great job," Tsukiyama praised. "You really are my best aide. I've missed you a lot. If only I had you at my side on last night's raid, it'd surely went faster."

Kanae bowed his head again, "I'm not worthy of your praise. But, thank you very much, Master Shuu."

Mirumo cleared his throat to gain the two young men's attention, "I guess I'll leave you both now. Shuu, Kanae."

"Oh, of course. _Merci, papa_."

"Have a good day, Master Mirumo." Kanae bowed deeply until the head master closed the door again.

Finally the two purple heads had gained their privacy. Kanae was already anticipating the actual question that his master wanted to ask him. Kanae was more than ready to answer.

"So, Kanae... Did you find him?" Tsukiyama started. He was smiling, yet Kanae knew he the Gourmet was serious.

"_Ja, _I did. Akihiro Kanou, he is living in German"

Tsukiyama squinted his eyes. He needed to know more about this. He wanted to give this information to his leader. Actually, he wanted more praise, but it was more into helping him that mattered.

"Tell me everything." The Gourmet ordered.

Kanae nodded. He walked closer towards the table, then his hand went inside of the pocket in his refined blazer. He brought out 6 candid photos of the searched man. He displayed them all on the table and pointed on the first photo on the left.

"Here. I first saw him going out from a bookstore near my hotel," Kanae said, "It was very hard to know where his whereabout but fortunately, our investor happened to know this man." He smirked proudly.

"_Oh my Goodness..._ Are you serious?" Asked Tsukiyama in disbelief. That just made everything easier. "I was surprised too. I tried asking him about this man after I've finished the negotiation. I thought he wouldn't know but, he does." Kanae pointed his finger to a photo that shown a hospital building, "Akihiro Kanou is a surgeon in Department of Orthopaedic Sports Medicine, Klinikum rechts der Isar. It's a hospital that specializes in treating professional athletes. This includes the treatment of football players, skiers, golf and tennis players from all over the world."

"How long has he been there?"

"Around 4 years 5 months."

Tsukiyama's eyes shifted to a photo that caught his interest. Kanou was seen walking along with a man that was shorter than him. His face weren't visible. He was wearing a long coat, a hat, and a mouth mask.

"Who is he with? Who is this man?"

"I'm sorry but I don't know. I managed to take a picture of them but it suddenly rained back then so I ran inside. They both gone after I tried to search for them again." Kanae said disappointedly.

"I see..." Tsukiyama nodded. The 6 photos would surely be enough to please Kaneki. He needed these. "Great job, Kanae. Thank you so much."

Kanae bowed, "It was nothing, Master Shuu. Your wish is my command." Kanae paused. He was thinking whether or not he asked his master what was the reason behind this. He was only ordered to find out about Kanou, but he didn't know why and who is that man. However, it was better asking and rejected rather than not trying at all. After all, he did a great job. "May I ask... who is this human? Do you know him, Master Shuu?"

Tsukiyama stared at his aide for a moment. He already saw this coming.

"I'm sorry Kanae, I can't tell you," Tsukiyama smiled bitterly, "I can only thank you for accepting my selfish request."

"N-not at all... Please don't apologize! It's my job and an honour to do abide at all of your tasks. I'm very sorry for being nosy!" Kanae bowed deeply to apologize.

"It's alright, Kanae. It's normal to be curious. But I can't tell you so... Please understand."

Kanae raised his head, "I understand." He nodded. It was about time for him to change the topic. "By the way, how was Miza assisting you? Was she helpful enough?" Asked the aide. If by any chance Miza, who he trusted to take care of his master with the raid from last night wasn't able to refrain him from doing any rash action, he would never trust her again for replacing his position as the vice-leader of Tsukiyama's squad.

"Oh yes, she really was!" Tsukiyama replied enthusiastically, "She took care of the team when I told her to. She led them to the highest floor to destroy the main control room. Miza did her job very well."

Kanae felt relieved. It seemed like picking Miza as his substitute for awhile was the right choice. Nevertheless, he wouldn't let her take his place for a long time. To be honest, Kanae wanted to go home fast and be by his master's side once again. The only one who could be his right-hand man in Mukade was him.

"Well, anyway," Tsukiyama picked up his cellphone, "I have to call Kaneki." He said, implying for Kanae to leave.

"I understand. I'll see you later, Master Shuu." Kanae bowed before he left the study room, leaving Tsukiyama alone with his privacy.

His thumb pressed '3' as an instant access to his leader's number. He waited for the receiver to picked up, but he was answered with the annoying human opperator's voice.

"Maybe he's taking a bath?"

The Gourmet decided to use text. Kaneki would surely read it later.

"_...And sent! Bravo, _Tsukiyama Shuu." His confidence made Tsukiyama praised himself. He couldn't wait to hear Kaneki's response.

* * *

"One more time."

"Hyah!"

"That's not enough! Stronger! Faster!"

"Hraaah!"

"Good. Again, Zen."

"Yes, sir!"

It had been two hours since Zen visited his new combat teacher, Banjou, who lived in ward 11. The young man who lived in ward 13 wouldn't mind to go back and forth here every Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday to train. His new boss was kind enough to teach him how to get stronger and be useful.

They were training on an empty lot which was near Banjou's house. No one really passed that lot. Even if there was, it'd surely be ghoul and even a member. The whole ward 11 was under Mukade's territory. It's a safe place for ghouls to live there. It contained 2/3 of the ghoul population, and all of them were Mukade's members.

"Banjou-san."

"What is it?"

"I'm really curious." Zen paused as he swiped away his sweat, "Uta-san said something back then when we both were inside his studio, after you went to the meeting."

"D-did he say something bad about me!?" Banjou suddenly got flustered. He didn't remember sharing any of his stigma with the artist.

"N-no! He didn't! He said something about um... How different you were four years ago... and uh, you owe something to our leader..."

"Oh..."

His mentor's tone somehow turned shallow. Now Zen felt nervous. He shouldn't have said that. However, Zen really was curious to know the secret behind Banjou's strength and the will that drove him to this point.

"I-if you don't wanna talk about it then it's fine." Zen said before anything went bad.

Banjou shook his head. He flashed on his wide smile to let his junior know that he weren't upset or anything. "Nah, it's okay. It's not like it's a bad memory or anything. I'll tell you, to keep you inspired!" Banjou paused. He recollected his memories from 4 years ago, when he first met the leader. "I owe him, for saving Rize-san and ward 11."

"Saving Rize-san... and ward 11?"

Banjou nodded.

"Ward 11 was under my control 5 years ago."

"...Huh!? You were!?"

Banjou laughed, "Unbelievable isn't it? But it's true! I was the leader of this ward and couldn't even fight."

"T-then... You met Kaneki-san here, in this ward?"

"Yeah. He came here, along with Rize-san and Yamori. You have no idea just how shocked I was when I saw those long violet hair and red glasses again..." Banjou smiled bitterly, "10 years ago, Rize-san was missing for 5 years. Nobody knows what happened to her. She was just... gone. No more The Binge Eater."

"Missing for 5 years... I've never really encountered her before but there was a time when everything seemed quite..." Zen recalled around those times. It's true. The feeding ground back then seemed more open.

"Before she was missing, Rize-san lived here. Not like she mingled with the others, she just found it decent and save to live here. Then Kaneki-san came here 5 years ago with her and Yamori, I couldn't trust him at all. Rize-san was missing yet she came back with a happy face with a one eyed ghoul and even Yamori. What if those two were the ones who had been keeping her away?"

"Why would they be?"

"Rize-san is a strong, independent ghoul, Zen. She would never make friends. She hunts alone and never shares," Banjou tighten his fist, "I love her... I adore her so much." He intended to mutter, but the words just came out like no control.

"You... You love her?" Even though Banjou couldn't see it, he could tell Zen was giving him a concern look.

The beefy ghoul scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly, "Ahaha, yeah, I actually do. Don't tell anyone though. Only you, Uta, Ichimi, Jiro, and Sante know about this." Banjou sighed before he continued, "So yeah, that's why I was angry when I saw her again after such a long time but came back with an unknown man. On top of that, a one-eyed, which we all had never seen before."

"Then... how about him saving ward 11?"

"That happened after he came to this ward. Ward 11 is the haven of ghouls. This place is populated by ghouls only, all of us live here peacefully. Well, that peace didn't last long," Banjou paused, "CCG found out about the fact that the ghouls here were... weak. No single rated ghoul lived here. Most lived in ward 20, ward 7, ward 13... This place was more like the haven of weak ghouls. I couldn't do anything to protect the others." Banjou sighed, remembering that embarrassing moment, "And Kaneki-san took the advantage of that. He would protect us from the CCG, but in return, he would make this place as Mukade's secret base. In other words, he would become the leader of this ward."

Zen who had been listening the whole time still couldn't find any words to comment. However, he knew that sounded evil enough.

Banjou continued, "I didn't have any choice. That was the only way so everyone could be saved. They did it in the end and... I owe him for that. Rize-san told me about him after that, he was saving her. She didn't give any details but I believe her. That made me... owe him twice." Banjou chuckled stupidly. He couldn't believe the twist if event that happened in his past. But it wasn't like he regretted it.

"And then?"

"Well yeah, Kaneki-san told me about his grand retaliation to fight CCG. He wanted my cooperation. So, I repaid him by becoming one of his members." Banjou shrugged his shoulders, "The way he fights also astounds me. I wanted to be strong like him. I trained like a madman, until one day he recognized my strength and I became one of the lead members. I want to be useful, even until now." The Hawk lifted his head up and showed off his wide grin and pride, "Because Kaneki-san is actually a good man."

Zen gave a skeptical look. A _good _man? Kaneki Ken was surely not a man who looked like one. That one piercing visible eye could really stab your brain just by staring back at it. They way he talked and stood only conveyed charisma and fear. However, maybe that'd be true only to someone who knew about that man the best.

"I need to see just how kind he is to believe that, Banjou-san. The moment I joined this group, I already know that I'm definitely a villain and an anarchist."

"Oh, hell no you're not! We're all fighting for our own sake, for our kind. We fight back, in a group. With the others nobody can stop us. Seriously, be proud you're a Mukade."

Zen smiled even though his eyebrows were creased upward. He would like to believe that too. He would like to believe that they were doing the right thing. He would like to believe... that he would make his sister happy.

"Yeah. I'm sorry," Zen released his black wings once again, his almond eyes turned ruby, and he was ready to break some more sweat under the sun that peaked at its highest, "Let's continue, sir."

Banjou grinned, "Here I come."

* * *

**A/N: I'M A HORRIBLE WRITER FOR BEING LAZY OMG :'(( I'M SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT. HERE YOU GO! **

**It took me so long because I had to re-think about the past, the whole background of the story. I needed to change something and argh, I hope it'll turn out well...**

**THANK YOU FOR THE FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES. I APPRECIATE IT.**

**Ah, and check out Departure by Imagined Herbal Flows if you want to know what song that made Kaneki feels so sentimental =w=**


	20. Chapter 20: Good Evening

Chapter 20

Good Evening.

Touka's heart was beating nervously as her hand was near the door's knob. It had always been like this since she left this place, Anteiku. Both her and Nishiki always visited Anteiku a day before a raid and the day after. It was just to let them know what they'd do and that they were doing okay.

However, it wasn't their choice. They didn't want to do that. They knew they didn't deserve to be acting like that. The one who told them to do that was Yoshimura himself.

"Just open it already. How many times do you want to get nervous like that?" Nishiki scowled.

"...Seriously, I can't do this. Technically, we've betrayed both sides, don't you agree?" Touka gritted her teeth. She hated her position. However, she didn't have the right to feel the regret of joining Mukade. It was her own choice and she thought it was for the best.

Nishiki sighed. He nudged Touka out of the way to open the door. He didn't want to stay out there too long. Too much standing wouldn't be nice.

"I already told you not to join Mukade but you still did." Nishiki muttered as he opened the door. He honestly intended for the young woman to hear him, and yes Touka did. She frowned behind the brunette's back, but she didn't want to think about it too much anymore.

It was 4:30 in the afternoon, there were still some customers in there. Mostly elders and students. The manager who they both still love was standing behind the bar, cleaning his favorite cup.

The black haired waitress who was cleaning the wooden floor tilted up her head to greet the two customers, "Welcome to Antei-. ..." The moment she saw those faces, Irimi clammed up. Her face didn't seem happy at all.

"Hello, Irimi-san..." Nishiki replied awkwardly. It had always been like this with her.

"Wow look at here, it's the two love birds again!" Enji also appeared from behind the oak shelf that had always been there since the cafe first built. "Here to persuade and warn us again?" He playfully asked, and it was his intention to make those two feel a little guilty.

"Touka-chan, Nishiki-kun, welcome." Yoshimura greeted sweetly. There was no menace in his tone. The couple decided to sit on the stool like they always did whenever they came here as guests.

Irimi didn't mind them. She just continued to work on her broom and cleaned away the dust on the floor.

"Coffee?" Yoshimura offered.

"Ah, no thank you. We're just going to be quick." Touka replied politely.

"Alright then," Yoshimura smiled, "How was the raid?"

"We did well. Kaneki... finally joined the fight." Said the brunette.

"Oh? It's been a long time since I last see his face. Why did he decided to step up into his game now?" The aged man chuckled.

Nishiki shrugged his shoulders, "He said it's going to end soon and he wants to show the CCG just who is the boss behind Mukade."

"About time, huh?"

The sudden deep voice which the two ghouls found very familiar startled them. They looked into the source of the sound, and it was the ex-member of Mukade, Yomo, whom had quit a year ago. And now he was wearing the Anteiku's uniform.

"Yomo-san." Both Nishiki and Touka bowed their heads. Yomo was their senior and someone who they both respected. To be honest, Touka was happy when Yomo decided to quit the organization. If you want to find peace and save from Mukade, Anteiku would be likely the ideal place for shelter. However, that wasn't what Yomo had in mind. Not to find shelter.

"How is he?" Yomo asked with his usual stoic face. Touka couldn't tell whether he was really concern or not.

"Well... He's still your usual Kaneki Ken. Unreadable, cold, strong." Touka sighed, "A dependable leader." She added. Her eyes told the white haired ghoul that she didn't like to admit it, but it was the truth. The rabbit just didn't like the way he treated the humans like they were mere insects. In Touka's eyes, Kaneki was a heartless son of a bitch.

"I see." Yomo answered simply. He was a man with less words, just like Kazu. It's hard to know what he's thinking but everything that he had done would surely be good and for the sake of others too.

Touka waited for anymore of his questions. However, there was no sign of him asking. Instead, the ex-member just made a cup of coffee for the new order from someone who shouted behind them.

Feeling uncomfortable, Touka decided to ask first. "You're not going to ask anything else?" His tone seemed a bit harsh but Yomo's lack of interest sometimes annoyed her.

"No, nothing," The barista replied, "What? You think I want to know your current plans?" He asked back without shifting his eyes away from the latte he was making.

"It's not that..." Touka paused. Her lilac eyes squinted in anger. Yomo definitely understood what she was talking about, but he really acted like he didn't care at all. Touka sucked it all up. She decided to ask him anyway. "You're not going to ask about Uta-san and Itori-san?"

That sharp question halted his trained hands for making his latte. The old man who stood beside him also made a thin line out from his lips. To be honest, he was also interested with the quite man's answer. Yoshimura understood what circumstances Yomo was under, but the old man didn't know anything about his feelings toward his two old friends.

After several seconds, the ex-member of Mukade finally opened his mouth.

"You two should just go home. If the others found out about you both, you will get in trouble."

Touka slightly widened her eyes. That answer disappointed her so. Did Yomo really didn't care about Uta and Itori? Those two were his closest friends, Touka knew that. Both her and Ayato once met them even before Mukade were made. Their parents were their allies before, they had a bit connection with the ghouls in the 13th ward.

She gritted her teeth, tightened her fist. Nishiki put his hand on top of her shoulder before the girl exploded. He also found it about time to take a leave. But, he needed to ask one last question.

"Yoshimura-san."

"Yes, Nishiki-kun?" The managed stopped on rubbing his cup.

"If you still don't want to join us, Kaneki, he would do anything to destroy the bases in this ward. He would force all of you, Yoshimura-san. If you know what I mean." The brunette really hated to keep on persuading them like this. But he just wanted his former home to be safe. He didn't want his current leader to kill all of them. If only that happened, Nishiki just couldn't possibly stay in Mukade, and fighting Kaneki would just make him met his demise.

"Just stop doing that," Irimi finally spoke from behind, "No matter how many times you want Anteiku to cooperate with Mukade, that will never happen. So what if that eyepatch fights us?" The black haired waitress squinted her eyes as her pupils turned red, "We will fight you back."

Of course. It was Irimi. She would fight for Anteiku's sake, for her benefactor and friends. Now, Touka and Nishiki were not part of Anteiku anymore. She would see them as her enemies, regardless of their past. The same went for Enji too. He was on Irimi's side, even though he seemed friendlier than her.

"That's right. If Mukade decided to fight us, we wouldn't hesitate to protect this place and fight back. I'm still in prime shape y'know." Enji winked.

Both the rabbit and the snake didn't say anything for that. But, they could only just smile.

"Of course. It's Anteiku after all", Touka said, "If I were still here, I would do the same too." She smiled bitterly.

Nishiki pretended to look at his watch. He actually had known the time. But he did it just to convinced the others that the two Mukade members had to go.

"It's time for us to leave. Thank you, Yoshimura-san. Let's go, Touka."

Both of them turned away from their spot and headed to the wooden front door. The door opened with Touka who headed out first with her friend behind her. Just before Nishiki stepped his shoe out from the doorway, Yoshimura's voice halted him.

"You both can always come back here, you know that, right, Nishiki-kun?"

The brunette's expression was unreadable. Of course, that offer was tempting. However, he wouldn't want to go back down. He already made the decision. Also, if anyone wanted to go back, it had to be Touka instead. That place was not appropriate for her at all. Nishiki chuckled bitterly.

"Well... if only I hadn't fell in love."

And with that, he closed the door.

Just after the two ghouls left, a little girl came down from upstairs. She had a short brown hair and was wearing a headband and a modest pink dress.

"Yoshimura-san, who was that?" She asked innocently.

Yoshimura turned his slit eyes to the little girl. He gave her a warm smile and said, "Our friends. Have you done your homework, Hinami-chan?"

The brunette girl nodded happily, "Yup!"

* * *

Amon had been going back and forth from his desk since the last Mukade's raid. His mind was still haunted with the last words that the Mukade's leader said to him. He had been checking the restricted room where the CCG kept their classified documents of records. The room could only be accessed by first class to special class investigators and the director himself.

In there, he tried to find anything unusual about the CCG's past. Anything before he joined the group.

"Let's see..." Amon muttered as he browsed over the iron shelf that was looming over him, "Year 2000, it's around this time isn't it?" Amon decided to pull out a random file from the shelf. His hand opened the first page, it was only about the old retired and dead members. He wasn't really looking for this.

Amon sighed, "Hah... This is gonna be hard."

The man's big hand still kept on flipping the pages. If by any chance he found someone who seemed familiar to him, maybe it could be a clue. Suddenly, Amon heard footsteps were coming in. It seemed like somebody else had a business here.

_"Who is that?" _

That person who just came in stood just in front of the shelf Amon was standing behind at. He saw the person from within the open gaps. From looking at the shape of the waist, it was a woman.

The woman sighed, "No clue."

_"That voice! Akira?" _Amon quickly contemplated whether or not he should call out her name. The man hadn't told his most trusted partner about what The Centipede said to him the night before. Should he get her help? Amon wasn't really sure. She didn't really want her to get involved since the Madou woman hadn't met the strong ghoul face to face yet.

At the worst time, Amon couldn't hold his sneeze. The thunderous sound scared the woman and she immediately looked back.

"I-Investigator Amon!?"

"H-hey, Akira..."

"What are you doing here? Is this why you've never really been around your desk, writing your report and sip your capucinno?"

Amon scratched his cheek. His eyes nervously looked up, thinking of reasons to lie. He couldn't find anything. Amon was suck at lying.

"It's nothing. It's my own problem."

Akira stood in silence. Her judging emerald eyes squinted slightly, as if she was drilling into the man's head. However, she wanted to respect his privacy. So the blonde head quick to let it go, but she wouldn't forget his being there that day.

"I can help if you want." Akira said.

"I know. Thank you," Now it was Amon's turn to ask her back. Not like he expected an honest answer. Unlike himself, Akira was good at lying. She could do anything, "How about you?"

Akira smirked, "Did you seriously just asked me that after you wouldn't tell me anything?"

"I-If you don't want to tell me then it's okay!"

The woman chuckled, "I'm joking," her face turned serious as she looked over the files arranged neatly behind her, "I'm searching for any clues regarding the leader of Mukade that you've met before. I still suspect Shintaro Tatsuya for it."

"You still do?"

"Yes. Do you still remember how he looked like? He wore an eyepatch didn't he?"

"Yeah, he did. Then?"

"You said that the leader of Mukade was wearing a mask that only covered an eye, wasn't it?"

It quickly made him understood, "...That makes sense. Shintaro Tatsuya covered the eye that the leader of Mukade revealed..."

"That's one more reason why Shintaro Tatsuya is suspicious and has a very high probability to be the wolf boss hiding within a sheep skin."

"But, Akira. It could still be a coincidence! We've seen his full faced photo right? His left eye was normal."

"He might be wearing a contact lens to cover it."

"Well... That's not impossible..."

Akira turned her back away from Amon. She continued to search for anything that could give her more clues. "I'm going to prove that I'm right no matter what, Amon. We both will do it." She said unwavering.

Amon furrowed his thick eyebrows. From this conversation, Amon could tell that Akira was serious. She might be into this more than him. The man decided. He had to tell her about what happened that night.

"Akira."

* * *

Kaneki woke up from his bed to pick up his phone which he left on the glass table in front of the TV while Rize was resting her back on the headboard as she continued to read her book. Kaneki saw his new phone emitted a green beep, indicating that there was a message he hadn't read yet. The leader opened it, and it was from Tsukiyama.

_"Good morning, Kaneki-kun. I have an information which both you and Rize probably would really love to know. Kanae just came back from German, so you know what I mean. Also, I have some information regarding Akira Madou. _

_Please come to my mansion when you can. I am here all day. You can ask Rize to go with you."_

After Kaneki finished reading the message in seconds, he couldn't help but to be surprised, "This guy is amazing." He chuckled.

Kaneki brought his thumbs to reply the message.

_"I'll be there shortly. Thank you, Tsukiyama."_

Then he hit send.

"Rize!" The white head called out to the woman who were still enjoying her good time.

"What is it?" Rize replied as she looked away from her book. She was in the exciting part and the violet head wished to continue reading it immediately again.

"We're going to Tsukiyama's mansion. Go get ready!" Kaneki said as he walked to his closet.

"Huh? Why all of a sudden-"

The white haired ghoul revealed out his head from the room just to stop her from speaking anymore, "Rize, go change. Right now." Then he went back inside again.

Rize could only blink her eyes. She grudgingly descended from her bed, her feet touched the soft black rug underneath it. She left her book on the bed, sadly. She really wanted to know the continuation.

Rize went to her own closet where she kept all of her attires and shoes. She never really used all of them. However, the place where she was about to go demanded her formal look. So The Binge Eater picked up a white sleeveless knee-length fit dress which hugged her waist comfortably. Rize suddenly remembered when was the last she wore it. It was when she went to Tsukiyama's ghoul restaurant with both Kaneki and Yamori around 9 months ago. She hadn't really gone there since then.

Then finally, the violet haired ghoul picked up a pair of white sling back heels which made her look elegant and feminine. She let her hair hang naturally like always, maybe just a little bit of combing to make those bed hair went straight down.

Once Rize got out from her closet, Kaneki had already waited for her with a cold brandy can in his left hand. Like always, he wore his usual plain white shirt with wool dark grey blazer.

Kaneki smiled over seeing his goddess wearing the dress that he bought for her again, "Beautiful."

Rize just replied the compliment with her naughty smile. She wasn't the type to be flustered when showered with compliments.

"Let's go," The man said as he walked towards the door by the time Rize was 10 meters in front of him.

On their way towards the Tsukiyama mansion, Kaneki explained the text that Tsukiyama sent to him. It didn't really make sense for Rize. Tsukiyama actually went that far to help them? Rize felt somehow conflicted.

The Tsukiyama's mansion was quite far away from their penthouse. It was also not located inside of the city. The place was wear Tsukiyama would spend his time after a raid. The Gourmet usually slept in his hotel. With that being said, it took an hour for the couple to reach the mansion.

They had finally arrived. The maids were welcoming them when their car made an entrance.

Kaneki got out from his car after he took his blazer off his chair's head-pillow. He gave his car key to the butler that stood near by. He waited for Rize to come out then went inside together. He did't want to leaver her standing awkward in a place like that after all.

Once they were inside, Tsukiyama's most trusted maid, Matsumae, greeted them.

"Welcome Kaneki-san, Kamishiro-san. This way please."

The couple followed her direction. Their shoes heels made a tic tac sound around the house. It was really big inside.

"This place is huge, isn't it?" Rize commented as her eyes browsed the house around. The floor was shining, no single dust was spotted. Expensive vases and paintings decorated the whole room. As expected for the home of the owner of Grand Edric.

"Yes it is. If you go to the right, it's the hallway to the right wing of the mansion. It's where Master Mirumo usually spends his time including where he sleeps." Matsumae replied politely. Kaneki could tell there was pride in her tone.

"Tsukiyama Mirumo, Tsukiyama's father. It's been a long time since I last met him." Said Kaneki. His memory over the grand master's face of Tsukiyama family was kind of hazy.

"If Kaneki-san wants to meet Master Mirumo, I can arrange a meeting for you both." Matsumae suggested.

"Ah, no need. I came here just to see Tsukiyama."

"Haha, I understand. We will soon arrived at his work room."

Just a minute later, the they had arrived in front of Tsukiyama's work room. Matsumae knocked on her young master's door before she entered. The three of them were greeted by Kanae as he was the one who opened the door.

"Kanae? You're back?" Rize widened her eyes when she saw the man who was also a strong member in Mukade.

"Ah... this explains it." Kaneki said.

Kanae chuckled, "Yes I am. It's nice to see you Rize, Kaneki-san too." Kanae greeted, "Master Shuu has been waiting for you. Please come inside."

Kaneki and Rize came with his permission. They could already see The Gourmet's delighted expression from inside. Matsumae bowed before she left and flashed off her polite smile. Kanae also stepped out. He already knew that the upcoming conversation would be out from his limit. He closed the door, the three ghouls inside had finally gained their privacy.

"_Bonjour, _Kaneki-kun! Thank you for coming all the way here!" Tsukiyama greeted. He was really happy for their arrival.

"Tsukiyama," Kaneki started. He walked closer towards The Gourmet's desk, he really felt he had to do that, "I can't thank you enough. Did you send Kanae for that purpose?"

Tsukiyama shook his head. His widely proud smile etched on his long face. "_Non! _Father really sent Kanae for business purpose. I took that chance to find out about this responsible doctor that you mentioned a long time ago. I tested my luck. Fortunately, Kanae really found him! _Ohohohoho!_" He ended it with a dramatic laugh.

"You didn't tell him anything, did you?"

"Of course. He would do it even without my reason."

Kaneki chuckled and smiled a little. The man kept his words and Kaneki liked that, "Let me see the photos."

"_Of course._"

Tsukiyama spread all of the photos that his aide had taken. Rize also came forward this time, she needed to see the photos too.

"This is... it's really him." Kaneki muttered in awe. His one eye looked at all of the photos closely, he picked each of one of them to see that face. The face that he would never ever forget. Both her and Rize could never forget. The very man who was responsible for everything.

Rize furrowed her eyebrows. After so many years since she last seen the surgeon, she wouldn't miss him at all. However, more than her, Kaneki really wanted to chase Kanou and make him pay. She felt like she understood his reason but at the same time, Kaneki's desire for revenge made her feel like she had been seeing Kaneki in his own world without her nor Yamori.

"He looks the same like before," Rize scoffed, "It makes my stomach churns."

"Now, now, Rize," Kaneki smirked, "It'll be my utmost satisfaction to see him cry and bleed with that face." The man chuckled darkly.

"Are you planning to see him, Kaneki-kun?"

"I don't know yet," Kaneki rised up from his position. His eye made a sharp glint that made The Gourmet trembled in excitement, "But if he ever comes here, I will know."

Rize faked a cough. She didn't forget about the other reason why they both came here.

"Tsukiyama, you said you have something on Akira Madou?"

"Ah, yes. I almost forgot." Tsukiyama opened his drawer then drew out a brown envelope. Kaneki opened it and he pulled out the papers which contained Akira Madou's information.

The paper also contained the investigator's photo. When Rize saw her face, she remembered the female investigator she met last night. It was her that she fought.

"This woman, I fought her with Nishiki on the raid." Rize pointed out the photo with her index finger, "It's definitely her."

"You did?" Kaneki furrowed his eyebrows, "How was she?" He asked. Rize understood what he meant.

"Her skill suits her rank," Rize smirked, "But the gap wasn't that much. I could still fight on par with her even without Nishiki's help. She used a whip-like quinque, it was quite troublesome."

"No wonder I didn't meet her," Kaneki nodded in understanding, "It says here that her father was an investigator as well, died in action 5 years ago. Known as a genius, lives in ward 1. Other than that, nothing special." The man concluded as he straighten his back up. He exhaled when he knew that this Madou woman wasn't actually much of a threat, based on fighting skil that is. However, her curiosity could lead into his own demise. But the eyepatched ghoul wanted to know how she would act. If something went wrong, he would step put to take care of her and maybe, her partner that Kaneki was interested in.

Rize looked at her mini watch. It was 16:15, and the woman felt her stomach churn as if the time woke her desire to eat. "Kaneki, let's go home."

"Huh? Oh, okay." Kaneki answered hesitantly. Did The Binge Eater doesn't feel well?

"Oh? So soon?" Tsukiyama said disappointedly, "I already asked the chefs to prepare your meals, though. But I guess just a plate of A5 grade flesh of human's pectoralis major wouldn't be enough to satisfy The Binge Eater's stomach." The Gourmet snickered sarcastically. It was normal for him to tease Rize. Before he met Kaneki, Rize was someone he really hated because her perspective of food was different than hers. Even then, he still found the woman irritating and doesn't really like her.

Rize scoffed. She didn't feel offended at all. Why else would the CCG give her The Binge Eater alias?

"Rather than just a piece of pectoralis major, I can eat the whole body along with the insides, with more sweet blood sauce than just 5 spoons of it for the so-called 'beauty' of your plate and just a _little bit _of flavour."

Tsukiyama twitched his eyebrow. This woman and him, he knew they would never share the same view.

"My taste buds is just more refined than yours, Binge Eater." Tsukiyama said spitefully. He really almost forgot that the woman's boyfriend which she disliked was still present.

"You are just a rich kid who's born with a silver plate already served on your table, Gourmet. You know nothing about true taste."

"What did you say!?"

"You heard me nice and clear."

The fight seemed wouldn't stop any moment, and Kaneki thought it wouldn't be this way. So, the leader finally decided to speak up.

"That's it, enough you two."

Over his commanding voice, the two ghouls stopped bickering. However, their eyes still stared sharply at each other, as if those were invincible daggers for stabbing each other's head.

"I thought I've already told the both of you to just throw away any hard feelings that you still have and be good with each other. Is that really too much to ask?" Kaneki sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "Rize, remember that Tsukiyama has done a lot of things to help us. It's only fair to treat him as a friend. Remember that you were also the one who lead me to this guy."

Rize averted her eyes grudgingly. She tutted and just folded her arms as she closed her eyes.

"You too Tsukiyama. Stop provoking her and respect her taste. Every ghouls have their own way to eat, be it refined or wild and free. Rize is the latter. She's The Binge Eater, so deal with it."

Tsukiyama also couldn't meet his leader's eye. He just nodded his head as he looked away to the window that was just behind his back.

"Do both of you understand?"

The two ghouls only stood in silence.

"**Do both of you understand?**" Kaneki asked once more. He demanded their voice.

"We understand!" The two purple heads finally replied in unison. Seeing Kaneki mad was the least thing they wanted, and in front of that man they were like two little kids that fought over who wants to be the red ranger.

"Good. Now, Rize," Kaneki called out to his girlfriend, "are you hungry?" He asked sincerely.

"...I'll eat later." She replied hesitantly.

"Then we're going home. Sorry Tsukiyama, I'll take your offer next time."

Tsukiyama immediately put on his smile again despite of his still lingering bitter feelings, "It's okay, Kaneki-kun. Thank you for coming here."

Before the couple walked out from the room, Kaneki just thought about something. He whispered to Rize to tell her to go out first and wait for him inside the car. Rize didn't ask anything else and just went with whatever the white head said.

Once The Binge Eater out from the room, Kaneki turned his back over and faced the tall ghoul. The Gourmet quickly understood what was happening, what the leader was about to say.

* * *

After Kaneki and Rize both went home from Tsukiyama's mansion, Rize asked Kaneki to drop her off on ward 21. He stopped on the side of the road, in front of a small bookstore.

"When will you be back?" Kaneki asked.

"Probably ten, I guess." Rize shrugged.

Kaneki furrowed his eyebrows, "Don't be too long, how are you going to get home?"

Rize smiled. She secretly liked it when Kaneki worries about her, "I can manage. You know that I eat a lot, right?"

The white head still hadn't changed his expression. From the way Rize responded him, Kaneki felt like his woman might still mad from before. However, he didn't want to get into more trouble and useless arguments by talking about it.

"...Of course," Kaneki slowly leaned in, getting his face closer to plant a chaste kiss on her lips, "I'll pick you up here. Call me when you're done."

"You don't need to..."

"I will, period. Promise me you'll call me."

Looking at that dead-serious eye that stared sharply at her made Rize couldn't refuse at all. She sighed and quietly nodded.

"Fine. I promise."

The white head smiled, "Good. Take care."

With that, Rize descended from the car with her heel touched the stone-patched side road. Once she closed the door, the car headed away without anymore waiting. Once she saw the car was far away ahead, she turned her back away to the opposite direction. There were still a lot of people here. The aroma that only the ghouls could smell enticed The Binge Eater's nose so much. She trembled excitedly then licked her lips. Her feet began to bring her to any delicious men she could find.

"Fresh and alive is definitely better than being reserved on a plate."

It was 6 PM, it had been an hour since Kaneki dropped Rize off. He had finished taking a quick shower. His naked back was glowing under the dim light, making the centipede tattoo which drawn on his left wing looked more distinct.

Kaneki gazed upon the city before he changed his clothes at the closet. In his mind, there was nothing else but imagining any kind of scenarios on how his aunt and her family would react by the time he came to their door step. Helplessly, Kaneki darkly grinned. He really could imagine them popping their eyes like seeing a ghost.

With those thoughts in mind, his body trembled slightly, feeling the adrenaline rushing through his blood veins. He needed to finish everything before 10, even though he really wanted to lavish the coming soon moment longer that he had planned. So, without wasting anymore time by gazing at the city, Kaneki went to his closet to change with the most comfortable clothes he could wear.

Nakiri Asaoka was busy unpacking her stuff with the help of her husband in the living room, while her 20 years old son named Yuuichi was drinking in the kitchen. The kitchen was near the front door, and he could hear someone was knocking.

"Mom, there's somebody outside!" Yuuichi shouted.

"Tell them to go back tomorrow! It's already night time and we're still busy here!" His mom shouted back.

Yuuichu walked to the hallway. The front door looked dark, his mother turned it off so it would look like nobody was inside the house. Despite that, the sudden guest outside didn't get the hint and didn't show any sign to just go back home.

Yuuichi opened the door after he turned on the lamp. From where he stood he saw an eyepatched, taller white haired man was smiling 'politely'.

"Uh..." Yuuchi stared at the man from head to toe. He had never met him before, his style wasn't ordinary too. Yuuichi thought maybe his parents knew him instead, "Who might you be?"

The man laughed. He shook his head, as if he had expected that to happen.

"You don't remember me, do you?" Kaneki chuckled, "Damn, you've gotten even fatter."

Yuuchi got more confused. That was real rude. Could he had known about the peculiar man long ago? "Have we met before?"

Without answering the question, the white haired man asked back, "May I come in?"

"Sorry dude, we're busy. Mom said you can come back tomorrow."

Without caring for his permission, the eyepatched man passed through Yuuichi like he owned the house, "I'm coming in, then."

"H-hey what the hell!?" The owner's son began to get angry. With his single big arm he blocked the stranger's way of getting inside his own. He needed to chase him away. "Go home! If you keep doing this we're calling the police!"

The man kept silent. However, he didn't move away at all.

"I said go-AGH!?"

Before he knew it, Yuuchi's body was sent flying backward with a loud thud. The sound completely alarmed his two parents who were in the living room that just happened to be across of the kitchen, parted by the hallway. From there, they saw their only son was laying on the floor helplessly with blood oozing from his nose and mouth.

"YUUCHI!" Nakiri hysterically screamed. Both her and her husband quickly approached their son, but they stopped when they saw a tall figure of the guest approached the body first and was looming over it.

"Who... are you!?" Shido asked angrily as he widened his eyes.

The man only smirked. He brought up his black-nailed hand and cracked a finger as he grinned widely like a demon under the spotlight.

"Good evening, long time no see you two." He greeted casually first, "Guess who?"

Nakiri immediately felt that sudden familiarity. His voice that wasn't very different than the boy she once despised and abandoned, his short hair that also resembled that boy, Nakiri didn't understand why she spoke the upcoming name, but her instinct told her that she might be right.

"Ka...neki?" She said hesitantly with trembled lips.

The man smiled darkly again, the smile of the God of Death.

"**How was China?**"

* * *

**A/N: WOOT WOOT**

**HAHA SORRY FOR WAITING OMG :'((((**

**NEXT CHAP IS FLASHBACK TIME I SWEAR.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I made up the names for both Kaneki's aunt and uncle.**


	21. Chapter 21: Untitled Part 1

Chapter 21

Untitled. Part 1

"No!" Nakiri shook her head frantically. She took a step backward, hiding behind her husband's back. Her expression still painted with disbelief and horror, little beads of sweat formed on both her and her husband's face. She felt terrorized. She wasn't even sure if her dear son was still alive under her nephew's feet. "No way! There's no way that you're him!"

"Oh, but it is me. It's your most hated, despised, despicable nephew." Kaneki sneered then his face slowly turned cold as ice, "How does it feel after running away with 5 million yen in your pocket?"

* * *

_~8 years ago, ward 8.~_

His dark room which he slept at was only enough for a single bed, a desk, and a small shelf where he put his favorite Takatsuki Sen's books which he bought with his saved up pocket money for a month.

Kaneki was working on his daily homework. He had the choice not to do it, but he wanted to get a scholarship. He was different than his cousin, Yuuichi, who was always playing on his game and didn't even bother to study. Kaneki didn't envy him at all. It wasn't like he had the right to borrow his consoles, the boy didn't even know how to play those. Never really had it even when he was still with his parents who were already dead.

The time was ticking, it was the only sound that accompanied him. He didn't mind it. He liked comfortable solitude.

Morning came and it was the time for him to get to school. The raven haired boy walked down the stairs with his high school uniform worn neatly. The first place he walked to was not the front door, but the dining room where he would find his family had eaten first without a single chair provided for him.

Why he would still even bother to go there was just because there would be 1000 yen on top of the table for him. Basically, Kaneki needed to buy his food himself and that'd be his pocket money for the day. Doing this every day made him feel like an avaricious person. That was a word he learned on his Takatsuki Sen's novel.

"Aunty, I'm going out." Kaneki said before he left. He didn't expect any response, he had never hear the other three members of that household ever answered him anyway. At least ever since the day his aunt grown tired of taking care of him.

Kaneki then walked out from the house to the place where he felt comfortable the most, his getaway. School.

"KAAANEKIII!"

"H-Hide wait-UFF!"

It was his morning routine. Every same hour before he entered the school's gate, Kaneki would always get ambushed from his blonde best friend, Nagachika Hideyoshi.

"Dude, I forgot to work on Hage-sensei's homework. May I copy yours?" The blonde grinned.

"Hide, you never takes on Ushimitsu-sensei's homework seriously." Kaneki laughed. His best friend didn't like the said teacher very much. The teacher was one of those annoying teachers that every school had.

"D'uh!? He's still keeping my soccer ball away! I had to buy a new one to continue on practicing." Hide tutted as they both began to walk inside.

"You already bought a new one?" The raven haired boy asked as he put his shoes inside of his locker and changed it into the school's shoes, "I thought you were still trying to persuade him on giving your ball back?"

"I gave up. You know that he's stubborn like a friggin' hammer. He'd probably give my ball back by the end of this semester's exam," Hide closed his locker then wore his school's shoes, "I can't possibly wait that long and spend my free time watching TV all day like a couch potato?"

Kaneki awkwardly laughed. Of course, Hide was ambitious. The blonde boy's dream was to be a professional football player that could play in FIFA World Cup. He was athletic and liked to play soccer, unlike Kaneki who preferred to read all day and studying.

It was finally break time. The two best friends would come together to the field in front of the school to play soccer. No, Kaneki didn't join. He would sit on the bench to watch Hide played with his cool friends. It'd be a lie to say Kaneki wasn't a bit jealous. He wished he was good at sports but he didn't find anything about him and his body capable to do so.

"Kaneki!" Hide shouted from his spot. His uniform wasn't tidy anymore, "Come on, join us!" He invited the boy. His friends also didn't mind at all.

"N-No thanks!" Kaneki shook his head. He didn't want to mess Hide's game with his sloppy play.

"Come on, partner! It's okay for once! Pleeease!" Hide begged with both of his hands clapped together.

Despite that, Kaneki still shook his head. He always refused. Not like he had never tried to play it before. He totally sucked at it. When he kicked the ball forward, it went sideway instead.

"Watching you play is more fun!"

Hide pouted, "Fine... Next time I'm forcing you to do it!" He shouted before he continued to play again.

Again, Kaneki could just laugh. He kept on thinking, what did he do to deserve such a good friend?

School was finally over. Both Hide and Kaneki would always go home together, parting ways in the river bank. If only their home were in the same direction they would go together and keep on talking about life, Hide's dream, Kaneki's doubt about his future, Hage-sensei, or Kaneki's rambling on Takatsuki Sen's books. The raven haired boy waved his hand, hoping to see his best friend again the next day.

The moment his well-being was in front of his home-no, the place where he stayed until he graduated, his feet felt heavy. It only took him a single step to open the door, but he found it hard. Kaneki hated that place, but he found it hard to succumb to his hatred. After all, ever since his mother died, his aunt was the one who took him in. Even though he lacked her love, she still gave him money everyday. Kaneki understood that it was just because his aunt didn't want to get into trouble with child abandoning crime, but he was still grateful for that.

Pushing away his thoughts away, Kaneki opened the door and stepped inside.

"I'm home." He said lowly. Not too loud, he was afraid of disturbing everyone.

Again, no response at all. Kaneki didn't think about it too much and continued to walk towards his bedroom upstairs.

"Are you sure that they're going to come tomorrow, Nakiri?"

"They will. They'll pick him up..."

Having no idea what his uncle and aunt were talking about, Kaneki just continued to walk up to his room to take a nap until 6 and then he's going to study for tomorrow's math daily test.

An hour had passed since he studied. The boy hadn't felt tired yet by looking all of those numbers which he doubt he would use in the future. Well, Kaneki hadn't decided what he was going to be, so maybe a profession where those numbers on his text book were needed would be useful for him. There were still two more years of struggling high school, so he didn't want to be stressed about it too much.

Suddenly, he heard his aunt was calling his name.

"Huh?"

The boy thought maybe he just misheard, so he continued on working his exercise.

"Kaneki!"

Okay, that was clear and loud. Hearing her calling on his name was a rare thing to do, so Kaneki quickly got out from his room to answer his aunt.

"Y-yes, aunty!?" He stuttered uncontrollably as soon as he saw his aunt was down there.

"Come down here." She ordered.

"Y-yes..."

Kaneki stepped down the stairs, feeling anxious. It would be anything but good. However he couldn't imagine what did he do wrong for getting called like that. Kaneki never asked her for anything, he never joined their meal together, he never showed off his high scores again, and he never caused troubles outside. Gulping, he finally stood in front of his aunt, looking up slightly.

"I-I'm sorry if I did something wrong..." Kaneki apologized. It had been something he was good at.

"What were you doing? Studying?"

"Yes... I have a daily test tomorrow."

Then his aunt smiled, a small act that made Kaneki widened his eyes in disbelieve. Did his head was playing mind with him because of those numbers he were working on?

"Let's eat. Dinner's ready."

"...Huh?"

Nakiri used her chin to point out the way to the dining room. That still put Kaneki in an astonished situation. He totally couldn't believe what he just heard, nor understand why his aunt was doing that.

"Come on, hurry up. Before it gets cold."

Without saying anything, Kaneki complied. In the dining room, he saw his uncle and cousin had already been waiting. While his cousin didn't show any smile, his uncle was the opposite. That time, his portion and chair were present.

"Kaneki, come and sit with us." Shido, his uncle beckoned while his legitimate son averted his eyes away from his cousin.

As Kaneki slowly walked towards his chair, he still couldn't believe what was happening, even until he finally sat. They were too kind. Something was fishy.

_"Is this a dream?" _He thought.

"Let's eat up!" Nakiri said cheerfully. She picked up her chopsticks, poking the fried salmon fish on her plate and picked a tiny piece then stuffed it in her mouth.

"Y-yes..."

Hesitantly, Kaneki picked up his chopsticks. He was really afraid of doing something wrong at this point and he wished that he wouldn't do anything tl make his aunt pour the hot miso soup on top of his head. His hand felt heavy just by bringing the pair of plastic sticks toward his mouth. His eyes glanced at his other three family members, to check if they were all staring at him with cold or angry eyes like they always did. Great for his comfort, that didn't happen.

The boy munched the rice in his mouth without sound. It was good. It had been months since the last time he ate a homemade cooking. The last time he ate it was the starting point where he found no comfort in that house. When his aunt finally decided to give no shit about him.

"How is it Kaneki? Is it good?" Nakiri asked her nephew.

"I-it's great! This tastes wonderful! Thank you, aunty." Kaneki replied abruptly. He didn't know how to behave at this moment.

"I'm glad. Eat up and then you can continue studying."

Kaneki really wanted to ask them what was with the change of behaviour. The poor boy was too scared to ask. He was afraid if he'd break this dream-like moment, where finally he was appreciated as a family member, not a free-loader insect.

Both his aunt and uncle were asking him about his school, his grades, everything. They even apologized for the mean things that they had done. Yuuichi still hadn't said anything, but Kaneki thought one day they both could become friends. The dinner that night tasted more delicious than the usual bento he bought from his way home to school in the supermarket.

For the first time in 4 years, Kaneki didn't eat his bento that night.

Morning finally came by. Kaneki woke up from his bed followed by rubbing his eye. He took a look at his wrist, there was still the red mark he drawn with a marker last night. After he did his daily morning routine, Kaneki walked down the stairs with his bag hung on his shoulder. Usually he walked to the dining room with reluctant feet. They would usually feel heavy. However that time, they didn't.

When he walked in, what he expected was his usual pocket money. Instead, he had gotten more than that. He got his portion of breakfast, and that piece of 1000 yen. Automatically Kaneki widened his eyes, afraid with his own speculation.

"Kaneki, eat your breakfast before you go." Nakiri beckoned for the boy to sit.

"Y-yes!" Kaneki didn't intend to sound that excited, he felt kind of stupid in that split moment.

As they were eating, her aunt asked him after she put her spoon into the miso soup.

"Kaneki, are you going to come home late again today?"

"I don't know, aunty. Maybe I will."

"I see. Don't be too late, okay? Because we're going to the mall tonight." Nakiri smiled.

"H-huh? What are we doing there?" Kaneki asked feeling confused. The mall? He had never gone there since forever.

Nakiri laughed, "Silly! It's for shopping! I'm going to buy you your new clothes and a new phone. Your uncle received a bonus yesterday."

"R-really, aunty!?"

Shido nodded, "It's going to be fun. The four of us going together tonight."

Kaneki hadn't felt so happy before. His family finally recognized him. They even asked him to go out shopping. He never really had the luxury to do that. Sometimes Hide would invite him to go together to the mall, just to play on the arcade. But Hide usually generous enough to pay for his game.

"I understand. I'll make sure I go home as quickly as I can today." Kaneki replied enthusiastically. He couldn't wait for that night.

After they all had finished eating, Kaneki stood up from his seat and went to school. Before he left and took his bag, Kaneki thought about asking Yuuichi to go to school with him. He had never shared a word with his own cousin. Back then when Kaneki tried to greet Yuuichi, Yuuichi reacted like he didn't hear anything and just kept on playing on his game.

"Um... Yuuichi," Kaneki started. So far his cousin hadn't shown any sign to rejecting. "Would you like to go to school together? We're going the same way after all..."

He waited for an answer. It didn't take him a minute to wait, and Kaneki could see his cousin's lips parted. But the words that were coming out from them were not what he expected.

"Get lost you're a fucking eyesore."

Kaneki couldn't say anything. He thought that maybe his relationship with his cousin was just because it was awkward because they both hadn't known each other. However, he was wrong. It wasn't because it was awkward, but it was because his cousin hated him.

"Yuuichi! Watch your mouth!" Nakiri scolded her son. Yuuchi only threw away his face to the other way, refusing to cooperate.

"It's okay, aunty. I'll be going now. Thank you for the food." Kaneki said. He walked away to his school feeling sad.

As usual, whenever the boy arrived in front of the school gate, his best friend would always jump at him from behind. However, Kaneki was a little late than usual because of his breakfast, not like he regretted it. That was his happiest moment of his life.

Hide had been waiting for him there. Once the blonde saw his bestfriend's face, he immediately brighten up and greeted him with his perfect white teeth.

"Kaneki! Pretty unusual for you to be late!"

"Good morning, Hide. You're waiting for me?"

"Well, duh? Let's go."

"Um, I wanna tell you something!"

"Eung? What is it?"

Kaneki smiled. He told his best friend his story on the rest of the way, and Hide was really happy for him. He really did.

School was finally over in the next 7 hours. Kaneki remembered that his aunt said that he got someone waiting for him to pick him up. He was packing his bag with his books and stationaries.

In the midst of that, Hide went over to his table.

"Buddy, wanna play soccer after school? Come on I'm begging you!"

Kaneki awkwardly laughed, "Ahahaha... Sorry Hide, I really can't today."

"You wanna tell me again the same reason as always? 'I can't play soccer, I don't want to mess up your game' yada yada..."

"Hide, believe me, I wanted to play with you today."

"Then why not!"

"My aunt said that someone will come to pick me up. I can't make him wait, right?"

"Pick you up? Huh? That seems fishy."

"Don't say that," Kaneki hanged his bag on his shoulder, "It'll be fine. Sorry for today. I'll play tomorrow. I promise! Gotta go!"

"W-wait! Oy, Kaneki! ...Ah... he's gone..." Hide scratched the back of his neck. Then, he smiled as he lightly shook his head. "He's really happy. Happier than ever before. Good for you, buddy."

* * *

Kaneki waited in front of the school gate. He waited for someone who'd recognize his face since he didn't know that person who'd take him home. He was kind of nervous. He had never been treated like this before.

Then finally Kaneki saw a man with sunglasses and black leather jacket walking towards his way. He was wearing jeans and his hair was swiped back, pretty much like a member of a motor group.

"Ya Kaneki? Kaneki Ken?"

"Y-yes!"

"Ah... so you're the one that she meant. Long time no see, hahaha."

Kaneki tilted his head in confusion. "'Long time no see'? I'm sorry but have we met before?" He innocently asked.

"Longer than you know." The unknown man grinned. "Get into my car. We'll talk there."

"Y-yes."

That man's car was parked not pretty far away from gate. It wasn't parked in the parking lot. His car was just an ordinary black Toyota Innova, nothing awesome. Kaneki thought that man would ride a harley motorbike on his way there.

"Sit in the front with me." He ordered.

Kaneki did as he was told and sat on the front. Before he stepped on his gas, the man opened the glove compartment in front of Kaneki's lap. He took something a transparent bottle. There was a white cloth inside.

"Uh... May I know your name? Maybe I will remember you that way?"

"Haha, you wouldn't need it." The man strangely laughed. Kaneki really didn't have any idea what the man was talking about.

"Um... why? You said you know me from a long time ago?"

"Well, if you insist. The name's JB." the man paused when he took out the cloth. Then, he looked straight towards Kaneki's confused eyes who still didn't know what to do in that current situation. "You see, forgive me for this. It's my job."

"Wh-MMMPH! MMM!"

The man forcefully shoved the white cloth that he took on Kaneki's mouth. His other hand grasped on the boy's hair, and his strength was too much for Kaneki to resist. 8 seconds after his futile struggling, Kaneki unwillingly closed his eyes and passed out.

He didn't know that that day would be the last time he ever lived his normal school life and meeting his only best friend.

* * *

**To be continued!**

**I uploaded a KanekiRize smut one shot btw teehee. Check it out if you're interested xD**


	22. Chapter 22: Untitled Part 2

Chapter 22

Untitled. Part 2

"Damn... this kid's not even heavy. Ain't really sure if he's gonna made it for them." JB said while he carried Kaneki's body on his shoulder. They both were inside a storage, it seemed to be that man's house. The inside didn't look comfortable and kind of damp.

JB put the body on top of the carpet. The next thing he did was sitting on the couch near it and lit up a cigarette.

"Pssh, I'm getting tired with this job. I hope you will be the last but... Hhhh. They better give me a break after this." JB said complaining to himself. After he puffed out his first smoke, he turned his gaze down towards Kaneki's body. "But damn, he's pretty big now, eh..."

Then without anybody seeing it, the man's eyes turned softer.

"If only they're done with everything... You wouldn't need to be the next..."

Soon after JB heard someone was knocking on his iron door.

"Finally." He raised from his comfortable couch and walked towards the door to open it.

It revealed two men in white coat that seemed to be residing in the lab.

"Good evening, JB." One of them greeted. His hair looked like a mushroom and the bangs completely covered his eyes.

"Good evening, gentlemen. Here to take the loot?" JB asked even though fully known well of the answer.

"Of course. You have him? Or her?"

"Over there on the carpet. Still fresh and healthy." He beckoned with his chin.

"14 year old right?"

"Of course."

The man walked closer towards the body. He observed the raven haired boy for awhile. He used his finger to force opened his eye and closed it a second later. Then he gave an okay sign by nodding his head.

"JB," the mushroom head spoke as he stood up, "You said that he still have his family? What do you mean? What happened to them? You didn't kidnap this subject, did you?"

"Ah that," JB shifted his gaze away from his cigar. "Long story short, his family and I made a deal." Then he added. "And for the countless time please stop calling every kid I give you as a 'subject'. Jesus."

That immediately made the scientist in perturbed state of mind. "D-deal!? JB, whatever is that, nobody can know what we're doing! Dear God, what have you done!?"

The scientist's other friend was just standing still with a poker face and the suit case still held tight in his hand.

JB blew out his smoke. "Chigyou-san, he's under a different circumstances. Let's just say that his family is pure evil." JB answered nonchalantly. "We made a deal 4 years ago that I would take him away after he turned 14. He had his birthday 2 weeks ago."

"That doesn't make any sense! Why would you go that far for this one!? You could've searched for an another subject!"

"Classified reason. Rather than that," the man's eyes turned into serious behind that the deep blue shade he was wearing. "How about you start by gettin' a successful result of your illegal experiment by not accidentally killing your _subjects_? It's been 16 fucking years. I don't mind the money, but the reason why I've been helping you is for the sake of humanity. If this one fails too, I'm fucking out."

Chigyou didn't say anything on his defense. Because it was true. They had been in problem for searching the right subject. For 16 years they had failed for doing that. Hundreds of young lives had been taken away in a waste. "...Then pray for this subject to be the last. Goumasa-san, give him his payment."

Goumasa didn't say anything but only walked closer towards the two. He opened his suitcase and picked out a thick brown envelope. He then gave it casually to JB, without any exchange of words.

"Before I leave, JB, about his family that you talked about. If something unpleasant from the outside disturbs our project, you will be responsible for that first."

"I know." JB clicked his tongue before he threw away his cigarette to the floor. "Now scram. Wish you luck with him. Hope he meets your requirements."

The two adults exit through the big iron door then closed it again, leaving the man who was in charge of finding orphaned children for their illegal experiment alone. He was contemplating. Was what he had been doing helped the society? Was the illegal experiment the answer for keeping humanity safe? He could only believe it.

"...I've kept my promise, Ida." JB muttered for the last time that night.

* * *

Kaneki slowly opened his eyes. He blinked several times and he was quick to realize that he was in a very unfamiliar place. However, he couldn't react to it. He felt sluggish. The drug that made him unconscious made his head dizzy and it took him long enough to get his focus back. His body had been sleeping on top of a white tiled floor, so he felt kind of sore.

_"Where... am I?" _He asked his mind. Then he tried to recollect the memories from today. _"I was kidnapped... JB... I was supposed to be home early. We were supposed to be going to the mall. I... it was supposed to be my first time going out together with them..."_

His mind was full of regret and sorrow. Kaneki sobbed silently, trying to convince himself that this was all just a nightmare. The boy tried to open his eyes, it seemed like he wasn't alone. There was someone else there who laid weakly with her back facing him.

Slowly, Kaneki tried to sit. It felt heavy at first but he managed bring up his back. He looked at his surroundings, there were two other children in the room. One of them, a boy, was sitting against the wall.

"Where is this...?"

The boy that was sitting against the wall shifted his gaze towards Kaneki. His face was really calm yet cold at the same time.

"I don't know. I just woke up."

"Did you get kidnapped too?"

"It doesn't really matter anymore, does it? We're all stuck here and we don't know what'll happen to us. Might as well be dead."

"N-no way..." What the cold boy had said to him made Kaneki thought countless worst scenarios. He was afraid. He was trembling. Tears began to formed on his eyesockets. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He was supposed to be with his family who finally recognized him. He was supposed to continue his daily life as a junior high school student, then he could play soccer with Hide again. Kaneki even promised to play again with him, but it seemed impossible to do so now."No... way..."

"Nnggh..." Another child also woke up. She rubbed her eyes like she just woke up from a deep slumber. "W-where am I...?" She asked as she looked around the white room. When her pink eyes saw the other two boys in the room, her eyes widened. "Who are you guys?"

Kaneki who was still crying didn't say anything. Meanwhile the kid who seemed really calm closed his eyes but he answered anyway. The girl's attitude kind of surprised him.

"My name's Shiki. Oi, you, what's your name?" Shiki asked the sobbing boy.

"...K-Kaneki... Kaneki Ken..." Kaneki replied. He was in the point of trying to stop letting his useless tears pouring out. But he couldn't do it. He was a crybaby. A weak boy.

"I'm Nami. Well, can somebody explain where we are? This is a weird white room, it feels eerie somehow."

"We don't know." Shiki said. "By the time we woke up, here we all are."

"Nami-san... how did you get here?" Kaneki asked.

"I'm from an orphanage in Tokyo. Then someone came... Saying that I would be adopted. When he took me out, he... Oh my God, I got kidnapped!" She shouted when she realized. Her reaction was comical.

Despite being in this situation, Nami seemed to be far from panic and scared. That made Kaneki questioned himself. What was wrong with those two other kids? Was he the one that's not being normal here?

"How about you, Kaneki?"

"I... got kidnapped too by a man. He said he'd pick me up and take me home. Then the next thing I knew, he put me on drugs and got me unconscious..."

"So you're saying a stranger picked you up and you just went along with it? Are you stupid?" Shiki asked in disbelieve. He couldn't comprehend the logic.

"N-no! My aunt said that-"

It suddenly hit struck his mind like lightning.

"My aunt... my aunt said... that... someone would pick me up... after school..." Kaneki hanged his head. His eyes were staring dead to the floor. He immediately understood what she meant. His aunt did all of it on purpose, being nice to him because she knew that she wouldn't see him again ever. In the end, it was all just an act.

Before the other two people could react to Kaneki's shock state of mind, the iron white door thay had been locked suddenly opened surprising them, making a way for four men in a lab coat.

Kaneki, Shiki, and Nami put all of their alarmed attention towards the strangers. From their looks, the first word that came to their mind was 'scientists'. They didn't say anything but to wait for the strangers to speak first.

"Good evening, children." The middle-aged man that stood in the front greeted them with a casual smile. "Welcome to CCG Laboratory Division. My name is Akihiro Kanou, the head researcher of this division. You may call me Doctor Kanou. If you're asking where you are right now, we're in the basement of the building." He included his introduction in his explanation without stopping and his smile still attached on his wrinkled face. "Any question before we proceed to the next stage?"

The three children who were taken aback by his presence and voice were still trying to process everything that the doctor said in 5 seconds for them. They were confused, much less understanding. CCG? You mean THE CCG?

The raven haired boy decided to ask first.

"CCG? Y-you mean... The Commision of Counter Ghoul?" He asked stuttering. He still couldn't believe the situation he was in and by this point, he really wanted to wake up for this nightmare which he was still trying to believe.

"That's right." Kanou answered simply.

"Why are we here? What do you want from us?" Shiki angrily asked. He didn't like this man and whoever the other three guys behind him already. He didn't like the way he talked carefreely, looking guilty free for locking the three of them in the middle of the night.

"I'll make it straight to the point for that question since we don't have much time. It's 7:05 right now." He began before answering the second question. "We are conducting a secret experiment, a project, classified from the civilization and even the CCG on the other divisions themselves aside from the current director."

"S-secret experiment!?" Nami asked worriedly. She didn't like that word at all.

Kanou chuckled. It looked like the part where he got to say this part would always be his favorite. "A human half ghoul project. Making a human to have the ability of a ghoul, to have a kagune as its weapon, becoming the most powerful ally of the CCG. A revolutionary project for the future of humanity." He paused, looking at the children's reaction for a second. "And you three will be a part of this. If this is successful then you will be stronger than ever."

"What are you talking about!? Half ghoul!? You want to turn us into monsters!?" Shiki finally snapped. He really disliked the idea. Just thinking about it made him sick and horrible.

"Maybe. But you will have the power of a ghoul, and wouldn't that be enough?"

Kaneki mustered up his will to speak again. "Is this... is this supposed to be illegal?"

Kanou nodded. Again, it really seemed cold. He might be smiling but it clearly showed his lack of sympathy.

"That's why it's a secret don't you think?"

"Why us?" Nami asked. "What do we have in common? Of all children out there, why us?"

Kanou nodded. "A good question." He held up his hand and raised his index finger. "First, you are all orphans. We need children who don't have any connection with their families to avoid leaked information." Next his middle finger. "Second, you all have AB blood type. We need that blood type for this to work." Then his ring finger. "Finally, you are all 14 years old. An ideal age for development to see how things go. Still young and easy to handle. Also, the perfect age to receive the transplantation. You all have these three things in common."

"What transplantation!?" Kaneki asked horridly.

"Liver. A ghoul liver transplantation. We will do the operation tonight." Kanou brought up his left wrist to take a look at the time. "The time is up. Let's do it!"

On his cue, the other three men that had been standing behind Kanou walked briskly toward the children. They forced them to stand up, pulling their hands to their backs and handcuffed their wrists.

"What the hell-let me go! I didn't say I agree with this!" Shiki yelled as he tried his best to resist.

"NO! NO! This is supposed to be illegal! Why is the CCG doing this!?" Kaneki resisted with teary eyes.

"L-let me go! I don't want to be a half-ghoul or whatever you were talking about! Aw! That hurts!" Nami winched when the stronger man behind her managed to handcuffed her wrists.

After that, the three doctors were pulling out a syringe from inside of their lab coats. They injected the syringe to their shoulder. The effect only took seconds to work, and they finally fell unconscious.

"Carry them to operation room 3, 4, and 5. I'll work on the raven haired boy. Let's go."

"Understood."

With hasten march, the four doctors walked through the bright white corridors, carrying each of the bodies on their arms. Kanou led the team with confident steps, certainly hoping this time would be successful than before. Kanou couldn't possibly keep doing the same mistakes.

After 15 minutes of preparations, Kanou was ready to do his job. With Kaneki on room 4, Kanou proceeded to enter the operating room. He was ready with his scrubs, green plastic gloves and mask. The tools were set neatly on the portable metallic work table by his assistance. Kaneki's body was put on top of the operating table, the body was covered with green sheet and only revealed his liver part. And then there was the most important part of this operation, a ghoul liver that was put on top of a tray. It was straight out from the freezer.

"Begin operation." Kanou spoke his command. This would be a long night.

* * *

Kaneki fluttered his eyes when the next morning came. The breathing tube was worn inside his nose, helping him breath after the long surgery from last night which probably he wouldn't remember. All of the equipments were there, beside of his bed, maintaining his health and making sure he didn't die.

The white ceilings were the first vision Kaneki saw that day. His body felt weak, and he could feel a slight pain on the lower part of his abdomen. He tried to shift his gaze towards his left and right, no one was there. He was alone with a single bed in that room.

_"Shiki and Nami... where are they..." _

Suddenly, Kaneki could hear a clicked sound coming from the slide door. He saw a nurse was coming in with a tray of food. The nurse smiled along her way, then she sat on the plastic stool beside of the boy's bed.

"Good morning, Kaneki. How are you feeling?"

Kaneki gazed upon the nurse. She had a short black hair, a little bit taller than him, he couldn't tell whether her smile was just for show or not. However, the food that she brought was enough to make him hungry.

"...What happened to me?"

The nurse only smiled. "Excuse me." She said before she put the tray on top of the boy's lap. Then she pressed on a button of the bed which made the bed slowly making Kaneki's body to sit straight up to help him eat easier.

"Are you hungry?" The nurse asked.

Hesitantly Kaneki nodded. There was a plate of sandwich and a glass of water. Also, a brown paper bag which Kaneki didn't understand why it was provided. He checked on the inside, there was nothing inside.

"What is this for?" He asked.

"Just in case if you want to puke, the bag is there to contain it."

Kaneki didn't answer. Not knowing what the nurse meant, Kaneki proceeded to eat the sandwich. He took a bite, chewing it normally. However, something strange happened. It didn't taste right. It didn't taste like a bread. It tasted like a sponge, and basically everything inside of the sandwich tasted like something that wasn't edible at all.

"URMMHP!"

Immediately Kaneki threw the sandwich back to the plate and grabbed the paper bag. He puked it all out until there wasn't anything left.

"Ahha... hah... you... you put something in there!" Kaneki accused the nurse. He was mad.

"No I didn't. It means the operation was successful."

"Operation...?" That word seemed to be the trigger to recall his memories back. His face turned pale over the fact, and be already wished that it was all just a dream. "Liver... ghoul liver transplant!?"

"Correct." The nurse answered. "Your liver is no longer your own. It is belonged to a female ghoul whom we still kept inside here. You may meet her sooner or later."

"N-no... you're joking! You're lying!"

The nurse only smiled again. It really seemed cold. There was a small standing mirror on top of the side desk. She took it into her hand, then she gave it to the subject.

"Take a look of yourself if you don't believe me."

Kaneki shifted his worried gaze onto the mirror on his lap. His trembling hand reached out to the mirror, slowly lifting up, afraid of whatever changed on his face. When his reflection was finally seen, Kaneki had seen something that he wished he would never know.

"M-my left eye... My left eye is... N-no... No..." He couldn't understand what was happening. How could he turn into the monster that was reflected on the mirror? He wasn't himself. That boy on the mirror wasn't him, and he'd like to make his brain believe that. Even though his attempt was useless.

"You're a half-ghoul now, Kaneki-kun. You can't eat human foods anymore." The nurse began to talk despite of the boy's shocked state of mind. "You will have to consume human flesh from now on. I will provide-"

"NO! NO! THIS IS NOT ME! GET THAT AWAY FROM MEEE!"

Kaneki threw the mirror away to the floor, shattering it into pieces. He forced himself to descend onto the floor. The nurse only stood still, standing quite far to make a space between her and the mad boy, as if she had experienced this a countless time. Kaneki picked up a shard of the mirror. His trembling hands held the shard in front of his face.

"I... I had enough..." He spoke with a bitter smile and teary eyes. "I can't take this anymore... Everything is just wrong... I had enough... My family hates me, I'm becoming a monster, I'm not going to be able to chase my dream, I will never see Hide anymore, everything is wrong..."

Kaneki brought the shard high over his neck. He pointed the sharp end towards his vein, and then he smiled bitterly.

"Mom..." He muttered before he closed his eyes. Without thinking anymore, Kaneki used the shard to stab his own neck.

But he didn't feel anything.

"It's useless."

Instead of the shard penetrating his flesh, the shard was broken in two over the contact with his skin. Kaneki was bewildered. He looked at the broken shard again, there was no blood at all. He dropped the shard onto the white ceramic floor, slowly stepping backward and fell seated on the bed.

"Nothing in this room can hurt you, Kaneki-kun. Please do understand that you are not just a human anymore." The nurse explained. She squatted down to pick up on the broken shards. She had already brought a napkin beforehand. "For now, you have to stay here for constant check up for 5 days. I will give your supplement everyday."

"...Are you telling me I have to become a cannibal?" Beneath his fallen bangs he asked even though fully known well the answer.

"...Again, please understand. This is for the sake of humanity, Kaneki-kun. I'm very sorry that you have to go through all this." After she finished picking up all of the shards, she stood back up on her heels. "Doctor Kanou will come soon so let us wait."

Kaneki didn't reply. He just kept hanging his head low, hands on the edge of the bed, feet hovering over the floor. Nothing could possibly bring his smile back for a while. He had been treated so unfair until the end. His life, he had no freedom since the day his mother died. Everything just went on only for this day where he would become a lab rat of CCG in their illegal experiment.

Suddenly the locked door opened again. Doctor Kanou came with stethoscope hanged around his neck.

"Good morning, Shizuku." The doctor greeted.

"Good morning, doctor." The nurse greeted back.

"Good morning, Kaneki-kun." He greeted again towards the wretched boy. Of course, the boy didn't reply. "Did something happen before I came?"

"He tried to kill himself with a glass shard from the mirror." Shizuku said stoically.

"Haha! That's the countless time someone do that." Kanou laughed, feeling amused. "Well then, now lay down, please." He instructed.

"Where are... Shiki and Nami?"

"The other two? I've just finished checking up on them. They're fine."

"...Where are they?"

"In the other room beside yours, Kaneki-kun. Now please, lay down."

Kaneki was reluctant. He didn't want to hear any orders from the man's mouth. He wanted to just die. His life was pointless. He had suffered enough. CCG's name had just been sullied in his mind. He couldn't look at them the same way anymore.

Kaneki glared at the doctor through his bangs. "Stay away from me."

The doctor was silent. It didn't flinch him a bit. That was only like a kitten's meow. Kanou didn't have the all time in the world and he'd very like not to waste his time on this boy alone. So enough facade. Kanou's eyes turned into a cold glare. They stabbed sharply into the boy's eyes like a dagger.

"Lay down."

Kaneki felt immediate shiver running down on his spine. Grudgingly, he laid down his back onto the bed.

"Good boy."

Kanou used his stethoscope on top of Kaneki's chest. He felt cold over the metal's touch on his skin. It seemed like the heart beat was normal, so he moved on to where the liver was at. Kanou pressed his fingers on it slightly and asked,

"Does it hurt?"

"...No."

"Have you felt any pain before the nurse came?"

Kaneki shook his head.

"Describe to me how the sandwich tasted like."

Kaneki furrowed his eyebrows. He recalled the disgusting flavour he tasted, he still couldn't believe that he rejected a mere sandwich and just how disgusting it was. Totally inedible.

"The bread tasted like sponge. The cabbages were as if they were made from papers. It was bitter. The ham too, it tasted like rotten lard."

"Well, that's an interesting way to put it." Kanou said amused. "Anyways, after checking up on your condition right now, the surgery made it. However, we still can't call it a success yet."

"What do you mean? Aren't I a half ghoul now?"

"Yes you are. By not being able to consume human foods, you are no longer a human. Instead, you need human flesh to keep on living. Shizuku will give you that later on twelve." Kanou briefly explained. "Do not reject it, do you understand me?"

"...I'm not a cannibal."

"No you're not. You're not a human anymore, so eating a human flesh wouldn't make you one."

Kaneki angrily tutted. Tears began to form on his grey eyes again. "How could you say that!? There's no way I would have the heart to eat a human flesh!? After all this time living as a normal person among a human society, do you think I'd just casually devour them!?"

"You never know that one of them might be a ghoul." Kanou shrugged. "You will understand when your food served in front of you. Until then, don't do anything useless like trying to kill yourself." Kanou stood up from the bed, now letting the boy crying on his bed alone. "Let's go Shizuku."

"Yes." The nurse nodded. Together the two of them walked outside of the room.

The door was locked with a card, and there were no windows. There was no escape even if Kaneki wanted it. Everything was white, it made him feel sick. But knowing that him being not a normal human anymore made him even sicker. The only thing that could maybe make him entertained was a small TV that was nailed on the wall. But the boy didn't want anything to do with it as of watching that TV might poison him in some kind of way.

"Mom..."

The hours after check up, Kaneki only spent his time by sleeping. He felt kind of weak and even though he hated to admit it, he felt hungry. He didn't want to eat human flesh no matter what. With sleeping he could forget his hunger. Not like he had other things to do. He wanted to see the other two who suffered the same fate, but that wouldn't be possible right now.

"...Hold it in, Kaneki..." Kaneki convinced himself for the sixth time that he didn't need to eat at all.

As if the world wasn't agree with him, the locked door opened again, revealing Shizuki with his supplement.

"You must be hungry." Shizuku said. The tray she brought served a plate of a warped item. It seemed to be the meat. "Here is your food."

Kaneki opened his eyes. His nose twitched, and for the first time in his life he smelled something so sweet, enticing, delicious. He shifted his body to see the nurse was standing by the bed behind his back. When he saw that packaged thing, Kaneki could tell the smell came from there.

"Is that...?"

Shizuku nodded.

It was too tempting. The food that was warped inside there really invited his internal desire to eat. But knowing that his supper was a human flesh, Kaneki suppressed his desire as hard as he could. He kept on telling himself that it was wrong and disgusting, even though his nose told him the other way around.

"I'm not eating it!" Kaneki threw his face away to the other side, backing Shizuku again.

The nurse sighed. She knew this would likely to happen. She could bet the other two nurses who attended Shiki and Nami experienced the same problem right now.

"As I expected. I will leave this here then." Shizuku put the tray on the side table. "You may not eat your supper now, but I have to inject you with medication now."

Kaneki turned his attention back to the nurse again. She was holding a syringe with a blue liquid inside of it. Sense of fear thrust into his nerves. He wasn't one that like syringes and any kinds of sharp things.

"W-what are you going to do to me?"

"A suppressor that will hold in your kagune."

"Ka... gune?" A foreign word he had never heard of.

"An authentic ghoul's weapon that grows from a part of their bodies. You don't have any idea how to control them for now, but we'll see about that on the fifth day. So for now, we will have to suppress your kagune with this."

"Wouldn't the syringe get broken?"

The nurse smiled. "This is specially made of course."

The nurse proceeded to inject the syringe inside of Kaneki's crook of elbow. Kaneki didn't fight it off, but it'd be a lie if he was scared of the brief pain. When syringe penetrated his skin, Kaneki winched. He shut his eyes, hoping that by the time he opened them it'd be over.

"Done. See you tomorrow." The nurse cleaned up the syringe and put it back onto the metallic tray. Before she walked away she said, "Eat your meal." Then she proceeded to the door. When she swiped her card, she could hear a faint whisper.

"...Never."

Shizuku was thinking about not paying attention to it. But she turned her head anyway.

"You will understand just how hellish it could be when a ghoul is hungry." She paused. "You could be a monster, for real."

With that last forewarn she gave to the boy, Shizuku left the room. If she thought that warn would make Kaneki think all night, she wasn't wrong. That made Kaneki afraid even more. The warped meat on the desk made it look like even more tempting than before, it was really enticing him. But Kaneki steeled his mind. He would not give in to his hunger.

"I will... I will never eat this!" Kaneki sat up from his bed and threw away the meat harshly into the corner of his room. He then curled up on his bed, shutting his eyes with force to sleep.

_\- 2 hours later_

"It had been 2 hours since we last gave them meal. None of them had taken any of it yet."

In the room where monitors thay shown CCTV's records were kept, the doctors and three main nurses were there to see the activities of the three new subjects. None of them had eaten the only edible food they gave them. The subjects were struggling to suppress their hunger, and each of their attempts to forget about it was different.

"Subject one, Nakamura Shiki, had been spending his time working out." The man who seemed in charge of supervising the activities said. "Subject two, Nami, had been watching the TV all day and she refused to eat." He continued. "Subject three, Kaneki Ken, had been sleeping for the past hours. Their conditions are still stable."

"Good." Kanou nodded. However, he was still far from satisfied. He never had been. "I hope those three will made it longer than the other failures from the past."

"I sure hope so." Chigyou agreed. He was there to see the progress.

"Oh yes, Chigyou, about Kaneki Ken." Kanou raised his eyebrow for the upcoming question he wanted to ask. "What did you mean about him still having his family?"

"O-oh, that. Uh... JB said that himself. He said something about him having a deal with the adopting family. The subject's aunt adopted him."

"...A deal?" Kanou asked again in disbelieve.

"I don't know what is the 'deal' JB talked about. But whatever it is, it allowed him to take Kaneki Ken away to become ours." Chigyou said as he scratched his scalp. "But I already warned him that if any word about this experiment spilled out in the society, even just a rumour, we'd take him out first, then the kid's family."

Kanou began to contemplate. The first word that came into his mind was 'interesting' then 'cruel'. Basically, the family just sold away their nephew into their custody. JB might have given them some money. But why for that one child? Thinking that something different might happened in the future, Kanou decided to keep an eye towards that boy whom he had operated himself.

_\- 5 hours later_

"The subjects are all curled up in their beds. They seemed to have reached near their limit." The man in front of the monitors reported.

"They will eat soon." Akane, the nurse who was in charge of Nami said with a smirk.

"Then it's dangerous to go inside their rooms for now." Said the nurse who was in charge of Shiki, named Nanako.

"Look," Shizuku pointed her finger towards Shiki's room, "Subject one is beginning to reach out towards the meat."

"Subject two too." Nanako added.

"It seems like subject three also couldn't take it anymore, fufu." Akane grinned.

"Meat... no... meat! Mea... NO! Meat! Mea-NO NO NO!" Kaneki had been muttering the word over and over again. He was too hungry. Way too hungry. His stomach had been begging him to be refilled soon.

His eyes which uncontrollably turned different colors had been looking back and forth towards the meat that was left idly in the corner of the room. He couldn't take it much more. His mind was fucked up by a storm of decisions. If Kaneki ate that meat, there would be no turning back from whatever he was. He despised that idea, but his stomach kept pounding him again and again.

"...Shit...!"

With a rare word of curse he spat out, Kaneki ran desperately to take the meat. He looked like a hungry dog but he couldn't care less. His hand took away the packaged, teared the wrapping away, and suddenly a wave of even more heavenly smell thrust his nostrils. His mouth watered in an instant.

"Meat... MEAT!"

With the last derived insanity he had, Kaneki gnawed on that meat like an animal, like there'd be no tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I'm not so sure that the Kaneki we know is still there in these latest chapters lately. He really changed, man. I mean, he can't even smile naturally anymore. Total transformation damn...**

**Ah, btw, I will try to check on the past chapters to fix up any grammar errors. Sooo there will be some reuploads in the future! Once again, sorry for being such a late author ;w; Thanks for your interest to follow and favorite!**

**Disclaimer: Any foreign names that you read are made up!**


	23. Chapter 23: Untitled Part 3

Chapter 23

Untitled. Part 3

The next thing Kaneki knew was the package he threw away like shit was ripped open and empty in his hands. His fingers were stained with red liquid, enveloping them with the evidence that the boy had touched it. He didn't want to. If touching it was even more than enough to make him despise himself, then he got another thing coming when he could feel the after-taste on his tongue.

"I… What have I done…?" Kaneki stared horridly at his hands. His eyes widened in fear, afraid of what he had became. There was no point in deceiving himself at this point. He had done it. He ate that human flesh. He ate something he could never even think of possibly eating it.

Once again, he cried. He brought his palms up to cover his eyes. He cried for being so weak. He cried for giving in for temptation. He cried for becoming a ghoul. He cried for being so miserable.

He cried for being alive.

* * *

The next day finally came. Day two of being confiscated without nothing but a TV which he hadn't turned on yet.. His sleep was so-so. Even if he was dreaming, Kaneki couldn't remember any of it. The door was opened as if to wake him up. He didn't even bother to look at the person who came to see him. The sound of sharp shoe heels tapping was the sign that the nurse from before came again.

"Good morning, Kaneki-kun. How are you?" Shizuku asked casually.

"…Fine." He grudgingly answered.

"It seems like you've eaten your meal yesterday."

"…I couldn't help it."

"Of course you couldn't. Do you understand now what I meant by you turning a monster for real?"

"…Yes."

"It could have been worse. Kaneki-kun, look at me."

At her call, reluctantly, Kaneki shifted his body facing the nurse. His eyes were swollen. Shizuku then knew he had been crying all night.

"…I'll give you an example." Shizuku continued despite that, "If you are really hungry and you are alone with a human in the same room, like us now, you wouldn't be able to think straight. In your eyes, I wouldn't be a nurse. I'm your prey, and you would eat me like an animal. Even if it's your only best friend in the world. Then after everything that you had done, you would regret it forever."

Kaneki downcast his eyes. Yes. The nurse was right. Hunger for a ghoul was hellish. It would turn them blind from everything. It would cloud their mind with lust for juicy flesh. He felt it too. He felt himself turning into something that wasn't him. The poor boy didn't want to feel that ever again.

"That's why, for today's meal, eat it right away."

"…I understand."

"…Kaneki-kun." Shizuku sat on the plastic stool beside his bed. "Shiki-kun and Nami also didn't want to eat it. But they did it in the end because they also felt the same way as you."

"…"

"Yes. You three are all on the same boat. Hang on for another 3 days, then you guys will meet again."

"…I understand." He replied the same as before.

Suddenly, the door opened again. It was Kanou who came for the daily check up.

"Good morning." Kanou gave the usual greeting. And as usual too, the subject in the room didn't reply. "How was the meal?" He asked. Obviously he knew that question would agitate Kaneki. He understood that the boy hated what he had done.

"I have nothing to say."

"Oh come on, don't be like that. I want you to describe it to me as interesting as when you described the sandwich."

Kaneki really hated this man. He really wished Kanou would just disappear. Even though he was reluctant to admit it, he preferred the nurse's presence more rather than the aged man.

"…It was okay."

Kanou chuckled. He knew the kid didn't mean it. It was more delicious than what he admitted. But he didn't want to waste time on pestering him, so he proceeded to do his job.

"Do you feel nauseate since the past hours?"

"No."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes."

"Do you feel pain here?" The doctor pushed his fingers slightly on the liver area.

"No."

"Alright. Time for your injection. Shizuku."

Under the doctor's call, Shizuku silently approached the boy to inject the suppressor once again. Kaneki winched again, he really didn't like that pain. He had always been weak. Reading Takatsuki Sen's books, studying, and apologizing were his only forte.

"…Kanou… san."

"_Doctor _please." The proud doctor corrected. "What is it?"

Kaneki gulped down, swallowing down his doubts. "After this ends, do I have to fight?"

"Of course. That is the reason this experiment exists anyway."

"Who do I have to fight?"

"The ghouls in Tokyo."

"…I can't fight. I'm weak." Kaneki shamelessly admitted. "You've picked the wrong person to become your subject." He sharply added.

Kanou only chuckled again. He shook his head. So far, out of the three subjects in this basement, Kaneki was the most pessimistic one. The other two didn't or at least admitted they were weak. Especially Shiki, whom Kanou found to be the most ferocious one.

"We'll see. If you made it until the fifth day, then you're not weak." With that, both doctor and nurse walked out from the room.

_-5 days later_

"Kaneki-kun, wake up."

A voice he recognized all too well since he stayed inside this room from day one woke him up from his slumber. It was 7 in the morning, not the usual time for him to be awake. Kaneki fluttered his eyes open. The first thing he saw was his personal nurse smiling at him.

"Congratulation. You've made it."

"I still don't understand what you mean. This fifth day thing…"

"Doctor Kanou will explain. You must have been bored to dead here. Time to come out." The nurse beckoned with turning her back.

Kaneki descended from his bed. He saw a pair of sandals which he hadn't seen before. The nurse must have provided them for him. His body felt kind of sluggish, but sometimes he wandered around the room so his body wasn't so stiffed. He hadn't taken a bath for five days, and the only thing that kept his body clean was a wet towel he wetted himself in the small toilet.

The door was opened with a short hiss. Kaneki felt nervous. He really did. He didn't know what was beyond that door. He had only been inside of a white room, two times, and that almost made him insane. He was also worried about the other two kids with him. Shiki and Nami, would he meet them again later?

"Follow me, please."

Kaneki did as what she asked. Obediently he followed her lead. He was walking in a pretty vast corridor, where there were only doors with numbers on his left and right. He didn't know whether or not there were other people in there. But what he knew was he and both Shiki and Nami were the only subjects inside of this basement. If there were other subjects that had been kept inside here before them that could be possible.

"Are there other people inside those rooms?"

The nurse didn't answer.

Kaneki was sure she heard him nice and clear. They were the only ones in this corridor. It seemed like the nurse didn't want to answer him. So he decided to shut his mouth and study his surroundings.

They met another iron door at the end of the corridor. This time, it didn't need a card. The censor recognized a human presence and it opened with a hiss to let them through. In there, a vast room where there were lots of doctors and nurses were busy with whatever equipment in there. It was like a room where they work and meet to discuss. Also, there were also wide see-through glasses which shown that they were rooms that everyone could see the inside of it.

Kaneki was astonished. This illegal experiment where no one outside of this place know about, well, except his family and JB, was undergoing smoothly. A lot of people were here. These scientists were doing the illegal experiment, using him and the other two as subjects. The raven haired wondered, did they really do it for humanity's sake or for their own greed? How could the CCG possibly do it without consent from the public? Was it right for him to be there? Was it right for him to cooperate? Even if he wanted to retaliate, it'd be futile.

They didn't stop there. Shizuku was leading him into a room, more private one. Kaneki didn't feel comfortable at all. He felt all eyes were on him, like they were looking at him with doubt. The walk from his room seemed so far away in his head.

Kaneki could tell that Shizuku was bringing him into that room where everyone could see the inside. From outside, the boy saw two of his-not quite, but he wanted to call them friends, were inside of the room with some other people.

By the time that they both stood in front of the door, it opened automatically again. Kaneki walked inside and he finally got to meet Shiki and Nami wearing the same attire as his.

"Kaneki!" Nami shouted cheerfully.

"Nami… Shiki…" Kaneki muttered. He never thought he could possibly be happy there, but the situation showed the other way around. He wasn't alone anymore, and seeing their faces was something that he really appreciated and looking forward to.

"You're here." Shiki spoke. He seemed to be normal about it, but his eyes were glinting with gladness. "That means all of us somehow _made it_ until today. Not like I know what the hell is that supposed to mean."

"You guys don't know too?" Kaneki asked.

"I've been asking Akane to tell me what is it about but she wouldn't tell me a thing!" Nami fumed childishly. She shot a nasty glare towards her personal red haired nurse, whom only grinned.

Kaneki gulped down. He was hesitating but, he needed to know. "Did you guys… also _eat_?"

Shiki threw his eyes away from the asking boy. He understood too well, and he didn't like it. "Of course we did. If we didn't we wouldn't be here."

"…I know. Still…"

"We didn't have any choice." Shiki sighed. "Where is Kanou, now? Kaneki's here already."

"Congratulations everyone!"

Speak of the devil. The expected man came inside as soon as the hiss sound was heard. His lab coat fluttered behind him as he made each of his step a long one. He seemed really delighted.

"Today you all will know what is this all about 5 days thing." He said straight to the point. "The reason why we haven't told you all about this is because we don't want you all to be nervous everyday, it'd affect the process."

"Lay it on us." Shiki demanded impatiently.

"I'll be blunt, then." Kanou's eyes stared sharply to each of the children's eyes. "After the surgery, there is a possibility which there might be a rejection from the host. Simply put, your body might not be able to accept the alien organ, and thus would follow into a complication."

"And this complication... is?" Kaneki asked hesitantly, afraid if what he thought was true.

"You all would turn into failed ghouls, without the ability to think and lost of humanity. It's almost the same as being dead. Even worse than real ghouls, right? Hahaha."

That immediately made the three children widened their eyes. They had been hidden from that fact for 5 days? What made it worse was the possibility of them to be dead inside that base. They were not safe.

"We… So we actually could've been dead!?" Kaneki asked in horror.

"Yes. And you've survived that. Well… the first phase that is."

"What do you mean now!?" Nami fumed.

"This can't be good." Shiki tutted.

Kanou continued. "36 days from now on, you all are still vulnerable with the complication. Once you've gone through that phase, it is safe to say that you've successfully made it." He paused. "Especially that your organ is The Binge Eater's, it'd more complicated but we've done our best."

Shiki who had been trying to stay calm with ragged breath going through his nostrils finally spat out. This mad doctor obviously playing around with their lives.

"FUCK YOU! If it actually takes us 41 days to be totally safe the surgery, then what is the point of these 5 days!? What was the point in isolating us!?"

Kanou only smirked. This had always been amusing for him. Past subjects always cursed at him, always asking the same questions, it was almost boring. He felt like he was trapped in a loop and the only way to get out is well, succeed at turning one of them to be the idealized one eyed ghoul.

"These past 5 days were the most vulnerable time for the complication. If the three of you didn't make it until today, then your cells are too weak. We're isolating you all so if you turned into failures, we would be able to control you." Kanou shrugged.

"…You would kill us." Kaneki deducted under his breath.

"Haha, no, we wouldn't." Kanou darkly chuckled. Kaneki didn't like that, he even hated that man's voice. "Well now, we've been going side track because of Shiki-kun." Kanou changed the subject. He didn't explain what he meant and that made the three children wondered why. "I will show you all your donor. The Binge Eater. Have you heard of that ghoul?"

"…No." The three of them replied in unison.

"I expected that. Follow me. Louis." He beckoned to the man who had been standing together with them in that room the whole time. He was a stranger for the children.

"Who is he?" Nami asked as she furrowed her pink eyebrows. "He's been here since I came in."

"Souichiro Louis. A first rank investigator. Half American. He's here as someone who would keep you children _behaving_ accordingly. Don't mess with him." Kanou winked. "Let's go. I don't want to waste too much time here."

Once they walked out from that room, all judging eyes were set up on them again. They stared at them amusedly, thinking whether or not this time would they fail again? Would the children be the last of their 16 years of effort?

As the three walked behind Kanou's back with Souichiro Louis behind them, they could see that this basement was pretty well equipped and taken care of. It was clean, all white. It felt so eerie. The door that they headed next had a different security system than the others now. It needed Kanou's finger print and scanned it. Kaneki wondered what was different for the next area they were heading to. His question was answered with a long corridor which had 6 rooms see-through glass. There was no privacy in there and they were all empty. This place might have been bigger than what he expected.

"Just so you know, the glass is kagune-proof." Kanou suddenly informed. "These rooms will be your rooms from now on. Each room is also separated with glass. You kids can communicate with each other like that."

"What if I want to take a pee?" Nami asked nonchalantly and seemed to be her first world problem.

"You see that cubicle inside? That is where you excrete your urine and take a shower."

"What is 'excrete'?" The only girl asked again.

"U-um… It's the same like taking a pee, Nami." Kaneki answered on the doctor's stead. To be honest, he didn't expect the girl to not know.

"Wow! You're really smart, Kaneki-kun."

"Uh… Ahaha… Thanks."

The small talk ended in time when the four of them finally arrived at the end of the corridor. Before they went in, Kanou forewarned,

"It's kind of dark inside. Please don't be surprised too."

Kaneki didn't understand what the doctor meant. The only way to know was of course to get inside and see for himself.

Kanou picked out a red colored card from his lab coat. He swiped the card into the keycard lock, then the door opened with a hiss. The moment the door slid, Kaneki could feel a different aura coming from that dark room. The air also felt cold on his skin. He wasn't really sure, but somehow he could hear a voice, sounded like wailing.

"What's… in there…?" Shiki asked. He was curious, but he couldn't deny of being anxious.

"It's okay. Follow me." The Doctor beckoned as he walked inside.

When they were finally inside, Kaneki could tell that there was a glass that separated something between them. The three children stepped closer toward that glass, curious to know what's in there. Kaneki squinted his eyes to see clearly, and he could tell there was someone inside.

"Stay away from the glass." Before they could react to that warning, Kanou turned on the light switch that was built in beside the doorway.

"AAAAAAAHH!"

"!?"

Both Kaneki and Nami stumbled backward and they fell on their butt, completely flabbergasted by a sudden woman face with black sclera eyes and strays of long hair covering her face running to the glass and pushed her pale face onto the glass, then screamed like an animal. Shiki of course, was surprised too and stepped back quickly.

"**MEAT! MEAAAT! I'M SO HUNGRY! PLEAAASE! MEAAAAAT! I HAVE TO EAT! DOCTOR! DOCTOR! IT HURTS! THIS HURTS! AAAAAAAHH!**" The insane ghoul screamed hysterically. She was crying and banging on the glass.

"W-what is wrong with her!? Why is she like that!?" Nami asked as her eyes looked in horror. Was a ghoul supposed to be that scary? She had never seen one before this.

"Extreme starvation. We give her meat once a day daily, but that portion is not up to her standard. She's The Binge Eater after all." Kanou replied as he looked at the ghoul like an insect.

Kaneki slowly stood up after he stumbled down. He tilted his head. His eyes were staring at the screaming female ghoul, his black eyebrows furrowed in confusion, worried, and fear. She was scary, she was insane. Kaneki couldn't comprehend the words that the ghoul screamed to them. She also looked kind of young, almost the same as them She was banging on the glass, like desperately wanted to get out. And the boy could tell that if she were to get out now she would surely eat them.

"O-Our liver is actually from…?" Kaneki asked with trembling lips.

"Yes. We got her a year ago. Her age is close to yours. A year older even."

"Wait. I don't understand. How is that supposed to be possible? There's only one ghoul here but all of us have the same liver as hers?"

Kanou chuckled darkly. "The Binge Eater has an exceptional regeneration ability. Every liver we've taken from her would recover back only within 15 minutes." The old man grinned. "We could take 10 livers a day from her. This probably trigger her animalistic behavior right now."

"H-How could you!? Are you telling us that she had to get her liver harvested everyday since last year!? Isn't that too much!?" Nami yelled, obviously didn't agree with how this worked. "She's around our age too! Even though she's a ghoul but still—"

"**She is our enemy.**" The docter cut her sentence with a menacing tone. That made the three children put their attention towards the doctor, seeing that the aged man himself was not as good as the outside. "**This experiment is conducted to make you kill the likes of her. We have no time for compassion. Do you understand me, Nami?**" He asked that one particular girl.

Nami trembled. Sometimes she forgot that she was actually abducted, forced to be a subject, and that man was the conductor behind this all. She forgot that Tokyo was not only filled with humans, but there was this creature behind her called as ghouls. And that female ghoul right now was wailing, desperately asking for meat.

"Why don't you just kill her?" Shiki bellowed. "Look, I don't think she's even actually alive in there."

"We will still have to use her if by any chance the three you fail." Kanou sighed. "If you three made it until the 36th day, then we will dispose her."

Silent took over them now. Kaneki who had been listening without joining the debate still kept his eyes onto the ghoul inside of that glass. She was scary, definitely not in her right mind. Her long mid-length violet hair was messy. Her face was pale and her sclera was all black. But he couldn't see any tears. Her eyes were dry like maybe she couldn't cry anymore.

"Well!" Kanou clapped his hands once to collect their attentions back to him. "Time to move to the next agenda. Let's get out of here. Binge Eater needs privacy, hahaha."

Deciding to just abide whatever the doctor said, Kaneki and the others followed the doctor again. With one last look at the starving ghoul, Kaneki turned his head away from it. The investigator stood behind him for being the last one in line. The light was turned off, and they were off to their next destination.

The place where they had to go made them had to enter one particular door in that corridor. It seemed like that was also one of the reasons why they changed their quarters there. That door doesn't have any lock too. When the door was opened, there were stairs that lead them to the next lower level of the basement.

"From now on, you three will have to go down here every day when we call you. This is where the experiment is truly conducted." Kanou briefly explained. The path down was bright. Neon lamps were planted on the sides to make it easier to step down. "This corridor and the place down there will be the only places for you to move freely. When we call, please don't make us wait more than 5 minutes."

"What if we do?" Shiki daringly asked as he scoffed. He was not the person that likes to be ordered around and stupidly, he wanted to be in charge of the situation.

"Well… We actually planted microchips inside of your back, during the surgery." Kanou shrugged.

"What!?"

"If you disobey my orders, then I will push this button on my hand," Kanou took out some kind of a switch from inside of his pocket. "…And electrocute you. Want to taste how it feels like?"

"Wh—AAARGH!" Before Shiki could react, he suddenly felt a sharp jolt from within of his body. He quickly collapsed on the floor but wasn't unconscious.

"SHIKI!" Both Kaneki and Nami shouted. They were freaked out. That electrocution made them afraid of everything right now. Kanou was the boss there. Him and the other people with lab coats out there.

"U-urgh…! Shit…!" Shiki's ragged breath was the sign that he was still conscious and feeling the pain. It wasn't easy to stand up right away. His nerves were still wrecked by the jolt.

"That is for teaching you a lesson to be polite and for saying the 'F' word towards me." Kanou nonchalantly smiled. "Louis, make him stand. Kaneki and Nami, follow me." Not wanting waste anymore time standing there, Kanou proceeded to the stairs.

Kaneki gulped. He was afraid of knowing what's down there. He didn't want to follow the doctor's orders at all, but knowing what he was capable of if he dared to disobey, Kaneki couldn't be brave enough. Shiki was still there trying to stand but the investigator forced him already by yanking his arm up.

"Let's go, Kaneki…" Nami spoke. She didn't want to walk alone and she knew better than to idle there watching Shiki.

"Y-yeah…"

With that, the two walked down the stairs ahead. They didn't know what was waiting for them there, but they couldn't even dare to hope that they were going to be okay.

* * *

**A/n: How could writing be so difficult ;_; Even writing in my own language is hard too ;_;**


	24. Chapter 24: Untitled Part 4

Chapter 24

Untitled. Part 4

"I wonder what's down there…" Nami quivered. It was a little cold and she was nervous too. The girl didn't want to end up like her friend that was just electrocuted who currently seemed to have difficulties while walking. The investigator had to hold his arm to help him stand.

Kaneki gulped. They were almost at the end of the stairs. Nothing weird down there so far, but he was still cautious. His steps were hesitant but he forced them anyway. Not cooperating with the doctor would harm him and maybe Nami too.

"Here we are." Kanou spoke as his shoes finally stepped on the white tiles.

What awaited them downstairs was a big space of a white room. Kaneki tilted up his head. From where he stood he saw a rectangular window on the higher part of the wall.

"What is that window for up there?" Kaneki asked out of curiosity.

"That?" Kanou tilted up his head. "That is where I and the other doctors will observe you." He said something secrete in his words.

"W-what are we doing here?" Kaneki asked nervously.

Kanou smirked. "Do a mock battle." He turned on his heels as he shifted his eyes to the silent investigator. "Louis."

Under the doctor's command, Louis let go of his hold over Shiki's arm. Shiki managed to stable his body and pain seemed to be ceased away by then.

"Are you alright, Shiki?" Nami asked worriedly.

Shiki nodded as his hand tried to rub his back. "I'm fine."

Kaneki kept his eyes onto Kanou's and Louis' back. He watched where they were going. Then there was an opening lift on the same wall with the window, and the two humans entered it, leaving the three children alone.

"That lift must be taking them up there…" Kaneki said. Next he looked around the room. The only way out was the stairs where they came from. Then there was one thing he realized.

"Now that you see it… The floor and walls are full with scratch marks…" Kaneki said as he browsed around the room.

"What did Kanou say to us before he left us here?" Shiki asked the two. "'Do a mock battle'. This must be where they make subjects fight with their kagune. Maybe a place for… practicing."

"But look at all of these marks," Nami said. She even saw 5 marks near where she stood. "There must've been other children before us!"

Kaneki frowned. That was possible. They had been doing this for a long time, but the boy didn't know since when. Was it possible it started when they got The Binge Eater in custody? Or maybe even longer? Then what happened to those subjects? Became failures? Dead?

Suddenly, the three children heard the lift was opened again. It revealed the silent investigator from before. However, he seemed different. His hand carried a metal suitcase which he didn't bring before.

"W-why is he coming back?" Kaneki asked.

"Don't tell me…" Shiki squinted his eyes. "We might be fighting him." He tutted.

"N-no way—KYAA!"

Then without warning, the exit way to the stairs up was closed tight with a glass barrier. The sound completely shocked the three children, diverting their attentions toward that way. They all looked in horror. There was no way out, and the danger was in front of them.

"_Attention please."_

Under the echoing voice of Kanou's, Kaneki and the others automatically looked up towards the observation window. Kanou was looking down on them from his place, and it seemed like he wasn't alone.

"_You will have Louis as your opponent. The goal for this battle is for you three to release your kagune and defend yourselves against his attacks with it for 15 minutes. Before your kagunes release yet, I will not stop the fight. Good luck."_

Right after Kanou finished his instruction, Louis activated the quinque on his hand. It turned into the shape of a long gun, glowing in green pulse. The man's green eyes stared focus onto the children, and his grip on his gun was more firm.

"The only way to defend against my quinque is by using your kagune. But I'll go easy on you." Louis spoke for the first time that day. The children flinched over his voice that was lighter than they had thought. "Even with kagune, I'd still be able to hurt you. Can you imagine how it'd be if you don't have anything to protect your skin?" Louis smirked. "I might accidentally put more holes than what I intended."

"Run!" Shiki yelled. Immediately all of them ran on different ways. Louis was thinking on which one he should play with first.

Then, his emerald eyes locked on one's back. His hand was lifted, the arm was steady. The gun's body on his hand was glistening under the light, ready to fire its bullets.

"Number three, watch out."

"Kaneki!" Nami screamed.

But it was too late. The moment Louis gave his warning, his hand already pulled the trigger. A painful scream echoed in the basement, delightful in the dove's ear. His face was kept stoic to not violate his work ethic. He had a job there and was the only investigator involved in that experiment. Louis didn't want to mess it up. He was paid handsomely for what he exactly had done.

"AAAARGH!" Kaneki screamed as his small body fell down to the floor. His hand grasped on his shoulder where the investigator shot him. Unlike the glass shard he used to kill himself 5 days ago, this bullet was able to make him bleed. His eyes were tightly shut trying to erase the pain somehow. Tears formed in his eyes, threatening to spill out.

"KANEKI!" Both Shiki and Nami shouted. The situation made them realize that they need to support each other, that they were on the same side. Deep down they knew they had become friends the moment they saw the raven haired boy fell down and screaming in pain.

"You better worry about yourselves," Louis said, "This will be over if you can bring out your kagune."

Kaneki was still gasping for air. His hand that was clutching at his hurt shoulder felt wet with blood. His mind screamed that it hurt, it was the first time he was physically hurt that way. He kept on saying to himself that the pain would go away, dissipating into void. And somehow it worked like a mantra.

"H-huh?" Kaneki opened his teared up eyes. He looked down towards his shoulder, and he saw no hole. It completely healed. The only thing that was holed up was the fabric of his cloth. "I-it's healed…?" He thought maybe he wasn't actually shot at all, but the blood on around where the hole was became the evidence that a bullet did gone through his body. _"Is this a ghoul's ability?"_

With that in mind, the boy stood up again, his eyes moved right and left worriedly towards both Shiki and Nami. He was the dove's first target, who was next? Then the moment his eyes were set on the other boy besides him, his scream was the next to be echoed around the room.

"Shiki!" Kaneki screamed that instant. The brave boy fell down, clutching his leg that was shot. Meanwhile Nami could only watch in horror, but she tried her best to run and avoid any incoming bullets. They didn't have any weapon to protect themselves. The only weapon they had was the kagune they didn't know how to bring out.

Louis realized that the boy he shot first had already recovered. He raised his eyebrow, amused by that fast recovery he had seen from the past subjects that got Binge Eater's liver. But all of them didn't make it by the end of the month. It was quite hard not to get bored by not waiting for new subjects to come in this facilities. Doing this and protecting the place was what Louis was paid for. The director of the CCG chose him instead of the higher ranks above him, so he intended to do his best and be professional.

"Pretty fast, right?" Louis asked Kaneki. "That was only one shot. I will shoot two at a time for the next round."

"You said that you'll go easy on us!" Nami whined and somehow believing that her effort for saying it would somehow let Louis let them go.

"I'm going easy on you by telling what my next move is." Shiki steadied his arm again and this time he pointed it towards the girl, "All you have to do is just to deflect the bullets with your kagune."

"AAKH!" Nami fell down after her right shoulder was shot. She cried in pain, for it being her first time to be hurt like that.

This was no time to worry about others. They'd recover later just like his shoulder back to one shape. Kaneki had to think how to release his kagune, but he didn't even get the picture of how it worked, how it looked like, where could it possibly sprouting from his body. Then, he tilted his head up facing glass to see the doctor. Kaneki didn't like it. He didn't like that man's calm face who only observed them without getting himself involved and safe.

"You have to explain to us how does kagune looked like and work or we won't be able to control it!" Kaneki knew for sure that the doctor would be able to hear him nice and clear. His loud voice startled the other people inside there. Immediately they turned their attention towards the raven haired boy.

"_Oh, you're right." _Kanou replied from the speaker.

"Kaneki…" Shiki muttered under his breath. The wound on his leg was starting to close up and he could tell the pain started to dissipate. He really thought that Kaneki wouldn't even try to control this kagune they heard of. For the least, he thought he would be the only one who would actually try to fight first.

"_Louis, please hold off for a moment." _Kanou instructed. Under the doctor's command, Louis hung down his arm and with his gun on his side. Then the doctor proceeded to explain,

"_Listen to me carefully for I won't be explaining this twice. Kagune is basically composed of Rc cells. These Rc cells are really flexible but firm and sturdy when released. Ghouls need the nutrients from Rc cells to stay alive." _He paused. _"Rc cells have Rc Factor. A ghoul's Rc Factor is 10 times higher than human's. This makes it impossible for them to eat human's food and could only digest a human's flesh. The moment I implanted The Binge Eater's liver in your bodies, your Rc cells were duplicating rapidly over the night until it reached a ghoul's standard amount of Rc Factor."_

This Rc cells explanation from Kanou surprisingly intriguing for Kaneki. He had never known about Rc cells before. He had never known that he had those within his body even when he was still completely a human. Maybe it was just his trait for studying as his hobby, but Kaneki decided to engrave this information inside his head.

"_Now there are four types of kagune. Ukaku, a kagune that is grown from shoulders. Ghouls who have this type of kagune are the speed type, relying on agility, but low on stamina. Koukaku, a kagune that is grown from shoulder blades. Strength and defense type, but really lack on speed. Rinkaku, the kagune that is grown from the back of your waist. They have high regeneration ability, flexible, tentacle-like kagune. Then finally, bikaku. Ghouls who have this type of kagune is the balance type. Their power in speed, strength, and regeneration aren't completely different but that doesn't mean they are not strong. The kagune is grown from your tail-bone and usually shaped like a tail."_

After fully understanding it, Kaneki voiced his question. "The wound from Louis-san's shot on my shoulder quickly closed up. Does rinkaku our type, then?"

"_Quick to understand aren't you, subject three?" _Kanou grinned. It was an uncommon sight to see a smart boy like him. _"Yes. It's rinkaku. When you release it, the shape will be exactly the same like The Binge Eater's."_

Kaneki tilted his head back down. He took a glance at his waist, thinking about the Rc cells and actually try to feel it. These Rc cells which a ghoul could control and bend at will, the raven haired boy had to find a way to released it. He wouldn't want to keep being shot at and running away wouldn't help either.

"_Continue, Louis."_

"Understood."

It looked like the doctor didn't give them enough time to think and figuring out how to fight it back. Nami and Shiki had already recovered by the time Kanou was in the middle of his explanation. Both of them looked at Kaneki. Kaneki realized that and he instinctively asked,

"Are you two alright!?"

"My wound closed up just fine! Thanks for asking him!" Nami shouted from her spot.

"Me too. If it's like this then perhaps we can—" Shiki's sentence was cut off by Louis' another shot that this time only grazed their legs. That was a warning shot, and the three of them knew then they didn't have much time to talk things out first.

"If I weren't going easy on you, I wouldn't just graze that leg to tell you to get focus." The investigator said coldly and successfully sent shiver down their spine.

"For now, all of us have to figure out on how to get this kagune out from the back of our waist. Scatter!" Kaneki shouted. The other two nodded, and they ran again just like before. It really seemed silly. Like they were playing child's game. But this really hurt them and their lives pretty much depended on it.

Two shots fired towards Kaneki's forearm. Once again he stumbled down, screaming in pain as he clutched his arm. However, he tried desperately to hold the pain knowing that it'd heal within minutes. The boy gritted his teeth and slowly back on his feet. He focused his mind to imagine the kagune, to feel the sensation of power residing in his waist. He closed his eyes, tears of pain desperately held back. But the sound of gunshot disturbed his focus and he was forced to open his grey eyes again.

It was Nami who got shot. Kaneki was close to get panic if only he didn't shift his eyes towards the other boy. He was doing the same thing like what Kaneki was doing. However, Kaneki could tell that Shiki desperately tried to stay calm. By this time, the wound on his forearm was halfway done recovering.

Then he could feel it. A tingling feeling swelled around the back of his waist, harmlessly trying to be released. It was a whole new sensation yet it already felt like something that is a part of himself. He was scared. It wasn't like he suddenly changed to be a brave boy just because he asked the doctor up there, at least not as gallant as Shiki who wasn't afraid to watch his mouth. Kaneki was about to do something that isn't _human. _Something that wouldn't make him… _him._

That was where his heart suddenly wavered. He couldn't do it. He didn't want to change. He didn't want to be a ghoul. Yes, he was denying his non-human self again. He wanted to get out of that place, he wanted to go to his best friend. Hide was the first person that came into his mind. He wanted Hide to save him. He wanted Hide by his side. His head kept on swirling in a mess until a voice surprised him.

Another two gunshots were heard and ringing in his ears. A rough scream came from Shiki, and that woke Kaneki up from his train of thoughts.

"S-Shiki…" Kaneki was speechless of words. He couldn't possibly keep this up. He wanted to go out. He was afraid of this heartless man who shot them without carefulness.

"Three bullets for the next round."

"!"

Before Kaneki could prepare for it, the bullet shot his body again once more. It was his stomach this time, and it hurt like hell.

"AKH!" Kaneki screamed in pain as he fell onto his knees and crouched on four. His hand was holding on his stomach, his grey eyes watching his blood dripping little by little on the floor. It was different than being shot on his shoulder. It hurt more there and Kaneki cried again even knowing that it would close up. "…Damn!" Kaneki gritted his teeth.

"You better start running," Louis said, "I'm shooting you again now."

Then it happened.

"!" Louis widened his eyes slightly. His bullet was deflected by a single red tentacle which he had seen from last year.

The tentacle came from the back of his waist, ripping out his shirt as it protecting him from the bullet. He was still on four and his head was still hanging low. The wound on his stomach began to heal again. Kaneki slowly tilted his head up, and there, everybody saw his left eye turned into the authentic black sclera and red pupil against his own will.

Louis smirked. "Good job."

"I-is that a..." Nami couldn't help but gaping her mouth. She saw something extraordinary, something that was close to be terrestrial. That was what a ghoul supposed to be looked like. That was what _she and Shiki _supposed to be looked like.

"We can do it too." Shiki said as he getting up. He used his elbows to prop his weight.

"Shiki…?"

"We have to fight back." Then he mustered his focus, until slowly his left eye changed color. The black color slowly enveloping his sclera, until he managed to release a tentacle out from his waist, glowing freshly in red.

Nami gulped. Now she saw both of the boys done exactly what she wanted to avoid. But Shiki was right. Releasing kagune was what they had to do to survive. It's not like they would die, but avoiding pain and bullets going through your body would be wise. Because Louis wouldn't stop until they did what Kanou ordered them.

She saw what Shiki did and tried to copy him. Focusing on her waist, try to feel the Rc cells bulking up. She could feel a tingling sensation like whatever it was in there trying to come out. She didn't resist but encouraging it to come out and protect her. And then there it was, a single red tentacle kagune identical with the others. Her pink eye changed into the menacing ghoul eye.

Seeing their desired transformation, Kanou smirked from the observing room. They were quick. Past subjects managed to use their kagune when Louis fired the fifth round of his warning.

"JB found some jewels." Kanou complimented.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Holy shit holy shit holy shit RIZE WAS A PART OF 'V'!? WTF!? AND OMG KANEKI WILL MEET AYATO AGAIN! SHIT'S ABOUT TO GET DOWN!**

**Thank you for the follows, reviews, and favorites! Much appreciated! **


	25. Chapter 25: Untitled Part 5

**This gonna be a long one!**

* * *

Chapter 25

Untitled. Part 5

Kaneki stood up from his position. He looked towards his kagune, seeing the foreign matter right before his eyes. It wasn't so different. It didn't feel so weird. But seeing the kagune sprouting from behind his back indeed made him feel terrified of what possibly he could do beyond this. He released it on instinct. Kaneki was afraid of the pain from that bullet. He didn't want to feel it again, and before he knew it he already released the kagune he tried to suppress.

"Interesting, really," Louis said amused, "This is only the third round. You all are real fast. I wonder what drove you to it, subject three?"

"…Pain," The raven haired boy answered, "I didn't want to get hurt and I… I released it out of fear…"

"Understandable." Louis shrugged. "You're not the first one to say that." The investigator lifted up his arm again, ready to shoot for another round. "But the real test starts now. I'm going to shoot randomly and you have to defend yourself for 15 minutes."

"Right," Shiki chuckled, "And we have to try to hurt you too."

"That wouldn't be so easy, subject one. I've told you, haven't I? Even with your kagune, I would still be able to hurt you. You're only ordered to _defend _anyway." Louis slightly tilted his long gun and his eyes showed a glint of playfulness. "Try not to pass out and fall so often."

Then it started. Louis shot Kaneki first, not once but twice. Using his lay instinct, Kaneki moved his kagune to deflect the incoming bullets, but he only managed to deflect one while the other grazed the side of his stomach. Kaneki gulped. That was close. He took a glance of where he deflected the bullet, it landed a few meters from his side.

Next shot were fired again towards the other kids. Kaneki watched them try their best to defend, and when Shiki said he wanted to hurt Louis back seemed to be impossible. When Kaneki saw those two being shot at, another bullet shot through him again. That really surprised him for it was too fast for his eyes.

It seemed like taking on three mutant children at once wouldn't be a problem for that man.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Shiki unceremoniously ran.

"Shiki!" Nami shouted to stop the brave boy. Nami was trying to be realistic, she didn't want to go into any unnecessary danger. She knew all of them were not experienced enough in fighting. Not like she was sure Shiki was the same, but he was definitely not strong enough to fight a CCG investigator.

With his usual stoic expression, Louis pulled the trigger and sent more than three bullets flying towards Shiki. The white haired boy could only deflect the first one, but he tried to evade the upcoming two bullets which he couldn't see. Both of his shoulders were shot in return.

"ARGH!" The boy helplessly fell down to the floor. Both of his arms were unusable because the joint that basically connected his upper arm and the shoulder were destroyed. The pain was overwhelming for him and he couldn't do anything but to wait for them to close up.

Nami yelped in horror. Kaneki quickly ran towards the wailing boy's side. When he got closer, he saw the boy cried for the first time that day. It must have been painful even for Shiki. They were just kids, and Kaneki wondered if the past subjects also suffered like this. The past subjects who had the same age as them.

"Y-You shot both of his shoulder joints!?" Kaneki asked. It was unbelievable for the dove to do it to a child. All of this illegal experiment nonsense had been unbelievable in the first place.

"_There is a difference between being a fool and being brave, subject one." _

Kanou's filtered voice that came from the mic startled the three of them.

"_I didn't ask you to fight back. I only asked you to defend yourself for 15 minutes. You're a fool for thinking that you could fight Louis. Do you want me to shock you out again? I can do it even from here."_

Shiki couldn't say anything in his defense. His shoulders were starting to heal, but was nearly not enough to dissipate the pain. Kaneki hardened his grip on Shiki's arm. It was maddening to stay in that place for a minute with a reaper shooting you enough not to kill you. Let alone 15 minutes.

"_Continue, Louis."_

As he stood up, Kaneki resolute to defend himself. He didn't have much choice but to follow the doctor's absolute order. For now and the next days when he could possibly turn into a failure, Kaneki would go along and play the doctor's game. He couldn't kill himself, the people here wouldn't kill them, and there was no way he would be able to escape. So in the end, there was no way out from this hell.

Then suddenly, Nami called out to his name.

"Kaneki!"

Kaneki shifted his face towards the girl.

"We can do this. We'll hang on." She was assured. Who knows, maybe she just had the same thought as Kaneki.

Kaneki's face was steeled. He furrowed his eyebrows, beads of sweat were visible on his small fair face. He nodded, and he shifted his attention back towards the dangerous investigator. Sounds of bullet shots echoed around the room within the next 13 minutes.

"_Enough. Well done."_

Kanou's voice sounded so angelic in their ears at that moment. That was the command that would stop Louis from pulling his trigger again. Their clothes by then had torn apart in a lot of places. Their breath was ragged in tiredness, Kaneki wasn't sure if his feet were still touching the floor. His vision was real close to blur out. Dried blood was everywhere, the evidence that they bleed even though their bodies were looking fine.

Louis looked like an emotionless statue where he stood without his gun. At last that weapon, which he called 'quinque', turned back into the metallic suitcase he carried around.

"_Subjects will go to their assigned rooms upstairs. New clothes are already provided in your rooms to wear. Tomorrow you will come here again and do the same test. That is it for today."_

Right after he finished his announcement, the door that locked them all hissed open. The stairs that lead them out of there was free to be accessed. They were finally let go from that hellish _test_, but that day wouldn't be their last.

"Finally…" Nami breathed out a stressed sigh. She felt her feet were starting to give out.

"…It's not over yet." Shiki muttered solemnly as he walked towards the stairs. Both Nami and Kaneki could tell that he was tired but the energy to snap out within the brave boy hadn't cease out.

The three of them walked out towards the stairs. Kaneki's eyes occasionally looked at the standing still investigator, he was afraid if maybe the man changed his mind and mercilessly started firing his gun at them again. But now that he saw it, the investigator looked like a doll without coins to operate him. Without his gun he wouldn't speak a single word. Maybe he only answered to Kanou, but Kaneki was too tired to think about it anymore.

Once they were upstairs, their personal nurses who took care of them for the past 4 days had already been waiting. Innocent smiles were attached on their faces as if they didn't know anything of what happened to them. Their new clothes were carried in their arms for them to change with.

"I thought… You're not taking care of us again?" Kaneki asked.

"We still do. Nami-chan and Shiki-kun, please follow your own personal nurses to your assigned room. Kaneki-kun, please follow me." Shizuku instructed them. Both Shiki and Nami didn't have much energy to comment or anything, and they did as they were told.

There were 5 rooms in total in that corridor. Three and two on each side, all seen through with glass. There was a single bed in there, a table, a chair, a clock, and a small cubicle in there for the toilet and shower and changing clothes. The cubicle was attached on the wall and the glass. A small metallic cabinet was also placed beside that place. Everybody could see each other, there was pretty much no privacy.

"This will be your room from now on. Every room is equipped with CCTVs, but no sound will be recorded. You can talk with each other in ease. There is a notebook and pen there for your entertainment." Shizuku told the boy behind her as she pushed the button beside of the room's door to open it. "You just have to push this button. There is no pass code or anything to open this door. You're all free to move within this area and the test room below. You can even… well, use the test room to train."

Kaneki really wanted to scoff there but he decided to just keep silent. Train? As if he had the will to do any of things that would encourage this experiment.

"The only rule is to not go inside each other's room after 6 PM. The glass has several holes in 3 spots, so you can communicate with each other. You can see where for yourself. However, the glass _is _kagune proof." Shizuku added as she let Kaneki in, "Also, The Binge Eater's room is locked. The only ones who can open it is Doctor Kanou or the nurses, which means the three of us."

Kaneki stood in the middle of that room. The temperature was cool, not too hot and cold either. The floor had the same material from down there, but no scratch marks. This all still felt too awful. He got kidnapped 5 days ago, forced to undergo surgery that simply changed what he was in one night, isolated for 5 days, then forced to defend his inexperienced self against bullets that could actually hurt him and possibly kill him. But now look at where he stood. He was provided with a room to sleep, eat, shower, and he didn't even know how long he would stay here.

"How long… will this experiment go?" Kaneki asked the nurse. "How long will we have to be forced to do things we don't want to do?" He added.

There was a long pause before Shizuku answered. "We do not know yet. However, it is definitely more than a month. Do not forget that there is still a chance for you… to fail."

Kaneki laughed bitterly as he looked at his side. Shiki was his neighbor, he stayed between him and Nami.

"What did you say about us if we become failures, Shizuku-san? We would become mindless monsters?"

"Yes. Simply monsters with no brain."

"And the three of us still have the chance to be like that because our bodies might reject the liver anytime around this month?"

"Yes." Shizuku walked inside closer towards the shorter boy. She handed out the new clothes in her arms. The design was no different than the tattered one that Kaneki was wearing. "That is the reason why this experiment had been going nowhere. It was hard to find the perfect subject. All of them before you turned into failures between this one month time. However, Doctor Kanou said that the three of you may have a bigger chance to survive."

Kaneki didn't believe that. What he believed was that Shizuku said that just to lift off his stress, anyhow. The possibility still scared him even though he didn't want to show it. She probably said that to the other victims before them three.

"I shall leave you now. See you tomorrow." The nurse bid her farewell.

Kaneki turned his head to where both Shiki and Nami stayed. Nami was even further away from his side. When he looked at them, Shiki was seen talking with Nami first. He couldn't really hear them from there, the voice was too low to hear. So he decided to change his clothes first at the toilet.

After he got out from the toilet with his new clothes, Kaneki only saw Shiki who was sitting on the bed. The white haired boy realized his presence, and he stood up from his bed to walk closer to the glass that separated his room with Kaneki's, where the 5 small holes for them to talk were made.

"Kaneki."

"What is it?"

As his face was hardened, Shiki said assured. "I was thinking about us escaping this place."

"What!?" Kaneki widened his eyes in an instant. What the gallant boy said to him was ridiculous. "That's impossible, Shiki. There is no way out of here."

The boy smirked. There was so much meaning behind that smile. "I don't mean now." Shiki shook his head, "I mean later, when we are strong enough to fight back."

Kaneki was taken aback by what he said. Strong enough to fight back? Kaneki definitely understood what that meant. Shiki wanted to actually went along with this. He wanted to master his kagune and to adapt with their new body. It somehow irked him when he realized Shiki said the same thing towards Nami before.

"Are you saying that you really want to go along with that doctor's plan?" Kaneki furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't understand why he suddenly got mad. "You want to keep on being _tested _and—"

"Do we have any fucking choice!?" Shiki cut harshly that it made the raven haired boy taken aback by his shout. "We don't! We don't have any choice but to go along! Right now, the only ones who have the most knowledge about us are the doctors here and they are the ones who know how we work and how things will go from here on out!" Shiki's furious yet determined eyes were still not wavered. "That's why I'm giving us an idea to fight back with our new gained ability. We don't know how to fight with this yet, but as the days go by, we'll figure it out. We will be able to escape from this facility."

Kaneki bit his lower lip. He was contemplating what he just heard. Shiki was right. If he really despised his situation so much, then he could, perhaps, use the power he had to turn the tables for them. So far Kaneki recognized Louis as the only one who was capable of fighting. He figured the other doctors only had their brains to count on.

"…Alright. If we do this together, we may be able to do it."

Shiki looked different then. He lowered his head, and his fist tighten as it glued on the glass. His voice shook slightly with suppressed anger, it was low but loud enough for the other side.

"I won't let them use us. I won't let them have what they want."

Immediately then Kaneki knew, he could count on Shiki more than he could possibly count on his weak self. He was sure that it didn't take Nami that long to agree with his plan and she probably as eager as Shiki. She was dead afraid at the test room, but Kaneki was sure she was brave enough to make a move. Kaneki realized he was the wimpiest of them all. But fully understanding what position he was in, he didn't plan to stay weak forever. He couldn't just give up. Moreover, he had two friends by his side to help him and each other.

So with that new resolution, Kaneki nodded his head, feeling determined to be strong.

* * *

The next day finally came. Kaneki woke up from his bed, feeling sluggish. His muscles were hurting in many places because he was not the active type who liked to do sport. The mattress on that room was also a bit harder than the one in the ICU where he was placed after the surgery, but comfortable enough. He took a glance at the ticking clock, it was 8 in the morning. Or at least that's what he believed. Instinctively he tried to look at Shiki and the furthest one from him, Nami. Shiki was already up, while Nami was still asleep.

"Good morning." Kaneki greeted from the holes.

Shiki nodded and gave a little smile. Kaneki went to the small cubicle to do his morning routine which he had before his life was normal. Take a shower, brush his teeth, then change his clothes with the same one he wore yesterday. After looking refreshed out from the shower, he walked out from the toilet. Then, he saw Nami was seen sitting on the chair. She seemed to be writing something on the thick notebook that was provided for all of them.

Kaneki wanted to greet her. However he was too far from her, so there's no way Nami could hear him. As he was fidgeting idly in the middle of his room, Shiki came out from the toilet with his hair that was backward spiky now downward and dripping with beads of water. His towel was covering his shoulders for him to use as his hair dryer.

It was 8:25. The three of them didn't know what to do. The nurses hadn't visited them yet, so no instructions were given, even from the speakers. Kaneki was thinking maybe there wouldn't be any training today, and yes Kaneki decided to call it a training rather than a test. Then suddenly, there was a voice from the speakers and it startled him.

"_All subjects please go to the test room."_

That was Kanou's voice. A voice they had to definitely follow, or else he would electrocute them on the spot.

When he remembered that Kanou said they mustn't be late for more than 5 minutes, Kaneki immediately stood up from the edge of his bed. He saw the others did the same. He walked towards the door and opened it. Kaneki walked closer towards Shiki then the both of them approached where Nami stood in front of her room. The stairs down was the nearest from her room and the door towards The Binge Eater's prison.

"Hey, guys!" Nami greeted with her bright smile. Seeing that made the other two couldn't help but to smile as well. They really thought they wouldn't be able to smile like Nami did anymore, but her presence sure felt like a sunshine. Her cheerful attitude was odd. "Are you ready to…? Well, you know. Another session with the _gaijin_?"

"His name is Louis, isn't it?" Kaneki reminded the girl and lightly laughed. Deep inside he was glad he was still able to laugh like this.

"Yeah, I guess. I don't remember his name at all. I hate that guy." Nami huffed. They way she was mad was really childish but cute at the same time. "How could he shoot us calmly like that? We're friggin' kids! Unbelievable."

"Come on, we don't want them to get angry down there." Not wanting to waste any time and really didn't want to get any more trouble than he already had yesterday, Shiki walked ahead on his own.

The other two followed him. As his barefooted steps were echoing down the stairs, Kaneki was thinking if maybe he would get his shirt torn up again. Well it probably would. Even in the middle of walking to an another painful test, Kaneki still had the unnecessary time to think that it was such a waste to keep on providing them with new clothes.

The white space of the room still felt foreign for Kaneki. This whole room didn't give so much comforting atmosphere. There had to be a lot of horrible things happening here. Knowing that made his skin crawled uncomfortably. He saw Louis, the investigator from yesterday, had already been standing in the middle of the room. His posture was menacing already. It only took that suitcase to transform into a dangerous killing weapon that shot them countless times the day before.

"_Good morning, subjects." _Kanou greeted casually from the observation room.

The children looked up, not surprised by the doctor's hypocritical face that was looking down at them like toys. In return, they only gave him a sour look.

"_Oh boy, how scary. Did you children had a nightmare?" _Kanou asked with a smirk, even knowing full well the reason that it was him.

"Cut the formalities and get on with in." Shiki barked.

"_Very eager I see! I like it. You two also need to follow subject one's example. But no so fast, tiger." _Kanou chuckled. _"I have an announcement. Your agenda from today until the end of this month is to keep on training in this room with Louis, for an hour. 3 sessions everyday. 8:25 to 9:25, 12:00 to 13:00, and 18:25 to 19:25. That makes 3 hours everyday. I will call you from the speaker when it's time to go down."_

"Is this training still considered as a test?" Kaneki asked.

"_Nothing we do to our subjects in this facility not considered testing, Kaneki. This is a part of the test also. We have modules and it may change considering your status. The flow and the succession of this experiment rests in your shoulders."_

Kaneki gulped. He looked back towards Louis, he was still standing there without a word like a statue. He really stayed silent the whole time. Not even a smirk was formed on that stoical long face. The other two were also getting ready in their own position. They knew standing together in one place wouldn't do them any good.

"_One last thing. This time, you are allowed to try to fight back. Louis, start."_

Under his command, Louis's quinque transformed into its true form, ready to shoot some more again.

"Try to hurt me." The dove said before he pulled the first trigger that day.

* * *

A week had passed since the second training. That made it 27 days more to go to pass the vulnerable time turning into failures. Kaneki's nurse said that in this one month time, a lot of past subjects failed to pass it. That's why the experiment hadn't created a prized result. An ideal one-eyed ghoul. To be honest, Kaneki always woke up in insecurity. He felt restless every night, afraid if he would turn into a brainless monster. That was something even more worse than death.

However, within this week his body was starting to accustom with the harsh _training. _He really didn't want to call it that way. He preferred the term _torture. _The boy was fucking shot with a shiny gun in many places of his body. It wasn't like he was numb to the pain, of course it was painful. But somehow it lessen, and he was already used to the feeling of regeneration. His body that used to feel sore after bed now not anymore. Probably because he spent 3 hours everyday to move his body around, dodging bullets, getting hit, kicking, controlling his tentacle. It was really exhausting.

The food that he had to consume was now sent to him only once every two days. Kaneki realized that a ghoul didn't have to eat everyday to survive. The flesh they consumed could be their energy until the next days. Slowly he was getting a grasp of how a ghoul lives. Sometimes he also wondered where on earth the CCG had stocks of human flesh.

It was 13:30, half an hour after the second training that day. He didn't wash his hair this time for wanting to save up his shampoo even though he knew his personal nurse would certainly replenish his needs in those things. He was sitting on the chair, writing notes on his notebook. Yes, Kaneki wrote down notes from his training, if there was something notable. He saw that Shiki also did the same thing. Well, Kaneki told him to. He said it could help them in the future. Nami? She used her notebook for drawing instead.

"A ghoul can survive for more than a week after eating a full human body, exactly 2 weeks for maximum. Only 5 days if just eating a limb…" The raven haired boy mumbled as he read his notes again. He was replaying what Shizuku told him this information when he asked after he came back for the training.

That suddenly made him wonder. He really almost forgotten her existence. The Binge Eater.

"…Right. Our donor. Why 'The Binge Eater'…?" He asked to himself. With that in mind, Kaneki walked closer towards the glass to talk to Shiki who was sitting on his chair. The table was facing the glass, and Kaneki could talk to Shiki without having the white haired boy to stand up to face him.

"Shiki." He called out. When Shiki heard his voice, he tilted his head up to see the one who's calling him. His tanned hand stopped writing.

"What is it, Kaneki?"

"The Binge Eater. Our donor who's currently imprisoned beyond that door."

Shiki raised his eyebrow, "Yeah? What about her?"

Kaneki shifted his gaze to the other way first before he uttered his question. "Do you have any idea what makes her like to eat so much?"

Shiki's face twisted somehow into aggravation.

"I don't and I don't really care honestly."

"No, it's just, I really do think that The Binge Eater is different. Her eating disorder I mean."

Shiki scratched the back of his neck then stared at the curious boy with his sleepy-gaze. "Why do you care? What makes you suddenly asked me that?"

"I'm just afraid because we have her liver, her eating disorder could get into us somehow."

Shiki scoffed. He shook his head as he stood up from his chair, then walked closer towards the glass where Kaneki stood behind.

"Then let's just hope it won't. We have something more important to worry about. Turning into failures."

Kaneki flinched over the other boy's gaze that was sharp like daggers to his eyes. He was right. The possibility of their body rejecting the alien organ was still fifty-fifty for the next 27 days. He could turn into one minutes after now, tonight, or maybe tomorrow. Kaneki had decided to forget about it but thanks to Shiki the thoughts flooded his fragile mind again.

"Y-you're right. Sorry to bother you."

"It's okay."

With that Kaneki walked away from the glass. However, thanks to Shiki his mind wasn't at peace. He decided to open the door and walked out to the corridor, striding his way to Nami's room.

"Nami, may I come in?" Kaneki asked for permission after he knocked her door.

"Come on in!"

He heard her cheery voice nice and clear. Kaneki pushed the button beside the door and it hissed open for a way.

"H-Hey, Nami." Kaneki greeted with an awkward smile. He was starting to think maybe he was indeed being weird, and he didn't need to ask anything and even bother to ask his friends.

"Hey to you too, Kaneki-kun. What's up?" She asked with her pink eyes wide in eagerness. She was curious over his business to visit her. Well, not like Nami cared if he didn't have any reason at all. If he only came to say 'Hey' to her, she wouldn't mind. Nami thought Kaneki was cute with his almost-skittish attitude.

"Um… I just wanna ask."

Nami tilted her head. "Hm?"

"The Binge Eater, what do you think makes her eating disorder?"

"Eating… disorder? Is she like that?"

"Do you remember when we visited her beyond that door? Doctor Kanou said that the foods aren't up to her standard. Like, her quota is even bigger than that."

"Hm… I guess he did say that."

"He did. The thing is ghouls don't have to eat everyday to relief their hunger. We only need to eat once every two days, but The Binge Eater needs to eat everyday, with our portion. And even with that she's still in a brink of starvation…"

"I see…" Nami then shrugged as she played the pen in her fingers. "Then… what does it have to do with us?"

"It's…" Kaneki paused when he gulped a big lump in his throat, "I'm just afraid that we might be able to have that disorder, considering we have her liver inside us…"

"Well," Nami used her pen to tap her small chin as she looked up to the ceilings, "Maybe yeah. But so far we don't have that disorder right? Or are you starting to feel that way, Kaneki-kun?"

Kaneki shook his head, "N-no! I don't. Thanks anyway, Nami."

"You can just ask the doctor later on our third session, right? Or maybe Shizuku-chan?" She smiled brightly. It was the only advice she could give.

"Yeah. I'll do just that. Thanks, Nami. Sorry to bother you."

"No problem! You know that you can come anytime to play with me and with Shiki too. It's boring here." Nami sighed then she propped her chin on top of her palm. "Maybe I'll go to your room next time?"

"Ahahaha, sure. Why not. Well, I'll hit the sack for now… Bye."

"Bye!"

With that ended, Kaneki returned to his room and turned off his room's light. There wasn't any satisfaction in asking the two of them. However, he decided to ask Kanou later on their third session today. Then curiosity hit him. Kaneki wanted to see the famished ghoul once again. He almost forgot how she looked like and that made him want to see her again even just for a minute. Would she sit still quite in her cell by this time? Kaneki doubted it. Not wanting to brainstorm anymore, he rested his mind and stopped talking to himself, until he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_18:23_

"_Ah, I see." _Kanou spoke from the mic. The question he received from the smart boy made him happy. This was really interesting. No subjects before Kaneki had ever asked him anything like this. They were either didn't really care or oblivious. _"That is a really good question, Kaneki-kun. A really good one. Well, the answer is no. Her behavior wouldn't affect your mental health at all. We have tested on that from the past subjects. The liver only changes your inner physics and metabolism. Nothing else." _He answered proudly.

Now that he understood, there was nothing else to worry about anymore. Kaneki noted to make sure he also wrote that piece of information later on his notebook. The investigator whom he met frequently everyday had been standing patiently in the middle again like usual. And it still confused the boy, how on earth the man didn't speak outside of holding his weapon? For the least, he always spoke so little. Just like a controlled doll.

"_I got shot around 25 times this afternoon, same in the morning. I have to improve my speed somehow…"_ Kaneki mused as his grey eyes were kept focus on the dove. He gulped down, trying to swallow a lump of nervousness which he hadn't be able to shove away completely whenever he was down there.

Louis activated his quinque, his stance changed right away to fight. That was the cue where the three children released their kagune, changing the other eye to red, and focused to try to stab the opponent.

"_Begin._"

With that Shiki dashed ahead from the other two. His small feet ran at its highest speed, a rooted single red tentacle on his hips danced behind him. Shiki had never succeeded on giving a single blow to that arrogant man. His stoic face never failed to annoy him so much, but it became his will to actually throw a stab on his stomach. At least his arm. Then Shiki almost forgot that the investigator was a human. He wouldn't regenerate like the three of them.

The bullets flew past him, two out of four grazed his cheek. He was starting to be able to read the bullets but they were still to fast for him to see clearly. Shiki kept running until his distance was close enough with the dove for his kagune to work.

Even though Louis was a far-range fighter, he was also able to fight in mid-range. Avoiding the incoming amateur kagune attacks was child play for the half-foreign man. His sense was also not questionable for him to be able to avoid Kaneki's incoming attack from behind his back.

"Kuh!" Kaneki gritted his teeth.

The chain attack didn't stop there. Nami who was running from behind Shiki now was on the air after jumping on the white haired boy's back. She span her small body in the air to deliver more power in her single tentacle to attack the human below. Again, easily Louis dodged that, moving his body to the right of the tentacle where it hit the floor then turned his body slightly to attack the boy behind him with his gun.

"Shit!" Shiki didn't see that coming at all and got his shoulder wounded.

"A bit different than before, but not effective enough. How many times do you kids want to use the same trick?" Louis asked boringly. They had done this for so many times that he was able to read their plan easily.

The moment Nami landed on her feet, her reflex was not quick enough to avoid the incoming bullet from Louis' gun. The man hit the same spot as Shiki's. Seeing that, Louis' didn't forget about Kaneki. But the moment he turned his focus to the last boy, he had already been running towards him with angry eyes, kagune ready behind his back.

Kaneki yelled out loud as he unleashed his attack which was not fast and precise enough. As Louis jumped to side to avoid it, he shot Kaneki to his shoulder just like the other two.

"No progress at all." Louis shook his head disappointed. He let his guard down for a moment there, and Shiki took the slim chance. Louis' green eyes went wide when a kagune was attacking his feet. If he wasn't trained enough for it, he would surely trip over that. He didn't but jumped way backward from the kagune. Now that was surprising.

"Y-you almost had him…" Nami said in awe. She also didn't expect Shiki to do it.

"Tch…" Shiki tutted. It wasn't enough after all.

"Interesting. I didn't really see that coming. You weren't able to move when you're regenerating before this, subject one." Louis pointed his reason to be surprised. However, his expression remained stoic.

"Heh, why don't you just admit that I actually make some progress, or perhaps you're the one who's slower?" Shiki smirked as he held his shoulder. It was indeed still hurt, and he did pushed himself a bit there. Even Kaneki who saw that was surprised too.

Louis shrugged then blink. A lame taunt. He was not such a weak-minded man who would fall into insults and stupid ego.

"You do make a little progress, but not even close to average. You're still an infant as a ghoul, weak and hopeless. The two of you as well." He pointed out blandly, not beating around the bush.

That really somehow aggravates Shiki. He hated it to be called weak but he wasn't one to deny that. He was indeed powerless in front of the man who was on a whole new level. Louis was a grown-up, unlike himself who was still considered as a child even though he wanted to believe that he was mature enough.

Kaneki understood this very well. He wouldn't deny what the investigator said. He didn't even feel offended at all, because he was weak even before all this. For the bookworm boy, him running here and there, trying to kick and punch, and even have a regenerating ability? He felt super human already. However, that wasn't enough. The standard that was demanded was set higher than what he felt. The subjects had to be strong to be the CCG's ultimate weapons. After all this ended, they had to work for them. His powers were things Kaneki didn't ask for, he never even thought the possibility of having it. Now he had to live with that power, with a new identity as a one eyed ghoul.

"That's why we're trying here." Kaneki stood up after his fall. His wounds were now closed up. He was ready to fight again. His furrowed eyebrows were sharpening his determined eyes. Their spirit made the observing man smiled behind the glass yet they didn't know that.

"They are promising, aren't they?" Kanou said to anyone in particular in the small observation room. There were the three nurses there and two other doctors standing with him.

"I'm still not sure, but they aren't bad at all." Shizuku commented.

"I'm still skeptical." A female doctor gave her opinion. "We've been doing this for 16 years and never succeed. The Binge Eater's kakuhou is hard to control. Watching them still haven't showing any irregularities so far makes me nervous." She added. Her slanted eyes behind her glasses were focused on subject one. "But subject one is quite promising indeed."

"Ever since the mock test, subject one hasn't shown any revolt." The said subject's nurse said.

"Of course. He knows what's best than getting a painful electric shock." Kanou scoffed. He saw the three subjects were busy fighting the investigator. They were like flies fighting a tiger, swarming him with weak attacks. But it didn't really matter for Kanou. Past subjects did this too, and none of them survived the test until the end of the month. Maybe if there was such a thing as God, it needed to be chosen by Him.

* * *

**A/N: Bless Ishida Sui. I don't hate him so much anymore. HINAMI-CHAAAAAN! THANK GOODNESS YOUR BIG BRO IS BACK :'D**

**YOUR FOLLOWS, FAVORITES, AND REVIEWS ARE SO MUCH APPRECIATED ;_; **


	26. Chapter 26: Untitled Part 6

Chapter 26

Untitled. Part 6

Another week had passed since then. 20 days left until the end of this month. The three subjects had been following their schedule accordingly, they didn't revolt against the rules as well. But indeed, something changed in all of them, even if it was just a little bit. If there was a thing that was noticeable, their endurance increased considerably. For Kaneki personally, his body started to give tolerance for his lack of physical training before he came here. Whenever the boy woke up, he didn't feel hurt so much anymore.

It was 5:30 in the evening, near the time to undergo their last training that day. They were all staying in Shiki's room together. They had been talking about themselves and plans if they succeed in escaping this place.

"I've been living in Sakura Orphanage since I was no older than an infant." Nami told the other two boys about her origin. "I don't know who my parents are. The nurses are the ones that gave me my name." She shrugged as if it was a completely light matter to speak about.

"Do you… want to see them?" Kaneki asked out of curiosity. They were sitting together on the floor to strengthen their friendship and got to know each other, that's why Kaneki wasn't afraid to ask that simple matter.

"Who? My parents? Nah, not really. The nurses said I was left alone in front of the orphanage's door, crying so loud that the people inside could hear me." Nami laughed bitterly. However, she didn't seem to look that sad at all. "I mean, if my parents threw me away, why would I still wanna see them, right?"

"Well… you got a point. Your enthusiasm is admirable, Nami." Kaneki smiled. In his eyes, the girl was really bright and confident. She looked so fearless.

"Yeah, I can agree with him." Shiki agreed with a smile. "Your enthusiasm and positivity are almost unbelievable." He added. He shared the same view as Kaneki. The girl was indeed like the sun especially for these past weeks.

The pink eyed girl immediately blushed. She laughed awkwardly, but the two boys could tell she was happy.

"E-eh? Really? A-Ahahaha! Thanks guys! It's… It's the first time someone said that to me…"

"What? How is that possible?" Kaneki asked in disbelief. Shiki also raised his eyebrow questioning the truth.

Nami's round face turned solemn, yet she was still able to put up a sad smile. "My friends at the orphanage think that I'm a weirdo." She paused, "My overly positive attitude kinda makes them uneasy. I have this… lacking sense in understanding situations."

It was the two boys' first time to see her struggling in talking. She was trying to explain her problem as easy as she could. Saying that she lacked 'sense' in understanding situations seemed so heartless and made up, but Kaneki and Shiki both could tell that there was no reason for Nami to lie.

"Is that why you were so… normal, when you realized you got kidnapped back then?" Shiki asked.

Nami nodded. "I guess. I didn't even feel that afraid. I have a minimum standard of fear. Like, I'm not really afraid with ghosts, bugs, and unexpected bad situations."

"What are you afraid of, then?" Kaneki scooted his body closer after feeling slightly uncomfortable sitting for the past hour.

"I'm afraid… when I feel death is coming closer towards me." The girl admitted. "It's scary you know? Dying. That's why I was so scared the first time Louis shot us here and there." She was fast like a switch to change her expression then, "But when I knew that we have epic regeneration ability, I wasn't really worried anymore! Well, even though it's still scary seeing that gun pointing at you. Heheh…" She laughed awkwardly.

"Then how did you get kidnapped?" Kaneki asked again.

"If I'm not wrong… That guy, what was his name? J… B?"

"Yeah, him." Both boys nodded. Then they both looked at each other, realizing the fact that the man who kidnapped them all was the same.

"Well, the nurse suddenly called me that night, saying that there is someone who wants to adopt me. I didn't even know my blood type is AB." Nami shrugged again before she continued. "Then I don't really remember what happened before I woke up here."

"I see. That's humane enough so it's alright, I guess. At least you're afraid of something. " Shiki chuckled. "Being calm in unexpected situations is necessary."

Kaneki was almost overwhelmed. He wondered what these two had gone through. He thought, it was very unlike him. Kaneki was an orphan yet he still had a family. Even though that _family _didn't care for him the so much, he had never been in an awful situation where your life is in danger. Unexpected bad situation? It was only the time when the teacher noticed the whole class that there would be a japanese history exam a day before the exam. And that didn't even make the boy frightful in a slightest.

"You guys are awesome…" Kaneki said. "I would never be so brave like you both." He frowned.

Shiki helplessly gave a smile. His usual hard face softened when he heard his friend was being diffident. He never really believed that Kaneki was _that _weak. He was strong in several cases. Like, Shiki admitted Kaneki was smarter than the both of them. After all, Shiki and Nami didn't go to school. The white haired boy only studied from donated books at the orphanage. He only read what interest him, until one day he stopped.

"I usually got into a fight with some kids from the neighbors. I'm not exactly a good kid." Shiki began to tell his story. "The orphanage I was in, Shirozo Orphanage, it didn't really have that much children in it. Only 6. And… We also don't have so much money to take care of ourselves and keep the orphanage going." He sighed. "So we tried everything to get some money. We even stole and begging, just so it could somehow lessen our mother's struggle to take care of us."

"Does she know about it?"

"A week ago, she did. She was so mad at us. Really, really mad. Ahahaha." Shiki laughed over his stupidity, yet he sounded sad at the same time. "She said what we did was so unnecessary because she loved us all. She would take care of us until we're adopted. Until that day, that man, JB, came to our orphanage."

"A-and then?"

"He asked mother of our profiles. Specifically, blood type. I happened to be the only one with AB so he casually chose me. I refused at first. My reason was because I couldn't leave mother yet and also taking care of the others. I was the second oldest in there. Also, I was reluctant if that man I would live with would be able to help me with money and help Shirozo Orphanage." Shiki bit his bottom lip, hard enough to show his anger. "But they all insisted that I have to go. My brothers and sisters told me that they would be alright. Mother told me that I had done enough. I couldn't accept that but… I decided to take my chances." His little fist tighten on his knee, "My mindset back then was, if I got adopted, I would also be able to somehow lessen mother's burden. I could go to school, become successful, and repay my orphanage for taking care of me. But… But that JB drugged me out. Even though I was placing my hopes on him…"

Kaneki gulped down again. Hearing the white haired boy's story made him sympathize. He thought what happened to his friends were just as worse as what happened to him. He was starting to wonder, did JB literally pick the three of them on purpose? Did JB knew them since long before they noticed? Kaneki decided to stop there. He wanted to not thinking about that kidnapper anymore. The man had a job. The CCG probably hired him. Or maybe, he offered his service himself.

Stopping his train of thoughts and deductions, Nami called out to his name,

"How about you, Kaneki-kun?"

"M-me?" The startled boy widened his grey eyes.

"Yeah. Won't you tell us?" Shiki encouraged the awkward boy. He was curious to hear from him.

"Well… So I—"

Before Kaneki could continue, Nami's sharp yelp stopped his mouth from speaking,

"Akh!"

Her small hand went to grip the right part of her head, clutching it hard enough to dissipate the pain.

"Nami!?" Shiki immediately moved closer towards the girl. His eyes were glaring with worry. "Are you okay!?"

As quick as lightning, Nami recovered from the pain she briefly felt in her head. "I-I'm okay! I'm okay!" She convinced with her usual bright smile. "Geez! Did I really make you guys worried that much?" The girl grinned.

"R-really?" Kaneki was skeptical. If there was one thing he understood right about Nami, she was a pro at keeping up a good front whenever she was hurt.

"Yes, really! It doesn't hurt anymore. I wonder why that happened, though."

"Should we tell Kanou later?" Shiki said.

"Nah, no need. I bet I just didn't get enough sleep. Now continue, Kaneki-kun!"

Even though Kaneki wasn't so sure, he continued his hanging story about his aunt, his mother, and how he got here. Basically about just what kind of a poor life he had been living until now, and getting forced to be a guinea pig just made it even worse. It was kind of hard for Kaneki to tell his sad tale out. If possible, he wanted to have an amnesia about his past. If he became a guinea pig, might as well just start his life anew since the first time he got here. No past, no background. Kaneki had that thought for several times whenever before he slept.

"Well, that's weird, don't you think?" Shiki said after he realized something from Kaneki's story, "If we are all picked as an orphan or at least, literally don't have any family left, then why did JB kidnap you?" He questioned confusedly, "Of all AB type orphans out there in Tokyo, why did he have to get you?"

"It's also weird when your aunt told you to wait in front of the school and wait for a man to pick you up. She must have known about JB since who-knows." Nami added. Clearly that was something else that had been going on since Kaneki's kidnapping. Knowing those facts and flaws, he began to wonder about what in the world was the relationship between his aunt and JB?

Right before they knew it, the voice from the speaker startled them all. They were too focused talking that they didn't take a look at the time.

"_It seems like your conversation is really fun that you kids didn't bother to check out the clock." _A sarcastic female voice that was belonged to Akane made them all check the ticking clock right away. It was six past one minute. It had already passed the time to visit each other's rooms.

"Oops. We'll continue this tomorrow, guys!" Nami quickly stood up. "Thanks everyone. Let's do our best for today's last session!"

"Mm. Better get ready." Kaneki also stood up.

"Thanks, guys." Shiki bid them good bye as they were walking out of his room. The moment Kaneki passed through the door, Shiki sighed, standing up to sit on his bed. He took a glance at the clock the second time. 28 minutes until the last session.

* * *

"Getting a little swift on your feet now, subject 3." Louis praised as he dodged an easy attack. His green eyes were locked on the boy's kagune and feet, realizing that he indeed made some progress.

"R-really?" Kaneki's big grey eyes looked up onto the investigator's face. His own was sweating very much but his body hadn't strained enough to make him tired yet. He didn't realize the change in his own ability to fight and move around like this. He left that up to Louis' analysis.

"Yes. You also applied my advises from yesterday. A quick learner indeed."

Kaneki felt weird then. The stone-faced man praised him, saying positive things about his progress. That was actually a first for him. Kaneki knew he still resented that man so much, but really, Louis was their combat teacher as well. The boy had almost forgotten that he didn't come here in his own will. Then with a slight tint of blush on his cheek, Kaneki looked down to the floor and said,

"Th-thanks…" His voice was almost quite.

"Next, subject 2." Louis called out to the only girl. They were doing a one on one spar so it'd be easier to look at one's progress.

Nami gulped before she walked towards Louis. She passed through Kaneki, swapping place with him. The girl was ready to give her all, determined to get a little praise too from the man. After all, she had been there a pretty long time already. Nami didn't exactly want to forget where she came from, but truth to be told, she had been wondering if she might find a purpose there.

"Ready when you are." She jokingly taunted once she finally stood short in front of Louis.

Without reply, the green eyed man put up his gun, one second away from pulling the trigger. But suddenly, he halted when he saw the girl hissed, clutching the side of her head really hard.

"KUH!"

"!" Louis widened his eyes and lost his focus. He automatically looked up towards the observation room, looking at the master of the experiment. He saw the doctor's face was full of concern. His grey eyebrows were furrowed, and his jaw tighten quite nervous.

But suddenly, Louis was pushed by a hard kick on his back. The next thing he heard was the girl's triumphant laugh.

"HAHAHA! I fooled you, didn't I!?" She grinned.

"N-NAMI!?" Both Shiki and Kaneki gaped their mouth in disbelieve. Did she really do that on purpose? Faking pain on her head? Deceiving the strong Dove in a spar? The same thing just happened in Shiki's room. Did she fake that one too?

"Is she serious…? That kid." Shiki tutted. Feeling kind of stupid for worrying.

"No, Shiki. There's no way she faked that…" Kaneki whispered somehow sounded not confident enough, "There's no reason for her to do that when she talked with us." He shifted his eyes to look at Shiki who still had the word 'worried' written all over his face.

"Well… That's true but… How about this time?"

"That… I don't know. But she seemed to be in real pain. I hope she's really okay. Considering our situation as subjects, something like that worth our attention." Kaneki turned his attention back to the front. The two continued their spar restlessly and the raven haired boy could tell Louis was somehow a bit agitated more than ever. Maybe he was slightly annoyed for being tricked like that.

As Louis dodged her attacks, his green eyes were focus on her expression, looking for any anomalies. He hated for being tricked with a cheap one like before, but to be honest he wasn't sure either. That wasn't the first time he had seen it happened to the kids.

"Did you really fake it?" Louis bellowed.

"Don't tell me you don't want to accept the fact that you're tricked by a cute guinea pig like me, Louis-san?" The girl said before she thrust her kagune sharply into the man's head. She wanted to put a hole on his annoying long face.

Louis ducked and with fast steps he was behind the girl's back, now talking closely behind her head.

"I do hope you're joking because you wouldn't like what I'm about to tell you about that head pain. It might be a sym—"

"I said I was joking!" Nami used her kagune again to slash him and then she used her feet to kick the man's shin. Another futile attack. She felt like the surprise attack she did was something so precious to remember.

"…Defend."

"!" Not really sure to thank his forewarn, Nami quickly used both her kagune and small arms to defend her side and received a hard kick from the Dove that successfully sent her quite far away. "Gah!" She landed ungracefully with a loud thud.

"Learn how to land back on your feet, subject two."

"Aww… That hurt!" Nami hissed. After she stood up again, she rubbed her poor right hand after feeling it throbbing for a second. "Did you really have to kick me that hard!?"

Kaneki had been keeping watch on their spar for minutes. He was analyzing how Louis moved, how Nami fought, and how he'd be able to get better on what he lacked. He was thinking about these until he looked up to the observation room, surprisingly found that Kanou's face was frowning. Usually, he would smile in satisfaction, happy to see his precious guinea pigs fighting and shedding limitless blood. But now was completely different.

The practice had finally come to an end with usual torn up shirt. They were exhausted, but the nurses were already there ready with their bottle drinks.

"_Good job." _The speaker spoke aloud with the old man's voice. _"Ah, before you go back, Nami."_

The three subjects automatically looked up even though it was only the girl that he called.

"What is it, Doctor?" Nami asked confusedly.

"_Stay here for a while. We need to talk. Kaneki and Shiki can go ahead. Good night."_

"Wait," Shiki didn't just want to go back. Something was wrong and the boy didn't want to be oblivious over what's wrong. Especially something to do with his friend, "What's wrong with her? Why are we not included?"

Kaneki really didn't want to be stubborn and stay but he found himself reluctant to go back too.

"_It's nothing really. I only want to give her a piece of advice from my own perspective. This is the first time a female holds on this long."_

The two boys looked at each other, changing skeptical thoughts between their eyes. They wondered perhaps that headache faking got something to do with it. But before one of the boys protested once again, Nami said,

"It's alright guys! Stop being so worried all the time. This will only take a moment. Go on ahead!" She said cheerfully with her optimistic grin.

"…Alright." Kaneki unwillingly nodded. The two boys walked upstairs, leaving the girl behind.

It had been ten minutes since then. Shiki was writing on his notebook about what he lacked in the spar. He was beginning to think whether or not he should train independently in the training room below. After he finished his notes, the boy looked up and saw Nami was walking towards her room. Immediately he stood up and walked closer towards the glass that separated them.

"Nami!" He called out.

The girl was looking down on her feet before she was called. Shiki couldn't read her expression before she flashed off her usual smile.

"You're not asleep yet, Shiki-kun?" The girl asked.

"What did he tell you?" Shiki asked to the point, "Was it something bad? Is there something wrong with you?" The white haired boy was definitely worried. He believed that what happened to Nami with her headache was something worth to get some attention from her fellow friends. None of them had gotten any headache so far or even internal pain, except for Nami.

"There's nothing wrong, Shiki-kun." Nami said, "Doctor only gave me some advices. Some minor checkups too. I'm perfectly fine! Hahaha!" She laughed aloud.

"Is that so… That's good." The boy smiled gladly. "Well, good night then."

"Wait, don't tell me you're awake just to wait for me?" Nami exaggeratedly gasped.

"N-No! I didn't! I was writing on my notebook!" Shiki cursed himself for stuttering. "I was… as usual, taking notes. Like what Kaneki does."

"Pfft. That's real cute. He's even asleep in there. Anyway, I'm going take a brief shower. Good night." The girl walked inside her toilet, bringing her new clothes to wear to sleep.

Feeling embarrassed, Shiki facepalmed himself and went to sleep. Kaneki was asleep already, didn't even bother taking notes. He needed to go to sleep too. The boy could feel the fatigue was crawling on his legs and back. With lazy steps, Shiki crawled onto his bed, pulling in the blanket, and proceeded to sleep.

* * *

A lot of days had passed and finally 4 days left until they could be free from the vulnerable days of becoming failed subjects. They had undergone total changes. Having to work on hard training everyday made their bodies stronger than ever. They became less tired easily, their stamina capacity also became a lot more. What they lacked were only the abilities to be as strong as what the CCG desired. Now, the three children were walking their way to their usual morning routine.

"Only four more days to go, huh?" Kaneki said. Without he realizing it his steps had became more confident and fearless than the first days he came here, "What do you think will happen to us after that?"

"I don't know. I doubt they'll release us just yet." Shiki shrugged. He stretched out his arms as he walked, making it a habit since he became confident and agile in his moves.

"What do you think Na-N, Nami? Are you okay?" When Kaneki turned his head towards the girl, she was hissing silently as she clutched her head with her hand.

The girl immediately put away her hand and laughed awkwardly, "Y-yeah!? Ahaha! I'm okay! I'm alright." She shoved the matter away. "Maybe they will change our routine, I guess." Nami guessed. Her wavy hair was tied in a ponytail, swaying gracefully behind the nape of her neck.

"I hope they can let us out even for a minute. I miss the sun…" Kaneki said.

"Hey, don't speak like that. You sound like you like it here." Shiki chided. "You're supposed to say 'I hope they're letting us see the sun so we can use that chance to run away.'" He corrected.

"O-oh right! What am I saying…"

"Haha! You're silly, Kaneki-kun." Nami laughed.

Once they had arrived in the training room, as usual, their trainer was there waiting for them.

"Morning, Louis-san!" Nami greeted casually. The man only nodded.

"_Good morning dear children." _Kanou spoke from his usual place. _"Only four more days to go. You don't have any idea how nervous I've been lately! I really hope I don't need to find anymore of you. A lot of money we spent just to pay that man who found you guys."_

"Whatever." Shiki scoffed, "I, for sure, don't wanna be your trophy."

"_Oh boy, Shiki-kun. When will you possibly start to be kind to me?" _Kanou sneered.

"Never. Why don't _you _stop being annoying, Doc?" Shiki threw away his gaze from the glass. Without anybody's order, he released his kagune, ready to fight and release some steam. "The three of us will make it through this stupid experiment."

"_Hahaha, I admire your determination. Do you like it that much here, Shiki-kun?"_

"Let's just begin already!" Shiki barked.

Kaneki could only laugh awkwardly, really found it amusing for Shiki to be able to speak daringly like that to the doctor. If the doctor really admired him, then Kaneki was too. He admired his courage and the will to survive. It was something that drove him to survive this trial too. Kaneki was really glad having his friends around. It made him feel not so alone, even though the boy still missed his best friend. He wondered how he was doing now.

"_Begin, Louis." _

As if the coin was inserted, Louis activated his quinque. The shape of gun replaced the deceiving look of a suitcase, glowing with neon green light and readily pointed at the three subjects. Louis then noticed something different when he was focused at their eyes. They were looking fearless.

"Let's go!" Shiki shouted. Immediately they all ran together, splitting their ways to surround their only target with their identical kagune already sprouting from their hip.

From these days, Kaneki had known something new about his kagune. It could outstretch itself, making it two times longer than his height. He intended to use this ability to bring Louis on his knees and make it into his favor. The raven haired boy was faster than before, the after effect of running and dodging every day. His instinct was honed enough to make him an average ghoul.

With precise timing, Kaneki jumped in the air, rising his single tentacle to attack the man from the air. Before today, making himself jumping high in the air with a gun pointing at his face was a bad idea. He really couldn't move his body there at all. But now, somehow he could use his enhanced ghoul ability to dodge in the air. He did just that.

"Hm." Louis hummed. Now he realized he couldn't take this as easy as before. "Not bad."

"!" Kaneki widened his eyes. Unexpectedly, Louis shot faster beyond what Kaneki was ready for, and the boy wasn't capable to dodge again before his feet touched the ground.

Thankfully, his friend got his back.

"Not so fast, Louis-san." Nami smirked. The bullets that were shot was deflected by Nami's kagune fast enough that it made Louis almost lost his focus due to the surprise. "Kaneki-kun!"

"Hyaaaah!" Kaneki sent a heavy forced attack from above and Louis had to use his long barreled gun to defend himself. Now that both of his hands were occupied, Kaneki yelled,

"Shiki!"

The moment his cry became the Dove's warning, Shiki had hit him with his kagune. Everything seemed like going in a slow motion for them. Shiki's kagune was in contact with the man's left rib. For the first time since they had come here, the subjects were finally able to hurt the strongest being of the basement.

Going back to the reality, Louis growled as he were pushed 2 meters away. The hit wasn't that hard but Shiki was pretty sure it gave out some pain.

"How was that, huh!?" Shiki helplessly whooped. "We did it, guys! We hit him!" He exclaimed happily as he put his attention back to the other two.

"No, you hit him, Shiki-kun. You did it!" Nami exclaimed. She was happy for all of them too.

"I wouldn't be able to do it without us working together, right? We did this together. We're getting stronger." Shiki confidently said. He was sure and determined to pass through this test. Of course, he was still not forgetting his original mission to escape from this place. Nevertheless, he was happy enough to show the Dove and the scientists above what the three of them capable of. "Did you see that, Doc!? We did what you wanted!" He said as he pointed out his index finger towards the window.

The doctor in return, clapped his hands with Kaneki didn't want to admit he was kind of proud. After all, he had done things that were supposed to be what he wasn't capable of weeks ago.

"_Very… very well done, children." _Kanou said. The other scientists and the nurses also clapped together. _"We are so proud of you. However..." _Kanou paused. Kaneki began to feel nervous about this. _"It seems like… one of you… won't make it through."_

What Kanou said stabbed the children like dagger. Horrors were projected in their eyes, widened like a ping pong ball.

"What... What do you—" Before Kaneki could ask what the doctor meant, a horrifying scream echoed throughout the room.

"**AAAAAAAHHH!**"

"NAMI!"

The girl that stood behind them was clutching around her body, falling on her knees, screaming as her kagune was moving unpredictably around the air behind her hips, followed with another new tentacle sprouting slowly.

"NAMI! NO!" Shiki yelled as he ran quickly towards the girl.

"SHIKI!" Kaneki tried to stop the boy for not getting too close but Shiki's panic and fear got the best of him. Kaneki jerked his head up to see the doctor, feeling furious and angry yet he seek his help. However, the moment his eyes laid upon them, upon the people inside of that little observation room, he realized that all of this was going to be a part of something he despised.

"**STAND BACK!**" Nami screamed the moment her kagune tentacles that now had become two attacked her own friend unwillingly. Even her voice that once sounded cheery and cute turned different and sounded like a beast. With his honed reflect Shiki jumped back before that kagune hit him, but he didn't intend to stay back too long. When Nami lifted her face up, Shiki could see that her face was almost taken over by red streaks that were coming from her jaws. "**DON'T GET TOO CLOSE BEFORE I—UAAAAAGH!**"

"NAMI!" Shiki shouted again, trying his best to get her back to her senses. "YOU CAN FIGHT IT! PLEASE!"

Amidst of the hell breaking loose, Louis was still standing on the sideline, watching them with his gun equipped in his hand. He looked up towards the observation room, meeting eyes with the doctor. What the doctor did was a straight line on his chipped lips. The next thing he did was talking to the mic,

"_This is what happens to a failure. Subject two, Nami, has failed on becoming our ideal subject."_

"Then what are we supposed to do!?" Kaneki asked, "We can't just kill her! She's our friend! There must be something you can—"

"_**If there were something we can do then the three of you wouldn't be here, subject 3.**__" _Kanou's voice turned heavy and angry having to say the obvious truth, _"She has to die."_

* * *

**A/N: **

**I'VE FINISHED MY NATIONAL EXAM SO I'M FREE FOR 5 MONTHS YO! PLS WISH ME LUCK FOR FAST UPDATES! SORRY SO SORRY FOR THIS LATE UPDATE OMG.**

**And also, I'm sorry for the sloppy story telling about Nami but I did this because I wanted to speed up a little and quickly focus on Shiki and Kaneki. I'm making up for the late update with 5000+ words :') **


End file.
